Plus un enfant!
by zodiaque and co
Summary: Kilian, l'apprenti de Mu a grandi et porte un lourd secret dans son jeune coeur, qui est sur le point d'avoir raison de ses bonnes résolutions. Ses proches sont inquiets et ne comprennent pas son changement. C'est à ce moment que décide de revenir en visite au Sanctuaire un des chevalier de bronze qui a maintenant fait sa vie au Japon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada

La fic se situe environ 8 ans après Hadès…

Resumé : La fic se situe environ 8 ans après Hadès. Kilian, l'apprenti de Mu a grandi et porte un lourd secret dans son jeune coeur, qui est sur le point d'avoir raison de ses bonnes résolutions. Ses proches sont inquiets et ne comprennent pas son changement. C'est à ce moment que décide de revenir en visite au Sanctuaire un des chevalier de bronze qui a maintenant fait sa vie au Japon. Sa venue sera-t-elle bénéfique à l'adolescent ? yaoi.

**Plus un enfant !**

**Chapitre 1**

**Japon, appartement de Shiryu **

Shiryu se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et constata une fois encore qu'il était 3h30 du matin. Il soupira en tentant de nouveau de se souvenir du rêve ou du cauchemar qui le réveillait si régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines, sans y parvenir. Il regarda sa compagne, tranquillement endormie et qui, comme toujours, ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

Il se leva en silence et gagna la cuisine de son petit appartement. Il s'y était toujours très bien senti sauf depuis… et n'avait jamais rencontré ces problèmes de sommeil avant que… Il tenta bien de rejeter cette idée au loin tant elle le perturbait. Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il rencontrait ces soucis de sommeil et ce malaise même chez lui depuis que Shunrei avait brusquement décidé de venir habiter avec lui sous prétexte qu'il était grand temps.

Grand temps de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il lui avait bien posé la question mais elle était resté vague, disant que, « depuis le temps… » ou « maintenant qu'il gagnait sa vie… » ou encore « qu'elle n'allait pas attendre toute sa vie… »

Il soupira à nouveau en se servant un verre d'eau au robinet, renonçant à trouver l'eau en bouteille qu'elle avait encore dû ranger il ne savait où. Elle chamboulait tout son appartement ! D'accord, il avait cédé à sa demande, mais pas une minute il ne s'était imaginé les conséquences qui en découlaient aujourd'hui. La douce et gentille jeune fille qui l'avait toujours soutenue et aimée semblait s'être métamorphosée en une sorte de… de… Il ne trouvait même pas.

Son regard fut attiré par les étoiles et il regarda les constellations lui rappelant pour chacune les chevaliers d'Or. Il allait enfin les revoir et il en était heureux. Si heureux. Dans trois jours, il prendrait l'avion pour la Grèce laissant loin derrière lui ses soucis du moment. Il ferma un instant les yeux, revoyant un à un les visages de chacun et un autre apparut dans son esprit, celui d'un enfant au regard rieur, Kiki. Quel âge avait-il maintenant ? Quinze, seize ans. Il avait dû devenir un beau jeune homme qui devait faire craquer toutes les filles du Sanctuaire. Il sourit, rêveur, essayant d'imaginer comment il retrouverait l'apprenti Bélier.

Il décida enfin de retourner se coucher, il travaillait encore deux jours et devait impérativement dormir un peu, car ses longues nuits sans sommeil commençaient à fortement peser sur sa robuste constitution. Mais cette fois, le sommeil ne lui fit pas défaut, il avait les traits d'un enfant au regard rieur et rassurant.

A côté de lui, Shunrei se retourna et l'attira à lui dans un geste possessif comme elle le faisait invariablement dès qu'il était là. Mais cette fois, le Dragon échappa à son étreinte pour dormir paisiblement jusqu'au matin.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire**

Kiki avait encore une fois fui en douce la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de relire tous les ouvrages qui relataient de la victoire d'Athéna sur ses divers ennemis. Il avait vécu celle de ce siècle et il savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'y était passé. Et Athéna, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les victoires qu'on lui accordait. Au contraire, elle n'y était pour rien. Kiki avait une petite rancœur envers elle. Car par sa faute, il avait perdu toute sa famille. Même si elle était aujourd'hui revenue d'entre les morts, il avait été seul au monde pendant plusieurs semaines avec pour seule compagnie son énorme chagrin.

Seul Jabu s'était alors inquiété de son sort et les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés :

-Tu sais t'es franchement mieux que Seiya! lui avait avoué un jour le jeune Bélier alors qu'ils prenaient un thé chaud.

Kiki l'avait dit de but en blanc, sans aucune arrière-pensée, avec toute sa franchise d'enfant. La Licorne avait été surpris un instant, puis avait finit par sourire et accepter le compliment.

Maintenant, huit ans après, ils étaient comme deux frères.

Le jeune bélier s'était faufilé dans la salle de forge de son maître. Et comme à son habitude, dans ces moments-là, il travaillait le métal. Cette fois, il s'affairait à forger des boules de noël, avec des entrelacs.

Toutes ces années l'avaient changé physiquement, ses cheveux n'étaient plus flashy mais d'un joli orange tirant vers le châtain. Il avait une coupe à la « Reno » dans Final Fantasy comme se moquait gentiment Jabu. Sa peau était un peu plus foncée, il avait indéniablement grandi pour atteindre le mètre soixante-dix-huit, et il n'avait pas encore fini de pousser. Il avait également développé une musculature très avantageuse. Si son regard n'avait plus le pétillement dû à sa joie de vivre naturelle, il était devenu beaucoup plus doux, surtout quand il était en train de travailler le métal. Et il n'avait pas perdu son répondant légendaire. On pouvait dire que c'était devenu un superbe jeune homme, qui ne se doutait pas de son charme, même si beaucoup de jeunes apprenties lui courraient après. Voir même certains jeunes hommes, du moins pour les plus courageux.

Son travail fini, il rangea son matériel et regagna ses appartements pour prendre une bonne douche.

Dans quelques jours la réincarnation arriverait avec sa garde personnelle de cinq chevaliers divins. Et cette année il ne pouvait pas y couper. De toute façon, il n'y aurait que Seiya, comme à son habitude, accroché à Saori. Shun et Hyoga peut-être, ces deux derniers il les aimait bien. Ikki aussi, avec son caractère bourru, mais lui, il serait sans doute absent, encore à se morfondre au fond de son volcan, tout comme Shiryu sûrement. Peut-être le seul être avec qui il avait été très proche après son maître durant son enfance.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire triste, cette année sera comme les quatre dernières, il ne viendrait pas.

C'est avec cette triste pensée qu'il se coucha.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon **

Shiryu rentra enfin chez lui alors que le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon. Ces deux derniers jours lui avaient paru interminables, mais enfin, demain, il serait l'avion. Le cœur léger à la simple pensée de revoir le Sanctuaire, il sortit son sac de voyage et commença à le remplir.

Les missions et ses aléas lui avait appris à se prémunir des surprises inopinées et il se rendit à la salle de bain, devant un placard dans lequel il gardait une trousse de survie et des médicaments d'urgence ainsi que diverses choses qu'il prenait toujours soin d'emmener quand il quittait le Japon. Et même si, les trois quart du temps, il n'en servait pas, sa prévoyance lui avait permis plusieurs fois d'apporter des soins d'urgences à certains de ses compagnons ou simplement à des blessés rencontrés au hasard. Et puis avec son métier, sa trousse d'urgence était simplement devenue un peu plus importante mais essentielle à tous ses déplacements.

Mais ce jour-là, quand il ouvrit les portes de son placard, il tomba sur toute autre chose que ce qu'il aurait du normalement y trouver. Il sentit toute sa bonne humeur s'envoler brusquement :

- Shunrei ! rugit-il.

Celle-ci arriva et le trouva avec à la main un de ses plus beaux ensembles de lingerie qu'il semblait contempler d'un air…dégoûté ou choqué, elle ne savait pas trop :

- Où sont mes affaires ? demanda-t-il ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

- Quelles affaires ?

- Celles qui occupaient ce placard !

- Oh ! Tous ces trucs inutiles ! Je les ai…

- Comment inutiles ? la coupa violement le Dragon, et depuis quand tu te permets de juger ce que je fais ? De quel droit déplaces-tu toutes mes affaires, sans même me demander ? aboya-t-il.

- Mais Chéri… Il fallait bien que je range ma lingerie ! répondit-elle en souriant. C'est joli non ?

Le Dragon inspira trois fois avant de commettre l'irréparable et ravala la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Non ! Pas question de se rajouter des problèmes avant ces quelques jours loin de tout cela. Il réglerait tout ça en revenant :

- Où sont mes affaires ? demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue si froide que même Camus n'aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux.

- Je les ai mises dans un carton sur l'armoire de la chambre, répondit vivement Shunrei, surprise et légèrement apeurée par ce ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Il laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait encore du bout des doigts dans le placard, sans même chercher à le ranger, et passa devant elle pour se rendre dans la chambre dans la plus parfaite indifférence, où après quelques recherches, il finit enfin par trouver ce dont il avait besoin.  
Pendant qu'il finissait de préparer ses affaires, la jeune fille tenta bien de lui parler, de s'expliquer, mais pas un son ne franchit les lèvres closes du jeune chevalier. Agacée par son flagrant manque de coopération elle finit par se retrancher devant la télé, sûre qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir vers elle. De toute façon, il ne faisait jamais la tête longtemps…

Shiryu avait fini. Ignorant toujours superbement Shunrei, il prit son portable et appuya sur les touches. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui en l'entendant enfin parler mais fut vite déçue. Dès qu'il eut son correspondant en ligne il demanda rapidement :

- Je peux coucher chez vous cette nuit ?

-….

- Merci, j'arrive. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme. A la semaine prochaine, dit-il simplement avant d'empoigner son sac, son armure divine étant au manoir Kido, comme celles de ses compagnons quand ils étaient au Japon.

Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se précipita pour l'empêcher de sortir :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chez Shun et Hyoga, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Pas chez ces… commença-t-elle.

- Ces quoi ?

- Mais enfin tu sais bien, ils sont…

- Homosexuels. C'est le mot que tu cherches ? Tu sais c'est n'est pas une maladie contagieuse, rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

- Mais… tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! tenta-t-elle encore.

- Je pars et nous discuterons de tout ça à mon retour, confirma-t-il. Et maintenant laisse-moi passer !

Quelque chose dans son regard fit basculer toute la volonté de la jeune femme à vouloir le retenir encore. Cette détermination, elle la connaissait, mais ne lui avait plus vu depuis plus de huit ans, quand il avait bravé les ordres de son maître pour retourner au Sanctuaire.

Elle se mit à la fenêtre pour le voir disparaître au coin de la rue et se jura une fois encore que le Sanctuaire ne lui prendrait pas celui qu'elle considérait comme sien. Déterminée, elle se saisit du téléphone.

Ooo000ooO

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Shiryu sonnait à porte de ses amis. Shun vint tout de suite lui ouvrir et l'attira à l'intérieur pour le prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard bienveillant du chevalier du Cygne qui lui sourit :

- Allez, n'y pense plus Shiryu, disait Shun, demain nous seront tous réunis au Sanctuaire !

- Ikki vient aussi ? s'étonna le Dragon après lui avoir largement rendu son accolade avec un large sourire.

- Oui, répondit Hyoga. Monsieur Ikki nous fait même l'honneur de sa présence cette année ! Il nous rejoindra directement là-bas. Qui sait, peut-être s'ennuie-t-il tout seul dans son volcan ?

- Viens manger, intervint Shun en jetant un regard faussement assassin à l'amour de sa vie.

Shiryu les suivit se demandant encore une fois ce qui avait fini par se passer entre lui et Shunrei et pourquoi il ne vivait pas un tel bonheur… Au moins cette semaine loin du Japon lui permettrait de faire un peu le point sur sa vie.

Mais bientôt, il oubliait tous ses soucis. Ils parlèrent avec animation de leur proche retrouvaille avec le Sanctuaire, s'imaginant déjà les uns et les autres. Etrangement, une image vint supplanter toutes les autres dans son esprit quand il s'endormit ce soir-là.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire **

Kiki aidait son maître et les autres chevaliers sans un mot et sans un sourire, s'aidant de ses dons de télékinésie pour accrocher les décorations, guirlandes et pancartes de bienvenue. Les tables se montaient petit à petit, la riche vaisselle venait des quatre coins du monde et les présentations florales arrivaient aussi. Ce qui avait fait hurler Aphrodite, la réincarnation avait osé faire appel à un humain pour composer les bouquets, alors que c'était lui le mieux indiqué :

-Y a pas à dire… elle a des goûts de chiottes… marmonna Kiki dans ses dents.

- Un peu de respect… le réprimanda légèrement Mu.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! Qui a l'idée de mettre des nappes rose pastel, avec des serviettes rose bonbon, les assiettes rose Barbie et les couverts et les verres en plastique rose fluo transparents, avec des bouquets de marguerites rose fuchsia ? Sans oublier les décos qui sont oh ! Rose pour changer ! C'est de la merde et en plus, on est quasiment que des mecs ! Je te parie quelle va se ramener avec une robe vieux rose, avec un ruban rose dans les cheveux et des bijoux assortis, un chiwawa dans un sac Lui V blanc aux estampes de différents roses. En bref, une grosse guimauve dégoulinante de rose !

Milo, Shura et Aïoros pouffaient de rire.

- Je suis complètement d'accord avec Kiki, c'est hideux surtout ses bouquets, renchérit Aphrodite.

- Un autre paquet vient d'arriver, dit Shura en l'ouvrant. Les chandeliers en argent... teintés de rose.

Kiki regarda son maître avec un sourire en coin et souleva les épaules, tout dans son attitude muette disait « Je l'avais bien dit…»

- Courage c'est qu'un dîner, et tout le monde sera là, encouragea Shion, mais lui aussi était dépité.

Tout le monde finissait les préparatifs, sachant très bien qu'ils allaient tous faire une overdose de rose.

-Et il s'appellera comment le chiwawa ? Mon amour ? Chéri ? Chouchou ? railla Milo.

- Seiya ! répondit du tac au tac Kiki faisant rire l'assemblée et même sourire son maître bien malgré lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Un peu plus tard, aéroport d'Athènes **

Shiryu descendit du jet privé de la fondation, suivi immédiatement de Shun qui venait d'apercevoir son aîné, les attendant sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Pendant que les deux frères s'étreignaient, Hyoga se glissa près de lui :

- Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

- Bien mieux, merci, répondit le Dragon en souriant alors que derrière eux, Saori et Seiya sortaient également de l'avion, en pleine dispute comme d'habitude :

- Les filles… marmonna Hyoga en secouant la tête, que des problèmes !

Shiryu sourit à nouveau :

- Serais-tu en train de me conseiller les garçons ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Et pourquoi non ? Tu nous vois souvent nous disputer Shun et moi ? argumenta le Cygne le plus sérieusement du monde. C'est vrai, on n'est pas toujours d'accord sur tout, mais au moins on ne fait pas de caprices…et on sait se fringuer, rajouta-t-il mi-ironique, mi-moqueur.

Shiryu pouffa mais ne répondit pas, c'est vrai que le rose que portait Saori était un peu voyant, mais bon :

- Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme ça, dit-il, regardes June, elle est plutôt discrète et gentille.

- C'est vrai, mais y a toujours des exceptions à la règle, conclut le Cygne en s'avançant à son tour vers Ikki qui avait enfin libéré son cadet et venait les saluer.

La limousine devant les conduire au Sanctuaire était déjà là et ils y grimpèrent tous. Shiryu regarda défiler le paysage en souriant toujours. Bientôt il reverrait enfin tous les chevaliers et tous ses amis. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait bien.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin sur le Domaine Sacré. Comme d'habitude, la limousine les laissa à son entrée et Athéna se téléporta directement au palais, laissant sa garde retrouver leurs compagnons en faisant l'ascension des marches à travers les douze temples. La cérémonie ne commencerait que le soir et ils avaient largement le temps de saluer tout le monde.

Shiryu sourit en regardant le premier temple où les attendait déjà Mu et Dohko.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il saluait son maître qui balaya d'un geste le salut protocolaire pour l'étreindre contre lui :

- Ravi de te revoir enfin ici Shiryu…

- Bienvenu parmi nous Shiryu! salua le maître du temple, réussissant à l'étreindre un peu avant que Dohko ne le lui reprenne pour l'étouffer de câlins. Ki...lian veux tu venir ? demanda-t-il alors du couloir.

- Il n'est pas là ! Bonjour Shiryu, tu as fait bon voyage? fit Shion en entrant dans le premier temple.

- Le petit chenapan ! Désolé Shiryu, tu verras Kiki plus tard.

- Kilian, précisa Shion à l'adresse de Shiryu, il déteste qu'on l'appelle par son surnom désormais... Et personne ne sait pourquoi.

- Sauf peut-être Jabu, fit Mu fronçant les sourcils.

Ooo000ooO

L'heure du dîner arrivait, Kilian avait salué la divinité quand elle était arrivée à son temple accompagnée de son chiwawa qui aboyait pour rien. Il avait aussi croisé Hyoga, Shun et Ikki, avec lesquels il avait prit le temps de boire une tasse de thé :

- Je crois que quelqu'un de notre connaissance va être très surpris, dit le Phénix regardant le dos large en V de Kilian qui descendait les marches.

- Toi aussi tu t'es laissé prendre! fit le Cygne.

Shun pouffa en se lovant dans les bras de Hyoga :

- Serais-tu en train de t'intéresser à lui ? railla Shun.

- Du tout, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur, répondit Ikki mystérieux posant son regard sur le dos de Camus occupé à refaire du thé.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier, un peu plus tard**

Kiki n'avait pas envie d'assister à ce dîner où la nourriture serait sans doute sans aucun goût parce que la divinité était radine et qu'elle avait sûrement dépensé une fortune pour la déco alors elle n'avait pas du se fouler trop sur autre chose...

Le jeune bélier eut un haut le coeur en repensant à la pièce. Il n'allait pas tenir toute la soirée, c'était une évidence.

Il boucla sa ceinture autour de sa taille. Il avait opté pour un jeans noir moulant parfaitement se formes avantageuses, une chemise blanche, dont seulement trois boutons étaient attachés, il prit ensuite un élastique et se noua les cheveux avec. Voilà, il était fin prêt !

Il arrivait au treizième temple quant il fut littéralement sifflé par Jabu, et évidemment entendu par tous ceux qui se trouvaient dan la pièce :

- Tu comptes faire chavirer combien de tête encore ? railla la Licorne.

- N'importe quoi !

C'est en riant, bras dessus bras dessous, qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception. Kilian croisa immédiatement un regard qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années et perdit son rire instantanément :

- Shiryu, bon retour parmi nous, salua poliment le jeune homme en prenant place sur sa chaise rose, aux cotés de Jabu et juste en face du Dragon.

Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive, soufflé par la toute nouvelle apparence de Kiki. Il s'était attendu à le trouver changé mais là… c'était tout bonnement un autre. Les rondeurs de son visage d'enfant avait disparu pour laisser place à un magnifique adolescent et qui était loin de manquer de charme, comme le lui prouvait les nombreux regards tournés vers lui :

- Bonsoir Kik..Kilian, se rattrapa-t-il en se souvenant des paroles de Shion, et merci. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin revenir ici et de vous revoir enfin moi aussi.

- Alors Shiryu ? interrogea Jabu très fier de lui. Je t'avais dit que tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas non ?

- Il est certain que tu as beaucoup changé, ou devais-je dire grandi ? En tout cas, tu es superbe Kilian et tu dois faire tourner bien des têtes !

L'arrivée de Dohko à leur table évita à l'apprenti Bélier de répondre :

- Shiryu, les interrompit la Balance, je voulais te prévenir que Shunrei arriva bien après-demain et sera logée ici au palais comme tu l'as demandé.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Jabu devant la soudaine pâleur du Dragon.

- Je… tenta ce dernier, complètement abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

Mais Kiki s'était déjà précipité et en bon apprenti Bélier et commençait à examiner rapidement Shiryu à l'aide de son cosmos. Ce dernier le remercia du regard mais le repoussa gentiment mais fermement, se reprenant enfin :

- Je peux vous parler Maître ? En privé ? demanda-t-il à Dohko qui commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- Viens, répondit-il simplement.

Et ils quittèrent rapidement la salle tous les deux sous le regard interrogateur de Shion que Dohko se contenta de rassurer d'un geste et ceux, surpris, des autres chevaliers. Car tous avaient pu capter la brusque variation dans le cosmos du Dragon avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement.

Kilian triturait sa nourriture du bout de ses couverts et pourtant, il ne goûta pas un seul morceau. Il avait reçu un choc quand il avait vu le Dragon devant lui, et Jabu, ce traître, du moins pour l'instant, avait fait exprès de le mettre en face de lui, il en était certain.

Il avait eu du mal à le saluer, car il l'avait trouvé encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Toujours ses magnifiques yeux, cette longue chevelure ébène où il avait eut l'envie subite de plonger sa main. Et sa voix, un vrai régal pour ses oreilles, grave, profonde, envoûtante. Des sonnettes d'alarmes s'étaient déclanchées en pagaille dans sa tête.

Que répondre à sa question ? D'ailleurs, qu'avaient-ils tous avec cette question ? Jabu avait dit la même chose cinq petites minutes avant. Mais Jabu, c'est Jabu, son meilleur pote, son frère, son pilier, son confident. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, l'épaule sur laquelle il avait pleuré, déversant des torrents de larmes. Celui qui avait pris soin de lui, lui avait appris à cuisiner, avait veillé à son entraînement et à son éducation scolaire pendant toute la durée où il avait été orphelin. Et cette place resterait toujours à Jabu.

L'arrivée de Dohko avait été providentielle, Kilian n'avait pas à eu répondre à Shiryu. Pourtant son annonce ne lui plut pas non plus.

Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à y dire ? Le brusque changement de cosmos de Shiryu inquiéta tout le monde et Kilian lui envoya une vague de cosmos pour tenter de le retenir, mais le Dragon la lui renvoya gentiment, avant de disparaître avec son maître.

- Il lui arrive quoi? questionna Kilian.

- Aucune idée ! répondit Jabu.

Les autres firent un signe de négation de la tête, pas plus au courrant. L'entrée fit place au plat principal. Au menu, un steak carbonisé à l'extérieur et cru à l'intérieur, une feuille de salade dont la fraîcheur était douteuse, avec une brochette de légume composée d'une rondelle de carotte, une rondelle de concombre deux grains de maïs et trois petits pois.

L'apprenti Bélier regarda la brochette avec une certaine admiration :

- Il faut être fort pour transpercer le grain de maïs et le petit pois sans qu'ils ne se déchirent... murmura-t-il.

Si Jabu avait eut la discrétion de juste sourire à la remarque, le pauvre Phoenix qui buvait une gorgée d'eau commença à tousser.

- Désolé, j'ai avalé de travers, s'excusa-t-il avant de lancer un regard en biais au jeune Bélier.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'écouter ce que je disais et encore moins de te noyer avec une gorgée d'eau ! murmura encore le Bélier.

Jabu ne se retint pas cette fois et éclata de rire à gorge déployée, vite rejoins par Ikki, et Kilian.

- Y a pas à dire, t'as pas changé, enfin si, tu t'es amélioré, commenta le Phoenix une fois calmé.

Mu, quand à lui, resta bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Il connaissait très bien son disciple, il savait qu'il y avait eut un échange entre ces trois là, mais le quoi restait un mystère pour tout le reste de la tablée y compris lui. Ceci dit, il devait s'avouer qu'il était un peux jaloux, Kilian bien qu'il soit toujours aussi proche de lui, avait érigé certaines barrières entre eux qu'il n'arrivait plus à franchir. Shion non plus, et entendre le rire de son fils lui fit du bien tout autant qu'il lui fit mal.

Car ce rire ne résonnait plus comme avant dans le premier temple, à tout moment, des milliers de fois par jour. S'il riait, ce n'était que très rarement, mais éclater de rire comme il venait de le faire, était devenu une chose rarissime.

Shiryu revint enfin avec Dohko. Si son visage était encore contrarié, il semblait beaucoup plus calme. Il devait sans doute avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, ou du moins une ébauche de solution.

- Ça va mieux ? questionna Kilian, avant de retourner à la contemplation de sa brochette de légumes, n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse.

Pendant que Shiryu se réinstallait en face de Kiki, Dohko rejoignait tranquillement Shion en souriant à chacun d'un air rassurant qu'il était pourtant bien loin de ressentir. Il n'avait jamais vu son disciple si en colère. Mais ce n'était pas encore ce qui le gênait tant, non c'était plutôt ce qu'il avait senti un instant passé dans son cosmos pourtant si calme et si égal à l'ordinaire, quelles que soient les circonstances :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi tendu, lui demanda Shion dès qu'il l'eut rejoint.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus… et c'est à cause de Shunrei. Apparemment, il ignorait totalement ce coup de fil qu'elle m'a passé hier soir et n'avait aucunement prévu de la faire venir ici, expliqua-t-il, vu qu'hier, il a passé la nuit chez Shun et Hyoga.

- Y a du grabuge entre eux ? Je croyais qu'ils vivaient ensemble, demanda encore le Grand Pope surpris, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ?

- Sur ce point là aussi, j'ignore visiblement des choses mais il m'a promis de me parler plus longuement demain. Non, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Shunrei a fait cela contre sa volonté…

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Agir comme cela avec Shiryu, dit-il en jetant un regard vers son disciple, c'est risquer de le perdre à jamais. Je croyais qu'elle le connaissait bien mieux que cela !

- Tu sais les femmes… répondit laconiquement Shion en répondant au sourire de Saori et en caressant de la main tendrement la cuisse de son amant dans un geste de soutien et de réconfort.

Dohko sourit en suivant son regard et posa sa main sur la sienne, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir trouver une solution à tout ce bourbier…

Shiryu, de son côté avait vaguement regardé son plat avant de le repousser d'un geste las et s'était servi un verre d'eau avant de répondre à la question de l'apprenti Bélier par une autre :

- Toi par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort Kilian. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment appétissant mais à ton âge…

- Je ne suis plus un enfant Shiryu, le coupa l'apprenti Bélier, agacé

- Non, tu n'en es plus un, c'est indéniable ! sourit le Dragon un rien moqueur, et pourtant tu as gardé tes manies de sale gosse : je voulais donc dire qu'à ton âge, j'en connais un qui aurait manger sans rechigner des trucs encore pire que ceux-là ! Tu vois qui je veux dire ?

Jabu et Ikki qui suivaient leurs conversations eurent d'instinct la même réaction et regardèrent le bout de la table où trônaient Saori et Seiya.

- Il n'a pas vraiment changé tu sais… marmonna Ikki

Ce qui déclancha un nouvel éclat de rire auquel participa bien volontiers le Dragon, bien heureux de se détendre à nouveau et de profiter enfin de ses amis, comme le lui avait conseillé son maître. Il réglerait ses problèmes demain mais ce soir il voulait profiter pleinement de tous. Et découvrir pourquoi il sentait une telle amertume dans les propos et l'attitude de Kilian, et pourquoi Mu semblait à la fois ravi et peiné de le voir rire comme ça.

Kilian réprima une grimace de dégoût quand le dessert arriva, une espèce de pièce montée immonde avec du rose partout avec du sirop tout aussi rose dégoulinant de toute part. L'apprenti Bélier murmura un truc à l'oreille de Jabu qui hocha la tête de façon positive avant d'ajouter un petit clin d'oeil. Tout ça sous le regard incrédule de Shiryu.

- Ils ne sont qu'amis, le rassura Milo. Kanon et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à les suivre, lui expliqua ce dernier à l'oreille.

- Personne ne sait comment, ni pourquoi, mais ils se sont vraiment rapprochés. Il n'y a qu'à Jabu que Kilian se confie et avec qui il est totalement lui-même. Au grand désespoir de Mu et de Shion d'ailleurs, continua le cadet des Gémeaux.

Les chaises commençaient à racler le sol, faisant revenir sur terre le dragon, qui n'avait pas cessé de regarder le comportement de Jabu et de Kilian.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sont vraiment pas un couple, et tu devrais arrêter de torde ta cuillère Shiryu...

La pauvre petite cuillère ressemblait plus à un nœud de métal à cet instant.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Kilian repassa dans sa chambre pour prendre sa veste en cuir. Le dîner arrivant à son terme et ayant été en tous points aussi décevant que prévu, ils avaient décidés Jabu et lui, d'aller manger un truc à l'extérieur du domaine. Mais ils avaient envoyé un sms à quelques personnes de la tablée avec une énigme, qui les conduirait à eux pour un repas. Enfin, si ça les amusait de chercher un peu et de les accompagner. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient parsemé quelques indices ça et là, et des très faciles, car ils avaient tellement faim, qu'ils ne voulaient pas attendre trop longtemps avant que tout le monde soit présent. Les autres, tout aussi affamés qu'eux, et qui avaient répondus à l'invitation étaient Shun, Hyoga, Milo et Kanon. Les deux premiers arrivant en derniers accompagnés du Phénix et du Dragon :

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère, mon frère ne voulait pas me lâcher et Shiryu n'est pas dans un état à reste seul... expliqua Andromède.

Kilian répondit par un haussement d'épaule et ils quittèrent tous le Sanctuaire pour rejoindre un petit restaurant de leur connaissance.

- Qui m'accompagne au buffet ? demanda Milo.

Tous se levèrent et se servirent de larges portions. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un resto chinois de la capitale qui offrait un buffet à volonté. Justement ce qu'il fallait pour tous ces estomacs affamés.

- Comment vont vos études? demanda Kilian qui bizarrement était de nouveau en face du Dragon.

Shiryu le regarda étonné :

- J'ai fini mes études, je travaille maintenant et Hyoga aussi. Seul Shun poursuit encore courageusement, railla-t-il en regardant ce dernier.

- Te moques pas Shiryu, intervint Hyoga, il a des ambitions mon Shun ! dit-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? s'étonna Milo.

- Oui, mais on évite de trop s'étaler, ça plait pas à certains, grimaça Shun en regardant Shiryu.

Ce dernier balaya sa remarque d'un geste :

- Je te l'ais dit et redit. Je me fous royalement de ce qu'en pense Shunrei et moi ça ne me pose pas de problèmes !

- Heureusement pour toi ! s'esclaffa Kanon.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ikki.

- Parce que…

- Ce n'est pas à toi de lui apprendre ! le coupa Milo.

- Si vous parlez de mon maître, il y a bien longtemps que je m'en doute ! intervint Shiryu, mais on parlait des études non ? Et toi Kilian tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda-t-il à l'apprenti Bélier qui compensait largement son repas manqué.

Kilian finit d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre :

- Ecrivain. Comme ça je pourrais faire mon métier où bon me semble, quand ça me convient et sans obligation d'horaire.

- Tu es encore sur cette idée de quitter le sanctuaire à ta majorité ? questionna Jabu.

- Oui, et maintenant plus que jamais! rétorqua le jeune homme qui avait entendu le nom de Shunrei une fois de trop.

- Pourquoi ne pas vendre ces petites merveilles que tu fais en secret ? taquina Jabu.

- Parce que ce n'est qu'un hobby et qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui ça n'intéresse personne. Alors Shiryu, pourquoi tu ne délivres pas ton maître de son soi-disant secret ? Tu sais il en souffre beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait.

- On a prévu de se voir demain pour discuter de… quelques petits soucis imprévus de dernières minutes, répondit le Dragon ne voulant pas trop s'étaler sur ses fameux problèmes de ce soir, j'espère bien pouvoir régler ça aussi. Mais dis-moi c'est quoi ce hobby dont parle Jabu ? J'aimerais bien voir ça moi, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est quoi ce problème ? intervint Hyoga qui comme tous avait senti ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Encore elle ?

- J'aimerais mieux laisser ça de côté ce soir, si tu veux bien Hyoga, répondit Shiryu, je me faisais une telle joie de revenir ici, de vous revoir tous.

Il fit un geste les englobant tous, puis reporta son regard vers Kiki :

- Et de voir à quel point le Kiki de mes souvenirs avait changé et de ce côté je ne suis pas déçu, alors je ne veux pas me laisser miner par ça !

- Bien parlé Shiryu ! dit Jabu, nous allons faire une fête comme il se doit !

- Doucement les gamins ! Nous sommes un peu responsables là ! les railla Kanon.

- Et ça t'empêche de t'amuser toi ? le contra Milo.

- Finissons déjà de manger ! dit Ikki.

- Alors c'est quoi ton hobby Kiki ? demanda encore Shiryu à Killian.

- Kilian, s'il te plait, je déteste le surnom de "kiki". Et pour te répondre, rien de bien intéressant, je mets juste en pratique ce que Maître Mu m'a appris et je trouve que dans ce domaine je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Non, ne dit rien Jabu ! C'est un secret.

- Mais, mais... essaya tout de même ce dernier.

- Mais rien, je vais me resservir ! Parce que j'ai la dalle !

- C'est vrai que question cuisine elle pourrait faire un effort, fit Ikki se levant à la suite du Bélier.

Quand ils furent hors de portée de voix Jabu cafta :

- Pour l'instant il fait des boules de noël en fer forgé…

- Attends, les mêmes que l'année dernière ? demanda Shun.

- Une autre collection.

- Shiryu, tu as raté des œuvres d'art ! fit Hyoga en repensant aux dites décorations de sapin.

L'interpellé le regarda étonné :

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- L'année dernière Kilian avait fait des décorations pour noël…

- Je vous avais dit de rien dire ! le coupa ce dernier en revenant avec son assiette et en reprenant sa place.

- Excuses-moi pour tout à l'heure Kilian, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça et si tu ne veux pas vraiment me dévoiler ton secret je n'insisterai pas… On ne s'est pas vu pendant longtemps et je peux comprendre que tu ne fasses plus confiance. Mais peux-tu au moins me dire pourquoi tu semble tant vouloir quitter le Sanctuaire et surtout Mu ? Tu te sens si mal ici ?

La question de Shiryu fit mouche car elle fit monter les larmes dans les grands yeux de Kilian, qu'il essuya du bout de ses doigts pour ne pas alarmer les autres clients du restaurant. Il était inutile de cacher quoi que ce soit aux autre, ils avaient tous vu et le changement radical de son attitude que son cosmos ne fit que confirmer :

- Non je ne veux pas quitter mon Maître, mais il saura toujours où me joindre… si toutefois il en a envie et n'est pas trop occupé avec Milo, dit-il en regardant le Scorpion droit dans les yeux. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je suis au courant depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi crois-tu que je découche si souvent ? Mais pour en revenir à ta question Shiryu, oui je me sens mal au Sanctuaire, j'en ai ras le bol, je suis presque au point de rupture, et heureusement qu'au moins il y a Jabu, car sans lui j'aurais pété les plombs bien plus tôt.

- Kilian, c'est normal, tu as été le seul à garder les escaliers pendant plus d'un an pendant que tout le monde était dans le royaume des morts. Tu étais le seul autorisé à être dessus, et tu as repoussé tout seul un bon nombre d'ennemis. Et moi si j'étais là, c'est parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu es mon petit frère après tout.

Le jeune Bélier se tenait la racine du nez, Jabu le faisait-il exprès de dévoiler ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence ? Il osa jeter un coup d'œil à Kanon et à Milo qui avaient perdu toute trace de leur gaîté sur le visage et qui écarquillaient les yeux horrifiés.

- J'ai fait ce pourquoi j'ai été entraîné et si je veux quitter le sanctuaire, c'est que j'ai envie de vivre ma vie.

- Et il n'y a pas un beau chevalier qui te ferait rester ? Tu fais tourner bon nombre de tête au Sanctuaire, si tu savais le nombre de photos de toi que j'ai du confisquer... taquina Jabu essayant de détendre l'atmosphère soudain chargée.

- Non, le seul qui aurait pu est hors de ma portée. Et toi Shiryu pourquoi cette envie soudaine de revenir au sanctuaire ? Vu que ces dernières années, tu as semblé le fuir.

Ce dernier était comme les autres, sidéré et surtout horriblement malheureux pour le jeune Bélier. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un instant tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer seul. Ses problèmes lui semblèrent d'un coup, bien moins importants :

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, vraiment désolé, et son ton tout comme son cosmos montrait toute l'étendue de son désarroi. J'ignorais tout cela… mais pour te répondre, ce n'est pas vraiment le Sanctuaire qui me manque mais vous tous. Toi, comme les autres… Peut-être même un peu plus que les autres… et j'espère qu'on pourra profiter de mon séjour ici pour au moins tenter de combler ce vide ! rajouta-t-il en souriant malgré tout, du moins si tu le veux bien Kilian.

Oui, il avait envie de rattraper ce temps perdu et surtout de faire renaître un sourire sur ce visage qui l'avait tant aidé et soutenu autrefois, se dit-il.

- Si Dohko ne t'a pas étouffé de câlins avant, ça me va ! lança Kilian détendant enfin l'atmosphère.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler d'anecdotes, arrivés au boulots et a la fac, de comment était devenu le japon. Ce fut le patron du restaurant qui vint leur demander de bien vouloir partir car il était plus de deux heures du matin.

- Jabu je dors chez toi ce soir ! lança Kilian en arrivant à l'entrée du Sanctuaire faisant se froncer les sourcils de Shiryu, mais seul Kanon le remarqua.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Scorpion.

- Parce ce que tu va sans doute aller droit dans les bras de Mu et pour tout avouer, vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets... répondit le Bélier faisant rire les autres.

- A demain tout le monde ! lança Jabu en prenant la route de chez lui.

- A demain ! fit Kilian en rattrapant la Licorne.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kilian avait sa propre chambre dans la maison de la Licorne, il s'y sentait très bien. Jabu lui avait aménagé la pièce car il venait souvent en douce pour dormir sur son fauteuil. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait fait pendant un mois, tous les jours. Ou bien il s'effondrait dessus après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Un jour Jabu avait prit donc la décision d'aménager la chambre d'ami pour lui. Tous les deux avaient été cherché des meubles et une literie complète pour le Bélier, ainsi il y viendrait quand il en aurait envie. Au début Shaina, sa compagne, n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cela. Mais Jabu lui avait fait comprendre très clairement des le début de leur relation que Kilian, c'était comme son petit frère et qu'elle devait l'accepter et que, dans le cas contraire, c'était elle partirait.

Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas du tout le fait de voir tout le temps le petit Bélier elle n'en montra donc rien. Un jour, elle voulut dire quelque chose au jeune homme. Mais quand elle arriva au premier temple, elle vit le petit bonhomme du haut de ses huit ans repousser de toutes ses force, deux chevaliers d'une autre mythologie qui ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux, allant même jusqu'à ce moquer de lui. L'enfant qu'il était à l'époque ne se laissa pas impressionner et leur rendit coup pour coup tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par partir mal en point sans demander leur reste. Ensuite Kilian avait remis de l'ordre dans le temple avant de prendre soin de lui-même.

Puis, il descendit chez Jabu, qui finit de soigner les plaies qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre seul et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, confiant à son seul confident toutes les horreurs qu'on lui avait dites et pestant contre la divinité qui lui avait pris son père, son grand-père et tous ses amis. Shaina, toujours cachée pleura elle aussi. Elle fit quelques recherches et trouva le véritable prénom du garçon que Mu n'avait jamais utilisé par affection tant qu'il était enfant et le lui appris. C'est ainsi que débuta leur amitié.

Kilian se coucha dans son lit, rabattit sa couette sur lui et s'endormit très vite, ne remarquant même pas qu'un chevalier divin regardait par la fenêtre pour voir s'il dormait vraiment seul.

Ooo000ooO

Dans le premier temple Milo regardait son amant. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ce que Jabu leur avait appris plus tôt, pourtant Mu attendait.

- J'en ai marre, tu vas me dire ce qu'il c'est passé oui ? J'ai sentis vos cosmos perdre pied ! Il s'est passé quoi avec mon bébé ? demanda le Bélier qui avait perdu toute patience et mort d'inquiétude.

- Kiki… Il a dû garder les treize temples seul, pendant plus d'un an… quand… quand on était mort, repoussant seul tous les assauts que le Sanctuaire subissait alors, lâcha le scorpion d'une traite, sachant pertinemment que son amant pouvait être plus terrible que lui s'il le voulait, surtout quand il s'agissait de son fils.

Mu se laissa tombé sur le canapé abasourdi et demanda à Milo de lui raconter toute l'histoire en détail.

Ooo000ooO

Après qu'ils se soient tous salués, Shiryu monta jusqu'au temple de la Balance où il logeait pendant son séjour et se coucha après une douche rapide. Mais le sommeil le fuyait. Toutes ces révélations le perturbaient et remettaient en question son avenir paisible. Et puis, il finit quand même par se l'avouer, pourquoi Kiki… non Kilian se corrigeât-il, allait-il ainsi dormir chez Jabu ? Il s'en sentait profondément frustré sans en comprendre vraiment la raison. Après tout, si quelque chose se passait entre ces deux là, qu'avait-il à y redire ? Il était resté bien trop longtemps éloigné du Sanctuaire et de ses habitants pour seulement pouvoir émettre une seule critique. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, du moins pas dans ce sens, il n'était pas gay après tout ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que quand il avait découvert Kilian, une vague de chaleur l'avait subitement envahie… Et puis cette histoire… Pourquoi Saori avait-elle abandonné l'apprenti Bélier seul, ne lui offrant aucune aide en attendant le retour de la garde dorée. Eux-mêmes étaient tous à l'hôpital, d'accord… mais les autres chevaliers d'argents et de bronzes ? Il faudrait qu'il interroge son maître demain à ce sujet ou même Saori directement, si elle n'était pas déjà repartie pour le Japon.

Las de se poser des questions sans réponse et de tourner en rond dans son lit, il finit par se lever, se rhabiller et prendre le chemin de la plage. C'est à cet instant qu'il capta le cosmos de Mu passant à vitesse grand V dans le temple de la Balance, suivi de peu par celui de Milo.

Visiblement le maître de Kilian allait demander des comptes…

Il sourit en se dirigeant vers la plage, faisant quand même un petit détour par la maison de la Licorne où il fut heureux de constater que le Bélier dormait bien seul dans une chambre. Il resta un moment à la contempler, retrouvant alors pour la première fois, les traits paisibles de ce dernier. Un long frisson le parcourut de nouveau et il s'empressa de continuer son chemin vers la plage, plus troublé que jamais.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau du Grand Pope**

Contenir un Bélier au paroxysme de la colère n'était pas chose aisée. Heureusement, Shion en était également un et sut donc réagir comme il le fallait pour stopper son disciple qui fonçait droit réveiller Athéna pour lui demander des explications.

Aidé de Dohko et de Milo, arrivé quand même un peu essoufflé derrière lui, ils parvinrent à le dévier dans le bureau du Grand Pope où Shion l'immobilisa, même s'il détestait le faire, surtout depuis la bataille d'Hadès :

- Milo ! somma le grand Pope. Dis-moi ce qui a mis Mu dans cet état !

Le Scorpion ne tergiversa pas et rapporta les propos de Jabu. Ce qui eut pour effet de couper le souffle à Shion et de libérer Mu de sa technique. Mais aussi de le calmer instantanément quand il se rendit compte que, tout comme lui, son maître et Dohko ignoraient ce fait. Et qui leurs permirent à tous d'en parler plus calmement, enfin presque, car ce fut cette fois Shion qu'il fallut arrêter. Heureusement Dohko avait la méthode adéquate et le fit arrêter de crier à tue-tête en le bâillonnant le temps d'un baiser… époustouflant, comme ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer Mu et Milo.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin**

Kilian se réveilla vers les huit heures du matin et après un avoir avalé un café, il sortit de son deuxième chez lui pour faire une promenade que la plage en attendant de déjeuner avec Jabu et Shaina un peu plus tard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Shiryu assis à regarder les vagues.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Le jour se levait tout juste sur le Sanctuaire. Shiryu qui s'était réfugié là au cours de la nuit, la tête emplie d'une multitude de questions, sursauta en entendant une voix dans son dos :

- Hein ? dit-il en se retournant. Kilian ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tout va bien ?

Shiryu le regarda un peu perdu avant de se lever :

- Excuses-moi, j'avais pas vu qu'il faisait jour… je crois que j'ai passé la nuit ici, expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné avant de demander. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pour ma part oui, j'ai assez bien dormi. Par contre tu sembles totalement ailleurs...

Il regarda le jeune homme, avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu as une sale tête! Tu viens petit déjeuner chez Jabu avec moi ? A moins que tu ais déjà des projets avec les autres…

Kilian regarda la méditerranée attendant patiemment une réponse du Dragon, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. D'un geste machinal le jeune Bélier noua ses cheveux avec un élastique qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Elastique qui appartenait à Shiryu, ce dernier l'avait oublié un jour chez Mu quand son maître avait réparé les armures des bronzes avant la bataille contre Hadès.

- Oh la la… Shiryu ! Si on te demande tu ne m'as pas vu ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Là, je décampe, les deux maîtres arrivent à grands pas, de mauvais poil et je ne sais pas pourquoi. A plus tard !

Kilian s'enfuit vers l'autre bout de la plage laissant le Dragon avec ses pensées et les deux Béliers qui arrivaient visiblement de fort méchante humeur comme l'avait prédit le plus jeune.

- Il est où ? demanda sans préambule Mu.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Mu, Shion, salua le Dragon sans se démonter.

- Shiryu… commença Mu.

- Vous savez tous les deux, je ne pense pas que vous obtiendrez quoi que ce soit de Kilian avec cette mauvaise humeur tellement perceptible qu'elle ferrait fuir n'importe qui, le coupa Shiryu.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre, intervint Dohko en arrivant à son tour.

- Tel maître, tel disciple, railla Shion.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? cria presque Mu désespéré.

- Sûrement pour une bonne raison et si vous voulez la connaître, laissez-lui le temps de venir à vous plutôt que de réclamer ce qu'il n'a pas voulu vous donner avant comme si c'était un dû, continua Dohko.

Les deux Béliers regardèrent tour à tour le maître et le disciple, indécis sur la conduite à tenir :

- Ou alors, laissez faire Shiryu, rajouta Dohko.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il était bien sérieux… mais oui, il était ! Et pourquoi pensait-il que lui obtiendrait plus de choses que ses deux maîtres réunis ? Même si avec les années, il parvenait à mieux saisir le cheminement de pensées de son Maître, là, il était largué…

- Et pourquoi y arriverait-il mieux que nous ? contre-attaqua Shion.

- Justement parce qu'il est plus éloigné que vous de Kilian et aura donc un avis plus objectif, expliqua Dohko. De plus Shiryu est resté longtemps éloigné du Sanctuaire, il saura sûrement saisir des choses que vous ou moi, ne remarquerions même pas.

Shion et Mu tiquèrent mais semblèrent accepter ce compromis :

- Tu nous diras tout Shiryu ? le supplia Mu.

- J'espère plutôt pouvoir convaincre Kilian de se confier à vous, répondit le Dragon que son Maître plaçait vraiment dans une situation impossible.

Mu et Shion reprirent doucement le chemin des temples, les laissant seuls sur la plage. Dès qu'ils se furent assez éloignés, Shiryu demanda, en colère :

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? J'avais déjà un certains nombres de problème à régler !

- Dis-moi juste une chose Shiryu : veux-tu vraiment recevoir ici la visite de Shunrei ?

- Non, bien sur que non !

- Et veux-tu vraiment faire ta vie avec elle ? ajouta son Maître faisant d'un coup retombé la colère de son disciple.

- Je…

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais plus, avoua le Dragon, j'ai toujours cru que ça se passerait ainsi… Mais là, je ne sais vraiment plus… pour tout dire, je suis perdu…

- Je t'ai cherché cette nuit, tu sais ?

- J'étais ici… je réfléchissais à tout ça justement…

- Je sais. Alors écoutes encore ce conseil que je te donne : occupes-toi de Kilian et moi je me charge de Shunrei, d'accord ?

- Je dois prendre ça comme une leçon ?

- Non, plutôt comme une façon de prendre enfin ta propre vie en main ! Il est grand temps Shiryu, que tu cesses de te laisser porter par elle.

Sur quoi Dohko fit également demi-tour :

- Et va manger un morceau ! rajouta-t-il, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse !

Shiryu jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la plage, mais Kilian avait depuis longtemps disparu. Où allait-il le trouver maintenant ? Il reprit le chemin des temples, obliquant vers la maison de la Licorne. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était sûrement Jabu. Il ne vit pas dans l'ombre d'un rocher le jeune Bélier qui le regardait partir et avait tout entendu de la conversation. Non, personne ne l'avait perçu, du moins presque personne. Car Dohko avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres en remontant vers les temples.

Ooo000ooO

**Maison de la Licorne **

Grâce à la téléportation, Kilian se matérialisa directement dans le salon de Jabu. Et commença à y faire les cents pas. Shaina le laissa faire sachant très bien que quand il avait les sourcils si profondément froncés, les lèvres pincées, faisait des va et vient dans le salon, le regard fixe, il était inutile de tenter d'entamer la conversation. Il n'entendait rien de toute façon, seul son amour arrivait à le sortir de cet état. Jabu lui, le regardait et attendait le bon moment pour l'interpeller. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte quand elle entendit qu'on frappait :

- Bonjour Shiryu ! salua-t-elle. Elle ne portait pas de masque ce qui semblait surprendre le Dragon.

- Le port du masque à été aboli il y a quelques années, et on peut dire merci à Kilian pour cela... lui expliqua-t-elle, se retenant de rire en se souvenant de l'épisode. Si tu cherches Kilian, il est ici, mais dans l'état ou il est, je doute fort qu'il remarque même que tu sois là, reprit-elle. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je préparais justement le petit déjeuner pour nous trois, tu veux te joindre à nous ? invita la jeune femme.

Elle le fit entrer. Kilian, pendant ce temps, s'arrêtait de temps à autre, regardait la Licorne ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant de se changer d'avis et d'arpenter de nouveau la pièce. Ce petit manège dura un moment avant que le jeune Bélier prenne place dans le divan en serrant un coussin contre lui.

- Bonjour Shiryu ! Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, salua Jabu en voyant le Dragon entrer dans le salon.

Le jeune tibétain redressa la tête, eut un pauvre sourire à l'adresse du jeune homme.

- Re ! fit-il simplement.

- Merci Jabu répondit le Dragon en souriant, et oui Shaina, je veux bien déjeuner avec vous, d'ailleurs je meurs de faim !

- Vu l'heure et si tu as passé la nuit sur la plage, ce n'est pas étonnant, marmonna Kilian.

- T'as passé la nuit sur la plage ? se moqua gentiment Jabu. Tu supportes plus le décalage horaire ?

- Disons qu'il y avait un certain nombre de raisons qui m'ont empêchées de fermer l'œil, avoua piteusement le Dragon en suivant Shaina qui le fit asseoir à côté d'elle, donc en face de Kilian. Jabu prenant sa place habituelle, face à elle.

Ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien, mais Kilian restait un peu trop silencieux au goût de Shiryu, qui du coup ne savait plus comment l'aborder. Sa nouvelle « mission » le gênait quelque peu car il ne voulait en rien trahir le jeune Bélier. Ce fut finalement Jabu qui résolut le problème en demandant au Bélier :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui avec Shiryu ?

- Et bien j'avais l'intention de l'emmener sur la plage, mais vu qu'il y a passé la nuit je pense que c'est inutile d'y retourner. Ça te dirait de venir faire un tour au village ? C'est le jour du marché et puis si tu veux je te montrerai les rénovations qui on été faites.

- Kilian pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas ton travail à Shiryu ? demanda Shaina.

- Je ne pense pas que le travail d'orfèvrerie soit intéressant pour un médecin d'une mégapole, taquina Kilian avec son petit sourire.

- Laisse-moi seul juge veux-tu ! répliqua le Dragon. Allez lève-toi de cette chaise et montre-moi !

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent donc pour se rendre au premier temple après avoir copieusement déjeuné :

- J'ai trop mangé ! se plaignit faussement Shiryu avec un large sourire.

- Normal, les petits déjeuners de Shaina sont d'enfer ! Viens, ils sont dans ma chambre. Désolé, je n'ai pas de chaise, tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit si tu veux :

Kilian tourna les dos à son invité pour tirer de nombreuses boites des placards, se donnant ainsi contenance, avant de s'installer en face de lui et de soulever le premier couvercle :

- C'est la collection pour ce noël, dit Kilian en tendant un pendentif pour sapin à Shiryu.

- Mais c'est magnifique ! s'extasia ce dernier qui n'attendit pas la permission du jeune Bélier pour sortir un autre objet de la boite. Mais depuis quand tu fais ce genre de travail ? Tu sais que tu es vraiment très doué ? J'espère que j'aurais droit à une collection privé, j'adorerais mettre ça chez moi !

Kilian sortait une à une ces fameuses pièces, qu'il ne trouvait pas si « magnifiques » que ça. Mais la réaction du Dragon était visiblement sincère, et ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Ils étaient face à face, assis en tailleur, avec entre eux quelques boites et les différents objets que Kilian posait délicatement sur son lit. Rassasié, Shiryu était en bien meilleur forme et même si ses idées étaient encore un peu confuses, il se sentait étrangement bien.

Il releva la tête d'une des pièces et croisa le regard du jeune Bélier, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant avant que Kilian ne baisse les siens. Shiryu sourit :

- Tu sais, tu pourrais presque en faire ton métier, commenta-t-il en caressant du pouce la surface lisse d'une étoile. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir travailler ce métal.

- C'est juste un hobby, répondit Kilian. Et je veux devenir écrivain.

- Oui, tu as déjà dit ça hier soir, c'est vrai, se rappela le Dragon. Une raison précise t'y pousse-t-elle ou aimes-tu simplement écrire ?

- Les deux… dit-il mystérieux.

Kilian rangea plusieurs boites grâce à ses pouvoirs :

- Oui je triche un peu, mais chut… fit Kilian en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

Puis il ouvrit une autre boite:

- Ça c'est la collection de l'année dernière, c'est sensé être les signes du zodiaque... Dis-moi, hier quand t'es arrivé, Dohko ne t'as pas cassé les côtes en t'étouffant de câlins ? demanda malicieux le jeune Bélier.

Il posait des questions voulant entendre la voix du Dragon, il ne voulait pas que le silence s'installe entre eux.

Encore une fois, Shiryu s'émerveilla devant son travail :

- Non, je suis solide tu sais, répondit-il, et puis je ne l'avais pas vue depuis si longtemps, comme vous tous d'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt alors ?

- Mes études… je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, plaida le Dragon, en faisant scintiller un des signes du zodiaque dans un rayon de soleil. Mais j'avais tellement de boulot que je me suis un peu déconnecté de la réalité.

Il fit tourner encore un peu l'objet :

- Regardes comme c'est beau… tu vas m'en faire dis ? demanda-t-il, comme ça, j'aurais un peu de toi chez moi…

Disant cela il reporta son regard vers le jeune homme :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Kilian d'avoir manqué tant de choses…

-T'y es pour rien... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'en veux pas du tout!

Kilian se leva et tendit la main à Shiryu.

-Viens.

Il saisit sa main et le tira dans l'atelier et lui présenta un siège, où s'assit le Dragon.

- Et tu voudrais quoi comme motif ? demanda le Bélier en préparant le matériel.

Shiryu réfléchit un instant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil :

- Et pourquoi pas un Dragon ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait magnifique ! dit-il en souriant avant d'ajouter sans attendre sa réponse. Mais ne te sens pas obliger de le faire si c'est trop dur, je n'ais vraiment aucune idée de la difficulté de ce genre de chose !

Shiryu était heureux, être là comme ça avec le Bélier lui donnait l'impression de revivre. Il repensa aux paroles de son maître pendant que Kilian semblait réfléchir à sa demande. Peut-être Dohko avait-il raison et s'était-il trop laissé vivre et happer par ses études ? Et que dire de Shunrei ?

Kilian eut un petit sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Un sourire qu'on ne lui avait plus vu depuis des années. Et il se mit à faire fondre le métal pour le rendre malléable.

- Parles-moi de toi Shiryu...

Avec mille et une précautions le tibétain sortit le métal devenu liquide et rouge, avec des gestes rapides et des coups de marteaux, il le transforma en une forme qui ressemblait à un S.

- Ton métier te plait ? Es-tu doué ? Les infirmières sont-elles à tes trousses ?

Kilian posait toutes ces questions tout en travaillant. Les coups de marteau, réchauffer le métal, et petit à petit le dragon prenait forme sous le regard impressionné de Shiryu. Une fois le travail fait Kilian fit tremper la pièce dans l'eau qui eut pour effet de faire beaucoup de vapeur. Ensuite Kilian prit place en face de Shiryu et se mit à limer les imperfections avant de le polir pour le rendre brillant.

Et Shiryu avait parlé pendant qu'il travaillait. De ses études, des longues nuits à étudier, des blagues idiotes que lui et ses camarades se faisaient parfois… de son métier qu'il adorait, même s'il avait encore du chemin pour devenir un vrai médecin...

Il admirait le sérieux et l'aisance manifeste avec laquelle le jeune Bélier maniait le métal, ses instruments. Il n'était pas doué et il était bien plus que ça et en plus il rayonnait en travaillant… Il était encore plus magnifique que les pièces qu'il créait et qui naissait en ce moment sous les yeux émerveillé du Dragon.

Une fois la pièce polie, Kilian la tendit à Shiryu, qui se rendit compte que c'était son tatouage mais en 3D. Il un véritable coup au cœur, son tatouage ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur. Kilian avait reproduit son tatouage de mémoire… comment cela était-il possible ? Il ne l'avait pas vu si souvent que cela, étant donné qu'il n'apparaissait dans son dos que pendant ses combats, et encore quand son cosmos était à son paroxysme !

- C'était le tien, ou bien le dragon dans "l'histoire sans fin"... Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de dragon, s'excusa le jeune homme.

- C'est bien le mien ! C'est incroyable… je n'arrive pas à y croire ! répondit Shiryu en se levant.

Le jeune Bélier se leva aussi, indécis sur la réaction de Shiryu, l'avait-il fâché ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, ce dernier comblait les quelques mètres les séparant pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- Shiryu ? demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé.

- Excuses-moi, dit ce dernier en se reculant légèrement, mais c'est si fidèle à mon tatouage que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois différemment que comme symbole de bataille et de souffrances. Merci pour cela… merci de tout mon cœur… rajouta le Dragon en posant sa tête sur son épaule, trop ému pour continuer.

Kilian resta un instant interdit puis il serra le dragon dans les bras réduisant encore plus le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Et son cœur eut un raté, sa gorge s'assécha :

-Euh… il n'y a pas de quoi... C'est avec plaisir. Tu... tu en veux un autre? Tu veux faire autre chose ? murmura Kilian à l'oreille de Shiryu.

Shiryu avait senti les bras de Kilian se resserrer autour de lui et avait été envahi par un étrange sentiment de bien-être. Comme s'il venait enfin de trouver une chose importante… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'une voix les faisait sursauter tous les deux :

- Kilian ? C'est toi qui es là ? demandait le gardien du premier temple en entrant dans la pièce

Ils se séparèrent précipitamment mais pas assez vite pour que Mu ne remarque rien :

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea ce dernier inquiet.

- Rien Mu, rien du tout, répondit Shiryu, je remerciais simplement Kilian pour cette magnifique pièce qu'il vient de me faire.

Le Bélier sourit et s'approcha examinant à son tour le dragon de métal. Kilian retenait son souffle, espérant que son maître ne remarque pas d'où lui était venue l'inspiration, mais si ce dernier fit le rapprochement, il n'en montra rien :

- Il est parfait ! approuva-t-il en l'examinant.

- Je crois que tu peux être fier de lui ! dit Shiryu.

- Mais je le suis ! s'exclama le Bélier.

- Et si tu m'emmenais en ville maintenant Kilian ! proposa Shiryu qui voyait bien que le jeune homme était gêné. C'est moi qui offre le repas !

Ce dernier accepta tout de suite et rangea ses affaires avant qu'ils ne partent rapidement :

- Vous mangez avec moi ce soir ? demanda le Bélier. Milo sera là et j'aimerais bien que tu le sois aussi Kilian…

- D'accord, répondit ce dernier. Ça marche pour toi Shiryu ?

- Pas de problème, je préviendrais mon maître !

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux coms anomynes des deux premiers chapitres, on se rattrape sur celui-ci !_

_Brany : Merci beaucoup, voici le chapitre 3_

_Saint Angel : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux coms ! Nous sommes ravie que la fic te plaise autant. Un monde tout rose, n'es-ce pas horrible, bon c'est peut-être un peu exagéré mais c'est une fic après tout ! Kilian n'a eu près de lui que Jabu a un moment critique de sa vie, tu devrais en savoir un peu plus avec le chapitre ci-dessous. Pour info, l'histoire est finie dont tu auras la fin, j'espère juste qu'on tiendra le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine car il faut complètement reformater chaque chapitre et c'est un peu long et il doit y avoir environ, je pense une bonne dizaine de chapitres. Le découpage n'est pas encore totalement fini. Tu trouves Mu et Milo un couple étrange ? C'est vrai qu'on a tenté de sortir un peu des couples "habituels", je comprends que ça puisse surprendre. Encore merci ! Bisous._

_Thaouka : Merci ! voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos encouragements !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Temple du Bélier **

Mu les regarda partir pensivement se demandant lui aussi pourquoi ce Dragon était si semblable au tatouage de Shiryu… Il fallait qu'il voie Dohko !

Il monta jusque au treizième temple où il trouva Shion et la Balance.

- Bonjour Maître, Dohko. J'ai une petite question Dohko, où est-ce que Kilian a pu voir le tatouage de Shiryu ?

Devant l'air surpris des deux hommes, Mu se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il expliqua comment il avait trouvé Kilian et Shiryu enlacés puis décrivit en détails le pendant que Kilian avait créé avec une très grande précision.

- C'est le tatouage de Shiryu, ou ça y ressemble étrangement. Vous auriez une idée ?

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, au village **

- Alors tu vois cette colonne, c'est Dohko qui l'a faite, expliqua Kilian regardant et pointant du doigt la colonne en question. On a tout remis en état et même modernisé.

Il expliqua toutes les réparations faites, l'emmenant à plusieurs endroits où il pouvait bien voir les transformations. Au bout d'un bon moment de déambulations dans tous le village, ils finirent par s'asseoir à la terrasse d'une pizzeria, regardèrent la carte et passèrent une commande.

- Tu peux me dire de me taire, j'ai bien conscience que je parle trop ! fit Kilian espiègle. Dis, Shiryu, tu ne va pas nous laisser sans nouvelle et tu reviendras sans laisser passer huit ans cette fois ?  
- Non, surtout pas Kilian… et tu peux parler autant que tu veux, j'ai huit ans à rattraper en huit jours et je compte bien profiter de ta compagnie.  
En fait, c'était bien plus que cela, il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait quand il était en compagnie du jeune Bélier.  
- Et de celles de tous les autres ici… continua-t-il, et tu seras mon guide pour ces huit jours d'accord ? Et je te promets de ne plus rester si longtemps sans revenir ici, vous m'avez bien trop manqué…

Le jeune homme acquiesça en lui faisant un grand sourire. Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement en mangeant.

Ooo000ooO

**Au palais**

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose ! accusa Shion en regardant Dohko après les explications de Mu.  
- Non… enfin pas vraiment mais, je pense que ces deux-là ont beaucoup à se dire, c'est tout, répondit la Balance.  
- Je sais que Kiki était très attaché à Shiryu enfant, pensa Mu à voix haute, mais…  
- Mais quoi ? dit Shion.  
- Ce tatouage il l'a vu, je suis bête, mais il était tout jeune !  
- Quand ? demanda Shion.  
- Quand Shiryu est venu à Jamir pour son armure et celle de Pégase, il a fait brûler son cosmos en se tranchant les veines…  
- Et son tatouage est apparu ! finit Dohko.  
- Mais ça remonte à si loin ! gémit Mu.  
- C'est que ça a dû beaucoup le marquer, fit simplement Shion.  
- Et pas qu'un peu, fit en écho son ancien disciple.

Alors que Dohko lui avait un petit sourire tendre se dessinait sur ses lèvres :

- C'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda Shion d'un air inquisiteur à la Balance. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête pour que tu t'attendrisses comme ça ?  
- Arrêtez un peu tous les deux ! se défendit Dohko. Vous ne voyez donc rien ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait voir ? rétorqua Mu légèrement amer. Kiki ne se confie plus à moi, il ne rie plus, et se renferme petit à petit et là je le trouve tout sourire dans…  
- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que notre Kiki et Shiryu ? l'interrompit Shion.  
- Mais c'est encore un enfant ! s'insurgea Mu. C'est impossible !  
- Il n'y a bien que vous deux qui le voyez encore comme un enfant. Je vous rappelle que Kilian est un adolescent qui fait déjà tourner bien des têtes !

Les deux Béliers se regardaient sans comprendre, mais Dohko était bien décidé à les obliger à faire face à ce qu'ils refusaient de voir :

- Il serait grand temps de lui faire confiance vous ne croyez pas ? Laissez-le donc gérer sa vie comme il l'entend !  
- Mais tu crois vraiment que lui et Shiryu ? insista Mu.  
- Ça, je ne sais pas, avoua Dohko. Shiryu m'a juste dit qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, c'est tout.  
- C'est vrai que mon petit est un beau jeune homme... dit Mu en se levant étrangement mieux après le petit discours de la Balance. Bon je vous laisse les amoureux ! fit-il en quittant le bureau.  
- Alors, que prévois-tu pour Shunrei, dont l'avion doit atterrir dans moins d'une heure ? questionna Shion en embrassant le cou de son amant.

Après tout Shiryu était devenu un jeune homme très bien, rien d'étonnant quand on conaissait son maître comme lui le le connaissait.

Ooo000ooO

**Au village**

-Tu veux faire quoi après le dessert ? questionna Kilian en plongeant sa petite cuillère dans sa crème glacée. Je t'ai fais visité la ville, tu m'as vu au travail. Et vu que je suis ton guide officiel pour ces huit jours, je te conduirais là où tu voudras.

Où je voudrais hein, pensa Shiryu, un endroit calme où je puisse t'écouter parler pendant des heures… Où tu me souris comme tu le fais en ce moment… Où tu sois heureux… Où je puisse te connaître un peu mieux… découvrir celui que tu es devenu :

- Tu ne connais pas un endroit calme où on pourrait se baigner ? demanda-t-il.  
- Alors un endroit calme, de l'eau... Kilian regarda le cadran du clocher.  
- A cette heure-ci, il n'y a que les thermes. Mais que veux-tu que je te raconte de plus ? Ta vie est bien plus passionnante que la mienne. Tu sais, je n'ai pas tant changé que ça, j'ai juste pris quelques centimètres, mais cheveux son plus long et j'ai développé quelques muscles. Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai une tablette de chocolat en guise d'abdominaux ! ajouta-il avec un petit clin d'œil avant de rire. Tu verrais ta tête, Shiryu ! Trop drôle !  
- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! ronchonna le Dragon faussement vexé. T'as pas changé hein ? Eh bien, on va vérifier ça aux thermes ! Et crois-moi je vais t'examiner en détail ! le menaça Shiryu en se mettant aussi à rire.

Leur café fini, ils reprirent la direction du Sanctuaire et plus exactement des thermes, qui comme l'avait deviné Kilian, étaient vides à cette heure. Pendant tout le trajet, Shiryu s'évertua à montrer au jeune homme les nombreuses différences entre ses souvenirs de l'enfant qu'il avait quitté et du jeune homme qu'il était devenu, concluant enfin :

- Moi, je n'ai pas du beaucoup changé par contre, sauf peut-être mûri un peu… Pourtant j'ai la fâcheuse impression que j'avais oublié qui j'étais vraiment, finit-il pensivement alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à leur but.

Ooo000ooO

**Aéroport d'Athènes **

Pendant ce temps, Dohko patientait dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il avait en main un billet de retour pour le Japon et était bien décidé à tenter de convaincre Shunrei de ne pas rester contre la volonté de Shiryu. Mais il voulait aussi comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser son disciple à se remettre enfin en question.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour le comprendre. La jeune femme qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, n'avait plus rien de la douce enfant qu'il avait recueilli au Cinq Pic et élevé comme sa fille. Non, cette jeune femme habillée à la dernière mode, bien trop fardée et maniérée ne pouvait pas être sa petite Shunrei… Il commença à mieux comprendre son petit.

Dohko laissa la jeune fille lui crier sa joie de retrouver le "Vieux Maître" qui lui, n'en montra pas la moindre. Il était plutôt circonspect :

- Allons-y Vieux Maître, j'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde! Enfin presque parce que, Shun et Hyoga je les vois souvent, fit-elle avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage, Et j'ai surtout envie de retrouver mon Shiryu.

Elle lui tendit son bagage tout en parlant et ils sortirent de l'aéroport. Dohko commença à marcher, sans prêter la moindre attention à ses futiles babillages, dignes de… Saori ! Ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport par une autre porte. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient devant les guichets de "Départ"

- Tu fais quoi Dohko? demanda Shunrei alors que ce dernier posait la valise de la jeune fille sur le tapis roulant et donnait le billet d'avion qu'il avait en main à l'hôtesse.

Il ne répondit pas tant que le bagage n'eut pas disparu, que la jeune fille dépassée par ce qui se passait, ait franchi la petite ligne rouge de la douane et que le garde ne vérifiât son passeport.

- Moi rien, mais toi, tu repars, et quand Shiryu rentrera, je te conseille de ne plus être dans son appartement !

Sur quoi il lui tourna purement et simplement le dos, affligé par le changement de la jeune fille. Mais ça jamais elle ne le saurait jamais… il trouverait un moyen pour faire renaître la douce jeune femme qu'elle aurait dû devenir. Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent, songea-t-il en reprenant la direction du Sanctuaire.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux thermes**

Kilian entra doucement dans le bassin d'eau chaude, une serviette sur les hanches :

- Tu vois, une tablette de chocolat ! fit le jeune bélier en montrant la dite tablette. Ça fait du bien ! rajouta-t-il en s'installant dans l'eau chaude bienfaisante. Tu n'as pas oublié qui tu es vraiment Shiryu, tu as juste laissé quelqu'un te mener par le bout du nez. Je parie que tu n'as rien dit pendant un bon moment pour ne pas te disputer. Mais là tu es perdu car tu ne sais pas quelle voie choisir... Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je te connais par cœur, tu as toujours été ainsi Shiryu, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Le tibétain décrocha son regard de celui du Dragon, allant même jusqu'a rougir un peu, en se rendant compte de son audace. Il espérait que le dragon ne relève pas toute l'importance qu'il avait pour lui.

Kilian savait depuis longtemps que le disciple de la Balance était celui que son cœur avait choisi quand il était enfant. Il avait eut certes, des petites amies, et même des petits copains mais ses relations, n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps. Il savait aujourd'hui qu'il préférait les hommes enfin un seul homme, qui malheureusement n'était jamais là. Il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de lui, quand il avait demandé un jour à Mu "Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?"

Il eut un petit sourire à ce souvenir, Mu avait d'abord bafouillé avant de lui répondre convenablement. Mais les absences du Dragon avait fini par l'attristé chaque jour un peu plus. Pour en arriver au point où il en était aujourd'hui. Alors quand il l'avait revu la veille lors du dîner "rose" il s'était senti frappé par la foudre de nouveau.

Mais dans une semaine il repartirait et le laisserait seul avec ses larmes, le cœur en miettes. Alors pour l'instant il profitait et profiterait toute la semaine de sa présence, de son regard, de son corps magnifique où la minuscule serviette ne cachait vraiment rien ou presque. Kilian lui envoya un peu d'eau sur le visage.

- Ici les thermes ! Tu as laissé vagabonder tes pensées jusqu'où ? La Lune ? Mars ? Uranus ? taquina le jeune homme. Raconte-moi la plaisanterie qui t'a le plus marqué au boulot.  
- C'est marrant ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure Kilian, dit soudain Shiryu sortant enfin de son mutisme passager. Ça ressemble un peu à ce que m'as dit mon maître sur la plage ce matin…  
Peut-être n'avez-vous pas tort ? Peut-être que je me suis juste laisser un peu vivre sans vraiment me préoccuper du reste ? Je crois qu'il était grand temps que je revienne enfin ici !

Il sourit au jeune Bélier et commença à l'examiner des pieds à la tête d'un air perplexe :

- Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Kilian un peu gêné  
- J'examine ces fameux changements en détails, répondit le Dragon en s'approchant de lui. C'est vrai que tu as changé, mais es-tu toujours aussi rapide ?

D'un geste vif, il lui lança une bonne gerbe d'eau que Kilian évita de justesse en riant:

- Bien mieux que dans mes souvenirs ! approuva Shiryu en se replaçant à ses côtés et en laissant aller dans l'eau bienfaisante. Tu as raison, ça fait un bien fou, alors dis-moi, tu comptes partir quand du Sanctuaire ? Bientôt ? Et tu comptes aller où ?

Ooo000ooO

**Palais**

- Tu m'as l'air bien contrarié, constata Shion en voyant revenir Dohko la mine sombre. Ça c'est mal passé ?  
- Pas vraiment, je l'ais remise dans un avion de retour, répondit la Balance, mais rien ne dit qu'elle quittera l'appartement de Shiryu… rajouta-t-il pensivement. Tu m'autoriserais à quitter le Sanctuaire quelques jours pour m'en assurer ?  
- Il y a peut-être plus simple, mon amour… répondit Shion avec un sourire énigmatique. Il y a dû avoir un énorme changement chez cette gamine pour que tu lui demandes de quitter l'appartement de ton fils ! Il s'es passé quoi ? demanda-t-il encore.  
- Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu... Qu'entends-tu par "il y a peut être plus simple" ?  
- Kiki a désespérément besoin de quitter cet endroit et aujourd'hui, je commence à comprendre pourquoi, expliqua Shion gravement à son amant. Tu as suggéré qu'il s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Shiryu alors…  
- Alors ? le pressa Dohko qui devinait la suite.  
- J'aimerais demander un service à Shiryu, mais je veux d'abord en parler à Mu, dit-il en se levant. Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant sur le pas de la porte  
- Avec plaisir, répondit Dohko avec un grand sourire

Ooo000ooO

**Aux Thermes **

Kilian soupira de lassitude :

- Tu ne peux simplement pas lâcher l'affaire ?  
- Non, je veux réellement savoir, répondit le Dragon.  
- Je partirai après les fêtes de fin d'année. Il faut encore que je parle encore à Mu avant…

Kilian chassa les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules sur son visage en s'immergeant tout entier dans l'eau. Il sentit les bras de Shiryu le sortir de là, pour le serrer dans les siens, le tibétain eut un petit hoquet de surprise :

- Je te tiens Kilian, tu peux pleurer, je te tiens… murmura le Dragon.

Le jeune homme pleura de tout son saoul, se serrant contre lui avant de commencer à parler doucement :

- Je vais devoir dire à Mu des choses qui ne vont pas du tout lui plaire… Je n'aime pas lui faire du mal… mais tu comprends, ça fait trop longtemps que je me tais. Même si Jabu et Shaina sont au courant, qu'ils m'ont beaucoup aidé, je ne peux pas quitter le Sanctuaire sans que Mu ne le sache… Je ne peux pas, mais je sais qu'avec tout ce que je vais lui dire, je vais lui briser le cœur…

Shiryu serrait Kilian dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses boucles orange, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Il sentait ses larmes encore coulées le long de son épaule et commençait à mesurer à quel point le jeune garçon avait dû souffrir pour enfouir ce qu'il avait été obligé d'affronter au fond de lui sans jamais en parler à d'autres que Jabu et Shaina.

Une colère sourde le saisit, contre Saori, mais aussi contre lui-même… Il n'avait rien vu, rien senti des souffrances de celui qui pourtant était son ami, malgré son jeune âge. Kiki l'avait veillé chez Mu autrefois, l'avait aidé dans les batailles de l'Asgard et de Poséidon et lui, n'avait même pas su lui rendre la pareille. Heureusement que Jabu au moins, lui, avait été là pour le jeune Bélier, il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier pour avoir pallié à ses manques.

Il sentit enfin les sanglots de Kilian s'apaiser mais ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant, se contentant juste de le laisser décoller sa tête de son épaule pour le regarder. Ses yeux débordaient encore de larme et instinctivement, il les essuya doucement. D'abord du bout des doigts, puis doucement, très doucement, il vint cueillir avec ses lèvres les dernières qui s'écoulaient encore le long de ses joues, ses lèvres finissant sa course sur celles du jeune homme.

Avec une infinie tendresse et s'attendant à se faire repousser d'une minute à l'autre, il les goûta, elles avaient encore le goût salé de ses larmes, mais aussi un petit goût sucré qu'il trouva adorablement bon. Mais Kilian, sans doute trop surpris par son geste, ne le repoussa pas. Une évidence le frappa alors et il comprit enfin le pourquoi de toute son indécision, elle se tenait là, juste entre ses bras.

A regret, Shiryu, quitta les lèvres douces et sucrées et se redressa pour le regarder, s'attendant presque à subir une vague de reproches en règles et prêt à les recevoir.

Mais ce fut une toute autre réaction que Shiryu reçue, et il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas du tout. Kilian s'était hissé à sa hauteur et avait déposé un baiser léger sur les lèvres du Dragon, qui cligna des yeux de surprise :

- Merci pour m'avoir prêté ton épaule, fit simplement le jeune tibétain en se lovant contre le torse de Shiryu. Tu me permets de rester encore un peu contre toi ?

Kilian n'eut pas de réponse mais il sentit la prise de Shiryu se resserrer un peu contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'a ce que le rouquin ne se détache du corps de Shiryu. Presque à regret.

- Dis moi, tu veux quoi comme motif pour les décos ?  
- Pardon ? demanda Shiryu un peu encore dans les vapes.  
- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais une collection privée de pendants ? Je te demande juste ce que tu veux comme motif, ainsi je pourrais me mettre à la tâche. Car je crois que Dohko va venir t'enlever pour passer un peu de temps avec toi. Et ce serait égoïste de ma part de te garder pour moi tout seul...  
- J'y ai pas trop réfléchi… et puis, ce sera encore mieux si tu me fais la surprise, j'ai confiance en ton talent. Fais quelque chose qui ne risquera plus de me faire oublier qui je suis, répondit Shiryu en souriant. Quelque chose qui me rappellera qu'ici il y a quelqu'un qui pense à moi…

Kilian sourit sans répondre et sortit du bassin, déjà le cosmos de la Balance s'approchait. Comment faisait le jeune Bélier pour le sentir d'aussi loin ? se demanda Shiryu:

- Dis Kilian…  
- Oui ? dit celui-ci en se retournant.  
- On se voit toujours ce soir ? demanda Shiryu un peu anxieux.  
- Ben oui… pourquoi cette question ? Tu me rejoins chez Mu dès que tu as fini avec Dohko ! répondit le tibétain en quittant les thermes.

Shiryu sourit, heureux et se laissa doucement aller dans l'eau chaude encore quelques minutes avant de sortir à son tour car son Maître n'était maintenant plus très loin.

Il le retrouva bien dehors, faisant les cents pas, l'attendant visiblement :

- Maître ? Un problème ?  
- On doit parler Shiryu, répondit Dohko gravement. Viens allons sur la plage, on sera plus tranquille.

Ooo000ooO

Dans le vestiaire le tibétain était tout retourné, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris au Dragon, mais ne s'en plaignait pas du tout ! Le premier baiser de Shiryu ! Le jeune homme touchait ses lèvres du bout des doigts d'un air rêveur… c'était tout simplement magique. C'est un souvenir qu'il garderait dans son cœur.

Kilian retourna au premier temple, il voyait Mu et Milo dans la cuisine en train de ranger les courses, sans un bruit le jeune homme se faufila et prit son maître par la taille et posa sa tête contre le dos du Bélier.

- Je vous aime Maître Mu, vous êtes mon père, murmura-t-il, avant de le lâcher pour battre en retraite dans l'atelier où il commença à travailler sur la collection "Shiryu".

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minute pour que Mu redescende sur terre, il échangea un regard avec son amant :

- Laisse les courses je m'en occupe ! fit simplement Milo.

Le Bélier alla jusqu'à l'atelier et s'installa en face de son disciple, le regardant travailler, assez ébahi. Il remarqua juste que Kilian avait appelé Shion avec son cosmos. Le Pope arriva peu après, il prit place à coté de Mu.

-Entre Milo, fit Kilian entre deux coups de marteau. Tu déjà as entendu une partie de l'histoire, viens écouter la suite.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé Kilian raconta tout depuis le moment ou il s'était senti orphelin. Les moqueries de beaucoup de chevaliers le rapprochement d'avec Jabu et Shaina tous les assauts que le Sanctuaire subissait et qu'il avait dû défendre tout seul. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'y ait d'attaque, et elles devenaient toujours plus fortes et plus violentes. Chaque jour qui passait, il avait beau prier Athéna, mais elle ne répondait jamais à ses appels. Et ça avait duré pendant deux longues années. Où il n'avait pu compter que sur Jabu, ensuite Shaina. Les attaques s'étaient arrêtées quand la Déesse avait enfin regagné son temple.

Il n'occulta aucun détail, déballa, de la plus petite broutille au plus grand coup qu'il avait reçu, le nombre de bleus, de coupures, d'os cassés, tout y était passé. Il n'avait rien omis. Pas même le fait que la réincarnation n'ait pas demandé un jugement pour les ennemis qui avaient attaqué sa garde. Elle avait juste demandé des dommages et intérêts pour les réparations minimes et gardé tout le reste pour elle. Et pas un mot pour le remercier, lui, d'avoir veillé sur les treize temples.

Les trois adultes en avaient l'estomac retourné :

- Ne dites rien, vous devez encore réaliser tout cela. On en rediscutera plus tard, promit le jeune homme. Je ne me défilerai pas cette fois.

Les trois hommes étaient bien trop abasourdis pour émettre une quelconque protestation :

- On mange quoi ce soir maître Mu ? questionna ensuite le jeune homme après un silence un peu trop chargé à son goût.  
- Heu... heu... de la dinde, purée, une salade de tomates et ton dessert préféré, répondit Mu machinalement avant d'ajouter. D'ailleurs il est plus que temps que je m'y mette, sinon la dinde ne sera jamais cuite.  
Il serra son fils d'adoption dans ses bras, avant de sortir de la pièce, les deux autres firent la même chose. Kilian eut un pauvre sourire, il sentait dans leurs cosmos qu'il les avait fortement ébranlé, pire, carrément retourné.  
- Pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive même plus à entendre parler d'elle, dit simplement tout haut Milo dans le couloir ce qui fit sourire Kilian qui continuait de travailler.

Il venait de finir un pendant en forme de vague, et il se reprit à penser au baiser de Shiryu, à ses bras autour de lui, à sa voix grave au creux de son oreille, à ses muscles, à sa longue chevelure ébène, à sa peau douce…

- Il suffit Kilian ! Travaille, tu vas le revoir dans pas longtemps! se sermonna-t-il tout seul en se secouant la tête, chassant ses doux songes et se remettant au boulot.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, sur la plage **

Dohko et Shiryu s'asseyaient sur le sable :

- Shiryu, mon petit, il faut que je te parle. C'est très sérieux et il faudra que tu me répondes le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Bi... bien Maître.  
- Kiki se sent mal au Sanctuaire, comme tu as sans doute pu le constater. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il y a entre vous… commença Dohko.  
- Comment ça ce qu'il y a entre nous ? s'étonna le Dragon.  
- Ne fais pas l'idiot Shiryu, le sermonna Dohko. J'ai vu Shunrei à l'aéroport et je comprends un peu mieux tes réticences pour sa venue ici. Mais comment as-tu pu la laisser s'installer chez toi ?  
- Vous l'avez vu… je suis désolé. J'espérais vous évitez ça, se désola le Dragon.  
- Tu me prends pour qui ? J'aurais certes, préféré être prévenu, mais quand même Shiryu, ça m'étonne de toi !  
- En fait, un jour elle était là avec ses valises, je n'ai pas trop su quoi lui dire alors je l'ai laissé s'installer… même si aujourd'hui je le regrette, il est un peu tard pour lui demander de partir…  
- Je l'ai fait pour toi, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'obéisse, vu comment elle est devenue. Néanmoins, je lui ai dit de quitter ton appartement !  
- Elle ne vous écoutera pas, mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé.  
- Revenons-en à ma première question, tu veux bien ?  
- Quoi ? Ce qu'il y a entre Kilian et moi ? Mais rien ! Enfin…  
- Enfin ?  
- Enfin, rien encore… et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait un jour quelque chose ! Je suis un peu perdu, je vous l'ais dit non ? s'énerva le Dragon qui ne voulait en rien forcé le jeune homme à quoi que soit, même si lui maintenant avait découvert ses sentiments.  
- Mais tu l'aimes bien non ? insista Dohko.  
- Oui, bien sûr et peut-être même… un peu plus que cela.  
- Alors emmène-le avec toi au Japon !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as très bien entendu Shiryu, emmène-le avec toi au Japon. Propose-lui de venir vivre avec toi !

Shiryu regarda longuement son Maître avant de répondre :

- Pourquoi ?  
- Shion veut l'éloigner du Sanctuaire. Tu résides à côté de la fac où tu étudies encore, il pourrait très bien y trouver des cours qui l'intéressent ! Et il ne serait pas seul, ça rassurerait Mu et Shion de le savoir avec toi.  
- C'est une bonne idée, mais uniquement s'il le désire vraiment ! sourit Shiryu, étrangement séduit par cette idée. Et il faut que je m'assure d'abord que Shunrei soit belle et bien partie de chez moi ! rajouta-t-il en se levant. Il va être l'heure de dîner, je mange chez Mu, il faut que j'y aille.  
- Ok, on se voit demain matin au petit déjeuner, dit Dohko en se levant à son tour. Bonne soirée !

Shiryu prit lentement le chemin du premier temple se demandant déjà comment pourrait être cette toute nouvelle vie et le sourire qu'il abordait en arrivant chez le Bélier était si grand qu'il eut l'impression que tout son être débordait de bonheur. Si seulement cette idée pouvait plaire à Kilian ! Il se mit à l'espérer fortement…

- Eh bien, en voilà quelqu'un qui a l'air heureux ! dit Milo en l'accueillant.  
- Bonsoir Milo, oui je suis heureux. On m'a donné une idée qui me plait beaucoup ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien toi ? Tout va bien ?  
- Plus ou moins, Kilian nous a fait un rapport très détaillé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que nous étions au royaume des morts… ça nous a bien secoué.  
- Bonsoir Shiryu ! lança Mu qui dressait la table. Alors cette première journée ?  
- Merveilleuse journée, Kilian a été un amour de l'avoir passée avec moi !  
- Mais je suis toujours un amour, dit l'intéressé qui entrait dans la pièce, il fit un clin d'œil à Shiryu avant d'aider son maître.

Le Dragon le regardait comme pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Ils passèrent bientôt à table et la soirée commença sur une bonne note car le jeune Bélier, avec l'aide de Shiryu, avait su détendre l'atmosphère.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la Balance **

Shion s'excusa auprès de son amant d'être parti en hâte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai sentis le cosmos de Kilian qui t'appelait et puis j'ai parlé à Shiryu par rapport à la conversation que nous avons eue. Mais tu n'a pas l'air bien amour que s'est-il passé exactement ? J'ai nettement senti ton cosmos bouleversé.  
- J'ai été en dessous de tout, fit simplement le Pope.

Il lui relata toute l'histoire de Kilian, et Dohko la reçut comme si c'était une « galaxian explosion » puissance dix. Mais Shion et Mu avaient dû la recevoir encore plus que ça, pensa-t-il.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? J'étais très loin de la réalité, et mon petit Mu... Et tu sais quoi Kilian a été le plus mature d'entre nous en disant qu'on en reparlerait plus tard. Finalement le petit à raison, il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'éloigne un peu du Sanctuaire, fit le pope.  
- J'ai demandé à Shiryu de l'emmener avec lui au Japon, avoua Dohko.  
- Tu avais donc deviné ce que j'avais en tête, répondit Shion en enlaçant son amant, tu sais que je t'aime toi ! ajouta-t-il en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. Et qu'a répondu Shiryu ?  
- Qu'il voulait bien uniquement si Kilian était d'accord, expliqua Dohko en essayant de garder sa concentration sur la préparation de la salade.  
- Aussi sage que son maître, celui-là… peut-être une peu trop sage même, murmura Shion.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux coms anomynes des deux premiers chapitres, on se rattrape sur celui-ci !_

_Brany : Merci beaucoup, oui l'histoire prendre peu à peu forme. Voici la suite en espérant qu'on arrive à maintenir de rythme, en tout cas on va tout faire pour essayer ! Bisous à toi !_

_Saint Angel : Merci beaucoup ! Tu trouves que c'est un peu rapide entre eux ? C'est vrai peut-être, mais bon, Kilian est amoureux de Shiryu depuis longtemps, quand au Dragon, il l'était aussi mais n'en avait pas encore pas pris conscience, c'est tout. Enfin, on l'a vu un peu comme ça. Pourquoi Shunrei a changé, à vrai dire on s'est pas trop posé la question... disons qu'elle a goûté à une vie plus "aisée" et a appréciée ? En fait pour être honnête, on a pas trop creusé ce point-là. La faire redevenir gentille ? Dohko a plus d'un tour dans son sac... n'oublions pas sa longue expérience. Merci encore et à bientôt ! Bisous._

_Ignis : Coucou et contente de te retrouver ici et que tu aimes notre petite histoire ! Non, on n'a pas loupé les filles, c'est vrai mais bon, ça reste une fic hein ? Merci encore et gros bisous !_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup et contente que tu aimes notre petite histoire ! Voici la suite et merci encore, bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos encouragements !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Temple du Bélier **

Le repas se passa bien et ce malgré l'émotion extrême que ressentait Mu, à chaque fois que ses yeux se posait sur son fils. Vaillamment, il participa tant bien que mal aux pitreries que Milo et Kilian s'ingéniaient à faire, le premier pour lui aussi cacher ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui et le second pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Shiryu n'était pas dupe de tout cela mais fit comme si, et se permit d'entraîner rapidement Kilian loin de son maître sous un prétexte quelconque. Se promenant un peu au hasard, ils finirent par arrivés sur la plage. Alors seulement Kilian murmura un merci à peine audible, Shiryu se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules :

- J'ai peut-être été absent longtemps, mais je sais reconnaître un cosmos bouleversé, dit-il, tu peux m'expliquer ?  
- Tu tiens réellement à savoir à quel point j'ai été minable pendant votre absence et à quel point cette gourde me débecte ?  
- Je te l'ai dit Kilian, je veux tout savoir de toi, répéta le Dragon, pas vraiment surpris par les remarques acides que le jeune homme avait envers la Déesse.  
Pour la seconde fois dans la même journée Kilian raconta tout. Le Dragon, sans même s'en rendre compte, enflamma son cosmos tellement il était en colère, pas étonnant qu'il voulait partir !  
- Shiryu calme-toi ! C'est fini maintenant...

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas, d'ailleurs il fit demi-tour près à monter les marches et massacrer lui même Saori.

Kilian se plaça devant lui, le fit tomber sur le sable et l'embrassa. Ce qui calma le Dragon instantanément dès qu'il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Kilian ne sursauta même pas quand le dragon répondit à son baiser. C'est seulement quand ils se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle que le tibétain se redressa, mais il était toujours assis à califourchon sur Shiryu.

- Désolé, tu étais tellement en colère que tu ne m'écoutais pas… Je… j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour te calmer… s'excusa le jeune homme, qui remercia l'obscurité qui cachait la rougeur des ses joues car il en avait largement profité. Mais le Dragon semblait à mille lieux de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.  
- Viens vivre avec moi au Japon, fut la seule chose qu'il dit.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ? marmonna le tibétain en tentant de se relever pour masquer le trouble qui l'avait saisi.

Mais Shiryu ne lui en laissa pas le temps, d'un geste vif, il le rattrapa et l'enserra à nouveau, répétant au creux de son oreille :

- C'est n'est pas des bêtises, viens vivre avec moi au Japon. J'habite tout près de la fac, tu pourras t'y inscrire et te faire de nouveaux amis si tu veux… et surtout tu seras loin d'ici et puis…  
- Et puis ? murmura à son tour le jeune homme, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
- Et puis, on sera ensemble tous les deux… on prendra enfin le temps de se retrouver et de rattraper tout ce temps perdu… je le voudrais tant… je crois… je crois que j'ai besoin de toi Kilian… vraiment besoin de toi…

Shiryu était bouleversé, il l'avait compris aux thermes mais maintenant qu'il savait tout, c'était encore pire, il voulait garder Kilian tout près de lui. Il l'aimait mais ne savait pas trop encore comment lui avouer… et s'il refusait ? Il gémit en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser avant d'ajouter en le regardant :

- Ne me laisse pas repartir seul !  
- Je... je… mais Kilian se tut, profitant pleinement de l'assaut des lèvres de Shiryu, y répondant avec la même ardeur.

Kilian ne savait plus ou il se trouvait, faisait-il toujours nuit ou était-ce déjà le jour ? Il était où le haut et le bas ? C'était quoi ce cœur qui battait à toute allure et qui semblait à la fois près de l'arrêt pur et simple ?

- J'ai...  
- Ne me réponds pas de suite Kilian. Réfléchis-y sérieusement c'est tout ce que je te demande. Mais en attendant, embrasse-moi encore.  
- Je te promets d'y réfléchir, fit le tibétain solennel en attrapant les lèvres dont, il le savait, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Encore et encore. Shiryu se laissa tomber en arrière et ils roulèrent sur le sable tout en se dévorant mutuellement. C'était si bon…

Shiryu, non plus ne savait plus trop où il en était ni même combien de temps s'était écoulé. Mais il sentit aussi qu'ils allaient vite, bien trop vite… Ils étaient tous deux chamboulés et complètement déconnectés. Et la situation risquait de leur échapper s'ils continuaient à ce rythme. Or, il voulait prendre son temps, découvrir Kilian et surtout ne pas se laisser emporter par l'intensité de ce moment en brûlant les étapes. Alors, à regret, il finit par se redresser et s'écarter du jeune tibétain pour s'asseoir dans le sable, laissant le temps à son compagnon d'en faire autant :

- Kilian… dit-il en dessinant lentement les contours de son visage du bout des doigts, je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter mais on devrait prendre chacun le temps de bien réfléchir à tout ça, tu veux bien ?  
Le jeune tibétain eut une moue adorable de déception qui fit rire le Dragon :  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonna ce dernier en échappant à ses doigts.

Shiryu se leva sans répondre et commença à se déshabiller, ne gardant que son caleçon :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kilian surpris.  
- Je vais prendre un bain ! Ça ne te tente pas ? répondit le Dragon en s'élançant vers la mer en riant toujours.

Il se sentait bien le Dragon, tellement léger qu'il avait l'impression que ces dernières années n'avait été qu'un sombre cauchemar dont il s'éveillait enfin. Il regarda derrière lui et vit que Kilian faisait comme lui et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre. Il l'aimait, tellement fort qu'il avait presque peur de l'effrayer… Saurait-il le faire sourire et rire à nouveau ?

Kilian rusa un peu avec la télékinésie, il attaqua le Dragon avec quelques petites sphères d'eau, qui éclataient sur lui comme des petits ballons d'eau.

Shiryu surpris par cette attaque ne vit pas le tibétain s'immerger dans l'eau. Kilian faisait le sous-marin, hors de sa vue et une fois qu'il arriva près lui, il lui attrapa les chevilles et tira dessus, le déséquilibrant et le faisant tomber dans l'eau.

Kilian ressortit de l'eau riant aux éclats. Le Dragon, contre-attaqua et une jolie bataille d'eau débuta. Ce n'est que quand leurs dents se mirent à claquer à cause du froid qu'ils sortirent de l'eau, toute tension envolée.

- Frooiidd, grelotta Kilian dans les bras de Shiryu.  
- Pareil... fit le dragon en se resserrant contre le corps du jeune homme. Viens rentrons, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Ils s'habillèrent à la hâte et se regagnèrent rapidement le Domaine Sacré, main dans la main, les doigts noués comme les amoureux le faisaient. Shiryu laissa Kilian à l'entrée du premier temple.

- Demain, j'ai promis de passer un peu de temps avec Dohko le matin, mais je viendrais t'enlever pour l'après-midi !

Il embrassa les lèvres du jeune homme une dernière fois avant de retourner vers le temple de la Balance.

- A demain, murmura Kilian avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour de bon.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain**

Kilian se réveilla au petit matin tout sourire. Sifflotant, il se rendit à la cuisine et se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour vous deux lança t-il à Mu et Milo qui étaient sur le pas de la porte tout surpris de le voir de si bonne humeur.

**Temple de la Balance**

Shiryu, lui, s'éveilla en sentant l'odeur du café qui filtrait de la cuisine où Dohko s'affairait déjà. Il s'étira longuement en jetant un œil dehors pour y voir un magnifique soleil qui semblait se refléter dans son cœur. Il sourit et passa rapidement par la salle de bain avant de venir retrouver son maître qui déjeunait avec Shion :

- Bonjour Maître, Shion, les salua-t-il en souriant. Vous vous décidez enfin à m'avouer la vérité ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Vous savez, il y a bien longtemps que j'avais compris, mais je suis content de le savoir officiellement.  
- Shiryu… commença Dohko un peu gêné.  
- Et toi ? Tu vas nous avouer ce que tu trames avec mon petit Kiki ? le coupa Shion.  
- Je ne trame rien, répondit le Dragon, je lui ai juste demandé de réfléchir au fait de venir vivre avec moi au Japon, comme me l'avait conseillé mon Maître. Et il y a bien longtemps que le petit Kiki a disparu… Ces deux années de calvaire ont définitivement fait disparaître l'enfant qu'il avait été, rajouta le Dragon amèrement. Si hier il ne m'avait pas retenu…

Shiryu serra les poings en repensant à ses aveux. Dohko se glissa derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules alors que Shion baissait lamentablement la tête :

- Tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire Shiryu ne sera rien comparé à ce que nous avons ressenti Mu et moi hier en l'apprenant… Nous ne nous doutions de rien et il a tout porté sur ses épaules pendant si longtemps… Il s'est montré bien plus mature que nous tous réunis et rien ne pourra jamais excuser notre manque de compréhension à son égard, dit le Grand Pope. Et encore moins la mienne. J'aurais dû le savoir et le comprendre, j'ai été en dessous de tout et j'ai trahi l'un des miens, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai !  
- Shion… dit Dohko en se précipitant vers lui, nous avons tous été dupé et nous méritons tous sa rancune bien plus qu'il ne la montre.  
- Il ne vous en veut pas à vous, ni même à moi ou aux autres chevaliers divins, à part peut-être à Seiya, expliqua Shiryu la voix un peu enrouée par l'émotion que venait de suscité Shion par sa confession spontanée et tellement sincère que tout son cosmos criait encore son désarroi. Kilian vous aime tous sincèrement et surtout toi et Mu plus que tous les autres, il avait juste peur de vous faire de la peine. C'est la seule raison de son si long silence.

Shion posa sa main sur celle du Dragon :

- Peux-tu me promettre de prendre soin de lui et de tout faire pour lui faire oublier tout ça Shiryu ?  
- Je vous le promets à tous les deux comme je le promettrais à Mu, affirma Shiryu en souriant, je teins beaucoup à lui, bien plus que je ne saurais le dire…  
- Bien alors, s'il le désire, je te le confie et je pense que Mu ne s'y opposera pas non plus, conclut le Grand Pope en se levant. Et en attendant sa décision, je m'en vais m'expliquer avec notre Déesse et reprendre en main l'avenir de ce Sanctuaire !  
- Shion… le retint Dohko  
- Oui ?  
- Promets-moi de rester calme, demanda la Balance en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Promis… jura le Grand Pope en l'embrassant avant de disparaître.

Dohko soupira et prit sa place en face du Dragon :

- J'aurais préféré t'apprendre notre relation dans d'autres circonstances, dit-il en se servant une tasse de café.  
- Quelle importance Maître ? J'ai moi-même été si longtemps loin d'ici… j'avais besoin d'oublier tous ces combats de croire à une autre vie et en fin de compte, j'ai perdu de vue l'essentiel de ce que j'étais. Je crois qu'on est tous un peu là non ?  
- Encore un peu et tu vas devenir bien plus sage que ton vieux maître, plaisanta Dohko pour cacher l'émotion qui l'avait gagné aussi. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenu Shiryu.  
- Moi aussi Maître, répondit Shiryu, et je suis très heureux que vous et Shion preniez enfin le temps de vivre un peu. Vous deux aussi le méritez largement.

Et il était sincère le Dragon, il était vraiment heureux pour son maître et pour Shion et espérait que ce dernier trouverait les bons arguments auprès de Saori pour reprendre la gestion du Domaine Sacré en main.

- Il y arrivera, affirma Dohko suivant le même cheminement de pensée que son disciple. En attendant les nouvelles et si tu n'as prévu d'autre, ça te dirais un petit entraînement ? Certains d'entre nous ont gardé cette habitude. Avec un peu de chance, on y retrouvera même Mu et Kilian.  
- On avait prévu de se retrouver que cet après-midi, précisa Shiryu. J'avais aussi envie de passer du temps avec vous Maître.  
- Tu sais, tu pourrais presque m'appeler par mon prénom, je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre…  
- Peu importe, vous serez toujours celui qui m'as élevé et qui m'as tout appris, celui que je considère comme mon père…  
- Shiryu… Tu tiens vraiment à me faire pleurer ! Allez va t'habiller pour l'entraînement !

Ils prirent bien vite le chemin de l'arène où ils retrouvèrent effectivement quelques chevaliers dont Aïolia et Saga qui s'entraînaient aussi. Mais pas de Kilian, Mu ou Milo, par contre Jabu était là et Shiryu se dirigea vers lui. Il était temps qu'il remercie enfin le jeune homme.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier**

- Maître Mu, on peut sécher l'entraînement ce matin ? J'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous deux ! Café ? demanda Kilian.  
- Tout ce que tu veux mon bébé, répondit Mu en lui faisant un câlin. Et pour une fois Kilian ne se crispa pas au contact familier et pourtant si différent aujourd'hui.  
- Je suis partant pour sécher et pour le café, fit Milo attendri par la scène.  
- D'accord ! répondit Kilian, mais il prit un peu de temps avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Mu.

Ils finirent par s'attabler devant un café et des tartines grillées.

- Je suis désolé papa, je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur avec toute cette histoire… Pardonne-moi, demanda Kilian.

Mu tiqua au mot de "papa", les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il prit les mains de son fils et dit :

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné ! C'est moi qui ai été en dessous de tout.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! Je t'assure, qu'ils le payeront ! fit le Bélier.  
- Au centuple ! ajouta Milo, son cosmos brûlant de la même flamme que son compagnon, on ne s'attaquait pas aux siens impunément.  
- Papa Milo, tu ne vas tout de même pas l'attaquer ?  
- Tu ne nous en veux pas ? Pas même un peu ? questionna "papa Milo" qui avait du mal a réaliser.  
-Non pas du tout, on est des chevaliers après tout, on a fait notre job. Mais ce qui me reste en travers de la gorge, c'est qu'elle n'a rien fait pour protéger les siens. Elle vous a fait mourir, à plusieurs reprises… et en plus, elle ne fait jamais rien pour les autres. J'ai écopé de un mois au Cap Sounion pour l'histoire de la fin du port du masque des femmes. Tout simplement parce que j'avais osé lui dire une vérité qui ne lui a pas plu… mais ça en valait la peine, les filles ne le portent plus maintenant au moins !

Il y eut un silence mais le cosmos de Mu ne semblait pas vraiment retomber :

- Ne te fâches pas papa, je suis sûr que papy va reprendre les choses en mains.

- Et si tu nous racontais cette histoire avec l'abolition du port du masque ? fit, très curieux, Milo, car personne n'avait jamais vraiment su comment c'était arrivé.

- Très simple, Shaina avait été malade, et elle n'arrivait pas à tousser correctement avec le masque. Elle était montée la voir pour avoir l'autorisation de l'enlever en dehors de chez elle. A l'époque, personne ne savait qu'elle vivait chez Jabu, sans oublier que la réincarnation, la faisait crouler sous le boulot. Elle voulait simplement pouvoir tousser à son aise, mais elle lui a simplement dit non. J'étais entré dans la salle pour faire mon rapport de la journée. Et j'avais entendu malgré moi ceci : "Je suis la seule à ne pas porter de masque. Vous, vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des chevaliers, alors vous devez les garder". Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour j'ai riposté en disant : "Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que les hommes la trouve plus jolie que vous ?". Saori à tiré une de ses têtes, fit Kilian en pouffant avant d'ajouter. J'ai pas compris comment je me suis retrouver au cap, mais quand je suis sorti les filles ne le portaient plus.

- Je comprends pourquoi Shaina est morte de rire quand on lui en parle ! fit Milo en riant aussi.  
- Faudrait qu'on lui demande des détails ! fit Mu espiègle et enfin calmé par cette anecdote.  
- Shiryu m'a demandé de partir avec lui au Japon, lâcha soudain Kilian.  
- Je comprends que tu ais besoin de t'éloigner un peu du Sanctuaire, mais je n'ai pas très envie que tu partes tout de suite, déclara Mu.  
- Je sais, mais je serais avec Shiryu, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'exiler seul a Jamir, ce qui était mon idée première… et puis il y à Shun et Hyoga aussi.  
- A Jamir seul ? Pas question! refusa tout net Mu, Milo approuvant d'un signe de tête. Le Japon, pourquoi pas… Mais tu devras t'inscrire à la fac, me téléphoner une fois par semaine, m'écrire tous les deux jours et revenir ici pour toutes les vacances scolaires. Et je n'ai pas encore dit oui ! Laisse-moi en parler avec Shion aussi !  
- D'accord ! répondit Kilian qui savait que c'était déjà dans la poche.  
- Et si on allait, tous les trois faire un peu de shopping a la capitale après le petit déjeuner ? proposa Milo.  
- Bonne idée! dirent les deux Bélier tout en croquant dans leur tartine respective.

Ooo000ooO

**Aux arènes **

Dans l'arène Shaina se tenait à coté de son homme et vit Shiryu avancer sur eux d'un pas décidé. Il les salua et leur proposa se s'asseoir une minute avec lui :

- Un problème Shiryu ? demanda Jabu en le suivant, un peu inquiet pour son petit frère.  
- Non, je voulais juste prendre le temps de vous remercier tous les deux, et surtout toi Jabu, d'avoir été si présent pour Kilian, expliqua le Dragon.  
- Alors il s'est enfin décidé à tout raconter…  
- Oui, et pas seulement à moi, continua Shiryu. Mu, Shion, Milo et mon Maître sont aussi au courant et je me doute que cela va se répandre assez vite maintenant… Je tenais à vous en informer moi-même. Après tout vous êtes les deux seuls à avoir su le protéger…  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, lui affirma Jabu. Tu n'étais même pas là !  
- Mais j'aurais pu revenir bien avant si seulement…  
- Ne t'accuses pas inutilement Shiryu, le coupa Shaina en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu es là aujourd'hui et c'est l'essentiel car Kilian t'aime beaucoup tu sais.  
- Je crois que moi aussi, avoua le Dragon en rougissant légèrement.  
- Que dois-je en conclure ? demanda Jabu moqueur. Toi et mon petit frère ?  
- Personne ne le sait encore vraiment alors et c'est encore si nouveau pour moi, lui lança le Dragon d'un regard suppliant. Si tu pouvais éviter de le crier sur tous les toits, je ne suis même pas sur que Kilian l'ait vraiment réalisé… tout est arrivé si vite !  
- T'inquiètes, nous serons des tombes, dit Shaina, tu peux compter sur nous Shiryu, promis !  
- Mais en échange, le prévint Jabu, si un jour tu le fais souffrir volontairement…  
- Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes intentions, le rassura Shiryu, d'ailleurs je lui ai même proposé de venir vivre avec moi au Japon, enfin s'il le désire aussi…

Jabu fit un clin d'œil à sa compagne, connaissant d'avance la réponse de son petit frère :

- Je crois que ton Maître veut un combat Shiryu, dit-il.  
- Oui... Je crois que je ne vais pas y couper ! dit le Dragon en se levant. Merci encore à tous les deux !

Cette matinée passa bien vite elle aussi et bientôt, il fut l'heure pour lui de revoir enfin Kilian. Il descendit joyeusement les marches pour atteindre le premier temple, le cœur joyeux à la simple idée de passer l'après-midi avec lui, et peu importe ce qu'il ferait du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Ooo000ooO

**Au Palais**

Pendant ce temps au palais, Shion discutait fermement avec la réincarnation d'Athéna et même si l'envie lui prenait parfois de se jeter sur elle, il resta calme comme il l'avait promis à Dohko. Il vira néanmoins Seiya de son bureau quand ce dernier se permit une réflexion très malvenue… Saori, sans son chevalier servant était bien moins sure d'elle, et il put enfin commencer à négocier ce qu'il voulait.

Sans sa grande maîtrise et son expérience, il n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu. Car à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, c'est son petit bout qu'il voyait luttant de toutes ses forces contre des agresseurs bien plus forts que lui. Il réalisa alors que non, Kiki n'avait pas pu lutter seul, quelqu'un de bien puissant que lui était constamment à ses côtés… C'était impossible autrement. Il sut alors ce qui se passait et ce qu'il devait faire.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Bélier **

Kilian ouvrit la porte le cœur battant et les mains moites, il était si nerveux. Pourtant il savait que tout se passerait bien.

Et il le vit là, devant lui, avec le sourire, le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage. Kilian s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un petit baiser rapide du bout des lèvres, avant de lui faire un petit clin d'œil, lui indiquant qu'ils allaient vite être surveillés.

- Entre Shiryu !  
- Merci ! Bonjour Mu ! lança-t-il au Bélier qui arrivait, par hasard bien sûr, dans le couloir.  
- Bonjour Shiryu ! Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? questionna le chevalier.  
- Laisse les jeunes tranquilles Mu ! Amusez-vous bien ! intervint Milo en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur.  
- Désolé ! fit Kilian.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal !  
- Je t'emmène à la plage. Une petite crique où personne ne va, continua le jeune homme en attrapant la main de Shiryu.

Il l'entraîna vers la plage. Ils passèrent entre des rochers et traversèrent une petite grotte dont l'entrée était camouflée par de la verdure. Une fois de l'autre côté, une petite crique avec du sable blanc, se dévoila sous les yeux de Shiryu :

- Bienvenu sur ma petite plage !  
- Quel endroit magnifique ! s'écria Shiryu.  
- Ça te plait ? Vraiment ? demanda Kilian.  
- Tu en doutais ?  
- Ben, c'est un peu désert !  
- Justement c'est parfait, dit Shiryu en l'attirant vers lui, je vais pouvoir te couvrir de baisers…

Joignant le geste à la parole il commença à déposer des baisers papillons sur le visage et le cou du jeune homme, le faisant éclater de rire :

- Tu me chatouilles Shiryu…  
- C'est le but recherché… j'adore t'entendre rire tu sais…

Mais le jeune bélier ne se laissa pas si facilement avoir, d'un geste vif, il échappa au Dragon avant de l'attaquer par derrière en le chatouillant. Ce dernier tenta bien de lui échapper mais ne put que s'avouer vaincu en se laissant tomber dans le sable en riant aux éclats également, Kilian se laissa tomber à côté de lui, ravi.

Shiryu reprit lentement son souffle et l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras :

- Tu m'as manqué Kilian depuis hier soir… dit-il tendrement.  
- Shiryu…  
- Embrasse-moi…

Il n'était plus question de jeu et le Bélier ne se fit pas prier pour satisfaire la demande du Dragon. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément avant de se reposer sur le sable, tendrement enlacés, parlant chacun de sa vie, racontant à l'autre tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Et ils en avaient des choses à se dire… et si peu de temps pour le faire. Shiryu ne voulait pas encore savoir quelle décision avait finalement prise Kilian. Ils avaient encore six jours à partager et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum pour commencer à combler le vide des huit années écoulées.

Les jours passaient au Sanctuaire, les blessures de Kilian cicatrisaient enfin, son rire résonnait dans tout le temple, au plus grand plaisir de Mu.

Pour l'instant les aveux étaient encore tus, même Milo n'avait rien dit à son meilleur ami. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord d'attendre que Shion leur fasse part des discussions qu'il menait maintenant quotidiennement avec la réincarnation.

Kilian partageait son temps entre son maître, ses entraînements, la collection « Shiryu » et ses escapades avec son petit ami. La nouvelle n'avait pas encore fait le tour du Sanctuaire mais le disciple de la Balance s'attirait beaucoup de regards noirs parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec le ô combien sexy et convoité Kilian.

Ooo000ooO

La veille du départ de Shiryu, Jabu, Shaina, Dohko, Milo et Shion avaient été invité par Mu et Kilian pour le repas du soir. Le Dragon étant bien entendu lui aussi convié mais c'était presque devenu une habitude qu'il mange au premier temple chaque soir. Shion avait enfin fini les pourparlers et toute la petite assemblée voulait avoir des nouvelles. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas pour en discuter.

Shiryu, le premier arrivé, fut entraîné par le jeune Bélier dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, ce dernier l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

- Assied-toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Un peu dans les vapes à cause du sulfureux baiser, le Dragon s'installa.  
- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! La collection « Shiryu », fit le tibétain en donnant un gros paquet emballé dans un joli papier cadeau bleu au jeune homme.

Shiryu l'accepta avec émotion et Kilian prit place en face de lui, le regardant avec anxiété, il avait tellement peur que ça ne lui plaise pas !

Le Dragon s'installa d'abord confortablement et prit soin de détacher proprement le papier cadeau, faisant frémir d'impatience son jeune compagnon déjà au comble de l'inquiétude. Puis il sortit, émerveillé, un à un les objets de la collection « Shiryu », comme l'avait si gentiment nommée son amour.

Chacun des pendants étaient magnifiques, allant du plus simple au plus compliqué et Kilian avait dû donner le meilleur de lui-même pour réussir chacun d'entre eux. Il était tellement ému par ce cadeau de toute beauté qu'il avait un peu de mal à lâcher les objets qu'ils faisaient tournoyé dans la lumière du soleil couchant inondant encore la petite chambre :

- Kilian… murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment les larmes aux yeux en le regardant tendrement, c'est le plus magnifique des cadeaux que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Ils seront toujours prés de moi…

Il posa soigneusement les objets à côté de lui pour attirer le jeune Bélier dans ses bras, l'embrassa longuement et ils restèrent un long moment tendrement enlacés :

- Merci mon amour pour ce merveilleux cadeau…

Un coup rapide et la porte s'ouvrant les firent revenir dans la réalité qu'ils avaient momentanément quitté pour savourer pleinement ce moment de tendresse :

- On vous attend, dit Mu un peu gêné d'interrompre cette scène empreinte d'une étrange aura où il pouvait presque voir rayonner le cosmos de son petit et celui du Dragon à l'unisson :  
- Nous arrivons tous de suite, répondit Kilian en se détachant à regret de son petit ami pour suivre son père.

Main dans la main, laissant pour l'instant les pendants dans la chambre du jeune Bélier, ils retrouvèrent les autres, au complet, au salon où une table avait été dressée pour tous les accueillir. Shion, qui connaissait leur impatience à tous, prit rapidement la parole pour annoncer en premier lieu le départ de Saori et Seiya pendant la soirée :

- Avant de réunir tous mes chevaliers d'or et quelques autres qui ont participé activement à la maintenance du Sanctuaire pendant nos années d'absence, je voulais vous faire partager à vous tous qui connaissez déjà la situation ce qu'il ressortit de nos nombreuses discussions avec Saori et la conclusion à laquelle je suis moi-même parvenu concernant mademoiselle Kido.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kilian qui était le seul être du Sanctuaire, à part Dohko, à tutoyé le Pope.  
- Ce que je veux dire Kilian, c'est qu'après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé ici, je ne peux croire qu'Athéna aurait laissé faire une chose d'une telle injustice et il m'a semblé alors évident que si Saori Kido est bien la réincarnation de la Déesse qui a créé ce Sanctuaire, elle bien loin de l'être en permanence. J'en ai d'ailleurs eu la preuve quand j'ai accusé Saori d'avoir failli à son devoir de protection envers les habitants du Domaine Sacré alors que nous, chevaliers d'or, étions absents des lieux.  
- Quelle preuve ? osa demander Milo quelque peu incrédule.  
- Saori a été incapable d'user de son pouvoir à mon encontre qui me suis alors retrouvé protégé par le cosmos de la Déesse originelle et pas de celui de sa soi-disant réincarnation. A partir de là, j'ais pu obtenir ce que je souhaitais et reprendre en main les rênes du Domaine Sacré qu'elle s'était injustement approprié. Il va sans dire que Saori ne paraîtra plus en public que pour représenter officiellement la Déesse en cas de besoin, mais n'aura plus aucun pouvoir de décision sans m'en référer tant que je serais en place selon le souhait d'Athéna, comme elle l'a signifié ce jour-là  
- Mais pourquoi dans ce cas, Athéna n'a pas protégé Kilian ? s'écria Shiryu.  
- Elle l'a fait je pense, mais pas comme on s'y attendait, par l'intermédiaire de Saori, expliqua Shion. Kilian a battu des ennemis autrement plus puissants que lui qui n'était encore qu'un apprenti, et je pense que c'est l'esprit ancestral de la Déesse qui lui a permis de vaincre tous ces ennemis.  
- Mais vous n'avez pas vu vous, toutes ses blessures ! s'offusqua Jabu.  
- Je te crois sur parole Jabu mais ce n'est pas parce que Saori a failli qu'il faut penser qu'Athéna nous a abandonné pour autant. La justice finit par triompher aujourd'hui et si j'avais été plus vigilant Kilian, j'aurais sûrement pu te libérer plus vite de ce fardeau. Mais la venue de Shiryu ici après tout ce temps a permis de faire éclater cette vérité et je ne peux croire que c'est un hasard. Seiya lui-même a été profondément choqué par ce qu'il a entendu de ma bouche, il n'est peut-être pas très futé mais il a reconnu que sans Kilian dans la bataille contre Poséidon entre autre, il n'aurait pas pu accomplir sa mission envers Athéna.

Le jeune Bélier ne disait rien, tout cela lui paraissait irréel ! Lui, il s'était battu comme un fou, on lui avait enlevé sa famille, ses amis ! Comment croire à tout cela maintenant ?  
Shiryu, à ses côtés, prit sa main dans la sienne, sentant parfaitement son incrédulité. Kilian lui jeta un regard reconnaissant :

- Vous comprendrez Shion, dit le Dragon, que même en admettant que ce vous dites soit vrai, il soit bien difficile d'oublier ou même de l'admettre !  
- Je le conçois très bien et je ne te le demande pas Kilian, confirma le Pope en regardant le jeune Bélier. Non jamais je ne te demanderais une chose pareille. Mais nous nous sommes toujours battus pour la justice et je veux continuer à croire à ces valeurs à défaut de mettre ma confiance dans une réincarnation. Le Sanctuaire doit continuer à se battre pour cette même cause et je ferais tout pour qu'il retrouve son but initial et sa place dans le monde. Mais pour toi Kilian, l'heure est venue de faire un choix.  
- Quel choix ? demanda ce dernier.  
- j'ai obtenu certaine chose de la fondation Kido, dont l'un est le financement d'une bourse pour les apprentis souhaitant aller étudier et éventuellement faire leur vie en dehors du cadre du Sanctuaire, tant qu'ils respectent leurs engagements vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Tu peux devenir le premier bénéficiaire de cette bourse si tu le souhaites Kilian. Shiryu tu repars bien demain non ?  
- Oui, confirma le Dragon, avec Shun et Hyoga et avec Kilian, s'il le désire.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, je n'organiserais la réunion de tous les chevaliers qu'après votre départ s'il décide de partir avec toi, cela lui évitera une multitude de questions qui lui ferrait encore une fois revivre ces événements.  
- Tout le monde va le savoir ? demanda Mu regardant son fils.  
- Oui, tout le monde doit le savoir Mu, affirma Dohko à la place du Pope. Il faut que tout le monde le sache, que chacun puisse comprendre ce qui s'est passé et à quel point certain ici en ont souffert !  
- Si le choix de Kilian est de quitté le Sanctuaire, je vous demanderais à tous ici présent de garder encore ce secret jusqu'à la réunion des chevaliers et à toi Shiryu, d'en informer Shun et Hyoga. Le Pope reporta son regard vers le jeune Bélier. As-tu déjà fait ton choix Kilian ?

Shiryu retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de son amour...

Kilian avait resserré sa poigne dans la main de son Dragon, c'était le moment de vérité. Il en avait longuement discuté avec Mu, il avait longtemps réfléchi aussi, peser sans relâche le pour et le contre. Maintenant il était temps de pour lui de leur faire savoir quel était son choix.

- Je… J'avais dans l'idée après avoir tout avouer, d'aller m'exiler à Jamir. Pourtant ces derniers jours m'ont offert une possibilité que je n'aurais jamais crue possible avant. Je m'étais résigné. Alors si vous le permettez, j'aimerais aller… au Japon avec Shiryu.

Le soupir de soulagement de la tablée confirma qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, et puis Mu, même si il n'en avait pas touché à un mot a qui que ce soit, n'était pas du tout d'accord de voir son petit, vivre en reclus tout seul à Jamir, ça, il n'en était pas question ! Mais aller au Japon, il l'acceptait déjà bien mieux.

Le cœur de Shiryu battait à toute allure, et il faisait tout pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire. Il était si heureux ! Il n'allait pas devoir se séparer de son amour, et il l'accompagnait au Japon, ils allaient vivre ensemble !

- Bonne chance Shiryu! lâcha soudainement Jabu.  
- Bonne chance pour quoi ? questionna le Dragon.  
- Pour faire fuir les futurs prétendants et prétendantes de Kilian ! fit la Licorne railleur.  
- Et je peux te dire qu'il y en aura, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, ajouta Shaina sur le même ton.

Et Shiryu se doutait qu'ils disaient vrai, il avait reçu lui-même quelques regards noirs et Kilian avait souvent refusé des invitations, mais le nombre de lettres qu'il recevait étaient impressionnant.

Un peu plus tard, Kilian dans sa chambre en compagnie de Shiryu, rangeaient le cadeau qui avait été abandonné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée :

- Tu crois que Hyoga et Shun vont m'accepter ? Je veux dire en temps que petit ami… questionna Kilian en se lovant contre le torse de Shiryu :

Ce dernier le regarda surpris qu'il se pose même cette question :

- Et pourquoi ne l'accepteraient-ils pas ? Ils sont eux-mêmes un couple !  
- Ben… je suis quand même plus jeune !

Le Dragon resserra son étreinte autour de lui :

- L'amour n'a pas d'âge tu sais… et je t'aime…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'elle serait la dernière qu'ils passeraient séparés l'un de l'autre, ils n'arrivaient pas à se quitter. De temps à autres, leurs parvenaient les rires et les voix venus du salon où tous les invités ou au moins une partie étaient encore réunis.

Ils ne parlaient pas ou peu, mais n'en avaient pas besoin, ils étaient simplement bien, tendrement enlacés sur le lit du petit Bélier, commençant enfin à envisager un avenir. Leur avenir commun.

Un coup discret à la porte les sorti pourtant de ces songes d'avenir et la voix de Dohko leur parvint :

- Je vais entrer !

Ils se séparèrent à peine, mais désormais, quelle importance. Le chevalier de la Balance n'était pas seul, Shion était avec lui :

- Nous allons remonter Shiryu, dit simplement le Maître de ce dernier, et j'aimerais te parler un peu avant que tu ne repartes demain. Je peux te l'emprunter Kilian ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier, après tout c'est moi qui le voir plus que toi maintenant ! rajouta-t-il espiègle.  
- Oh mais ne comptes pas te débarrasser de nous aussi vite petite fripouille, répliqua Shion entrant dans son jeu. Mu et moi viendrons nous assurer régulièrement que tout va bien pour toi et tu reviendras régulièrement ici !

Kilian se précipita dans les bras de son papy un peu ému, cachant des larmes d'émotions :

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main demain matin Kilian ? demanda Shiryu en se levant.  
- Non… Mu et Milo vont m'aider, répondit le Bélier qui s'était repris.  
- Alors on se retrouve demain en fin de matinée avec Shun et Hyoga ici pour le départ, dit-il encore. Passe une bonne nuit !  
Le Dragon lui vola un baiser et emmena précieusement son cadeau avant de partir avec son Maître, devinant déjà de quoi voulait lui parler ce dernier : Shunrei !

Mais Shiryu n'était pas inquiet, il était maintenant sûr de lui et savait ce qu'il devait faire en arrivant au Japon. Il avait juste besoin de la collaboration de Shun et Hyoga, chose qu'il savait déjà acquise.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple de la Balance **

Dohko et Shiryu s'installèrent dans le sofa. Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment avant que Dohko prenne enfin la parole :

- As-tu fais ton choix ?  
- Oui.  
- En es-tu certain ?  
- Oui, je ne peux plus ignorer ce que mon cœur me criait depuis des années. Et si je retournais auprès d'elle, ça me tuerait. Je ne saurais pas faire semblant. Maître… Père. J'ai Kilian dans la peau ! Et je ne sais même pas depuis quand… Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment et je ne saurais ni même, ne veux vivre sans lui. Cette simple idée m'est inconcevable.

La Balance sourit, Shiryu n'avait pas mâché ses mots et il comprenait d'autant plus ce que son fils ressentait car lui-même éprouvait lui aussi ce genre de sentiment envers son Atlante perso qu'était Shion :

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre avec Shunrei ?  
- J'ai ma petite idée, mais il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Hyoga et Shun.

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite... j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous_

___Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Pour l'instant Dohko est surtout triste que Shunrei ait tant changée, quand à savoir ce qu'il a en tête... à part Shion peut-être... merci encore ! Bisous._

_Saint Angel : Merci beaucoup ! Alors oui, c'est évident que Saori et Athéna ne sont pas les mêmes mais pour les chevaliers et surtout pour Kilian, ce n'était pas si évident de deviner et surtout de comprendre qu'Athéna ne répondait pas à ses prières... Et puis, on a dressé un portrait vraiment pas avantageux de Saori donc... Alors, c'est vrai, on ne parle pas trop de tout le monde mais cette histoire se concentre sur Kilian et Shiryu, son entourage proche est là bien sûr et tu en verras d'autres au cours de l'histoire mais je ne peux pas te promettre que tu les verra tous. Ils sont là bien sûr, mais n'interviennent pas ou peu dans l'histoire elle-même. Un peu précipité ? Des trucs manquants ? Tu peux préciser un peu ta pensée, qu'on sache où faut préciser et quoi. C'est toujours positif pour nous. Merci d'avance pour ton aide, et voici la suite, le plan de Shiryu, je te laisse le découvrir ci-dessous. Bonne lecture et merci encore, bisous._

_Note : Excusez-nous si on ne répond pas de suite à vos coms, pour ceux qui ont un compte, mais nous avons un planning pas mal chargé toutes les deux. Mais promis on le fera individuellement et merci encore de prendre le temps de nous mettre un petit mot !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos encouragements !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Temple du Bélier**

Kilian avait fini de boucler sa valise. Il avait laissé des affaires dans ses armoires, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il partait pour toujours, et en plus, il n'avait pas envie de payer une surtaxe à l'aéroport parce que le poids limite était dépassé.

- Tu as bien pris un gros pull ? Tu n'as pas oublié ta brosse à dents ? Et des vêtements de rechange pour dans l'avion ? questionna Mu vérifiant si son petit avait bien tout.  
- Mu, amour, respire, ne stresse pas… Tu as aussi un coupe-vent et un parapluie ? fit Milo en écho.  
- Papas poules ! railla le jeune homme. Mais oui j'ai tout !

Après une dernière vérification, ils rejoignirent tout le monde au bas des marches où les attendaient deux voitures pour conduire tout ce petit monde à l'aéroport. Le trajet sembla presque trop court à Kilian qui angoissait quand même un peu et ce, malgré le contact permanent de Shiryu qui ne le lâcha pas un instant. Mais bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le portique qui allait les séparer et l'émotion en gagna certains.

Kilian resta un moment dans les bras de son grand frère et ensuite dans ceux de Shaina. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille :

- Promis, lui répondit-il.

Après les dernières recommandations, les Maîtres et amants laissèrent leurs disciples passer le portique pour qu'ils puissent prendre l'avion. Même s'ils en avaient gros sur le cœur.  
Ce ne fut qu'après le décollage que Shiryu demanda à son amour :

- Elle t'a demandé quoi ta belle-sœur ?  
- De lui écrire et de faire plein de photos...  
Réponse qui fit sourire les trois chevaliers Divin.  
- On a dû faire la même promesse, fit Hyoga en se rappelant leur premier départ pour le Japon.  
L'avion avait maintenant pris sa vitesse de croisière et filait vers le Japon. Shiryu profita de ce moment de calme pour parler à ses amis de ses projets immédiats :  
- Shun, Hyoga, Kilian, j'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les trois, commença-t-il très sérieux.  
- Un problème ? demanda le Bélier déjà inquiet.  
- En quelque sorte, répondit Shiryu. Tu n'ignores pas que Shunrei, jusqu'à maintenant, vivait chez moi Kilian. Et même si Dohko lui a demandé de quitter mon appartement quand il l'a renvoyée au Japon, je doute qu'elle lui ait sagement obéi.  
- Elle est réellement venue ? demanda Hyoga qui, comme les trois autres, l'ignorait.  
- Oui, mais Dohko l'a remit aussitôt dans un avion de retour, ce qui n'a pas dû tellement lui plaire…  
Kilian avait légèrement pâli. Tout à sa joie de partager désormais la vie de Shiryu, il en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de la jeune femme.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Shun en l'entourant d'un de ses bras, Shiryu est un fin stratège qui a déjà dû envisager un plan pour résoudre ce problème, tel que je le connais  
- Oui, et même si on devait rencontrer des soucis de dernières minutes, rajouta Hyoga, tu serais le bienvenu chez nous en attendant qu'ils se résolvent.

Si Kilian avait, la veille, eu un peu peur que ces deux là ne l'acceptent pas, il venait d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Il regarda le Dragon qui lui souriait comme pour lui dire « je te l'avais bien dit ». Il sourit à son tour :

- Les amis, dit-il un peu ému, je ne sais comment vous remercier…  
- Shiryu nous a tout raconté ce matin Kilian, répondit gravement Hyoga. Sois heureux avec lui, c'est notre seul souhait.

Il se tourna vers son ami ajoutant taquin :

- Depuis le temps que je te dis que les garçons c'est bien moins de soucis que les filles Shiryu ! Tu en as mis du temps quand même !

Shun pouffa, déclenchant un joyeux éclat de rire qui détendit l'atmosphère un peu trop chargée d'émotion :

- Bien, reprit Shiryu en reprenant son sérieux non sans avoir avant rapidement volé un baiser à son amour. Nous allons tous les quatre aller chez vous deux en arrivant. Ensuite, je me rendrai seul à mon appartement voir ce qui s'y passe.  
- Je veux venir avec toi ! répliqua Kilian.  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas, intervint Hyoga. Laisse-moi plutôt l'accompagner, toi tu resteras avec Shun ! Pas d'objection Shiryu ?  
- Si tu y tiens.  
- Oui, j'y tiens ! J'ai quelques réflexions de la demoiselle qui sont toujours pas digérées… grogna le Cygne.  
- Hyoga ! cria Shun inquiet.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Shun, je me charge de le surveiller ! conclut Shiryu. En attendant finissons notre voyage tranquille.

Disant cela, il attira Kilian contre lui qui se blottit volontiers contre sa poitrine alors que Shun et Hyoga faisaient la même chose de leur côté. Ils avaient encore plusieurs heures de vol.

L'avion s'était posé sans le moindre encombre et sans le moindre retard ! Les jeunes hommes étaient dans un taxi, les menant chez Hyoga et Shun.

- Waouh ! Et la tour rouge, là-bas, c'est bien la tour de Tokyo ? demanda Kilian les yeux brillants de curiosité. Et là c'est le Tokyo dôme ? demanda le jeune homme un peu plus tard, n'hésitant pas à se coucher sur les trois hommes pour regarder par la fenêtre de l'autre coté du véhicule.

Ses trois compagnons se contentaient de sourire devant sa curiosité. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'appartement de Shun et Hyoga. Ils prirent le temps de se rafraîchir et de se restaurer, après quoi le Cygne et le Dragon partirent à l'appartement de Shiryu.

Laissant leurs deux moitiés avec une boule d'inquiétude dans l'estomac. Shun prépara un chocolat chaud, il tendit une tasse à Kilian avant de s'installer près de lui :

- Dis-moi tout Shun, Hyoga et toi, ça c'est fait comment ?

Ooo000ooO

Appartement de Shiryu

Shiryu eut à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'une petite brune alla à sa rencontre :

- Mon Shiryu! Tu es enfin de retour! s'écria-telle en essayant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
- Il n'y a pas de "Mon Shiryu" qui tienne, fit-il en la repoussant gentiment mais fermement, d'une manière assez sèche.  
- Bonsoir Shunrei ! dit Hyoga d'une voie polaire.

Le Dragon la laissa plantée là. Il rentra dans la chambre, prit la valise de la jeune fille et entreprit de mettre toutes ses affaires dedans, pêle-mêle.  
Shunrei jeta un regard haineux à Hyoga qui lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi glacial que son ton et suivit le Dragon dans la chambre :

- Mais que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.  
- Je mets tes affaires dans ta valise, lui expliqua calmement Shiryu.  
- Ça je le vois bien, mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il Shiryu ? Si je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre au Sanctuaire comme je le voulais, c'est uniquement la faute de cet imbécile de Dohko !

Elle ne vit ni partir, ni même arriver la gifle qui cingla son visage quelques secondes plus tard, mais elle la sentit très bien. Le Dragon lui faisait maintenant face, le regard aussi froid que celui de Hyoga qui surveillait la scène du pas de la porte :

- Je t'interdis de manquer de respect à celui que tu devrais, comme moi, considérer comme ton père !  
- Je suis… commença-t-elle  
- Et je ne t'ai jamais autorisé, ni même souhaité que tu me rejoignes au Sanctuaire ! Tout comme je n'ai jamais souhaité ta venue chez moi ! la coupa-t-il.  
- Mais…  
- Ne m'obliges pas à être plus explicite Shunrei, savoir que je ne t'aime plus depuis longtemps devrait largement suffire à te faire partir. Mais s'il cela ne te suffit pas, je peux aussi te faire les reproches que je tais en considération de ce qui nous a liés autrefois. Et je n'hésiterai pas à employer la force s'il le faut. Alors prend cette valise et laisse-moi une adresse où envoyer le reste de tes affaires avant que cette scène ne dégénère !

Shunrei recula de deux pas devant l'air plutôt menaçant du Dragon, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi décidé. Elle se heurta à Hyoga qui lui proposa froidement :

- Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine…  
Elle eut un haut le cœur de peur devant la glaciale attitude du Cygne et attrapa la valise que lui tendait Shiryu :  
- Rend-moi tes clés, dit ce dernier et fais-moi savoir rapidement où envoyer le reste de tes affaires…

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'appartement :

- Tu crois qu'elle va abandonner ? demanda Hyoga se détendant un peu.  
- Aucune idée… soupira le Dragon. Mais par sécurité, allons acheter des nouvelles serrures, tu m'aideras à les changer !

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas aux changements des serrures. Ils avaient empaqueter toutes les affaires de Shunrei, les avaient déposées à la cave puis remit toutes les affaires de Shiryu en place telles qu'elles étaient avant que la jeune femme ne débarque. Ensuite, ils avaient même été cherché un nouveau lit, des coussins, et une literie. Shiryu ne voulait plus qu'il y ait une seule trace d'elle dans l'appartement. Il souhaitait que Kilian se sente chez lui, et il ne désirait pas qu'il dorme dans un lit dans lequel elle s'était imposée un jour :

- Heureusement que je n'ai jamais couché avec elle… murmura le Dragon faisant sursauter Hyoga.  
- Tu peux répéter ? questionna le Cygne, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.  
- Tu m'as très bien entendu Hyoga, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te le répète : je n'ai jamais couché avec elle.  
- Et tu faisais comment tous les matins et quand tu en avais envie ?  
- Simple, la douche glacée ça fonctionne bien tu sais. Et quand aux envies, elle ne m'a jamais fait… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Autrefois peut-être, je ne le nie pas, mais pas depuis qu'elle s'est imposée ici en tout cas. Cette histoire était finie avant même d'avoir commencé pour moi, je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire non…  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… fit le Cygne en tentant d'imaginer leur vie au quotidien sans tout ce qui en faisait le piment.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un instant avant de se mettre à rire, ce qui était peut-être mieux ainsi et qui fit descendre leur tension nerveuse mise à rude épreuve.

Ooo000ooO

Appartement de Shun et Hyoga

Shun et Kilian attendaient toujours. Plus de deux heures maintenant que Shiryu et Hyoga étaient partis. Vaillamment, ils continuaient à discuter, Shun expliquant comment lui et le Cygne s'étaient mutuellement avouer leurs sentiments après bien des hésitations. Ils s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés lors de leur dernier séjour à l'hôpital de la fondation, après le retour des Enfers. Le Cygne à ce moment avait bien dû mal à faire face à la nouvelle disparition de son maître Camus.

Petit à petit, ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre et avaient passés de plus en plus de temps ensemble, Shiryu étant accaparé par Shunrei qui commençait déjà à changer au contact de la vie de Tokyo et très certainement de Saori qui l'avait invité à séjourner chez elle, et Seiya par cette dernière. Ikki, quant à lui, avait quitté le Japon le plus vite possible et même s'il revenait régulièrement voir ses amis, il ne supportait déjà plus Saori.

Mais Shun arrivait au bout de son histoire et lui aussi était de plus en plus inquiet :

- On devrait peut-être y aller non ? demanda soudain Kilian alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin sur le Cygne et le Dragon.

Shun et Kilian se retournèrent pour regarder leur amour respectif arriver. Kilian offrit un magnifique sourire à son homme avant de l'embrasser. Shiryu lui répondit avec bonheur, ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent les sifflements de leurs amis derrière eux.

Laissant les deux amoureux, Kilian et Shiryu repartirent tranquillement chez le Dragon. Ce dernier attrapa Kilian comme une jeune mariée pour en franchir la porte sous les éclats de rires du jeune homme.

- Bienvenue chez nous mon cœur. Il le reposa doucement a terre, referma la porte d'un coup de talon et lui tendit un petit trousseau de clefs. Elles sont à toi, viens, je te fais visiter.

Kilian se sentit immédiatement chez lui. Il aimait la décoration sobre mais élégante, la cuisine semblait pratique, le salon confortable, la salle de bain, faite pour y passer des heures et enfin la chambre. Le Tibétain fronça un peu les sourcils, c'était bien la seule pièce qui était un peu bordélique avec les grands cartons, plastique bulles, et la boite à outils dans un coin.

- Je... j'ai changé le lit et le matelas. Et les oreillers... la literie aussi... ce... c'est notre lit… enfin si tu veux, mais si tu ne veux pas... bredouilla Shiryu soudainement inquiet, mais Kilian lui mit un doigt sur la bouche le faisant taire.  
- Bien sûr que je le veux, et je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour le tester...  
Kilian ne se retint pas de rire devant l'air ahuri de Shiryu, qui avait dû penser tout autre chose :  
- Tu n'es pas fatigué du voyage et du décalage horaire ? demanda le tibétain en étouffant un bâillement.  
- Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser… fit-il en répondant avec un bâillement.

Shiryu jeta un regard vers le lit, soudain presque intimidé, alors que Kilian se déshabillait déjà, ne gardant que son caleçon pour se glisser sous la toute nouvelle couette. Tout avait été si vite qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'imaginer sa vie à compter de ce jour. Et là, de voir le Bélier qui avait ravi son cœur se glisser si naturellement dans le lit, leur lit… il en était tout retourné, c'est comme si sa vie enfin prenait un sens après toutes ces années :

- Shiryu ? lui demanda ce dernier, tout va bien ?  
- Oui… c'est juste que je me sens un peu ému… et troublé… avoua-t-il en se déshabillant à son tour.  
- Viens tout près de moi, dit Kilian en tapotant le lit. Moi j'ai juste envie de dormir enfin en me blottissant contre toi…

Le Dragon ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras. Avec tendresse, il caressa son dos nu et sentit quelques frissons se propager le long de son échine. Il l'entendit aussi pousser un petit soupir de bien-être et sourit de bonheur avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, tout comme Kilian, alors que la nuit tombait sur Tokyo.

Ooo000ooO

Ce fut des coups insistants à la porte d'entrée qui les réveillèrent en sursaut le lendemain matin. Shiryu jeta un regard étonné à son réveil, dix heures !  
A ses côtés, Kilian semblait émerger aussi. Il se leva en catastrophe et s'habilla à la hâte, inquiet par ces coups répétés à la porte :

- Shiryu ? marmonna Kilian en les entendant aussi.  
- Je vais voir, répondit le Dragon prenant quand même le temps de lui faire un rapide bisou.

Mais ce n'était que Shun et Hyoga, arrivant avec le petit déjeuner :

- Alors encore au lit les amoureux ? dit Shun en entrant dès que Shiryu eut ouvert la porte.  
- Et c'était comment dis, cette première nuit ? renchérit Hyoga tout sourire.  
- Merveilleuse! répondit Kilian qui sortait de la chambre, et la votre ?

Le petit groupe se rendit dans la cuisine où Shiryu commença à préparer le petit déjeuner et où Kilian se mettait à dresser la table, même s'il dut un peu chercher après les bols et les assiettes.

- Alors les tourtereaux, vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda le Bélier en s'installant sur une chaise aux cotés de son Dragon.  
- Et bien, nous sommes venus vous chercher pour aller faire ton inscription à la fac ! fit Shun.  
- Mais je n'ai pas l'âge ! répondit Kilian.  
- Mais tu en as le niveau! contra Hyoga.  
- Mais... mais euh…  
- Tu sais ce que tu vas choisir ? questionna Shun, impatient de savoir sur quoi le jeune homme allait porter son choix.  
- Littérature ! répondit Shiryu à la place du tibétain, et il ajouta. Je vous accompagne aussi !  
- Littérature ? Très bon choix Kilian, approuva Shun.  
- Mais ils ne vont jamais m'accepter !  
- Mais si ! Shun connaît tout le monde à la fac ! s'écria Hyoga, et Shiryu y étudie encore, ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça.

Kilian jeta un regard interrogateur à son Dragon qui lui confirma par un sourire que tout irait bien.

Et tout se passa impeccablement. En milieu d'après-midi, ils ressortaient tous les quatre de la fac, Kilian serrait contre lui une pochette contenant le précieux sésame qui lui permettrait de suivre les cours à partir du lundi suivant. Soit dans deux jours car on était déjà samedi !

- Et maintenant allons acheter de quoi te faire trimer ! dit Shiryu en lui souriant.  
- On va vous laisser, dit Hyoga. Ikki vient manger à la maison ce soir…  
- Il est revenu du Sanctuaire ? s'étonna Shiryu.  
- Oui, mais comme d'habitude il ne fait que passer, se lamenta Shun.  
- Il est comme ça, tu le changeras plus, le consola Hyoga.  
- Je passerai te chercher lundi matin, dit encore Shun à Kilian. Soit prêt à huit heures ok ? Je te guiderai pour ton premier jour.  
- Ok… merci tous les deux !  
- Pas de quoi ! Tu fais partie de la famille !

Shiryu et Kilian se retrouvèrent seuls, marchant dans les rues qui bordaient la fac :

- On va où ? demanda le Bélier un peu étourdi par tous ces événements.  
- On va déjà s'arrêter boire un coup et regarder ce dont tu vas avoir besoin le plus rapidement possible pour faire nos achats. Et ensuite, on se prend de quoi passer une soirée tranquille à la maison, ça te va ?

"A la maison" que ces mots semblaient doux et qu'ils faisaient battre le cœur de Kilian.

- D'accord, répondit le tibétain. Puis il ajouta espiègle. Mais je suis certain que j'aurais besoin de quoi écrire et de quoi noter...

Le Dragon lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse et commandèrent un rafraîchissement. Shiryu étudiait sa fiche de cours et ils établirent une liste.

- Et il ne faudra pas oublier une nouvelle bibliothèque, car avec tous les bouquins que tu vas devoir lire… fit le Dragon.  
- C'est sûr, mais j'en aurais toujours moins que toi. Tu as vu les encyclopédies que tu dois étudier ?  
- Tu marques un point, mais il nous faudra une nouvelle bibliothèque tout de même… on aura jamais assez de place avec celle-ci...

Apres avoir payé leurs consommations, les jeunes hommes se rendirent dans différents magasin, d'abord les fournitures scolaire, ensuite la bibliothèque, puis les courses pour les estomacs et enfin un arrêt à la vidéothèque :

- Tu veux regarder quoi comme film ce soir ? questionna Shiryu.

Un film… le Bélier regarda les longs rayons de la vidéothèque. Bien sûr il savait que les films existaient mais n'en avait jamais vu ou si peu… Chez Mu, il n'y avait pas de magnétoscope. Il savait que certains chevaliers en avaient mais n'avait guère eu l'occasion d'en visionner un. Devant son air indécis et un peu perdu, le Dragon vint à son aide :

- Tu aimes quel genre de bouquin ? Les romans d'amour, d'aventure ou de fantaisy ?  
- J'aime bien les romans d'aventure et d'héroic-fantaisy  
- Dans ce cas, prenons ça, dit le Dragon en attrapant la trilogie du Seigneurs des Anneaux, ça devrait te plaire !

Kilian lut rapidement le résumé et approuva de la tête.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite et le Bélier essaya pour la première fois ses clés le cœur battant un plus vite. Derrière lui Shiryu souriait, les bras chargés de leurs achats et le cœur pulsant lui aussi, un peu plus vite que la normale… il était si heureux !

Ils rangèrent un peu leurs achats, Shiryu faisant une large place dans son bureau pour que Kilian y travaille en attendant que la nouvelle bibliothèque et le nouveau bureau que le Dragon avait pris soin de lui commander en même temps soient livrés, dans le courant de la semaine, leur avait promis le vendeur.

Ils préparèrent ensuite un repas plateau et s'installèrent devant la télé. Dès les premières minutes du film, Kilian fut immergé dans le monde merveilleux de JRR Tolkien et n'en décolla plus pendant toute la durée du film.

Shiryu était on peu plus content de le voir ainsi et le laissa s'installer à son aise contre lui, lui caressant doucement le dos.

Il était bien tard quand le troisième film finit, surtout que Shiryu avait prit soins de prendre les versions longues.

Dans le canapé, les poses avaient changées, c'était Shiryu qui était allongé sur le torse de Kilian, la main de celui-ci plongée dans la longue chevelure ébène.

- Waouh ! C'était génial, et comment ça se fait que ça tient dans un CD ? demanda le tibétain.  
- C'est un DVD ! Et la durée de vie est beaucoup plus longue qu'une cassette.  
- En bref, on en est encore à l'âge de pierre au Sanctuaire... quand je pense que tu utilises, c'est quoi déjà ? ah oui une clef USB, pour enregistrer tes données et qu'au Sanctuaire, on en est encore aux disquettes… fit malicieux Kilian.

Réflexion qui fit rire Shiryu, mais son amour avait totalement raison !

- Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ces merveilleux films, fit le rouquin en attrapant ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.  
- On en verra plein d'autres, lui promit ce dernier avant de se laisser aller lui aussi à l'invitation du Bélier et de lui répondre passionnément.

Ils quittèrent ensuite le sofa pour mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Invention que Kilian adora sur le champ, une corvée en moins à faire !

- Allez au lit ! s'écria Shiryu quand ils eurent finis de débarrasser. On est déjà dimanche et demain c'est ta grande entrée à la fac !

Ils se couchèrent rapidement et Kilian vint se blottir contre son Dragon en soupirant de bonheur. Shiryu sentit immédiatement un long frisson parcourir son échine et il sut qu'il lui serait difficile de résister encore bien longtemps à l'envie qu'il avait lentement mais sûrement sentie monter en lui au Sanctuaire mais qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque là. Et surtout à la cacher à son amour.

Kilian était plus jeune que lui et il n'avait parlé, ni même évoqué ce genre de chose. Ils étaient si heureux de s'être enfin trouvés tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient alors besoin que d'être l'un près de l'autre pour ses sentir bien et comblés. Et ils avaient encore tant à découvrir l'un de l'autre, ils n'en étaient qu'aux balbutiements de leur relation.

Mais il devait, vu son âge, avoir déjà également ressenti ses premiers émois et Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait déjà vécu un peu plus que cela et avec qui… s'en sentant déjà jaloux. Il soupira et tenta de chasser la chaleur qu'il sentait monter au creux de ses reins, juste en sentant contre lui le corps de Kilian. Lui-même n'avait pas connu énormément de relation, en partie à cause de Shunrei, mais avait quand même eut quelques aventures à l'hôpital, aussi bien féminine que masculine, avant qu'ils soient officiellement ensemble.

Il sentit Kilian se serrer un peu plus contre lui :

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète amour ? demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus. Il voulait savoir. Non il avait besoin de savoir…  
- Tu veux savoir quoi ? lui demanda le Bélier en le regardant à travers ses longs cils.  
Image qui fit involontairement frémir le Dragon tellement il était craquant comme ça. Et sexy…  
- Tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles ? demanda-t-il en déglutissant péniblement pour tenter de se reprendre.

La question coupa le souffle au jeune homme avant qu'il ne vire au rouge coquelicot. Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda Shiryu droit dans les yeux.

- Non, aucune. Jamais! répondit le Bélier le plus sérieusement du monde. Ça... ça te gênes si je n'ai pas du tout d'expérience dans ce domaine ? demanda-t-il soudain très inquiet.  
Le cœur de Shiryu se remit à battre, toute angoisse envolée.  
- Pas le moins du monde mon amour! le rassura-t-il en lui caressant le visage tendrement, avant de le resserrer contre lui avec douceur.  
En fait c'était même tout le contraire, Shiryu en était totalement heureux, il n'aurait pas à casser la figure à qui que ce soit.

- J'aime écouter les battements de ton cœur, fit Kilian, tu vas trouver ça bête et naïf mais j'ai l'impression qu'il bat pour moi...

Shiryu se redressa légèrement et laissa glisser le jeune homme sur le lit pour le regarder :

- Mais il ne bat que pour toi mon amour, dit-il en lui prenant la main en la posant sur sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit où il pulsait. Ecoute bien ses battements et dis-moi ce que tu sens, rajouta-t-il en s'emparant délicatement des lèvres du Bélier pour prendre possession de sa bouche et aller caresser tendrement sa langue.

Kilian poussa un gémissement étouffé par leurs bouches jointes et faillit laisser tomber sa main mais Shiryu la repositionna sur son cœur en descendant lentement ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme :

- Laisse-la là, ferme les yeux et écoute comme il bat fort pour toi… concentre-toi uniquement sur mon cœur et ses battements, lui dit-il encore alors que ses lèvres et ses mains continuaient une lente et divine exploration du torse du jeune Bélier.

Ce dernier s'arqua quand Shiryu s'arrêta sur ses perles roses qu'il fit lentement se tendre sous ses assauts. Kilian gémit, retint un cri et sa main se crispa sur le torse du Dragon qui sourit intérieurement, ravi de faire découvrir à son amour ses premiers plaisirs. Lui sentait le sang affluer de partout dans son corps et sentait son cœur tout près de l'affolement et il savait que Kilian devait le sentir aussi, à travers sa main tout contre lui.

Tout contre sa cuisse, il perçut aussi l'éveil de la virilité de son amour. Le Bélier sembla un instant gêné mais il le rassura en lui faisant également sentir que lui aussi en était au même point, voire pire :

- Surtout, ne retiens pas tes cris mon amour… dit-il en continuant sa douce exploration. Laisse-moi entendre ta voix…  
- Shiryu… gémit le Bélier entre deux petits cris rauques encore quelques peu retenus.

Le Dragon ne voulait surtout pas effrayer son jeune amour aussi, se contenta-t-il pour cette première incursion dans le monde des plaisirs charnels du jeune Bélier de lui faire ressentir une multitude de saveurs encore inconnues de lui en parcourant son torse et son ventre alors que sa main commençait à descendre vers sa virilité maintenant complètement éveillée. Il caressa lentement le doux duvet de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se retenant furieusement de descendre goûter à ce fruit divinement tentant. Lui-même se frottait librement contre une cuisse agitée de soubresauts de son amour.

Les gémissements de Kilian s'étaient peu à peu transformer en cris qui faisaient battre et cogner le cœur du Dragon encore plus fort sous la main, maintenant totalement, crispée du Bélier. Shiryu ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps. Il referma sa main autour de sa virilité et se mit à la caresser dans un lent mouvement de va et vient, passant ses doigts sur la petite fente d'où jaillissait déjà quelques gouttes de nectar.

Kilian se tendit soudain alors que ses mains agrippaient sauvagement le Dragon en poussant un cri rauque. Shiryu sentit sa semence se répandre dans sa main. Il ne résista à cette première fois de son amour et se laissa aller à son tour dans un grognement de plaisir.

Kilian se laissa lourdement retombé sur le lit, le souffle court. Shiryu remonta à sa hauteur :

- Amour ? demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.  
Kilian reprenait lentement son souffle et descendait lentement de son nuage, il venait de toucher les étoiles...  
Il entendit très loin la question de son Dragon, il le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les joues.  
- Je... je… waouh ! C'est toujours comme ça ? questionna-t-il regardant amoureusement Shiryu.  
- Oui, avec la personne qu'on aime c'est toujours comme ça et même encore mieux…

Le Bélier eut les joues qui se tintaient de rouge, il savait de quoi il en retournait mais de la théorie à la pratique il y avait un monde de différence.

- Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, et on ira à ton rythme mon amour, nous avons toute la vie devant nous, le rassura Shiryu.  
- Et… on aura quand même le droit de se faire… des euh… papouilles comme maintenant ? demanda Kilian en s'allongeant sur le Dragon, toujours des rougeurs sur les joues.

Shiryu se laissa doucement aller sous les caresses du Bélier en poussant un grognement de satisfaction et répondant ardemment à son baiser. Ils se câlinèrent tendrement un long moment avant que leurs paupières ne commencent à devenir lourdes. Kilian, que la journée vive en émotions de toutes sortes avait épuisé, finit par s'installer le plus confortablement du monde sur le torse du Dragon et sa respiration devint rapidement régulière. Son compagnon ne tardant pas à le rejoindre dans le sommeil, non sans avoir resserré son étreinte autour du corps lové contre le sien.

Leurs membres s'entremêlèrent les uns avec les autres au gré de leurs mouvements mais ne se séparèrent complètement jamais au court de la nuit. Prémices d'un futur qu'ils n'envisageaient déjà plus l'un sans l'autre.

Ooo000ooO

La sonnerie du téléphone retentissant dans le courant de la matinée les réveilla en sursaut. Kilian grogna de mécontentement et se pelotonna contre le Dragon qui tendait le bras pour se saisir du téléphone posé sur la table de nuit :

- Allo… maugréa Shiryu à peine éveillé.

La voix et le ton de son interlocuteur matinal fit se redresser le Dragon illico qui tenta d'arrêter le flot de paroles à l'autre bout du fil :

- Mu ? interrogea-t-il, faisant à son tour se redresser le Bélier qui lui arracha presque le téléphone des mains pour raconter à son père toutes les merveilleuses choses qui lui étaient arrivées depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds sur le sol japonais.

Shiryu sourit tendrement à ce spectacle et fila sous la douche, laissant son compagnon parler tranquillement et librement.

Après un petit moment au téléphone le jeune tibétain raccrocha et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain. Il était particulièrement heureux ce matin, le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage en était une preuve. Le bruit de la douche le fit sourire, il se faufila discrètement et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, attrapa par la taille son compagnon et se colla à lui.

- Bonjour mon amour… salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour mon cœur… Bien dormi ?  
- Merveilleusement bien ! Tu as les salutations de Dohko, et Mu m'a dit qu'il t'appellera plus tard... On fait quoi après la douche, le baiser et le petit déjeuner ?  
- Quel baiser ? taquina Shiryu. Kilian ne répondit même pas, il avait déjà emprisonné les lèvres de son amour.

Baiser très tendre qui se prolongea quelques peu alors que la douche déversait sur les deux corps unis son eau bienfaitrice. Shiryu se détacha très lentement du Bélier pour se saisir du shampoing :

- Fermes les yeux, prévint-il en laissant couler un peu de ce dernier sur la tête de Kilian et en commençant un doux massage sur son cuir chevelu.

Le Bélier soupira de bien-être et se laissa volontiers laver les cheveux et même le haut du corps que Shiryu attaqua consciencieusement ensuite. Il en profita pour lui rendre la pareille en prenant lui aussi le gel douche. Ils passèrent un long moment à se savonner mutuellement, profitant de ce moment pour embrasser ou caresser un peu une épaule, un dos ou même un ventre.

Kilian rougit encore quand son Dragon descendit ses mains sous sa taille pour continuer sa toilette et hésita à faire de même. Cela faisait tant de bouleversement dans sa vie qu'il se sentit soudain très maladroit :

- Ne le fais pas si cela te gêne encore, lui glissa alors Shiryu à l'oreille, nous ne sommes pas pressés, amour… Prends tout ton temps pour apprivoiser cette nouvelle vie… Souviens juste à chaque instant que je t'aime…  
Kilian, les joues en feu, répondit :  
- Je t'aime tellement Shiryu et depuis tellement longtemps...

Le Bélier se colla contre le jeune homme et nicha son nez contre son cou, ne se souciant ni de l'eau qui continuait de couler ni de la mousse de savon qui était encore éparpillé sur leur corps.

Le médecin se demanda ce que signifiait la deuxième partie de la phrase de son amour, mais il en rediscuterait plus tard.

- Tu me laisses le temps alors ? murmura Kilian.  
- Tout le temps qu'il te faudra mon amour.

Finalement Shiryu finit sa toilette seul même si le tibétain, s'occupa des fesses du Dragon.  
C'est avec juste une serviette attachée à leurs tailles qu'ils se rendirent à la cuisine et où ils déjeunèrent ensemble.

- Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Kilian.  
- Vérifier que tout est prêt pour ton entrée à fac !

La fac… ce mot-là laissait encore le Bélier rêveur. Il arrivait à peine à croire que demain, il ferait sa grande entrée dans ce monde qu'il avait si souvent imaginé en écoutant Hyoga et Shun en parler :

- T'es encore avec moi ? demanda le Dragon en faisant bouger sa main devant ses yeux devenus lointains.  
- Idiot ! lui répliqua Kilian en riant.

Le petit déjeuner fini, ils s'habillèrent et passèrent en revue les affaires du Bélier. Shiryu le taquina tout le temps et le mit aussi en garde contre les nombreuses rencontres qu'il risquait de faire :

- Ne fais pas d'emblée confiance à n'importe qui, le prévint-il, une nouvelle tête ça attire toujours du monde. Et une tête comme la tienne risque d'en attirer beaucoup… Je devrais peut-être t'enfermer, rajouta soudain le Dragon.  
- T'es sérieux dis ? s'inquiéta Kilian.  
- Bien sûr que oui ! Ils vont te sauter dessus à la fac ! Tu risques de bien de tomber amoureux d'un autre ! Disant cela, il s'approcha du Bélier un peu perdu pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Je vais devoir être très vigilant, rajouta-t-il en lui volant un baiser.  
- Ou très amoureux… contra Kilian en entrant dans son jeu.  
- Ça, je le suis déjà… tu veux des preuves ? demanda-t-il sensuellement en lui dévorant le cou

Kilian frissonna mais la sonnette retentit, les interrompant :

- T'attends quelqu'un ? demanda le Bélier.  
- Non…Allons voir.

Deux minutes plus tard, Shiryu ouvrait la porte à une véritable bombe sexuelle ténébreuse. Un mec de toute beauté franchit le seuil de l'appartement en souriant au Dragon.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

___Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Nous somme contente que ça te plaise ! L'homme mystérieux ? et bien ci-dessous la réponse ! Merci encore et bisous._

_Saint Angel : Merci beaucoup ! Pourquoi c'est en gras ? Parce que ce site fait que ce qu'il veut ! lol ! Il m'a fait le même coup sur une de mes fics aussi cette semaine. Je vais corriger ça et y faire plus attention à l'avenir, merci ! Alors la bombe ne fait pas partie des chevaliers, mais je te laisses découvrir ça ci-dessous. Ils vont vite ? Dis-moi, Shiryu est un adulte là et quant à Kiki, un adolescent de 17-18 ans... si on fait le décompte, je trouve que c'est plutôt normal non qu'ils expérimentent ce genre de choses... Shunrei est influencé par le monde "moderne" qu'elle n'a jamais connu avant et se croit tout permis, mais comptons sur le Sanctuaire pour lui remettre les idées en place. Et oui, la fac, un rêve qui se réalise pour notre petit Bélier. merci encore et bisous._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Ben non, c'est pas Hadès ! Je te laisse découvrir... bisous._

* * *

_Deux minutes plus tard, Shiryu ouvrait la porte à une véritable bombe sexuelle ténébreuse. Un mec de toute beauté franchit le seuil de l'appartement en souriant au Dragon._

**Chapitre 6**

**Appartement de Shiryu**

- Salut Shiryu, content de te revoir enfin, dit-il en déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.  
- Bonjour Kevin. Entre, je t'en prie, dit Shiryu en refermant la porte derrière lui :  
- Oh, commenta ce dernier en découvrant Kilian derrière le Dragon, c'est qui cette beauté ? Vous êtes libre jeune homme ? demanda-t-il au Bélier qui était sans voix.  
- Bah les pattes Kevin ! s'écria Shiryu en passant un bras protecteur autour du Bélier, je te présente mon petit ami, Kilian. Et voici Kevin, Kilian un collègue de travail et un vrai tombeur. Méfies-toi de lui.  
- T'exagères mon petit Shiryu… répondit Kevin en s'approchant du Dragon l'air boudeur, et t'as pas toujours dis ça…  
- Tu veux un café ? demanda Shiryu en se dégageant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, je suppose que tu es venu m'amener le planning ?  
- Tu supposes bien, dit Kevin en le suivant faisant enfin réagir Kilian qui leur emboîta le pas, des alarmes clignotantes plein la tête.

Kilian le détesta de suite, il n'aimait ni ses manières d'arriviste, ni sa tenue, ni son visage, ni les regards gourmands qu'il lançait à Shiryu, et surtout pas les sous-entendus qu'il faisait.

Le tibétain n'avait qu'une envie, voir ce playboy de pacotille partir et vite. Lui restait très calme, il ne lança même pas un regard de travers au collègue de son homme. Qui était une véritable poule qui n'arrêtait pas de caqueter... Il respirait quand ?

Le regard gourmand de Kevin s'attardait sur les deux hommes, en s'imaginant sans doute bien des choses qui donnaient froid dans le dos au Bélier :

- Merci pour le planning! fit Shiryu en le consultant au bout d'une longue discussion.  
- De rien ! Bon je vous laisse ! Au plaisir de te revoir Kilian ! fit il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait irrésistible.  
- A la prochaine! répondit simplement ce dernier.

Ils raccompagnèrent l'homme jusqu'à la sortie

- Tu as couché avec ce type? questionna Kilian de but en blanc sans détour dès que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, mais il n'y avait aucune colère, ni dans sa voix ni dans son regard.

Shiryu le regarda longuement. Il ne voyait pas de trace de colère mais plutôt une très forte incrédulité et un besoin de savoir :

- Tu le détestes n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Dragon sans répondre à sa question.  
- Je…  
- C'est normal, le coupa le Shiryu. J'ai réagi exactement comme toi la première fois que je l'ais vu moi aussi. Au quotidien Kevin est imbuvable, mais crois-moi, tu as là le type même de personne qui est au fond totalement différent de ce qu'il laisse paraître !

Kilian resta interdit à ce discours, ne comprenant pas trop où Shiryu voulait en venir si ce n'est qu'il avait trouvé là une très bonne façon de ne pas répondre à sa question initiale :

- Allons manger, reprit le Dragon, je vais te raconter qui est vraiment Kevin.  
- Shiryu… insista néanmoins Kilian.  
- Tu veux une réponse ? comprit le Dragon en se retournant vers lui.  
- Oui, confirma le Bélier.  
- Tu y as droit… Je ne suis pas comme toi Kilian, j'ai connu d'autres aventures avant toi… Mais pour Kevin la réponse serait plutôt, pas vraiment.  
- Pas vraiment ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? s'énerva Kilian en le suivant dans la cuisine où il commencèrent à se préparer un repas.  
- Ca veut dire que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble mais que nous avons eu quelques moments d'intimités… c'est plus clair comme ça ?  
- Pas vraiment… murmura Kilian un peu perdu en s'asseyant en face du Dragon qui venait de poser une salade de crudités sur la table et avait sortis deux steaks.  
- Laisses-moi te raconter, tu comprendras mieux, dit le Dragon en commençant à faire cuire les steaks. Tu as, jusque là, vécu en vase clos Kilian, protégé longtemps par Mu et Shion, et même si tu t'es retrouvé seul a affronter bon nombre d'ennemis pendant leurs absences, tu étais dans un monde que tu connaissais où les gens sont noirs ou blancs.

Ici c'est très différent, les gens évoluent plutôt sur une gamme de gris, ne révélant que rarement leurs vrais visages. Kevin en est un exemple type, mais de son côté c'est plutôt dans le bons sens. Tu veux ton steak comment ?

- Saignant s'il te plait, répondit Kilian qui ajouta. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir Shiryu… Ce mec est totalement superficiel !

Ce dernier servit les steaks en souriant à sa remarque et s'assit an face de lui avant de reprendre tout en mangeant :

- Ce n'est qu'une apparence chez lui Kilian. Moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps pour le découvrir, mais je peux te jurer que ce n'est qu'une apparence qu'il donne pour cacher sa vraie personnalité et qu'il gagne à être connu.  
- Pourquoi faire un truc pareil ? interrogea Kilian.  
- Il ne me l'a jamais dit clairement, mais je pense qu'il cherche à se protéger en donnant de lui cette image d'être totalement superficielle et imbuvable…  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que lui apporter ce genre de comportement.  
- Faire fuir les gens qui ne s'arrêtent qu'aux apparences justement, précisa le Dragon, et beaucoup de gens sont ainsi fait… malheureusement. Tu en feras toi-même l'expérience, je le crains.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Tu es mignon, particulièrement attirant. D'apparence tu es parfait, le type même de mec avec qui il est important de traîner… de se faire voir… crois-moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience avant toi, Shun et Hyoga aussi.

Kilian avait légèrement rougi au compliment mais ne voyait toujours pas très bien quel rapport tout ceci avait avec le fait que ce Kevin et lui n'est pas vraiment couché ensemble. Heureusement Shiryu continua :

- Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler à l'hôpital, au service des urgences, on nous a attribué à moi et les autres nouveaux, un parrain. Le mien se révéla être Kevin. D'emblée, je le détestais, tout comme toi tout à l'heure, mais je devais faire avec. C'est lui qui devait guider mes premiers pas dans ce milieu et m'apprendre les gestes que je ne connaissais qu'en théorie. Je fis donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et m'apprêtais à passer les deux années où il me servirait de guide particulièrement difficiles. Je m'aperçus assez rapidement qu'il était tout autre devant ses patients que devant l'ensemble du personnel.  
Il devenait alors un médecin attentionné et ouvert, et surtout perdait cette attitude superficielle. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Je devais y répondre quand pour la première fois, je le vis en intervention dans un cas particulièrement critique. Exit, le mec superficiel, il devint en un instant un médecin particulièrement compètent et dégageant un charisme fou qui me laissa sans voix, comme tout ceux qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi, dirigeant d'une main de maître la salle d'intervention et tout le personnel qui s'y trouvait. C'était ma première intervention sur ce type d'urgence vraiment grave, et j'eus besoin d'un peu d'air après tout ce sang. Il vint me retrouver dehors pour me demander comment j'allais. Comme je regardais sûrement un peu bizarrement, il me demanda pourquoi j'avais l'air aussi surpris. Il était encore en mode médecin et parrain attentionné, ce qui me surprit encore plus. J'hésitais un instant avant de lui cracher le morceau et de lui demander dans la foulée à quoi lui servait cette attitude fausse qu'il avait si souvent.  
Il éclata de rire et me déclara que j'étais bien le premier à lui faire aussi franchement cette remarque sans avoir peur de recevoir des mauvaises notes. C'est ainsi que nous sommes devenu plus proches et quand nous étions seuls, il perdait cette habitude de se comporter comme ça.  
- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait tout à l'heure ?  
- Simplement parce que tu étais là et qu'il ne te connaît pas.  
- Et c'est comme ça que vous avez… enfin…  
- Non. Un jour, comme il arrive tous les médecins, j'ai perdu mon premier patient. J'étais en deuxième année et j'avais la responsabilité de ce patient arrivé presque mourant aux urgences. J'avais fait tout mon possible sans pouvoir le sauver. J'étais anéanti. Je voulais tout arrêter et je suis parti faire une chose qui n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes. Mais ce jour-là j'avais besoin de d'oublier et pour ça je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que me prendre une cuite. Pas très intelligent, je te l'accorde, mais bon…  
Kevin ne ma pas lâché d'une semelle, me suivant dans ma tournée des bars pour finalement me ramener, pas très clair je dois l'avoué, chez lui. Et il m'a passé la plus belle engueulade que j'avais eue, Dohko mis à part.  
J'étais furieux qu'il ose me parler ainsi et, l'alcool aidant, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid qu'il m'a fait retrouver instantanément en m'embrassant ! Il était plié de rire en découvrant ma tête ahurie, c'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon ! J'avais un besoin chronique de me vider l'esprit, il m'a gentiment fait ce cadeau sans pour autant profiter de moi… en clair nous avons juste calmé nos corps par quelques jeux érotiques. Dans le triste état où j'étais, il aurait pu faire bien plus mais ne l'a pas fait et cela ne s'est jamais reproduit. C'est un véritable ami Kilian et je l'aime beaucoup. Apprends à te méfier des apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses, conclut le Dragon.

Kilian avait écouté son amour, ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de savoir que quelqu'un avait pu toucher son homme, qu'il ait pu faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre, mais Shiryu avait raison il était plus vieux et avait vécu hors du vase. Il avait tout enregistré, et sa première leçon était de se méfier des apparences...

- Je te fais confiance pour Kevin, mais qu'il ne te tourne pas trop autour ! Tu me le promets ?  
- Je te le promets, fit Shiryu avec un petit sourire attendri par ses propos.  
- Dis, c'est vrai que tu me trouve mignon et attirant ?  
- Bien sûr, mignon, attirant, et bien plus encore… répondit Shiryu en se levant pour débarrasser la table pendant que Kilian remplissait le lave-vaisselle et en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou au passage. Décidément, qu'il aimait cet appareil !  
- Dis Kilian, demanda Shiryu, tant qu'on est en au chapitre des confidences…  
- Oui ? demanda le Bélier  
- Tu m'as avoué hier n'avoir jamais eu de rapports, chose dont je me réjouis même si je ne peux en dire autant de moi. Mais y a-t-il quelqu'un à qui tu ais tenu et qui t'as particulièrement déçu ou blessé ?

Kilian perdit son sourire, en posant le reste de la vaisselle sur le plan de travail.

- Sujet sensible... fit le jeune homme en regardant vers le sol et réfléchissant quelques secondes, attitude qui inquiéta Shiryu. Déçu, pas vraiment, reprit-il. On a une condition un peu particulière, donc les normes sont différentes... Blessé ? En dehors des combats et en dehors de votre mort à pratiquement tous, oui, blessé et très profondément...  
- Par... qui ? questionna le médecin serrant les poings déjà près a refaire le portrait à celui ou celle qui avait osé blesser son ange.  
- Par toi, répondit le tibétain en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, qui eut le souffle coupé. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Kilian ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en continuant. Tu sais quand j'étais enfant, j'étais impressionné par toi quand je t'ai rencontré à Jamir, chose qui n'a jamais changée ni lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, ni pendant l'Asgard. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose de différent lors de la bataille de Poséidon, je ne voulais pas qu'on te blesse, vraiment pas. Puis il y a eut Hadès, et je me suis senti brisé comme du cristal qui éclate en des millions de morceaux. Il y a eu tout ce qu'il s'est passé en votre absence, puis votre retour, j'étais tellement heureux ! Mais tu es reparti avec les autres vers le Japon, revenant de moins en moins souvent, me broyant le cœur par la même occasion... Tu sais à cette époque, juste te voir me rendait heureux ! Tellement heureux, tu étais mon rayon de soleil, tu illuminais mes journées... Mais tu ne revenais plus... et j'y croyais plus... Alors quand je t'ai revu cette fois, sur cette horrible chaise rose, j'ai cru d'abord à un mirage, mais quand Jabu t'as dit bonjour j'ai su que tu étais vraiment là... et j'étais totalement chamboulé.

Shiryu était incapable de faire un mouvement, complètement cloué sur place par le regard de son amour que lui lançait. Il avait l'impression d'y lire toutes ses souffrances, tous ses doutes et toutes ses peines.

- Kilian… murmura-t-il enfin après un long moment

Il franchit rapidement la courte distance les séparant et le prit dans ses bras :

- Je suis désolé… sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait tant de peine… je ne me suis pas rendu compte, je n'avais même pas réalisé que je t'aimais à ce point avant de te revoir. Je sais que cela ne te consolera pas, ni n'effacera pas ma bêtise, mais je te voyais encore comme un enfant… et même si j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour toi, je n'ai réalisé que tu m'avais manqué que la veille de mon départ… pardonnes-moi Kilian d'avoir été si aveugle…

Et il le pensait le Dragon, du plus profond de son cœur, il n'avait pas pensé un instant que Kilian l'aime depuis aussi longtemps. Il voulait le protéger et se trouvait être celui qui l'avait sans doute le plus blessé… quelle triste ironie… il se sentait mal, horriblement mal et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie ne savait plus comment réagir… ni même comment faire pour que Kilian lui pardonne:

-Je ne t'en veux pas Shiryu, pas du tout ! Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé, sauf à Jabu, mais c'est un pur hasard... Un tout petit détail m'a trahi... Et j'ai dû cracher le morceau. J'aime être dans tes bras comme ça, expliqua le jeune homme en se lovant encore plus dans les bras de Shiryu.  
- Ne soit pas triste mon cœur, maintenant je t'ai pour moi tout seul ! Et je ne te partage pas ! fit le jeune homme malicieux.

Shiryu entraîna Kilian vers le salon et le fit asseoir dans le canapé :

- Bouge pas, je vais faire un café ! dit-il en disparaissant quelques instants pour revenir avec deux tasses qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de rejoindre le Bélier et de l'attirer contre lui, au creux de ses bras :  
- Tu sais Kilian, tu peux te blottir tant que tu voudras contre moi, je ne me lasserai jamais de te tenir dans mes bras. Tu es sans doute le plus merveilleuse des choses qui me soit arrivé depuis que j'ai tenté de reprendre une vie normale. Aujourd'hui, j'ai comme l'impression que je vais enfin pouvoir penser à l'avenir.  
- Shiryu… murmura Kilian en se serrant davantage contre lui et en lui volant un long et tendre baiser.

Baiser qui déclencha un très long frisson chez le Dragon et qui préféra y mettre un terme en se dégageant un instant pour boire son café :

- Alors, raconte, quel est ce détail qui t'a trahi vis-à-vis de Jabu ? Malin comme il est, il n'a pas dû lui falloir grand-chose pour deviner ? demanda Shiryu tentant de se reprendre un peu.  
- Pourquoi t'as pas oublié ce petit détail ? grogna le tibétain plus pour la forme que pour réellement avoir une réponse.

Il but une gorgée de café et regarda son amoureux :

- Et bien, ça s'est passé il y a environs trois ans… C'était la dernière fois que tu étais venu au Sanctuaire. Après l'entraînement et la douche, je cherchais un truc qui avait disparu, j'ai tout retourné sans le trouver, j'ai fini par demander à Jabu si il ne l'avait pas trouvé... Mais il me répondit que non, je me suis mis à pleurer, il essaya de me consoler en me disant que ce n'était qu'une babiole très facilement remplaçable, mais ça me rendit encore plus triste. C'est là qu'il remarqua que ce n'était pas une babiole ordinaire à mes yeux.

Kilian but un peu de café avant de continuer :

-Il m'a aidé à chercher mon petit trésor et il a fini par le retrouver dans mon pantalon d'entraînement qui encore un peu passait à la lessive. Après j'ai dû lui expliquer…

Kilian dénoua ses cheveux et donna l'élastique à Shiryu:

-C'est le tien, tu l'avais oublié la dernière fois que tu étais venu au Sanctuaire, alors je te l'ai emprunté...

Shiryu prit l'élastique entre ses doigts. Il était semblable à ceux qu'il achetait par paquet et d'une banalité extrême, et pourtant il était devenu un trésor pour Kilian simplement parce qu'il l'avait porté… C'était comme si ce seul élastique avait représenté un peu de lui auprès de son amour pendant toutes ces années, ça et ses souvenirs…

Encore une fois le Dragon se reprocha son aveuglement… Mais il aurait beau le faire un nombre incalculable de fois, il savait que plus rien ne rattraperait les longues années de solitude de son amour. Heureusement qu'il avait eu Jabu et Shaina près de lui, au moins eux, ils avaient été là !

- Je ne peux plus rien faire pour le passé, lui dit Shiryu en lui rendant son élastique que le Bélier remit dans ses cheveux. Mais je ferai tout ce que je peux à l'avenir pour cela ne t'arrives plus jamais ! Maintenant que tu es là, je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'enfuir loin de moi.

A moins que tel soit ton souhait… pensa quand même le Dragon en lui-même, car même s'il se faisait violence pour ne pas l'imaginer, Kilian était encore bien jeune et pouvait très bien changer d'avis en découvrant la vie à l'extérieur du cocon bien protégé qu'était le Sanctuaire. La seule promesse qu'il pouvait se faire était que, quoi qu'il arrive, il le laisserait trouver le bonheur, même si celui-ci devait finalement se faire sans lui…

Le Bélier dut sentir quelque chose car il releva ses grands yeux vers lui :

- Ça ne va pas Shiryu ?  
- Non, tout va bien, tant que je te garde près de moi, éluda le Dragon en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

Ce qui sembla rassurer suffisamment Kilian pour qu'il se détende à nouveau.

Le reste de la journée sembla défiler à une vitesse folle pour les deux amoureux qui prenaient peu à peu les marques de leur nouvelle vie. Ils sortirent un peu se balader dans le quartier animé et firent un aller retour vers la fac, afin que Kilian mémorise bien le trajet, même si Shun serait avec lui demain matin :

- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas m'accompagner demain, regretta le Bélier.  
- Malheureusement, je commence à six heures, je serai déjà en plein boulot quand toi, tu feras ta grande entrée !  
- Et l'hôpital ? Il est loin d'ici ? demanda encore Kilian alors qu'il regagnait l'appartement.  
- Non, mais complètement à l'opposé, répondit Shiryu, je t'y emmènerai une prochaine fois. Et puis, je viens aussi suivre encore quelques cours à la fac, on s'y verra également !  
- Super !

Ils avaient encore tant à faire, à découvrir ! Mais cela viendrait tranquillement, ils le savaient et pour l'instant, ils souhaitaient juste se réfugier dans leur cocon à eux, là où rien ne pouvait encore les atteindre.

Quand ils se couchèrent ce soir-là, Kilian avait le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Demain commencerait pour lui une toute nouvelle vie faite de cours, d'amis, et surtout de son amour contre lequel il se lova le plus naturellement du monde, n'imaginant pas une seconde à point le Dragon devait se faire violence pour ne pas le dévorer tout cru !

Mais ce dernier voulait tellement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son jeune compagnon qu'il sut se contenter de quelques caresses encore bien timides et de baisers ardents, avant que le Bélier ne s'endorme, un sourire aux lèvres, dans ses bras.

Ooo000ooO

Kilian s'était réveillé une heure avant son amour, il avait dû user de bien de stratagèmes, pour pouvoir se libérer des ses bras et sortir du lit sans le réveiller. A pas de loup, le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine, lui prépara un bento et un petit déjeuner japonais bien consistant. Car le médecin avec ses horaires n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de se nourrir convenablement. Apres avoir dressé la table et éteint tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux, il retourna dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme avait bien senti le désir qu'avait le Dragon envers lui, surtout que les séances "papouilles" se faisaient de plus en plus intense. Son désir à lui aussi grandissait et il ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Même si son amour lui avait promis qu'il patienterait tout le temps nécessaire, Kilian avait envie de Shiryu, parce qu'il l'aimait tout simplement.

Le tibétain regarda le réveil, il restait encore une demi heure avant que celui-ci ne sonne. Une idée venait de traverser l'esprit du jeune homme le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, pourtant elle lui plut, donc il allait le faire. Il avait vu ça dans un des magazines que Saga cachait dans les archives. Ils les avaient découverts par hasard, quand Saori lui avait demandé un rouleau de texte de lois. Il voulait aussi que ce lundi soit spécial pour tous les deux, alors Kilian mit cette idée en pratique.

Il vérifia que son amour dormait toujours profondément, et quand ce fut fait, il se glissa sous la couette et remercia son homme de s'être mis sur le dos. Il mit un petit moment avant de se positionner correctement, doucement, il baissa le bas du pyjama de son amour, pour ne pas qu'il le gêne dans sa tâche. Kilian rougit encore plus, mais n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour goûter le fruit défendu de Shiryu. D'abord du bout de la langue, petit à petit, il osa un peu plus, encourager par les gémissements de son amour qui était encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

Ill finit par faire de long va et vient, remarquant que son homme s'arquait sous lui, et gémissait de plus en plus fort...

Shiryu se sentait bien… trop bien même… ce rêve était tellement réel… tellement qu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux alors que son corps s'arquait de nouveau sous un plaisir intense venu de… il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais une nouvelle vague de plaisir le foudroya :

- Kilian…gémit-il en se redressant légèrement et en découvrant la tête de son amour s'activant sur son bas-ventre dans un rythme qui lui fit immédiatement retombé en arrière sous un nouvel assaut de sensation toutes plus divines les unes que les autres qu'il ne put cette fois retenir le cri qui jaillit de sa gorge :  
- Attends… amour… réussit-il à prononcer en haletant, s'il te plait…

Kilian releva la tête, soudain inquiet. Avait-il mal fait quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas bon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.  
- Bien au… contraire, c'est divinement bon, répondit Shiryu qui put enfin reprendre son souffle, mais laisses-moi… partager ce moment avec toi, d'accord ?

Disant cela, le Dragon se contorsionna pour changer de position et se mettre de côté incitant son compagnon à faire de même après lui avoir voler un long baiser qui fit intensément rougir Kilian, vu ce qu'il venait de faire et opéra tout simplement un tête à queue pour se retrouver lui aussi entre les jambes de son amour dont la virilité avait intensément réagi à tout cela. Le Bélier battit des records de rougeur en comprenant où voulait en venir Shiryu mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son tour quand les lèvres aimées commencèrent à caresser tout en douceur son sexe devenu dur.

Sentant mille et une sensations bien trop bonnes s'emparer de lui, il n'eut plus qu'une envie, en faire ressentir autant à son amour et retourna à sa tâche, rendue un peu plus difficile par leur position, mais Shiryu gémit entre ses cuisses une nouvelle fois en s'ouvrant davantage lui offrant un vue splendide sur son sexe dressé et palpitant qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir à nouveau, toute pudeur envolée.

Kilian se sentait vibrer de tous les cotés. C'étaient des sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres... La danse érotique qu'ils pratiquaient en ce moment même était des plus torrides. Il n'entendit même pas que son amour tenta de le prévenir de quelque chose, mais il râla quand il se retira de sa bouche pour bouger. Shiryu se retrouvait maintenant devant lui, leur bassin collé l'un a l'autre et leur virilité se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Kilian les prit toute les deux en main et fit un mouvement de va et vient.

Leurs bouches se cherchaient sans relâche, les soupirs et les gémissements remplissaient la pièce, il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les deux hommes se libèrent comblés entre leurs deux ventres.

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit le Dragon une fois remis en lui volant un baiser.  
- Bonjour mon amour... salua simplement Kilian avec un autre. Parce que je t'aime, répondit le jeune homme à la question muette du Dragon.  
- Je t'aime aussi mon ange! fit Shiryu, heureux.

Ils prirent tous les deux une douche et Shiryu ramena son ange dans la chambre. Il éteignit son réveil qui sonnait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

- Tu as encore droit à deux heures de sommeil, profites-en ! Nous nous revoyons ce soir, fit-il en le bordant et l'embrassant encore une fois.  
- A ce soir mon amour, répondit le tibétain en s'installant confortablement dans le lit en fermant les yeux.

Shiryu se rendit à la cuisine et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait plus qu'à réchauffer son petit déjeuner. Il fit honneur à ce que lui avait préparé Kilian. Après un tel réveil, il en avait grand besoin et en confectionna un à son tour pour son amour quand il s'éveillerait. Kilian l'avait devancé ce matin en le réveillant d'une façon bien troublante pour un jeune homme si sage et furtivement Shiryu se demanda d'où il avait bien pu tirer une telle idée, même s'il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Son inexpérience en la matière prouvait largement qu'il ne l'avait jamais pratiqué, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait un jour parler de ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un d'autre… et de s'en sentir terriblement frustré. Il voulait tant être le premier à lui apprendre toutes ces choses…

Il soupira en se disant qu'il faudrait bien se contenter de cela, après tout, lui n'avait rien à lui offrir d'aussi beau que ce qu'il lui prendrait un de ces jours prochains. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus vierge, même s'il n'était pas non plus un expert en la matière. Ce n'avait jamais été son plus gros soucis mais aussi peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un d'aussi important que Kilian à ses yeux.

En attendant, il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Mais avant… Il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre et fouilla dans un placard sans faire de bruit pour en sortir un paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau qu'il avait soigneusement caché l'avant-veille après que Shun lui ait remis discrètement lors de leur visite avec Hyoga.

Il embrassa une dernière fois son amour endormi, posa le téléphone fixe à ses côtés pour qu'il le trouve facilement quand il l'appellerait tout à l'heure pour le réveiller, comme ils en avaient convenu la veille. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine et posa le paquet en évidence sur la table.

Shun s'était déjà chargé de régler le téléphone portable qu'il contenait et avait la mission d'en apprendre le fonctionnement à Kilian pour que ce dernier puisse le maîtriser facilement.

Shiryu se saisit du sien et composa un rapide sms qu'il envoya vers le tout nouveau portable du Bélier, Shun ayant pris soin de lui communiquer le numéro lorsqu'il l'avait acheté pour lui. Shiryu avait en effet remarqué que celui que possédait Kilian était comme tout ce qui circulait au Sanctuaire, archaïque. Et bien loin d'être aussi performant que ceux actuels et qu'il ne faisait même pas appareil photo ! Comme l'avait si bien dit Kilian, le Sanctuaire était encore à l'âge de pierre et Shiryu avait décidé de combler au moins ce vide pour son amour en lui faisant ce petit cadeau.

Sur quoi il quitta doucement l'appartement endormi, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son amour et sentant encore dans son corps les effets bénéfiques de son petit cadeau de réveil… C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il prit le chemin de l'hôpital.

Ooo000ooO

Dans l'appartement endormi, deux heures plus tard, résonnait le téléphone fixe à côté du Bélier endormi…

Kilian le chercha à tâtons, encore dans les bras de Morphée et réussit à l'attraper.

- Allo ? dit-il avant de bailler.  
- Bonjour mon ange il est temps de se lever, fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Mon amour ! Bonjour ! s'enthousiasma la voix de Kilian s'essayant sur leur lit et éteignant le réveil. Comment ce passe ce lundi matin?  
- Pour l'instant très bien ! Merci pour ton merveilleux petit déjeuner !  
- C'est fait avec plaisir, et puis, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! fit le tibétain.  
- A propos de petit déjeuner, il ne serait pas temps que tu ailles prendre le tien ?  
- Si mais ne raccroche pas ! Tu as déjà eu des interventions ce matin ? Au fait, je t'ai mis un bento dans ton sac ! fit Kilian alors qu'il avançait vers la cuisine.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il fit un "oh" de surprise qui fit rire Shiryu.

- C'est pour moi le cadeau sur la table ?  
- Bien sûr ! Mon ange, j'ai une urgence, passe une bonne journée à la fac ! Je t'aime !  
- Je t'aime aussi !

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que le Dragon avait raccroché. Kilian posa le téléphone de l'appartement sur son socle et il prit son petit déjeuner, mit la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Il alla s'habiller avant de prendre son cadeau et de l'ouvrir lentement.

- Le meilleur pour la fin ! dit-il tout haut en ôtant délicatement le papier cadeau.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la boite d'un tout nouveau portable dernier cri. Tremblant, il le sortit et le regarda sous tous les angles, il était petit, léger avec un appareil photo, sans attendre il l'alluma et inséra le code quand le tintement de la sonnette se fit entendre. Kilian ouvrit la porte et vit Shun qui avait un petit quart d'heure d'avance.

- Bonjour Shun ! Regarde, regarde ! Shiryu m'a offert ça !

Kilian le poussa dans la cuisine et prépara un café.

- Je vois… et ce que je vois aussi c'est que tu as un sms que tu n'as pas lu ! fit malicieusement Shun en s'installant le tout nouveau portable à la main.

Le jeune homme le récupéra et regarda son écran. Puis il ouvrit le message pour lire :

_« C'est bien peu de choses comparé à ton merveilleux cadeau de ce matin et dont mon corps vibre encore de plaisir… et vibrera sûrement toute la journée… Mais j'espère que tu aimeras. Je t'aime ! Passe une bonne journée mon Kilian ! »_

Kilian rougit en le lisant, ce qui fit sourire Shun :

- Tu comptes aller à la fac les mains dans les poches ? demanda ce dernier pour le faire revenir sur Terre.  
- Oh ! répondit Kilian en réalisant qu'il avait oublié son sac dans la chambre !

Il posa le portable sur la table et fila le chercher pendant que Shun hésitait à espionner le message que lui avait assurément envoyé Shiryu et qui l'avait fait rougir ainsi… Mais finalement il ne se permit pas une telle indiscrétion, après tout, ses amis avaient aussi droit à leur vie privée. Shiryu ne s'était jamais permis une chose pareille avec eux. A la place, il mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

Bientôt le Bélier revint dans la cuisine, Shun observa un instant son jeune compagnon. Il était splendide. Peut-être même un peu trop…

- Tu vas faire tourner bien des têtes toi, se moqua gentiment son ami. Aller, en route !  
- Je ne sais pas très bien le faire marcher encore, remarqua Kilian en mettant le nouveau portable dans sa poche.  
- Je vais t'apprendre, lui promit Shun.  
- Tu connais ce modèle ?  
- Oui, t'inquiète…

Ils étaient sur le chemin de la fac et devant la connaissance parfaite d'Andromède sur le fonctionnement du portable, Kilian lui demanda soudain, saisit d'un doute affreux :

- Dis-moi Shun, tu étais au courant pour ce portable ?  
- Oui, c'est même moi qui l'ais acheté pour Shiryu. Il me l'avait demandé dans l'avion, ne sachant pas s'il aurait le temps de faire lui-même, avoua Shun. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il avait déjà choisi et réservé le modèle via internet du Sanctuaire, juste avant qu'on parte ! Je n'ai fais qu'aller le chercher, car la boutique est assez loin, c'est tout…  
- Oh… répondit simplement Kilian surpris que Shiryu y ait pensé alors qu'ils étaient encore en Grèce. Mais ils arrivaient à destination :  
- Prêt ? lui demanda Shun avant d'entrer:

Kilian avala sa salive… Il y avait tant de monde !

- Euh… non pas vraiment... Mais si je n'y vais pas maintenant je n'irai jamais.

Les deux hommes passèrent le portique d'entrée et avancèrent dans la cour. Bon nombre de visages se tournaient sur eux, d'autres s'arrêtaient même de parler.

Ooo000ooO

Les deux premières heures pour Kilian furent tranquilles. A l'interclasse il changea de salle et ne se trompa pas de direction. Les deux heures qui suivirent, il remarqua que quelques petits papiers avec un petit mot dedans lui parvenaient, il ne prit pas la peine de les lire.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il retrouva Shun au réfectoire qui semblait avoir mal à la tête. Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent de leur matinée respective, mais ils furent souvent interrompus par d'autres étudiants. Shun avec patience les envoya balader gentiment. Les quatre dernières heures de cours étaient semblables.

Kilian prit son nouveau téléphone et envoya un message à Shiryu.

_« Bon appétit mon amour ! La journée se passe plutôt bien et Shun envoie balader beaucoup de monde ! Hyoga serait fier de lui, personne n'arrive à le draguer ! Merci pour ton superbe cadeau ! J'ai hâte de te retrouver à la maison, je t'aime »_

Shiryu, alors en intervention, ne put lui répondre qu'une bonne heure plus tard quand il trouva enfin le temps de savourer le bento de son amour :

_« De rien mon cœur ! Ici aussi la journée se passe bien, et j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver également, tu me manques déjà. Fais bien attention à ne pas te faire draguer toi aussi ! Je t'aime »_

- Tu écris à ton nouvel amoureux ? lui demanda Kevin en entrant dans la salle de repos.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?  
- Ton sourire béat, se moqua son ami en se servant une tasse de café.  
- Idiot ! répondit Shiryu en rangeant son portable alors que Kevin lui servait aussi une tasse du si précieux breuvage et venait s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé défoncé qui leur servait bien souvent à prendre un peu de repos.  
- Il est mignon ton copain, dit-il, peut-être même un peu trop…  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit…  
- Je ne parle pas pour moi, Shiryu, le coupa Kevin. Je ne me permettrai pas et tu le sais non ?  
- Oui, avoua le Dragon, alors où tu veux en venir ?  
- A toutes ces infirmières qui te courent après en faisant des paris sur celle qui arrivera à te coincer, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles s'en prennent à lui.  
- Elles n'iraient jamais jusque là !  
- Tu as beau être ici depuis près de trois ans, tu en sais encore bien peu sur la nature humaine, constata le médecin. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu as longtemps vécu en dehors du monde.  
- C'est un peu vrai, révéla Shiryu, mais quand même…  
- Méfies-toi si tu l'amènes ici… commença Kevin alors qu'une infirmière passait sa tête dans la salle :  
- Docteur ! Vite !

Kevin posa son café sans le finir et fila, laissant le Dragon perplexe mais qui n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger car on venait le chercher à son tour.

Ce n'est que vers seize heures, alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de son… non de leur appartement que Shiryu repensa à cet avertissement bizarre mais son regard fut soudain attiré par la vitrine d'une bijouterie.

Kilian n'était pas encore rentré quand il arriva et il se jeta sous une douche bouillante pour détendre se muscles noués par le stress. Son portable, posé sur la table de la cuisine, vibra dans le vide affichant un message d'une certaine Lisa.

Loin de là, Kevin se demandait s'il devait ou non mettre son ami au courant du dernier pari des infirmières… mais préféra attendre pour lui parler de vive voix.

A suivre….


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, je vois pas Hadès ainsi, Je te laisse découvrir... bisous._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Kilian est audacieux, mais il sens aussi l'impatience de son homme... quand à Kevin, tu verras, il n'a pas fini de t'étonner ! Merci encore, j'espère que cette suite te plaira._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Kilian était épuisé… Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait croulé sous une pluie de petit papiers, avait envoyé balader quelques personnes et à la sortie des cours il avait rejoint Shun, qui avait l'air encore plus épuisé que lui-même. Hyoga était passé les prendre à la sortie :

- Shun, t'imagines pas le succès que tu as ! T'aurais dû voir le nombre de petits papiers qui me sont tombés dessus, et des filles ont même demandé ton numéro ! Hyoga, tu peux vraiment être fier de lui ! Il ne regarde personne ! fit le jeune homme.  
Hyoga se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes les larmes aux yeux.  
- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Kilian qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité du Cygne.  
- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire maintenant ? fit Shun à Hyoga.  
- Oui tout à fait !

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble et à un carrefour Kilian stoppa.

- Je peux rentrer seul vous savez ! Je connais le chemin ! dit le jeune homme.  
- Mais... fit Hyoga.  
- Vous avez hâte de rentrer tous les deux et moi aussi, je vous envoie un sms pour vous prévenir que je suis bien arrivé, proposa le jeune homme.  
- D'accord ! A demain même heure ! répondit Shun. Mais n'oublies pas le sms !  
- Promis !

Ils se saluèrent et le jeune homme partit de son côté.

Kilian marchait à vive allure quand il s'arrêta soudainement devant la bijouterie et regarda l'étalage. Il y avait beaucoup de jolies choses à des prix exorbitants, pour des trucs assez faciles à réaliser... puis c'est là qu'il la vit : l'annonce :

« CHERCHE MAITRE JOALLIER TROIS SOIRS PAR SEMAINE ».

Intéressant, songea-t-il, il en parlerait à Shiryu au repas.

Il entra presque en sautillant à l'appartement, posa son sac de cours, enleva ses chaussures et envoya un sms à Shun. Il vit que le portable de son amour clignotait. Il regarda et vit qu'il avait un sms d'une certaine Lisa. Il avait envie de le lire, mais quand il entendit l'eau de la douche, il eut soudainement envie de tout autre chose. Il se déshabilla, entra sans faire de bruit dans la salle de bain et rejoignit son amour sous le jet d'eau.

La chance était de son côté, Shiryu était de dos, Kilian lui enserra la taille et lui embrassa le cou :

- Bonsoir mon amour.

Shiryu se retourna et embrassa fougueusement son ange.

- Tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui, souffla Kilian avant d'ajouter, ton portable clignotait, tu as reçu un sms. J'ai pas lu, j'ai juste vu le nom de l'émetteur qui s'appelle "Lisa"... C'est une de tes collègues ?  
- Lisa… fit Shiryu étonné. Mais elle n'a pas mon numéro !  
- C'est qui ? demanda Kilian.  
- Une collègue… mais on s'en fout… répondit le Dragon en s'offrant un deuxième baiser qui les laissa sans souffle. Tu m'as trop manqué mon cœur ! s'écria-t-il en commençant à lui dévorer le cou.

Kilian frissonna malgré la douche brûlante et gémit quand Shiryu remonta lentement jusqu'à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille tout en lui caressant le dos.

Il se cambra sous la main qui descendit lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ses fesses rondes. Shiryu semblait dans un état second et sa bouche était, quand à elle, descendu sur sa poitrine pour s'emparer de l'un de ses tétons et le torturer divinement.

Il gémit, ce qui sembla inciter son compagnon à parfaire son jeu et il sentit la main sur ses fesses se rapprocher de son intimité alors que la torture sur son torse s'intensifiait sensiblement. Trop.

Il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand la morsure devint un peu trop violente, ce qui sembla réveiller instantanément le Dragon qui cessa ses mouvements d'un coup et qui le planta là avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Shiryu se précipita dans leur chambre attrapant juste une serviette au passage et tenta de reprendre son calme. Il s'assit sur le lit en gémissant de honte… Il avait faillit faire du mal à son amour ! Par tous les Dieux… Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, les yeux emplis de larmes :

- Oh Kilian…pardonnes-moi…

Kilian était resté sous la douche sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le tibétain coupa l'arrivée d'eau, s'épongea un peu, entra dans leur chambre et entendit les propos de son amour.

- De quoi veux-tu que je te pardonne ? demanda le jeune homme qui se rua sur son petit ami et lui parsema le visage d'une pluie de baisers. Ne pleures pas mon amour, ne pleures pas… Qu'as-tu ?

Shiryu repoussa gentiment mais fermement son compagnon :

- Attends Kilian… juste un peu s'il te plait…

Le Bélier se recula un peu et laissa son Dragon se redresser sur le lit. Ce dernier inspira un bon coup et sourit à travers ses larmes :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Kilian pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure sous la douche… j'étais un peu absent…  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda son petit ami.  
- Quand je rentre d'une journée de boulot, expliqua Shiryu, il me faut toujours un temps de détente pour évacuer le stress engendré durant ma garde. Dohko m'a enseigné, il y a longtemps une méthode pour y arriver en douceur : je laisse mon cosmos m'envahir et vider une à une les cellules de mon corps de leur tension nerveuse. Ça marche bien et comme ça, je suis en mesure de garder mon calme face à n'importe quelle situation… enfin normalement, mais quand tu t'es si gentiment glissé derrière moi pour m'embrasser, j'ai perdu pied et le contrôle du cosmos qui circulait dans mon corps.  
- Je vois, tu dois pratiquer une sorte de méditation comme le fait parfois Shaka ? interrogea le Bélier. Et j'ai perturbé involontairement la circulation du flux de ton cosmos qui doit être maîtrisé par une concentration extrême… enfin un truc du genre… Shaka a essayé de m'expliquer ça une fois, mais j'y suis jamais arrivé…  
- C'est un peu ça oui, répondit le Dragon dont les larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Mais du coup j'ai bien failli te faire du mal et j'en suis désolé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça… enfin…  
- Si tu le sais et moi aussi d'ailleurs, le coupa Kilian en lui souriant et lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. J'ai rien à te pardonner, je trouve au contraire que tu te contrôles plutôt bien…  
- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer tout à l'heure… il va falloir que je fasse plus attention.  
- Moi aussi, je n'ai même pas senti ton cosmos ! C'est bizarre d'ailleurs…  
- Quand je suis ici, afin d'éviter tout problème inutile, je le masque par habitude. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien senti, le rassura Shiryu.  
- Oh d'accord !  
- Ecoute Kilian, on n'a pas encore vraiment l'habitude de vivre ensemble et quoique nous fassions, nous allons rencontrer ce genre de difficultés, d'un côté, j'ai mes habitudes et toi, les tiennes, et d'un autre il y a notre vie à chacun avec ses soucis et ses aléas et nos envies respectives. Il suffit juste qu'on fasse un peu plus attention tous les deux en attendant de prendre nos marques, d'accord ?  
- Ça marche, répondit le Bélier en se levant. Et si on allait manger maintenant ? J'ai hyper faim moi !  
- Ok, je vais m'habiller, répondit le Dragon en retournant dans la salle de bain qui se promit à l'avenir d'être bien plus prudent et d'éviter la méditation dans un premier temps…  
- Je suis désolée mon amour... murmura le plus jeune alors que la porte de la salle de bain se refermait.

Kilian prit du linge propre et s'habilla, il mit le sale dans le panier à linge sale et se rendit à la cuisine. Où il commença à s'afférer derrière les fourneaux. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt ça laisserait le temps au repas de mijoter.

Il prépara le café et sortis quelques biscuits. Un petit goûter pour tenir jusqu'a l'heure du repas.  
Il sortit les tasses et quand il pivota pour les poser sur la table, il vit Shiryu adosser au cadran de la porte, il semblait regarder Kilian :

- Je... tu veux un goûter toi aussi ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Oui je veux bien ! Alors raconte-moi ta première journée. Ça s'est passé comment ? demanda Shiryu redevenu lui-même.  
- Crevant ! Rester assis des heures et écouter les profs... et en plus y en a certain qui ne donnent vraiment pas envie ! Et puis il y a aussi le fait que j'ai eu un nombre incalculable de petits mots. Je n'en ai lu aucun, mais Shun doit vraiment avoir du succès ! Tu sais quand on est rentré à la fac, tout le monde c'est retourné sur son passage...

C'est enthousiaste qu'il raconta sa première journée. De temps à autre il se levait pour surveiller le repas.

- Puis-je te faire un câlin pour te remercier de ton joli cadeau ?  
- Viens là mon cœur, répondit Shiryu en lui ouvrant les bras dans lesquels je jeune homme se jeta avec un plaisir évident.

Shiryu referma ses bras sur lui en soupirant de satisfaction. L'avoir comme ça, contre lui aurait dû largement suffire à son bonheur et pourtant il savait au fond de lui qu'il voulait plus… bien plus… Mais aussi qu'il lui faudrait se montrer patient et doux et ne plus jamais plus risquer un incident comme ce qui s'était produit tout à l'heure. Car ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout était bien de voir à nouveau souffrir l'amour de sa vie.

Il songea aussi à son récit, se doutant que Shun avait effectivement du repoussé de multiples assauts, mais pas le concernant. Oh non, de cela il en était certain car tous ou presque savait à la fac que le Cygne pouvait devenir extrêmement jaloux si l'on s'approchait trop de son homme et les souvenirs qu'il avait laissé derrière lui suffisaient largement à arrêter les plus audacieux. Non, tous ses assauts étaient, à coup sur, destinés à son amour à lui, même si ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Restait juste à savoir si Kilian souhaitait ou non qu'il intervienne, mais il voulait lui laisser l'entière décision de ce choix…

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur la chaise de la cuisine, au cœur de leur petit sanctuaire à eux, leurs mains se caressant tendrement et leurs lèvres se retrouvant à intervalles réguliers, pour se chercher à nouveau quand elles se perdaient en quête d'un peu d'air. Ils étaient si bien comme ça, rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Jusqu'à ce que le portable de Shiryu raisonne à nouveau, lui signifiant l'arrivée d'un nouveau sms.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Kilian en semblant s'éveiller d'un rêve.  
- Juste mon portable, répondit Shiryu en l'attrapant sur la table pour regarder qui le dérangeait encore ou si ce n'était pas l'hôpital.  
- Zut ! le repas, cria Kilian en se relevant précipitamment pour vérifier que tout allait bien de ce côté car lovés dans les bras de son amour, il en avait oublié de remuer les plats qui mijotaient. Tout va bien de ce côté, déclara-t-il soulagé en se retournant vers Shiryu qui faisait une drôle de tête en lisant ses messages. Un problème ? demanda-t-il alors.  
- Je sais pas… c'est bizarre ces messages, expliqua le Dragon qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lisait, on dirait bien que Lisa s'est planté de numéro…  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ben oui, elle me demande à quelle heure on se retrouve ce soir dans le premier, et à quelle heure elle doit venir dans le second. Mais, je ne lui ais jamais donné mon numéro et même si elle a pu l'avoir par le boulot, on ne s'est jamais fréquenté, s'étonna Shiryu qui avait complètement oublié les avertissements son ami. Regarde ! dit Shiryu en tendant son portable à Kilian.

Ce dernier lut à son tour les messages et resta perplexe lui aussi :

- Elle ne va pas venir ici au moins ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.  
- Aucune chance, s'écria Shiryu, à part Kevin personne ne sait où j'habite !  
- Alors laisse tomber, répondit le Bélier en sortant les assiettes, il est l'heure de manger !

Ooo000ooO

Dans un café voisin du petit appartement où les deux amoureux se mettaient joyeusement à table, une jeune femme se tourna vers ses trois amies en soupirant de regrets :

- Ça ne marche pas, il ne répond même pas, dit-elle visiblement très déçue.  
- Alors demain c'est à mon tour, dit une autre. Ça tombe bien, je suis dans son équipe !  
- Je pourrais peut-être quand même aller chez lui, reprit la première avec espoir, avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour avoir son adresse et son numéro.  
- Trop tard ma belle, il est vingt heures ! s'écria une autre en levant son verre pour trinquer. Respecte les conditions du pari ! Maintenant la main est à Julia !

Lisa, car c'était elle, leva son verre avec ses amies un peu dépitée, il lui faudrait maintenant attendre trois longs jours pour récupérer une chance de faire tomber entre ses filets le plus séduisant des médecins…

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu lui, ne pensa plus aux messages, tellement ses papilles gustatives étaient en fête, Kilian était un vrai cordon bleu !  
Ensuite, les deux hommes rangèrent la vaisselle avant de s'attaquer aux devoirs du plus jeune, heureusement peu nombreux pour cette première journée de cours.

Ils s'installèrent dans le sofa, cette fois, le Dragon était lové dans les bras du tibétain. Qui lui, promenait ses mains sur le dos du jeune médecin. Ce n'est qu'après deux épisodes d'une série que les deux hommes allèrent dans leur lit. Tout naturellement ils se câlinèrent en guise de bonne nuit juste avant de s'endormir tendrement enlacés.

Au petit matin, Shiryu éteignit son réveil, mais quand il se défit de la prise de son amour pour se rendre à la salle d'eau, celui-ci s'était réveillé quand même, ayant subitement un peu froid sans sa chaleur. Il se rendit à la cuisine tout en se frottant les yeux, Shiryu était la en train de se préparer un sandwich :

- Tu n'auras jamais assez avec ça mon amour...  
- Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur, fit le médecin en déposant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de Kilian.

Mais Shiryu savait que le jeune homme avait raison, toutefois il avait assez de monnaie pour le distributeur.

- Je t'ai préparé un bento... fit le jeune homme rougissant, il est dans le frigo...

Shiryu se retourna d'un bloc surpris, il n'avait même pas vu la boite en question, il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte du frigo pour voir que le bento était pourtant placé bien en évidence.

- Pardon mon ange, je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu ne l'oublies pas ! T'en fait pas pour le sandwich, c'est moi qui le prendrait, fit le jeune homme avec un beau sourire.

Shiryu le lui tendit et embrassa son ange. Le jeune médecin avait un peu de mal à quitter son nid d'amour depuis que Kilian y était.

Il arriva à l'hôpital où régnait une ambiance bizarre… Surtout que les infirmières gloussaient plus que d'habitude. Il sentait que sa journée allait être longue.

Ooo000ooO

De son côte Kilian profita de s'être levé tôt pour faire un brin de ménage, se préparer et relire ses cours avant que Shun n'arrive. Ils prirent tous les deux un café. Après quoi, ils allèrent en cours où le même cinéma que la veille se répéta... au plus grand dam du jeune homme.

- Kilian Ariès pourriez-vous nous dire quel est le nom de l'armure d'Athéna ?

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle, car ce prof était une peau de vache qui sautait du coq à l'âne dans son cours rien que pour perturber les élèves. Et cette question était une question piège, il n'avait jamais parlé de cela dans son cours, ni aujourd'hui, ni hier.

- La Niké répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac, surprenant le prof lui-même, qui lui posa alors tout un tas de questions sur la mythologie grec auxquelles que Kilian répondit sans faire la moindre erreur.

Le prof lui, se demandait comment un gosse de seize ans déjà sur les bancs de la fac pouvait en savoir autant sur la mythologie grecque alors que la plupart des élèves de troisième année n'en connaissait pas la moitié, tandis que l'auditoire semblaient savourer l'instant, car le prof semblait pour une fois en difficulté :

- Où fut… mais la sonnerie retentis et le prof ne put continuer.

Dans les couloirs tout le monde se précipita pour féliciter le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
Avant midi toute la fac était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans le cours et Shun ne put que sourire quand il entendit les bruits de couloir. Il envoya un texto à Shiryu qui disait :

« Kilian 1-Prof Litt. 0 ; ton chéri l'a vaincu sur le thème Grèce antique »

Ce dernier rejoignit Shun à midi où il dévora avec un plaisir évident son sandwich. Apres quoi il téléphona à Shiryu qui ne décrocha pas, sans doute encore en plein boulot. Mais il ne laissa pas de message.

Ooo000ooO

Quand il rentra, voyant que Shiryu n'était pas encore rentré, il se mit à faire ses devoirs. Mais quand il les eut terminés, son amour n'était toujours pas là. Ni même après sa douche. Le jeune homme profita du calme pour se remémorer l'audace qu'il avait eue le lundi matin ainsi que le petit épisode sous la douche. Kilian avait envie que son amour le touche encore, il avait aussi envie de le toucher... Rêveur, il regardait au dehors et vit alors Shiryu revenir en courant. Cela lui donna une petite idée, il allait laisser son amour se doucher tranquillement. De toute façon son Dragon ne remarquerait sa présence qu'après sa douche réparatrice.

Kilian se mit nu et se rendit à la cuisine il était temps de préparer le repas. Il espérait que dans cette tenue son dragon, voudrait bien d'une séance de « papouilles... »

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu était en retard. La journée avait été terriblement chargée et il avait dû, en plus, repoussé les minauderies d'une des infirmières qui semblait décidé à le coincer dans un coin pour lui arracher un baiser ! Il avait même faillit se faire avoir quand elle lui avait demandé d'examiner son bras qu'elle s'était, soit disant, blessé.

Mais la demoiselle ignorait qui il était réellement et ce qu'un entraînement de chevalier peut développer comme réflexe. Aussi, alors qu'il examinait consciencieusement son bras où une toute petite griffure apparaissait, rien de bien méchant et vraiment pas de quoi en faire ce cinéma, il avait soudain senti son souffle bien trop près de lui. Il avait fait un bond en arrière qui avait laissé la demoiselle pantoise, vu qu'il avait atterri en toute sécurité à plus d'une centaine de mètres. Ce qui relevait, pour un homme normal, du prodige mais n'était rien pour un chevalier.

Rageur et comprenant le but de sa manœuvre, il avait vertement réprimandé Julia en lui demandant de se tenir désormais loin de lui avant de sortir de la salle en furie !

Non mais qu'elle avait bien pu croire celle-là ?

C'est Kevin qui lui avait donné la solution de ce comportement bizarre des infirmières, lors de l'une rare pause de la journée en lui révélant l'histoire de ce pari entre ces demoiselles et dont il était devenu l'enjeu, bien malgré lui. Ce qui devait sûrement expliquer les sms de veille également. Il pouvait toujours changer de numéros, mais redoutait qu'elles aient aussi eu connaissance de son adresse…

La fin de la journée ne lui avait pas permis de poursuivre plus loin ses réflexions mais au moins maintenant, il était prévenu.

Le sms de Shun, qu'il put lire un peu plus tard, ramena un peu de gaîté dans sa journée, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'y répondre, ni même d'appeler Kilian. Il y avait des jours comme ça.

Kilian était déjà là et vu le bruit, affairé dans la cuisine quand il passa la porte de leur petit nid. Attentif au moindre signe de lui, il se dirigea sous la douche et laissa filtrer un rien de cosmos pour que le jeune homme sache ce qu'il était en train de faire, et se concentra pour évacuer le stress de la journée.

Le Bélier, en pleine cuisine, sourit en le sentant… Cette fois Shiryu prenait ses précautions et l'avertissait à sa manière de le laisser en paix, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de toute façon. Il finissait juste de préparer le bento de son amour pour le lendemain après avoir vérifié sur le planning qu'il n'avait pas changé d'horaire et continua la préparation de leur repas du soir, se débrouillant cette fois pour ne pas avoir à trop surveiller ce dernier… des fois qu'il accepte un petit, voir même un gros câlin… C'est qu'il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand deux bras l'enlacèrent :

- Bonjour mon cœur… murmura Shiryu contre son oreille en l'embrassant dans le cou. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de te voir dans une telle tenue mon cœur ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque, veux-tu vraiment me faire perdre tout mon sang-froid ?

Kilian se laissa totalement aller, jusqu'a coller son dos sur le buste du dragon encore un peu humide, il pencha un peu la tête en arrière parsema la ligne de la mâchoire de son amour de petits et tendres baisers.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi mon amour… la réponse à ta question est : une envie soudaine…

Kilian fit glisser ses mains sur les jambes de son Dragon mais quand il sentit le tissu-éponge, il tira d'un coup sec pour s'en débarrasser. Profitant de la surprise de son homme, Kilian fit un joli demi-tour et se colla contre lui. Il captura de ses lèvres. Le tibétain aimait embrasser Shiryu, s'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait embrassé tout au long de la journée. Mais pour l'instant, il sentait une partie de son anatomie tout aussi bien réveillée que celle de son partenaire, lentement il frotta sa virilité sur celle de Shiryu, leur lèvres toujours soudées.

Shiryu ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, Kilian à califourchon sur lui, ondulant du bassin, dans une danse qui le rendait totalement fou.

- Mon amour… tu… tu veux bien que je… te fasse un câlin comme l'autre jour ? demanda le jeune homme les joues en feu.  
- Quel genre de câlin ? demanda le Dragon en prenant leurs deux virilité en main et faisant un lent mouvement de va et vient tout en grognant de plaisir.  
- Eh... bien… ah... celui que je… qui t'a réveillé… fit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la caresse de son Dragon.  
- Tu n'es vraiment… pas obligé… haleta Shiryu entre deux gémissements.  
- Mais j'ai… envie… gémit le Bélier.

Shiryu ne répondit pas, mais libéra leurs deux virilités pour laisser faire son amour comme il le souhaitait. Kilian descendit lentement de son perchoir pour reprendre ses appuis tout en dévorant le torse offert de son Dragon qu'il goûta avidement tout en poursuivant sa course vers le fruit qu'il voulait à nouveau savourer.

Et quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la virilité de son amour, il fut largement récompensé par le long gémissement rauque que Shiryu fut bien incapable de retenir tellement cette bouche gourmande et impatiente était savoureuse au possible :

- Oh… Kilian… gémit-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

La suite se perdit, pour le Dragon, entre milles et une sensation exquise et délicieuse. Il avait enfoui ses mains dans la chevelure du Bélier, agenouillé entre ses jambes sur le sol de la cuisine et son bassin allait de lui-même à la rencontre de cet antre délicieuse. Il fut rapidement proche du point de rupture et devina avant de la sentir la vague qui le délivrerait. Un rien de lucidité le traversa alors dans les brumes presque opaques du plaisir qui l'avaient envahi et il tenta de prévenir son amour pour qu'il s'écarte avant l'inévitable :

- Kilian… arrête… je vais….

Kilian avait une certaine appréhension, pourtant, d'un autre côté, il avait très envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pas seulement pour faire plaisir à Shiryu mais aussi pour lui, il voulait réellement savoir ce que ça faisait… Le Bélier se remit à la tâche, jetant un œil sur son amour, il était simplement magnifique à coupé le souffle, la tête penchée en arrière, la respiration saccadée, de jolis sons franchissant ses jolies lèvres, une jolie musculature...

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que Shiryu s'arque ne pouvant plus se retenir… comblé, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise... Le jeune homme, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire...

- Non, ne… Kilian… essaya de dire Shiryu le souffle court. Mais le jeune homme fit la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit avant de parler...  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme avec une innocence déconcertante, tandis que la virilité de Shiryu s'éveillait une deuxième fois : le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam de Kilian à cet instant là était un très grand aphrodisiaque...

Shiryu attrapa le jeune homme et se contenta de l'embrasser...  
Ce fut cette fois Kilian qui tenta de l'arrêter, réalisant d'un seul coup qu'il avait … tout avalé.

- Tu ne veux plus de baisers ? demanda Shiryu amusé en se levant et en le prenant dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée  
- C'est pas ça… rougit Kilian en s'accrochant au cou du Dragon. J'ai… tu m'emmène où là ?  
- Je sais, j'ai vu…tu es tellement craquant Kilian… dit Shiryu en le déposant sur le lit et en le rejoignant pour le couvrir de baisers.  
- Shiryu… tenta de se défendre Kilian ayant toujours en tête l'idée de ce qu'il avait avalé, mais déjà le Dragon lui volait un nouveau baiser, sulfureux et enivrant au possible alors que plus bas, sa main se refermait sur son sexe tendu et devenu douloureux pendant la séance dans la cuisine.

Il gémit et ne pensa plus à rien d'autre que les lèvres de son Dragon sur son torse, ses tétons, délicieusement torturé et sans douleur cette fois, et cette main qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir le travail car elle le quittait dès qu'il se sentait près de l'extase suprême. Shiryu lui avait doucement relevé les jambes et les avait passées par-dessus ses épaules pour être plus à l'aise. La position, quelque peu indécente, le gêna d'abord un peu puis, il l'oublia elle aussi. Leurs gémissements, leurs halètements et leurs cris semblèrent alors envahirent la petite chambre.

Il grogna encore une fois de frustration à la énième fois que la main joueuse le quittait et s'apprêtait à protester quand une délicieuse caresse le foudroya sur place. La bouche de Shiryu venait de se refermer sur sa virilité alors que sa main s'était frayer un autre chemin vers une autre source de plaisir encore inconnue du jeune homme.

Shiryu avait pris soin de lubrifier ses doigts pour cette première approche et alors qu'il donnait enfin satisfaction à son homme en le menant vers l'extase finale avec sa bouche, il caressa avec précaution et tendresse son intimité, le guidant vers cette autre source de plaisir charnel ô combien délicieuse quand on y avait goûté.

Il sentit son corps se raidir brutalement alors qu'il effleurait à peine cet antre de plaisir. Il abandonna un instant sa tâche pour remonter l'embrasser et lui murmurer quelques paroles rassurantes :

- Chut… amour… reste calme, je ne ferais rien d'autre que caresser… tu veux bien ?

Kilian se perdit dans le regard de son amour. Il y lut qu'il tiendrait parole, et puis, il avait toute confiance en lui.

- Oui, je veux bien… fit le jeune homme en volant un dernier baiser au Dragon qui repartit ensuite dans une traînée de baisers érotique vers la virilité de Kilian. Tout en prenant son temps Shiryu se mit à caresser la porte intime de son amour, habituant ainsi petit à petit le jeune homme à la caresse, tandis que sa bouche s'activait à lui faire perdre pied. Quand Shiryu sentir que Kilian était totalement détendu, il y fit pénétrer son doigt et le jeune homme s'arqua de plaisir sous la douce intrusion de son compagnon. Perdu dans ses nouvelles sensations il caressait une mèche de cheveux ébène, se laissant totalement faire.

- Shiryu… gémit-il.

Le jeune médecin entreprit un mouvement circulaire à l'intérieur du tibétain, de temps à autre il sortait son doigt pour le remettre ensuite. Kilian ne savait plus quoi faire, sous cet assaut de plaisir, il tremblotait de partout, il se sentait bien, proche de l'extase.

- Ah… amour... je vais...

Le jeune homme tenta de s'arracher aux caresses de Shiryu en se tortillant mais le Dragon ne semblait pas être d'accord

Ce dernier ne laissa pas faire. Il savait fort bien ce qui allait arriver et accentua au contraire son rythme sur la virilité de son amour, tout comme il le fit avec son doigt en glissant même un second pour faire encore un peu plus vibrer le jeune homme qui cria à cette nouvelle intrusion et s'arqua dans un ultime sursaut et un long cri de délivrance. Tellement intense que Shiryu ne put résister à ce corps se tendant à l'extrême, à ses joues rosies par le plaisir et à son nom que Kilian cria au moment suprême…

Il se sentit partir à son tour, encore une fois, tout simplement grisé par cette image ô combien érotique et le frottement de son sexe contre les draps, alors qu'il goûtait pour la première fois au nectar de son amour et prenait tout son temps pour le savourer.

Le corps de Kilian retomba lourdement sur le lit et Shiryu remonta pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que les battements de leurs deux cœurs, frénétiques et à l'unisson, ne semblaient jamais vouloir reprendre un rythme normal.

Un long baiser tendre sembla enfin faire cesser les soubresauts du corps du Bélier qui ouvrit alors les yeux pour tomber dans un océan d'amour :

- Tout va bien ? demanda tendrement Shiryu sans cesser de le caresser.  
- Oui mon ange, tout va bien, tout va merveilleusement bien !

Les deux hommes se dorlotaient gentiment jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Kilian lui rappelle son existence dans un bruit pas très discret. Les amoureux rirent de bon cœur.

- J'ai un peu faim. Et toi ? fit Kilian ne pouvant nier l'évidence.  
- Pareil ! Et que nous préparais-tu de bon avant que je ne t'interrompe ? demanda le Dragon s'extirpant du lit avec Kilian, passant juste le bas de son pyjama, l'Atlante faisant de même.  
- Et bien, une soupe au nid d'hirondelles, et des nouilles au poulet avec des pousses de bambou, du soja, des carottes et des champignons… Je n'ai pas eut le temps de prévoir un dessert...  
- C'est parfait fit le jeune médecin qui en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Ils se mirent rapidement à table

- Tu sais Kilian, dit Shiryu entre deux bouchée qui faisaient saliver ses papilles, tu aurais du me faire goûter ta cuisine avant…  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.  
- Parce que je serais tombé amoureux de toi direct ! s'écria le Dragon en piquant une bouchée dans son assiette, tu cuisines comme un Dieu !  
- Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, réfléchit le Bélier en souriant malicieusement. Tu préfères ma cuisine à ma personne ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ais dit ! s'offusqua Shiryu, ce qui fit éclater de rire son compagnon

Ils se taquinèrent encore un moment puis Shiryu demanda plus sérieusement :

- Et ta journée alors ? Il parait que t'as cloué le bec d'un prof ?  
- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? interrogea le jeune homme surpris.  
- J'ai mes sources… répondit mystérieusement Shiryu.  
- Dis plutôt que Shun t'as prévenu oui !  
- Bon d'accord, j'avoue, plaida Shiryu avec un petit sourire qui lui valu un bisou.  
- j'ais pas vraiment compris pourquoi tout le monde m'avait félicité d'ailleurs, lui relata Kilian.  
- Ce n'est pas un sujet courant et de plus assez mal maîtrisé, donc le prof essayait juste de te coincer et tu as dû le surprendre, expliqua le Dragon. Bien entendu il ne pouvait pas se douter que tu es toi-même un connaisseur de ces faits, n'oublies pas que la mythologie est pour beaucoup une invention des hommes antiques pour expliquer leurs vies et leurs peurs et que les Dieux n'ont jamais existés…

Evidemment, vu sous cet angle… pensa Kilian

- Je devrais peut-être faire plus attention alors ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non pas forcément, tu peux être tout simplement un passionné de mythologie, ces faits sont relatés dans pas mal d'ouvrages et sur internet, mais gardes à l'esprit qu'en aucun cas, tu ne peux révéler d'où te viennent ces connaissances !

Décidément, vivre loin du Sanctuaire n'était peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait, se dit-il encore.  
Mais déjà le Dragon parlait d'autre chose :

- Au fait, j'ai vu une annonce à la bijouterie d'à côté ! disait-il.  
Kilian sourit, Shiryu l'avait devancé sur ce sujet  
- Je l'ai vu aussi, mais pourquoi tu m'en parles ?  
- Tu devrais te présenter, avec ton talent...  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que...  
- Kilian, mon ange, tu as un talent fou! Vois ça comme un nouvel apprentissage... Et puis, je n'ai ni la place, ni le matériel pour que tu puisses t'exercer à la maison... et je sais que ça finirait par te manquer de ne pas travailler le métal.

L'atlante se leva et prit son amour dans ses bras.

- Tu me connais drôlement bien, mon amour !

Ooo000ooO

Quelques jours plus tard…

Kilian dut courir à la sortie des cours, un attroupement de jeunes courraient après pour lui demander ou donner des choses. Mais le jeune homme préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire massacrer par les admirateurs et admiratrices de Shun. Il entra dans la première boutique qu'il vit et ce fut la bijouterie.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ? demanda le vieux commerçant.  
- Bonjour monsieur, je voudrais me présenter pour la place... répondit Kilian.  
- Vous me semblez fort jeune et c'est un rude travail…  
- Mettez-moi à l'essai ! fit Kilian sans se démonter.  
- Bien alors venez.

Ils passèrent dans l'arrière boutique et le vieil homme lui tendit un tablier.

-Prenez le matériel pour faire une chaîne en argent de trente centimètres en "queue de rat" fit le commerçant.

Kilian regarda les outils et sélectionna ceux dont il avait besoin, ensuite il se mit à travailler et oublia tout. Il ne lui fallut pas un quart d'heure pour faire la chaîne demandée.

Après l'avoir polie il la posa sur un écrin et la montra au patron de la boutique qui se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux devant tant de perfection.

-Vous étés engagé ! Venez discutons du contrat, vous êtes étudiant si je ne m'abuse.

Quand Kilian sortit du magasin, son patron enleva la pancarte et c'est le cœur en fête que l'Atlante rentra chez eux. Il regarda l'heure et fut surpris, Shiryu ne devrait plus tarder, et Kilian avait passé plus de trois heures dans la boutique. Mais qu'importe il avait eut le job !

Shiryu rentra effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, mais contrairement à son habitude ne fila pas sous la douche et rejoignit directement le Bélier dans la cuisine :

- Bonjour mon cœur, fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je dois repartir à l'hôpital mon cœur… Je suis juste venu t'embrasser, prendre une douche rapide et manger un morceau, tu peux me réparer un truc vite fait pendant que je douche ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant encore une fois.  
- Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Un gros accident mon cœur, ils ont besoin de tout le monde… C'est les aléas du métier ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il encore en filant à la salle de bain.

Kilian hésita un peu à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle tellement les traces de la tension nerveuse qu'avaient accumulées son amour étaient lisibles sur son visage fatigué, mais se dit que finalement cela lui ferait peut-être du bien de penser à autre chose :

- Oui, très bien, répondit-il, et je suis passé à la bijouterie en sortant.  
- Et alors ? demanda le médecin en sortant de la salle d'eau à moitié déshabillé, soit juste avec son caleçon, ce qui eut pour effet de faire quelques peu frissonner son compagnon.  
- J'ai le job ! s'écria-t-il.  
- Je te l'avais dit ! Je suis si fier de toi ! le félicita le Dragon en le gratifiant d'un nouveau baiser avant de retourner à sa douche le cœur un peu plus léger. Au moins Kilian pourrait continuer à travailler le métal, et ça c'était vraiment une bonne chose pour son amour, pensa le Dragon en se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand il le faisait…

Il se doucha rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de détendre ses muscles noués. C'était la première fois qu'il allait laisser son compagnon se coucher sans lui et s'en inquiétait un peu mais ce ne serait malheureusement pas la dernière avec son métier. Il se promit en revenant à la cuisine d'essayer de l'appeler plus tard, dans la soirée.

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Kiki est encore un peu naïf... mais bon comptons sur Shiryu pour lui expliquer tout ça ! Merci encore, bisous._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Pas simple effectivement de vivre comme tout le monde quand on est chevalier ! Merci encore, bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Kilian se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans leur lit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil sans la présence du Dragon.

L'atlante finit par en sortir et se rendit dans le salon. Il prit un bouquin, s'installa dans le sofa, se couvrit d'un plaid et ouvrit son livre à la lueur de la petite lampe et surveillant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes.

Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que le jeune homme entendit le bruit de clef dans la serrure. Kilian posa son bouquin et alla à la rencontre de son amour qui avait une mine affreuse :

- Bonsoir mon amour, salua-t-il en déposant un baiser rapide sur la joue de l'arrivant. File prendre ta douche je vais te préparer un bol de chocolat chaud.

Shiryu le serra dans ses bras et Kilian répondit à son étreinte. Le jeune homme ne savait pas à quel genre d'accident son amour avait eu à faire, mais rien qu'à la lueur de ses yeux, Kilian sut que cela avait dû être affreux.

Il l'enlaça plus étroitement contre lui attendant que Shiryu fasse le premier pas.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et fonça sous la douche. Son cosmos lui fut, cette fois encore, plus que bénéfique pour évacuer le stress et tenter de s'ôter de la tête le visage de ces familles ravagé par la souffrance ou la perte d'un être cher. Il supportait tout ça avec un calme et un sang-froid magnifique, du moins c'est que tout le monde disait de lui, et il le savait parfaitement. Mais son éducation de chevalier et son passé y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Pourtant, depuis que Kilian s'était installé ici, qu'ils vivaient tous deux ce bonheur presque inespéré pour le Dragon, il devenait de plus en plus sensible à cette douleur d'autrui, imaginant mal comment lui-même réagirait si jamais… Non ! Il rejeta violement cette idée stupide. Kilian allait bien et était en parfaite santé et l'attendait dans la cuisine !

Il avait beau se faire violence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ce bonheur était presque trop beau… que cet amour que lui vouait Kilian, il ne le méritait pas.

Il laissa un peu plus de cosmos circuler dans son corps, évacuant peu à peu ses idées noires et lugubres.

Dix minutes plus tard, il rejoignait son ange, qui l'attendait bien avec une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud :

- C'est gentil, mais tu vas être fatigué demain mon cœur, dit-il.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans toi…  
- Tu viens dans mes bras ? demanda le Dragon en se dégageant du bord de la table

Kilian ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rua sur son amour, pour se lover dans ses bras.

- Viens mon amour, allons au lit, tu as autant besoin de sommeil que moi... fit Kilian en étouffant un bâillement.

Les deux amoureux se rendirent dans leur lit où ils se distribuèrent de tendres baisers. Kilian savait que Shiryu avait eu une horrible journée. Il le sentait, alors le plus jeune dorlota le médecin, le serra contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son visage.

L'atlante se mit sur le dos et prit Shiryu contre lui, de façon à ce que le Dragon puisse écouter les battements de son cœur :

- Fais de beaux rêves mon ange, je veille sur ton sommeil… murmura le jeune homme qui caressait d'un mouvement apaisant les cheveux de Shiryu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Dragon s'endorme tandis que Kilian, lui, restait les yeux ouverts, pour maintenir la promesse qu'il venait de faire.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu se réveilla à l'aube, étrangement bien reposé, malgré les événements de la veille. Il comprit pourquoi en sentant autour de lui les bras de Kilian, comme veillant sur lui à travers son sommeil. Il sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui s'étirèrent sur un sourire, puis se dégagea doucement et sans l'éveiller de son étreinte.

Il était encore très tôt, le soleil se levait à peine. Shiryu regarda longuement Kilian avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner à son amour. Il s'en voulait un peu, il était le plus âgé des deux, et c'est Kilian qui s'était retrouvé obligé de veiller sur lui, alors qu'il souhaitait tout le contraire pour le jeune homme.

Il était quasiment certain que ce dernier l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit avant de tomber de fatigue… Or, il voulait justement qu'il vive enfin sa vie à lui, qu'il ne se sente plus enchaîné par quoi que soit, et surtout pas par lui.

Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et allait profiter de cette journée de repos pour dorloter son petit ange. Fort de cette résolution, il attaqua la préparation du petit déjeuner.

Deux heures plus tard, il réveillait le jeune homme en le lui servant au lit, accompagné d'une bonne dose de tendresse et d'une multitude de baisers :

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Kilian sourit dans son sommeil, il rêvait que son amour lui faisait une tonne de bisous. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu juste pour vérifier que Shiryu continuait de bien dormir... mais à la place il entendit un bonjour ponctué d'un baiser.

- Bonjour… c'est déjà le matin ? demanda Kilian en nouant ses bras autour de la nuque du Dragon.  
- Oui, le soleil s'est levé... et je t'ai préparé une petite surprise, répondit le médecin.  
- Ça à quelque chose à voir avec cette délicieuse odeur de café qui flotte dans l'air ? fit espiègle, l'Atlante.  
- En effet… Shiryu se détacha tendrement de la prise de son compagnon, il posa sur ses genoux un plateau bien garni et joliment décoré.  
- waouh… merci mon amour ! Tu viens sous la couette et tu le partage avec moi ? fit-il après l'avoir embrasser.

Le Dragon ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit bien volontiers, il avait d'ailleurs prévu pour deux dans cette intention. Ils déjeunèrent et se câlinèrent tendrement en même temps, profitant aussi de ce moment pour parler un peu de tout et de rien. Mais le temps passait vite et déjà Kilian devait aller prendre sa douche et se préparer à partir :

- Tu travailles à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à son amour.  
- Je suis de repos, répondit Shiryu, je ne reprendrais que demain matin mais pour trois jours d'après-midi. Tu travailles ce soir ?  
- Non, je commence après-demain et c'est trois soirs par semaine, expliqua Kilian. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler en détail avec la soirée de la veille.  
- Ça te dirait de sortir ? Ciné et resto ?  
- Oui ! s'écria Kilian, ravi.  
- Alors je passe te chercher à la sortie des cours ! conclut Shiryu alors que la sonnette retentissait annonçant l'arrivée de Shun.

Les trois hommes discutèrent autour d'un café avant que les deux plus jeunes filent à la fac. Shun les laissa se dire au revoir en toute discrétion et le Dragon se retrouva seul pour la journée.

Il ne s'ennuya pas. Il fit le ménage, quelques courses pour remplir le frigo et les placards, s'occupa du linge et à l'heure dite, prit le chemin de la fac. Il avait hâte de voir le succès de son homme, tout en espérant qu'il ne soit quand même pas trop embêté.

Les étudiants commençaient à sortir quand il se posta devant la sortie, guettant Kilian.

- Tu as vu Kilian ? Il rayonne aujourd'hui, fit une fille de sa classe.  
- Il est toujours comme ça, marmonna un jaloux.  
- Non, il rayonne vraiment, plus que d'habitude, on dirait qu'il a une aura tout autour de lui, remarqua un autre jeune homme.  
- Kya ! Trop beau ! gloussa une autre fille, tandis que beaucoup d'autres poussaient des soupirs comme si elles se languissaient.

Ooo000ooO

Le jeune atlante, se concentra sur le cours que le prof essayait vainement de donner lui aussi subjugué par un Kilian aujourd'hui qui avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent.

A la pause de midi, personne n'osa s'approcher de lui ou de Shun et celui-ci en était heureux, pour une fois, ils pouvaient manger en paix sans être déranger toutes les dix secondes… Le Bélier sourit encore plus quand il vit que Shiryu lui avait préparé un bento, auquel il fit honneur.

L'après midi fila a toute vitesse, et Kilian se pressa. Il rattrapa Shun au passage et tous deux sortirent du bâtiment.

D'autres élèves qui étaient déjà sorti des cours et commentaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme le sujet "Kilian" avec des phrases courtes et explicites, sans se rendre compte que tous les commentaires étaient entendus par le petit ami de ce dernier. Petit ami qui retint un bon millier de "trop chou", de "magnifique sourire", "hyper sexy" et "il a un p'tit cul d'enfer dans ce jeans" et autres adjectifs tout aussi positif au sujet de son ange.

Puis Kilian passa les portes et il vit son regard s'accrocher intensément à lui. Le tibétain offrit alors un sourire tout à fait différent à Shiryu que celui qu'il abordait durant toute la journée. Shiryu le regarda de haut en bas, se souvenant des commentaires. Kilian portait des allstars noire un jeans noir avec un petit pull blanc col V appartenant à Shiryu. Son sac de cours en bandoulière, l'atlante avançait d'une démarche féline et sensuelle droit vers lui.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le Dragon. Il ne voyait plus rien, sauf son homme avançant toujours, de cette démarche à damner le plus insensible des saints. Le reste se perdait dans un joyeux brouhaha et il retint son souffle d'une part, et son envie de courir l'enlever dans ses bras pour le soustraire à tous ces regards admiratifs, envieux ou encore prêt à le dévorer, d'autre part. Il était tout simplement sublime.

Kilian, de son côté, s'il n'était pas dans le même état de transe, admirait la prestance de son amour, négligemment appuyé contre la grille de la porte d'entrée, ses longs cheveux ébène virevoltants autour de lui au gré du vent. Et il perçut nettement nombre de regards qui s'attardaient sur sa silhouette si parfaite mise en valeur par son jean soulignant parfaitement ses formes et sa chemise largement ouverte sur son torse. L'atlante avait presque envie de leur crier à tous que c'était son Dragon à lui !

L'arrivée de Hyoga, venu chercher Shun comme à son habitude, sembla tout deux les sortir de cet étrange envoûtement. Le Cygne embrassa la scène d'un coup et se demanda qui de Shiryu ou Kilian attirait le plus de regards en ce moment vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux comme transcendés par une magnifique aura. Aura qui se trouvait accentué par quelques émissions diffuses de cosmos, non contrôlées, témoignage flagrant pour le Cygne, si toutefois il en avait eu besoin, de leur bonheur :

- Shiryu, dit-il en entourant son ami d'un de ses bras, ton cosmos…

Le Dragon eut un sursaut et se concentra pour faire disparaître toute trace de son cosmos alors que Kilian et Shun les rejoignaient enfin :

- Un problème ? demanda l'atlante.  
- Non, rien… mentit Shiryu ne voulant pas l'inquiéter inutilement.  
- Si, il y a en un, le coupa Hyoga en souriant et lui faisant un clin d'œil, ton bonheur fait visiblement des envieux, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard autour de lui. Méfies-toi Kilian, Shiryu a bon nombre d'admirateurs…  
- Hyoga ! s'offusqua faussement Shun en remerciant d'un regard son amant pour avoir désamorcée la situation si habilement.  
- Bon, on vous laisse, rajouta Shiryu en entraînant rapidement Kilian, ou on va louper le début du film…

Shun les regarda partir en souriant :

- Ca devient inquiétant, dit-il. Kilian ne se rend toujours compte de rien… Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui, même les profs ont du mal à le quitter des yeux.  
- Laissons le soin à Shiryu de régler le problème, je viens de le lui faire remarquer, dit Hyoga en prenant à son tour le chemin de leur petit nid à eux. Et puis on a eut le même problème au début nous deux…  
- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que nous sommes moins heureux ? demanda Shun amusé.  
- Non, simplement que nous avons appris à garder notre bonheur entre nos quatre murs, répondit Hyoga en effleurant savamment les fesses de son petit ami, ils l'apprendront aussi.

Ooo000ooO

Les deux hommes courraient à travers le parc, pressé de se retrouver seuls, loin de la fac. Ils arrivèrent trop en avance devant les portes du cinéma mais achetèrent tout de même leurs billets et s'installèrent à une terrasse, vide à cette heure, pour prendre un rafraîchissement.

Ils discutaient de leur journée respective, Kilian fut heureux de savoir que son Dragon avait fait un somme en fin de matinée, il avait grandement besoin de repos.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment très séduisant aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me concentrer sur le film ! fit Kilian avec son petit sourire en coin.  
- Je pourrais en dire autant… Mon pull te va à merveille, dis-moi, que portes-tu en dessous ?  
- Rien !  
- Ri...rien ?!  
- Rien, de cette façon, j'ai l'impression que tu es près de moi… ça ne remplace pas tes bras autour de moi qui me maintiennent contre ton buste nu, mais...

Shiryu resserra sa prise sur son verre, il avait vraiment du mal à contenir le désir qui montait en lui et il n'entendit pas ce que le jeune homme lui racontait, trop occuper à s'imaginer en train de lui enlever son pull, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- ... là j'ai envie de glisser ma main dans l'échancrure de ta chemise, dit le jeune homme rougissant.  
- Tu pourras le faire dans la salle de cinéma, quand la salle sera noire... répondit Shiryu s'agrippant toujours à son verre.

Kilian eut un grand sourire, il en fallait vraiment peu pour qu'il soit heureux, dormir avec son ange, lui préparer des petits plat, et vice versa, porter ses vêtements, être simplement avec lui… L'atlante chérissait tous les moments qu'il passait avec Shiryu.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent dans la salle, les lumières s'éteignirent, le film débuta. Kilian attendit un moment d'être sûr que tous soient accaparés par l'écran et rien d'autre. Quand ce fut le cas, le jeune homme se pencha sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de Shiryu, ensuite doucement, il fit glisser sa main dans l'échancrure de la chemise du médecin. Il se mit à caresser le buste du jeune homme osant même jusqu'a aller taquiner un téton. Kilian releva la tête et grignota le cou de son amour de petits baisers.

Shiryu renonça alors à comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière en soupirant discrètement de plaisir alors que sa main, se glissait sous le pull que portait Kilian. Commença alors un jeu de divines caresses entre les deux hommes qui eurent bien du mal à retenir les sons quelques peu indécents qu'il provoquait.

Mais bientôt ce jeu ne leur suffit plus, il en fallait plus et le Dragon laissa sa main descendre sur le jean de son homme pour le caresser d'une façon ô combien enivrante à travers le tissu, faisant intensément réagir Kilian qui le mordit violement à l'épaule pour ne pas crier.

Shiryu s'empara alors de ses lèvres un court instant en lui murmurant :

- Laisse-toi faire…

Il interrompit sa caresse pour le soulever et le faire doucement glisser sur ses genoux, face à lui. Un baiser passionné les réunit alors et Shiryu se demanda furtivement pourquoi ils n'étaient pas rentrés directement. Mais, en même temps, l'excitation qu'il ressentait en étant là, dans un cinéma, le rendait encore plus fou de désir.

Sa main reprit sa caresse initiale et il fit sauté un à un les boutons du jean de Kilian, pour l'approfondir davantage tout en retardant encore le moment de passer la dernière barrière de tissus.

Toujours soudé aux lèvres de Shiryu, Killian fit subir le même traitement aux boutons du jeans du médecin. Leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent enfin. Shiryu s'agrippa aux épaules du jeune homme, qui se mouvait lentement approfondissant le contact de leur virilité, les emmenant très loin.

- Pas ici... à la mai... son, à la ... maison, demanda Kilian au creux de l'oreille du Dragon.

Kilian repris les lèvres de Shiryu avec les siennes, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant. Plus le temps passait, plus ils se sentaient près de la rupture, pourtant aucun sons suspect ne franchissait leur lèvres. Ce n'est que quand ils entendirent les premières notes du générique de fin, qu'ils se séparaient en hâte, se rhabillant juste avant que les lumières ne s'allument. Kilian attrapa son sac et sortit à la suite de Shiryu, l'air frais de la nuit tombée leur fit le plus grand bien, le calmant.

- Pizza ? demanda le Dragon, la voix encore un peu rauque.  
- Pizza ! répondit le plus jeune.

Ooo000ooO

Après le restaurant, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils passaient à peine la porte, qu'ils fondaient l'un sur l'autre. Kilian ouvrit d'un coup sec la chemise de Shiryu dont le peu de boutons qui la maintenait fermée cédèrent facilement. Une fois débarrassé de la chemise, Kilian s'attaqua au pantalon qui fut vite abandonné à terre lui aussi :

- Je t'aime ! dit l'atlante, en plantant son regard dans celui de son amour.

Le Dragon s'était laissé déshabiller avec un plaisir évident en laissant maintenant s'échapper de sa gorge des grognements rauques. Quand Kilian lui dit ces trois mots, les yeux plantés dans les siens, son cœur battit encore un peu plus vite et l'émotion le submergea :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Kilian, si tu savais à quel point ! répondit-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux.

Ensuite, à son tour, il le dévêtit hâtivement, s'arrachant quelques minutes à ses lèvres pour faire passer le pull par-dessus ses épaules avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon qui finit pas loin du sien au milieu de l'entrée.

Kilian se laissa faire en gémissant et tenta alors de l'entraîner vers la chambre, ce à quoi le Dragon s'opposa à sa plus grande surprise :

- Shiryu ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.  
- Un peu de patience mon cœur, dit celui en souriant mystérieusement avant de lui bander les yeux avec son… pull ? et en le plantant là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce musique se mettait à raisonner en sourdine dans l'appartement et le Dragon revenait pour se glisser derrière lui et le guider pas à pas vers la chambre tout en lui dévorant le cou.

Kilian s'arrêta sur le seuil de celle-ci en sentant une odeur inhabituelle :

- Prêt ? lui murmura Shiryu

Il hocha la tête et le Dragon lui ôta son bandeau improvisé. L'atlante en resta sans voix : la chambre était éclairée de bougies posées ça et là et des pétales de fleurs recouvraient le lit et le sol de la pièce. Toute la collection de pendants qu'il avait faite pour Shiryu avait été accrochée et scintillait en tournant à la lueur des flammes des bougies et pour parachever le tout, des dizaines de coussins sortis d'il ne savait où semblaient leurs tendre les bras et les inviter à goûter leurs conforts.

- C'est pour nous ? demanda Kilian émerveillé.

Le jeune homme se tourna et embrassa son presque amant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant. Tout doucement l'atlante fit des pas à reculons et se laissa tomber sur les coussins moelleux suivi de son Dragon.

- Tu es magnifique, fit le Bélier en repoussant quelques mèches ébène pour regarder le visage dont il avait tant rêvé.

De son autre main, Kilian se mit à caresser le flanc du médecin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était un peu inquiet mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme auquel il ne résistait pas. L'homme sur lequel il avait fantasmé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pourtant il demanda tout de même :

- Ça va faire mal ?

Shiryu lui sourit en lui caressant le visage tendrement :

- Eh ! Je suis médecin, n'oublies pas mon cœur ! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté, il sentit Kilian se détendre imperceptiblement sous lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement et ajouta, ponctuant chacune de ses affirmations par des baisers de plus en plus indécents :

- Et je serai doux… et ne ferai rien qui puisse te faire du mal… uniquement du plaisir… et nous avons tout notre temps… tu n'as pas cours demain matin et je ne travaille pas avant l'après-midi … imagines… toute la nuit à se faire des câlins…

Il avait ainsi glissé jusqu'à son torse et torturait maintenant ses tétons, son bassin se mouvant doucement contre celui qui allait devenir son amant et à qui il comptait donner bien plus que du simple plaisir charnel. Il voulait l'emmener au septième ciel et s'y perdre avec lui…

Il gémit en sentant leurs deux virilités coulisser l'une contre l'autre, encore séparés par le fin tissus de leurs caleçons respectifs. Il se souleva pour se défaire lentement du sien, à la manière d'un strip-teaseur, sous le regard amusé et les joues rosies de Kilian. Il prit ensuite appui sur ses genoux posés de chaque côté du Bélier, pour descendre lentement sur son torse avec ses lèvres tout en faisant glisser celui de Kilian, qui l'y aida en soulevant son bassin. Shiryu plongea alors sur le sexe tendu et palpitant et l'engloutit dans son entier.

Kilian se cambra violemment laissant s'échapper un gémissement, partant directement dans un autre monde, ne pouvant que soupirer sous l'attaque de son amour :

- Shiryu… Shiryu… Shiryu… le jeune homme ne put que murmurer son nom face à ce qu'il ressentait

Pourtant Kilian se retourna et attrapa lui aussi la virilité de son amour pour l'engloutir à son tour, faisant de va et vient onctueux. De temps à autre, du bout de sa langue il titillait le gland du médecin avant de reprendre la virilité de Shiryu. Une des mains de l'atlante dessinait les abdominaux du jeune médecin.

Shiryu savourait tout autant les caresses de plus en plus poussées de son amour que ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Leurs cris et leurs gémissements se rejoignant parfois en un son incroyablement excitant. Le tout se mêlant dans un étrange sentiment de bien-être total et de sublimes sensations. Pourtant le Dragon changea de position pour se redresser et faire se redresser Kilian contre lui, interrompant les divines vagues de plaisir qui n'allaient pas tarder à les submerger tous deux :

- Pas si vite amour…on a tout notre temps, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres tout en laissant sa main caresser son dos.

Kilian s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son cou en répondant passionnément à son baiser, dans un état déjà proche de l'extase pour venir ensuite se frotter impudiquement contre lui en gémissant :

- Shiryu…

Ce dernier, comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, attrapa sa main et la guida vers leurs bas ventres où elles ne nouèrent à la fois ensemble et autour de leurs deux sexes. L'autre main du Dragon qu'il soin de lubrifier, glissant de ses reins à ses fesses pour venir doucement titiller l'entrée de son intimité dans une lente et douce caresses. Kilian rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un long cri sous ce double plaisir.

L'atlante fut foudroyé par un orgasme, suivi de très près par celui de Shiryu. Le Dragon se laissa tomber sur son ange, qui l'embrassa tendrement, reprenant doucement son souffle. Pourtant ses mains continuaient de caresser le dos du médecin descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre les fesses de Shiryu. Qu'il caressait des deux mains.

Le Dragon se redressa sur ses coudes et le plus jeune découvrit son regard, dans lequel il plongea. Il avait une totale confiance en Shiryu, il l'aimait, il espérait que le médecin pouvait le lire :

- Aimes-moi Shiryu, aimes-moi comme tu n'as jamais aimé personne… dit Kilian, alors qu'il attendait un signal de son amour.

L'émotion submergea le Dragon qui se pencha lentement sur lui pour l'embrasser très tendrement avant de lui répondre :

- Je t'aime Kilian… comme je n'ais jamais aimé personne d'autre…

Avec douceur il se remit à parcourir le corps offert de son ange, sentant presque immédiatement le désir revenir en force du fond de ses entrailles. Kilian ne fut pas en reste et ils devinrent tour à tour victime sous les assauts de l'autre, roulant l'un sur l'autre dans la pièce où les bougies avaient déjà diminuées de moitié.

Ils avaient minutieusement nettoyés les traces de leurs semences unies sur l'autre, témoignage de leur première éteinte et en avait en même savouré ensemble la saveur dans un baiser à la limite de l'indécence. Shiryu l'aimait et l'emmenait avec lui vers des plaisirs insoupçonnés par le jeune homme encore quelques semaines auparavant. La saveur d'une épaule sous la langue ou le goût sulfureux d'un baiser ou encore le plaisir de mordiller un téton se tendant comme pour en réclamer davantage.

Un à un, tous le tabous de l'atlante tombaient se transformant en milliards de sensations aussi divines que délicieuses. Il avait l'impression de succomber à chaque nouvelle caresse que Shiryu l'encourageait à reporter sur son propre corps. Le temps s'était suspendu pour les deux amants, mais leurs corps vinrent se rappeler à eux dans un désir plus impérieux.

Il était temps pour eux de conclure cette magnifique étreinte et le Dragon souleva une fois encore son bassin pour plonger vers son intimité qu'il prépara longuement à sa venue de sa langue et de ses doigts. Et enfin le moment arriva. Kilian se tendit involontairement alors que Shiryu se préparait à le pénétrer :

- Ca va aller mon cœur… je te promets…

Paroles douce et rassurantes. Les yeux de Shiryu s'accrochèrent aux siens alors que, le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, il se glissait avec un plaisir intense dans le corps de son amant.

Kilian s'accrocha au regard de son amour. Il sentit une pression et la première barrière fut franchie, le jeune homme grimaça un peu quand il sentit la progression. Quand le Dragon fut totalement en lui, il ne bougea plus et embrassa les joues de l'atlante, essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé malgré lui. Le Bélier se redressa un peu et prit les lèvres de Shiryu d'abord en un baiser sage, qui se transforma en passionnel pour finir par un plutôt coquin. La langue de Kilian cherchait celle de Shiryu qui la rejoignit. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son amant s'était remis à bouger en lui, lui évitant les premières douleurs, seul existait l'extase de leur deux corps enfin unis.

Kilian sentait aussi le sang circuler dans ses veines, son cœur battre la chamade, à moins que ça ne soit celui de Shiryu ? Ou bien était-ce les deux ? Il entendait les sons érotiques de son amour, l'excitant encore plus. Il le sentait en lui. C'était si… enivrant… Il aimait la sensation de bien- être qui le parcourait en cet instant.

- Ah… C'est bon ! gémit le tibétain. En se mouvant à son tour à la recherche de plus de sensations. Geste qui fit grogner Shiryu de plaisir.

Les mains de Kilian lâchèrent les épaules du jeune médecin pour attraper ses fesses.

- Kilian…gémit Shiryu en sentant une nouvelle vague déferler en lui.

C'était si bon ! Si intense ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille chose de sa courte vie. Il se rendait compte à quel point l'amour pouvait magnifiquement sublimer ce moment.

Kilian gémissait et criait son nom et Shiryu sentit que la fin était inexorablement toute proche, il reprit dans sa main le sexe tendu de son amour pour l'emmener avec lui dans l'extase finale.

Son amant se tendit sous lui et involontairement resserra son étreinte autour de lui alors que l'orgasme le submergeait.

Par tout les Dieux, qu'il était beau, pensa brièvement le Dragon avant d'être à son tour ravager par une vague si forte que se yeux se fermèrent et qu'un long cri lui échappait.

Serrant dans ses bras son amant, il se laissa retomber à bout de souffle contre le corps encore brûlant de Kilian qui avait noué lui aussi ses bras autour de lui. Ils savouraient tous deux, les dernières sensations qui n'en finissaient plus de se répandre dans leurs corps.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps s'écoula avant que Shiryu ne le soulève pour le glisser sous les draps où ils s'endormirent, lovés l'un contre l'autre, encore dans la magie de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Ooo000ooO

Les paupières de Kilian s'ouvraient lentement, il souriait déjà. Il avait encore la tête dans les étoiles. Son regard se porta sur son amour allongé à coté de lui, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Le jeune atlante enroula une mèche ébène autour de son doigt, admirant le visage de son amant. Il sentait encore en lui la présence de son amour, preuve que la nuit dernière n'était pas un rêve. S'il avait encore quelques doutes, ils disparurent quand il regarda un peu la chambre qui était toujours décorée, et la nudité de son Dragon lui servit juste de confirmation.

Kilian se mordilla la lèvre, Shiryu était si beau ! Doucement, Kilian déposa de petits baisers sur son épaule et continua la ligne de la clavicule jusqu'au bas de la gorge du médecin. Puis il remonta, taquinant un peu sa pomme d'Adam. Le médecin bougea un peu dans son sommeil, Kilian put alors se dégager de sa prise. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et quitta le lit. Mais quand il posa les pieds sur le sol, ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il tomba simplement à terre. Ce qui fit pouffer l'atlante. Il se tourna et vit que Shiryu était près de lui, le regardant avec amour et un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- J'ai tellement aimé que je ne tiens même plus sur mes jambes…

Shiryu se baissa pour prendre Kilian dans ses bras et le remettre sur le lit :

- Tu vas devoir y aller en douceur mon cœur, dit-il en lui volant un baiser, je vais t'aider et m'occuper de toi. Après un bon petit déjeuner, ça ira beaucoup mieux !  
- C'est une réaction normale ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet quand même, son cosmos aurait du prendre le relais.  
- Tout à fait… et rassures-toi ton cosmos va bientôt minimiser cet inconvénient ! le devança-t-il.  
- Cela t'est déjà arrivé ? interrogea encore l'atlante, un peu gêné de lui poser un telle question  
- Pas à moi, non. Mais à certains de mes amis oui, répondit le Dragon en souriant et en le posant sur une des chaises de la cuisine, laissant le Bélier avec encore mille questions dans la tête qu'il n'osait pourtant pas posées.

Et puis, Shiryu parla bien vite d'autre chose, comme s'il voulait changer de sujet tout en préparant le petit déjeuner devant lequel ils s'installèrent bientôt, parlant de tout et de rien.

Il était encore tôt et ils avaient leur matinée pour eux, ne commençant tous deux qu'en début d'après-midi. Kilian se félicita qu'il en fut ainsi mais son amour avait raison, après le petit déjeuner, il put se lever seul et marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche lui serait salvatrice pour finir de récupérer :

- Garde-moi une place, lui dit le Dragon en finissant de débarrasser, j'arrive !  
-Rien qu'une toute petite alors ! fit Kilian espiègle en disparaissant derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit les robinets et attendit que l'eau soit à la bonne température avant de se glisser sous le jet. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, ruisselant sur ses muscles, lui procurant encore plus de bien-être. Kilian n'avait pas tiré le rideau pour que Shiryu vienne le rejoindre plus vite, deux secondes c'était long... L'atlante prit le shampooing et se mit à se savonner les cheveux, n'entendant pas le déclic de la porte.

Shiryu était entré silencieusement et regardait le jeune homme qui était occupé avec sa chevelure de feu. Les gouttes d'eau qui parcouraient son corps divinement taillé comme si elles étaient un millier de caresses. Tout doucement le Dragon entra dans la cabine et rejoignit son ange. Il attrapa Kilian et le serra dans ses bras. Oubliant la mousse qu'il avait dans ses cheveux le tibétain se tourna et l'embrassa :

-Tu en as mis du temps! lui reprocha-t-il ensuite.  
- Impatient mon amour ? murmura Shiryu à son oreille.  
- De toi… toujours…

Le Dragon sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de le retourner pour finir son shampoing, prenant tout son temps pour lui masser le cuir chevelu, Kilian soupira de bien-être.

Puis, ils inversèrent les rôles et finirent par se laver entièrement mutuellement en n'oubliant pas de se repaître de baisers, de caresses coquines mais très sages quand même. Et je jeune Bélier, pour la toute première fois, osa laver son amour de Dragon dans son entier et il fallut toute sa maîtrise à ce dernier pour rester impassible.

Ils sortirent finalement et Kilian, même s'il ressentait encore une très légère gêne, avait récupéré tous ses moyens. Il en remercia son cosmos, ça avait du bon d'être un chevalier, parfois…

Ils sortirent ensuite faire quelques courses car Kilian avait décidé de préparer le repas du midi et un en-cas pour Shiryu qui ne finissait sa garde qu'à vingt heures :

- Je t'attendrai pour manger ce soir, lui précisa-t-il en faisant le tour des rayons du magasin, sélectionnant dans chaque ce dont il avait besoin.  
- Ça va te faire trop tard ? s'inquiéta le Dragon qui se retourna en entendant un gloussement dans son dos.

Deux jeunes filles avaient les yeux braqués sur son homme. Cela ramena le jeune médecin à la remarque de Hyoga la veille, il fallait qu'il en parle à Kilian…

A suivre….


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! La scène du ciné ? disons que si quelqu'un a remarqué, il a fait comme si... merci encore de ta fidélité et voici la suite, tu verras, il leur bien des épreuves à affronter. Bisous._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Nos deux héros ont encore bien des épreuves à surmonter mais gageons que tout l'amour qui les lie sera là pour les y aider ! Merci encore et gros bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Deux jeunes filles avaient les yeux braqués sur son homme. Cela ramena le jeune médecin à la remarque de Hyoga la veille, il fallait qu'il en parle à Kilian…_

C**hapitre 9**

Il décida d'aborder sans plus attendre ce sujet autrement délicat :

- Dis-moi Kilian, comment te sens-tu depuis que tu es ici ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui le regarda surpris par cette question.  
- Heureux, répondit-il simplement et naturellement.  
- Peut-être un peu trop mon cœur… et tu laisses involontairement ton cosmos répercuter ce bonheur autour de toi. Hyoga me l'a fait remarquer hier alors que moi-même je le faisais aussi en t'attendant et sans m'en rendre compte.  
- Quelle importance ? Il est invisible des autres, hormis de ceux qui en possèdent un également, observa-t-il.  
- Oui et non, expliqua Shiryu, il dégage une sorte d'aura invisible mais à laquelle les humains ordinaires sont sensibles. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme tu attirais les regards depuis que tu es là ?  
- Qui, moi ? Non, pas du tout, tu dois te tromper ! Je n'attire pas les regards ! Jabu et toi vous dites des bêtises... Mais, je te promets de faire attention à mon cosmos ! Et puis les regards, ils se sont rués vers toi! expliqua Kilian en baissant son cosmos jusqu'a le faire disparaître le maintenant scellé.

Shiryu fronça les sourcils quand le nom de Jabu franchit les lèvres de son amour, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait prévenu, ainsi que Shaina, sans oublier Milo. Ils continuaient leur parcours dans le magasin, Kilian choisissant les articles, le Dragon poussant le caddie. Il remarqua que son même si ange avait camouflé son cosmos comme il venait de le lui promettre, d'autres personnes étaient entrées dont des filles et cela ne coupa pas, elles regardaient l'atlante en gloussant. Tandis qu'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge le reluquait comme si il était une friandise tellement alléchante qu'il pourrait la manger sur place. Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de dire à tous qu'il était à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Et c'est là que Shiryu réalisa réellement ce qu'on lui avait dit, Kilian ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu'il dégageait et combien il était désirable... Et le cosmos n'était finalement pas pour grand chose dans le fait qu'il faisait tourner toutes les têtes. Ou si peu. Le Dragon devait vérifier quelque chose une fois qu'il serait à l'hôpital.

- Shiryu, à la maison, je pourrais être comme d'habitude ? demanda le jeune homme qui marchait désormais à coté du jeune médecin.  
- Bien sûr à la maison c'est notre cocon. Tu pourras faire comme d'habitude, personne ne viendra troubler nos habitudes.

Kilian eut un beau sourire en remerciement, devant lequel Shiryu fondit. Ils payèrent leurs achats et rentrèrent chez eux.  
Le Dragon prit son portable et envoya un texto à Shun. Finalement il avait changé d'avis et n'attendrait pas d'être arriver à l'hôpital.

_"Combien de demandes à Kilian par jour?"  
_La réponse arriva moins d'une minute plus tard :  
_"A lui directement beaucoup. Par moi, la plupart des gens de la fac avec plusieurs essais par jours..."_

Le SMS de Shun fit sauter le cosmos de Shiryu, d'une façon qui alerta le tibétain occupé à la cuisine, qui arriva en courant près de lui :

- Mon amour tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Oui mon ange, juste que je me rends compte que je suis jaloux...  
Il prit le tibétain dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter mon amour, je n'aime que toi! murmura Kilian répondant à l'étreinte.

Il fallut un long moment pour que le Dragon retrouve la maîtrise de son cosmos. Il n'allait quand même pas être obligé de faire comme Hyoga et de laisser quelques souvenirs à la fac ! Et puis il se voyait mal faire ce genre de chose alors qu'il avait longuement sermonné le Cygne sur l'avantage du dialogue par rapports aux poings ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mettre Kilian sous globe ! Ce pauvre ange ne se rendait même pas compte de l'attention qu'il suscitait !

Il tournait en rond et chassa se préoccupations immédiates pour profiter du Bélier au maximum. Ici, dans leur cocon au moins, ils étaient en paix. Et il ne voulait pas inquiéter inutilement Kilian.

Ils se mirent donc à table en parlant de choses diverses mais sans évoquer de nouveau ce sujet.

Ooo000ooO

Et puis Shiryu quitta leur nid pour se rendre à l'hôpital, Kilian le suivrait peu de temps après pour ses deux uniques heures de cours de la journée. Il aurait même le temps de repasser à l'appartement avant son boulot pour commencer à préparer à manger.

Il allait partir quand il vit le sac que Shiryu avait oublié sur le meuble de l'entrée, sûrement après s'être chaussé, pensa-t-il, mais qui contenait ce qu'il lui avait préparé pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Sa décision fut vite prise, il le glissa dans son propre sac et demanderait à Shun comment aller à l'hôpital pour le lui déposer après ses cours. Il avait largement le temps d'y faire un saut.

Ce qu'il fit après que Shun et Hyoga lui eurent indiqué la route. Il trouva facilement, Shiryu avait raison, c'était à égale distance de l'appartement, mais dans le sens opposé.

Il retint son souffle en pénétrant dans les urgences où il savait que travaillait son Dragon et essaya de le repérer dans cette fourmilière mais resta ahuri devant le nombre de gens qui circulaient en tout sens et dans un état qu'il aurait facilement assimilé à de la panique :

- Kilian ?  
Il se retourna d'un bloc et fut saisi de stupeur en découvrant un Kevin très différent de celui qu'il avait rencontré :  
- Kevin ?  
- Ben oui ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Comment vas-tu ?  
- Docteur ! les interrompit une jeune infirmière. On a besoin de vous en salle trois !  
- J'y vais, répondit-il en ajoutant à l'intention de la jeune femme. Emmène donc ce jeune homme en salle de repos Janet s'il te plait. Je te l'envoie au plus vite Kilian ! dit-il à ce dernier avant de disparaître dans une autre salle.

Le Bélier, un peu éberlué par cette rencontre se retrouva bientôt seul, dans une salle où Shiryu lui avait dit qu'il prenait un peu de repos entre deux interventions. Il fit le tour de la salle et se trouvait hors de vue de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit laissant passer un groupe de trois infirmières. Il allait signaler sa présence mais la première phrase qui sortit de la bouche de l'une d'entres elles, le figea sur place :

- Vous l'avez vu mon Shiryu les filles ? Il n'est pas splendide ?  
- Ton Shiryu ? Rêve pas… il est encore à aucune de nous !  
- C'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer ! dit une autre avec dépit.  
- Il est si beau ce mec ! Je le veux !  
- Et vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure les filles ?  
- Non, raconte !  
- Vous savez que ma plus jeune sœur est à la fac ? Depuis le début de la semaine, elle me parle d'un nouveau venu dont tout le monde est devenu dingue !  
- Et ?  
- Et bien, figurez-vous que notre Shiryu est passé le chercher hier soir à la sortie de ses cours, je le sais, j'y étais !  
- On va l'éliminer ! dit une autre entre ses dents.  
- Et qui voulez-vous éliminer ? demanda une voix grave et profonde que Kilian reconnut instantanément.

Kilian avait voulu parler mais ces femmes ne semblaient pas vouloir écouter, ni même voir qu'elles n'étaient pas seule. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. Les mots qu'elles prononçaient l'énervaient, même si elles avaient raisons sur certains points. Shiryu était très beau et il était effectivement brillant. Mais de quel droit voulaient-elles s'approprier Shiryu ? Et pourquoi parlaient-elles de lui comme si ce n'était un bout de viande qu'on se dispute. Puis elles avaient parlé de l'éliminer, lui. Pas qu'elles faisaient le poids contre lui, mais cela lui fit mal.

Une voix résonna à l'autre bout de la pièce. La voix de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui en ce moment était vraiment très en colère. S'il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation il en avait entendu une très grande partie apparemment.

Les jeune infirmières se tournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face au médecin, quelques fraction de secondes pour préparer une réponse qui arriva, mais pas celle qu'elles espéraient.

- Je pense qu'elles parlaient de moi, fit-il faisant se retourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

Reconnaissant son ange, Shiryu lui offrit un joli sourire, avant de reposer un regard si noir et si froid sur les infirmières, qu'elles se mirent à trembler de tous leurs membres. Jamais, oh grand jamais elles n'avaient vu le jeune médecin aussi en colère.

Par une porte entrouverte, Kevin veillait sur celui qu'il considérait comme son filleul. Il s'était beaucoup attacher à ce gosse et il s'était promis de bien faire attention à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

-Alors, mesdames, pour quelle raison voulez-vous du mal à ce charmant jeune homme ? insista Shiryu qui voulait vraiment une réponse.

Il s'était appuyé contre la porte ne leur laissant pas la possibilité de partir par là, tandis que Kilian était posté à l'autre, la laissant cependant entrouverte car il avait remarqué Kevin derrière.

- On ne lui veut pas de mal… enfin pas vraiment… commença l'une d'elle.  
Mais le regard que posa sur elle Shiryu l'empêcha de continuer.  
- Pas vraiment hein ? répéta le Dragon en détachant chaque syllabe et en avançant dangereusement vers celle qui venait de parler. Et puis-je savoir ce que ça veut dire exactement Julia ?  
- Je… enfin quoi ! explosa-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers une autre. C'était ton idée ce pari après tout Alex !  
- Un pari ? demanda Shiryu, et quel pari ?  
- Celui que l'une de nous te fasse tomber dans ses filets… avoua piteusement la jeune femme en baissant la tête, c'était juste un jeu…  
- Un jeu ? l'interrompit Shiryu interloqué, et pour un jeu vous auriez été jusqu'à faire du mal à Kilian ? Vous ne voyez donc pas assez d'horreurs au quotidien ? Des jeux qui tournent si mal parfois qu'on nous amène justement des victimes innocentes qu'on n'arrive pas toujours à sauver ? Etes-vous donc stupides à ce point ?

Les quatre jeunes femmes s'étaient tassées sous l'avalanche de reproches, fort justifiés d'ailleurs, et finalement Alex releva la tête :

- Acceptez nos excuses tous les deux, dit-elle. Tu as raison Shiryu, nous avons laissé ce jeu nous monter à la tête…  
- Bon, tout le monde au boulot ! intervint Kevin en entrant dans la pièce et que cela vous serve de leçon à l'avenir mesdemoiselles. L'amour n'est pas un jeu !  
Les infirmières ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et se sauvèrent rapidement :  
- Dix minutes de pause pour toi Shiryu ! ajouta Kevin avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir à son tour laissant les deux amoureux enfin seuls :  
- Mon cœur ! dit Shiryu en lui ouvrant les bras où Kilian se précipita. Je suis désolé pour tout ça…  
- Ne le sois pas mon amour, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elles sont si idiotes... fit le tibétain en serrant le jeune médecin contre lui. Je suis désolé de passé à l'improviste, mais tu avais oublié ton bento... s'excusa le jeune homme.

Shiryu étouffa un juron comment avait-il pu oublier son repas, préparer par son amour en plus ? Il serra son ange un peu plus contre lui.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir oublié ton œuvre d'art pour les papilles et l'estomac...  
Shiryu fit une montagne de petits bisous sur tout le visage du jeune homme qui rit un peu.  
- Ça chatouille... dit-il en capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux.  
Qui cessa car le biper du médecin avait sonné.  
- Fichu truc! râla l'atlante.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais c'est ainsi...  
- Faut que j'y aille aussi, il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour...  
Kilian sortit la boite repas de son sac et la tendit à Shiryu.  
- Tu as raison, on se retrouve a la maison !

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de sortir de la salle de repos. Beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers le couple, suscitant un certain intérêt mais personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils formaient réellement un couple à cet instant.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu passa le reste de sa garde en évitant soigneusement et autant que le travail le lui permettait les quatre infirmières responsables de cette altercation. Il ressentait une profonde colère à leur égard, plus parce qu'elle avait voulu faire du mal à Kilian que pour cette stupide histoire de pari. Mais il ne passait pas sur leurs intentions premières et n'arrivait pas à leur pardonner. Il réussit néanmoins à faire comme si de rien était quand il les côtoya en salle d'urgence mais n'hésitait pas à leurs lancer des regards assassins en dehors de cela. Ce qui ravissait Kevin, content que Shiryu prenne tant à cœur le sort du jeune homme.

Il profita d'une pause pour savourer son bento, toujours aussi délicieux et accepta même de le faire goûter à Kevin qui en réclama un pour le lendemain, contre participation bien sûr :

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Shiryu étonné.  
- Il cuisine superbement bien ! C'est logique de l'encourager contre un petit salaire non ?  
- Je lui en parlerai, promis. Mais en attendant, gardes tes sous d'accord ?  
- Si tu veux, mais en échange, j'exige une invitation officielle.  
- Promis ! jura Shiryu en riant avant de vite retourner travailler.

Puis, il rentra le plus rapidement possible, se demandant comment s'était passé la première journée de son amour et pressé de le retrouver, de le prendre dans ses bras…

Ooo000ooO

Kilian, de son côté, se mit à travailler sans relâche dès qu'il fut installé, impressionnant le vieux commerçant. Quand il finit sa pièce le tibétain prit une petite pause c'est alors que son patron lui demanda.

- Où as-tu appris cela ? Et tes techniques ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant! Et tu me semble bien jeune pour connaitre tout cela.  
- Euh… mon père et mon grand-père sont Maître forgeron, et j'ai appris depuis tout petit comme d'autres enfants apprennent le piano, fit Kilian en rougissant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment menti mais son patron ne saurait jamais que c'était sur des armures antiques que les Béliers travaillaient.

Une heure plus tard Kilian rangeait son matériel, il avait finit sa première journée et son patron était enchanté de son travail. C'est le pas léger qu'il rentra chez lui. Il regarda l'heure et se dépêcha un peu. Il voulait préparer un encas à son amour.

Shiryu était rentré et faisait son rituel. Quand il sortit de la douche, il découvrit son amour plonger dans un bouquin. Qui dut sentir sa présence car Kilian se tourna et lui offrit un magnifique sourire :

- Bon retour à la maison! fit le jeune homme en attirant le médecin à lui.

Shiryu répondit ardemment à son étreinte en soupirant de satisfaction avant de l'embrasser tout aussi passionnément. Baiser auquel Kilian répondit avec la même passion.

Par tous le Dieux, qu'il se sentait heureux ainsi le Dragon, serrant dans ses bras l'amour de sa vie et ces frissons qui parcouraient son corps en était bien la preuve, plus que jamais, il voulait rendre heureux Kilian. Il s'écarta néanmoins pour lui parler plus sérieusement et ils gagnèrent la cuisine main dans la main :

- Tu sais, j'étais vraiment en colère cet après-midi, dit Shiryu, mais ça m'a fait réaliser une chose…  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Kilian en s'occupant de ce qui cuisait pendant que Shiryu finissait de dresser le couvert, largement préparé par le Bélier.  
- Que plus que jamais, toi comme moi, nous devons faire attention. Si de mon côté, j'ai ce genre de soucis, tu risques de les rencontrer à la fac.  
- Personne ne s'intéresse à moi ! Jabu aussi me disait tout le temps ça ! s'insurgea Kilian, toujours persuadé qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention.  
- Et Jabu avait raison, le contra Shiryu, et il est grand temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! Tu attires bel et biens les regards, crois-moi !  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?  
- As-tu seulement lu les messages que tu reçois ? demanda le Dragon toujours calmement.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont pour Shun ! répondit l'atlante que tout ceci commençait à vraiment énerver, et Shiryu lut à ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas, il le croyait fermement !  
- Tu en as gardés ? Si non, ce n'est pas grave, lis-en simplement un ou deux pour voir demain, d'accord ?  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Fais-le, c'est tout ce que je te demande et on en reparlera demain tu veux bien ?

Kilian maugréa une réponse inintelligible et Shiryu préféra changer de sujet dans l'immédiat :

- Alors, racontes, ta première journée ? interrogea le Dragon, désireux de faire revenir le sourire sur son visage.  
Les épaules de l'atlante s'affaissèrent un peu.  
- J'ai dû faire un demi mensonge... avoua-t-il tristement.

Le jeune homme se mit a raconter sa journée, ses yeux brillaient, et rien que pour cela Shiryu était heureux. Puis il raconta le demi-mensonge qu'il avait dit à son patron.

- Tu as bien fait, le commun des humains ne se doute pas du tout de ce qu'il se passe… approuva le médecin.  
- Je sais, mais j'ai le droit de ne pas aimer tout de même...

Shiryu fondit littéralement, comment résister à son petit bélier, si naturel et si doux?

Ce fut au tour du médecin de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ooo000ooO

Le jour suivant, rien n'avait changé pour les étudiants, même si Kilian camouflait parfaitement son cosmos. Le jeune homme fourra dans son sac quelques lettres, il les lirait avec Shiryu et il verrait bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui !

Après le boulot le jeune homme rentra chez lui, il était content, son patron lui avait appris une nouvelle technique.

Quand il passa la porte de leur cocon, le jeune homme laissa libre cours à son cosmos. Il prit une douche, après quoi il attaqua ses devoirs. Le médecin arriva plus tard dans la soirée, après son rituel il rejoignit son amour, ils discutaient depuis un moment quand le Bélier tendit les lettres, encore fermées, au Dragon.

- Tu verras c'est pour Shun ! fit le tibétain en prenant place à côté de lui.  
Le médecin les ouvrit et les lut une à une. Elles allaient de la plus sage à la plus érotique et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
- Elles sont toutes pour toi ! fit le dragon, rageur.  
- Hein ? fut la question la plus constructive que Kilian trouva avant d'en lire une au hasard.  
Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas.  
- Je... je ne comprends pas, je t'assure, j'ai rien fait... je t'assure que j'ai rien fait... balbutia-t-il en lâchant la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Il attrapa le tee-shirt de Shiryu. Ne me quitte pas, je t'assure que j'ai rien fait pour ça... répéta Kilian la peur dans la voix et les larmes aux yeux.

La colère de Shiryu s'envola, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le câlina longuement.

-Mon ange, je ne vais pas te quitter, loin de moi cette idée. Tu m'es trop indispensable mon amour. Il y a juste que je me découvre jaloux... très jaloux.

Kilian avait quand même du mal à comprendre comment tous ces mots pouvaient être pour lui et même si Shiryu le rassurait, il n'arrivait pas s'ôter de la tête qu'il pourrait très bien lui en vouloir pour ça :

- Shiryu… murmura-t-il en serrant contre lui, je n'aime que toi moi, tu sais…  
- Oh mon cœur… ne soit pas si triste, je connais tes sentiments et je les partage. Rien ne pourra me faire douter de ça ! affirma-t-il rassurant quelques peu le Bélier. Et si on allait manger un morceau ? J'ai très faim moi !  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où mijotait ce que Kilian avait préparé et habilement Shiryu orienta la conversation sur d'autres sujets, faisant revenir le sourire sur le visage de Kilian.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ? demanda-t-il au Bélier.  
- Tu travailles aussi demain dimanche ?  
- Oui, comme aujourd'hui de treize à vingt heures, par contre je ne travaillerais pas lundi, mais je vais quelques heures en cours à la fac !  
- Tu vas venir à la fac ? Vraiment ?  
- Oui, et il grand temps je crois…  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Que je vais faire savoir que tu es pris, mon amour… Bon, je ne vais pas casser la figure à tout le monde, mais je tiens à ce qu'ils te laissent tranquilles…

Kilian lui sourit, heureux qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop pour ça, et avait hâte de la voir à la fac. Shiryu, lui réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de faire savoir à tous que Kilian n'était pas un cœur à prendre. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient la nuit pour eux…

Ooo000ooO

Il régnait à la fac une drôle d'ambiance en ce lundi. Kilian ne savait pas trop où se mettre maintenant qu'il avait compris que tout était pour lui, alors, il préféra faire comme d'habitude et tout ignorer.

Dans un autre coin de la fac, il y avait aussi une surchauffe hormonale, Shiryu était venu en cours, la nouvelle qu'il était célibataire avait vite fait le tour du campus, donc beaucoup tentaient leur chance en essayant d'attirer son intérêt d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais le Dragon n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à regarder son petit ange qui était assis à côté de la fenêtre de l'autre coté du bâtiment. Il ne laissait pas passer son cosmos. Il semblait très concentré sur le cours, prenait des notes, ne prêtant pas attention à tous les papiers qui se posaient sur sa table. Et Shun avait raison, même le prof semblait attirer par l'atlante, son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur Kilian.

Le jeune médecin se contenait, la moutarde lui montait doucement mais sûrement au nez, sans compter qu'il entendait parfaitement les commentaires fait à voix basse pour lui-même comme pour son compagnon. Le cosmos avait développé chez lui une ouïe plutôt aiguisée.

L'heure du midi arriva enfin. Kilian s'était assis à sa place en attendant Shun et Shiryu. Il se sentait assez mal, il sentait vraiment beaucoup de regards sur lui et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de renter dans son cocon, il aurait presque préféré ne pas savoir, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Shiryu.

- Je... je veux rentrer, fit simplement le Bélier à Shun qui venait de prendre place en face de lui, le regard totalement paniqué.  
- Calme-toi Kilian. Shiryu va arriver, répondit le jeune homme tentant tant bien que mal, de le rassurer avant d'ajouter avec un signe de la tête… Quand on parle du loup !

Kilian se retourna et regarda son homme avancer vers lui, avec assurance et tranquillité, le jeune homme se focalisa sur lui et seulement sur lui.

Le Dragon avançait calmement, dégageant cette assurance et cette sérénité que Kilian admirait tant et que lui-même, était bien loin de ressentir en cet instant. Les yeux de Shiryu captèrent les siens et il se sentit soudain comme apaisé.

Ce dernier pouvait d'ici ressentir toute l'angoisse de son amour, mais aussi un nombre incalculable de regards guettant la moindre de ses actions ou même réactions. Il était grand temps qu'il intervienne et avait finalement trouvé un moyen très simple de parvenir au résultat qu'il souhaitait pour faire savoir à tous que Kilian n'était pas libre.

Shun retint un sourire en voyant Mariko, la présidente et organisatrice de tous les événements de la fac, s'installer à leur table sous les yeux étonnés de Kilian. Andromède fit rapidement les présentations et la jeune fille, après les salutations d'usages, reporta ses yeux sur le Dragon :

- Alors, tu acceptes vraiment venir ? demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme non feint. Si tu réussis aussi à emmener celui-là et son petit copain rajouta-t-elle en désignant Shun à ses côtés, je suis sûr de faire le plein et nous remplirons les caisses pour la fin de l'année !  
- Pourquoi pas ? lui répéta Shiryu en lui souriant. Ça te tenterait Shun de participer au bal organisé pour récolter des fonds ?  
- Si Hyoga est d'accord ça marche pour moi, répondit ce dernier voyant très bien où voulait en venir son ami.  
- Et toi Kilian ? demanda Mariko au Bélier. Tu as un franc succès me semble-t-il !  
- Kilian y viendra avec moi, le devança Shiryu, et je défie quiconque osera prétendre le contraire !  
Mariko les regarda tour à tour avant de sembler saisir enfin ce que venait de lui dire le Dragon.  
- Donc pas de cavalière ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Non, pas de cavalière, confirma le Dragon.

Mariko leur expliqua alors comment elle comptait décorer la salle, le style de musique qu'elle comptait mettre et bien d'autres choses encore. Les trois garçons se contentaient de répondre par des hochements de tête à son discours dont ils avaient depuis bien longtemps perdu le fil.  
Quand ils quittèrent la jeune fille à la fin du repas, Shun éclata franchement de rire à la plus grande surprise de Kilian qui lança un regard interrogateur au Dragon :

- Désolé de vous avoir imposé ça, s'excusa ce dernier.  
- Mais tu peux être tranquille, expliqua Shun entre deux rire au jeune Bélier, d'ici une heure tout au plus, toute la fac saura que tu sors avec Shiryu, Kilian ! C'est moins percutant que Hyoga, mais tout aussi efficace à mon avis !

Devant son air éberlué, le Dragon lui expliqua :

- Mariko est une très gentille fille et qui s'occupe avec beaucoup d'efficacité de tous un tas de choses. Mais aussi la pire commère du lycée, lui avouer que je viendrais avec toi à cette fête, devrait suffire à faire cesser, ou du moins freiner ces mots et ces regards, finit-il en lui passant rapidement mais tendrement sa main dans le dos  
- Et on va vraiment aller à ce bal ? demanda encore Kilian  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, répondit Shun, je vois déjà la tête de Hyoga quand je vais lui dire ça !

Ooo000ooO

La nouvelle fit le tour de la fac alors que les trois hommes n'avaient pas encore bougé de leur place. On entendit alors différents types de réactions, qui firent redoubler de rire Shun. A une autre époque c'était Hyoga et lui qui avaient eut droit a ce genre de réaction.

Dans une autre salle dans l'immense campus, une personne avait elle aussi entendu le dernier scoop, et, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout que Kilian ait un petit ami. Pas le fait, qu'il soit avec un homme, mais plutôt par le fait qu'un autre homme que lui, puisse, le toucher, l'embrasser, vivre avec lui… et sans doute bien d'autre choses. Mais le prof de littérature n'allait pas laisser son coup de foudre à un autre.

Kilian, malgré tout cela était toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il rattrapa son amour par le bras, le faisant se retourner.

- Rentrons, fit simplement le tibétain.

Shiryu lui répondit par un sourire et quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la fac après avoir salué Shun. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans leur cocon, la porte fermée, l'atlante serra son amour contre lui. Tremblant légèrement.

- Ça été une journée affreuse jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrive au réfectoire…  
- On n'avait pas le choix mon cœur, ta vie serait vite devenu un enfer sinon, répondit Shiryu en le serrant contre lui à son tour.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant… soupira Shiryu, comment dire ? Certains vont tout bonnement abandonner et te laisser en paix, d'autres vont certainement venir te féliciter et d'autres encore risquent quand même d'insister… Il faudra te montrer prudent et essayer de déceler ce que veux réellement chacun. Les jours qui viennent vont sûrement être un peu difficiles à passer mais, je te fais confiance Kilian, tu as affronté bien pire ! Et n'oublies pas qui tu es !  
- Mais, protesta le Bélier. Utiliser le cosmos est interdit !  
- A titre purement personnel et contre des humains ordinaires oui. Mais si tu te retrouvais en danger imminent, il te suffirait de le laisser monter pour prévenir Shun qui serait alerté aussitôt. Et puis, même sans ton cosmos, tu maîtrises les arts martiaux bien mieux que le meilleur pro du Japon !  
- Tu crois ? demanda le jeune homme étonné.  
- J'en suis même sûr ! Tu te sens un peu mieux ? demanda-t-il en le regardant tendrement.  
- Un peu oui…  
- Alors, profitons de notre après-midi, dit Shiryu en prenant le téléphone. J'appelle Mu, ça te fera du bien de lui parler un peu !

Shiryu composa rapidement le numéro pour mettre Kilian en communication avec son père, il se rappelait combien ses longues conversations téléphoniques avec Dohko lors de la reprise de sa vie « normale », l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux et plus sûr de lui. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même avec Kilian.

Surtout qu'au fond de lui, une alarme s'était allumée et pendant que Kilian et Mu discutait, il envoya un texto à Shun, lui demandant de surveiller un certain prof qu'il n'avait pas trouvé trop professionnel dans certaines de ses attitudes envers l'amour de sa vie.

- Papa ? Oui tout va bien, ici. Oui mes cours me plaisent beaucoup aussi. Non tout va bien, enfin si ce n'est que j'ai reçu des dizaines de lettres dans mon casier. Et j'ai un petit boulot aussi, dans une bijouterie…

Kilian se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la journée. Même qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de rire, car Milo faisaient des commentaires à tout va, et posait aussi des questions en même temps que Mu. Le Scorpion avait dû mettre le haut parleur pour tout entendre de la conversation.

Apres un moment de discuter de tout et de rien, l'atlante fini par raccrocher, ça faisait du bien de les entendre, Kilian se décida de mettre sa surprise en pratique, vu que Shiryu était occupé dans la cuisine.

Il était payé à la journée ce qui l'arrangeait bien… A pas feutré, il se rendit dans la salle d'eau, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et ce malgré la grande taille de la pièce, il n'y avait qu'une douche... S'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait au jeune homme en dehors de ses proches, c'était bien les thermes du sanctuaire. Donc avec sa première paye et sans aller dans l'excès Kilian avait fait un achat. Il se mit à la tâche et quand tout fut prêt, il alla chercher le Dragon.

- Mon amour ? appela le tibétain.  
Shiryu se retourna et eut la gorge qui se dessécha. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, Kilian était là, au milieu du salon totalement nu, les cheveux lâchés.  
- Oui mon cœur ?  
- Viens...

Le Dragon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se leva et rejoignit son amour qui le dirigea vers la salle de bain non sans le déshabiller. Quand le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, Shiryu eut un petit sourire tendre. La pièce était décorée de plein de bougies, et en son milieu trônait une piscine de jardin de taille raisonnable et pas trop profonde, remplie avec de la mousse.

- Ça te dirait de patauger avec moi ? demanda Kilian en entrant dans l'eau moussante qui cachait une partie de son corps mais qui le rendait tout aussi séduisant.  
L'atlante prit un air coquin et fit lentement glisser de la mousse sur son corps.  
- Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ?

Shiryu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit vite Kilian dans ce bain improvisé et très agréable.

- J'n'avais pas réalisé que les bains te manquaient à ce point, s'excusa-t-il. Je t'emmènerai un de ces jours dans une source chaude comme il y en a plein ici ! Tu verras c'est bien et on peut même en louer des privées !  
- Des sources chaudes ?  
- Oui, c'est très courant au Japon, tu verras ! Mais en attendant profitons de ce que tu nous offres si gentiment mon cœur !

Shiryu s'assit dans l'eau prés du jeune homme, déjà installé et commença à lui savonner le dos avec la mousse tout en déposant des baisers ça et là tout au long de son parcours.  
Kilian frissonna mais se laissa volontiers faire et s'appuya même un peu contre le corps puissant de son Dragon en soupirant d'aise :

- Encore… murmura-t-il en se détendant enfin totalement.  
- Gourmand… dit Shiryu en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec tendresse et passion.

Ils se cajolèrent longtemps, s'embrassant volontiers, se caressant ça et là, laissant même parfois traîner leurs mains aventureuses dans des endroits qui faisaient invariablement frémir ou gémir l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas envie de bien plus, juste rester là, dans leur bulle, à s'aimer comme ils l'entendaient et à ce moment précis, avec tendresse et passion.

L'eau refroidit presque trop vite, leur rappelant que les thermes du Sanctuaire, toujours à température idéale, étaient bien loin et Shiryu dut se résoudre à mettre fin à ce moment magique :

- L'eau est presque froide maintenant mon cœur, dit-il. Sortons avant de prendre froid.  
- C'n'est pas juste ! bouda Kilian adorablement.

A contrecœur il sortit de l'eau pour se glisser dans une sortie de bain. A l'aide de la télékinésie il vida, nettoya, sécha et plia la piscine puis la rangea dans le placard. Tendrement il se mit à sécher son amour tout en l'embrassant. Ils se rendirent au salon où Kilian finit par s'occuper de ses cheveux :

- Puis-je démêler tes cheveux mon amour ? susurra l'atlante au creux de l'oreille du Dragon qui frissonna de plaisir.  
- Avec plaisir.

Tout en douceur l'atlante démêla la longue chevelure ébène de son amour. Quand il eut fini, ils échangèrent les places et ce fut au tour du dragon de s'occuper de la chevelure de feu de son petit ange. Après quoi ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, Shiryu zappant les chaines sur la télé.

Ils se détendirent un long moment, toujours en se papouillant tendrement mais cet après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin, et ce, bien trop vite à leurs goûts. La pièce s'assombrissant légèrement et l'estomac de Kilian, qui n'avait quasiment rien pu avaler le midi, se rappelèrent à eux :

- Je vais aller m'occuper du dîner et de ton bento pour demain, dit l'atlante en quittant bien à regret les bras chaud de son amour.  
- Je viens t'aider ! lui promit Shiryu en se levant à son tour pour se diriger dans leur chambre afin de se vêtir.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la cuisine, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, Kilian dirigeant Shiryu en lui faisant éplucher les légumes dont il avait besoin :

- A propos de bento, demanda soudain le Dragon, tu pourrais en préparer deux ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien, j'ai fais goûter le mien à Kevin et il en voudrait un aussi, expliqua Shiryu. Il te propose même de te payer pour lui en faire un chaque jour ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Tu rigoles ?  
- Non, absolument pas !  
- Et bien, ça ne me dérange pas d'un faire un en plus, mais c'est toi qui te débrouilles avec les prix. Je suis assez mal à l'aise avec tout ça… fit le jeune homme en sortant une nouvelle boite bento pour le mentor de Shiryu. Et il vient quel jour dîner à la maison ? demanda encore le jeune homme toujours en préparant le repas.  
- D'accord, je fixerai le prix, et pour le dîner et bien je lui proposerai bien mercredi soir, ça t'irai mon ange ? demanda Shiryu en embrassant le cou du tibétain qui frissonna de plaisir.  
- Ça me va, on rediscutera demain du menu.

Kilian ferma les boites, les mis dans le petit sac de transport avant de se tourner et de capturer les lèvres de son amour.

- File avant que je ne te cloue au lit ! fit l'Atlante en mettant quelques centimètres de distance entre leur deux corps.  
- Ne me tente pas ! répondit Shiryu du tac au tac en se saisissant des bento. Garde-moi un place au chaud ! ajouta-t-il.  
- Je réchaufferai les draps en t'attendant !

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as raison, une fois une chose réglée, une autre difficulté apparaît pour nos deux héros... et voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, bisous et merci encore !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Shiryu partit rapidement avant d'être bien trop tenter pour ne pas résister à l'invitation de l'atlante.

Si tout se passait bien, il serait rentré avant que ce dernier ne s'éveille et pourrait lui préparer son petit déjeuner, lui faire un doux câlin au réveil et même l'accompagner à la fac. Il avait déjà prévu de l'y rejoindre le midi pour voir comment s'était déroulée sa matinée et se faire bien voir, au cas où certain n'aurait pas compris totalement le message.

La nuit se passa relativement bien et il discuta âprement avec son mentor du prix des bento lors de leur pause commune. Kevin proposait un prix bien au-delà des meilleurs restaurants ! Ils se mirent finalement d'accord sur un prix plus raisonnable qui couvrirait largement l'achat des aliments et un petit plus pour Kilian, et également sur la venue de Kevin le mercredi soir à dîner.

Ooo000ooO

Puis, six heures du matin sonnèrent enfin et Shiryu se précipita vers son appartement. Il y entra en silence pour se glisser dans la chambre et découvrir son ange en plein sommeil. Il en fut heureux, il avait eu si peur que ce dernier n'arrive pas à s'endormir sans lui ! Mais la tension de la journée avait dû suffisamment l'épuiser. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et resta un long moment à le contempler tendrement. Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine préparer son petit déjeuner et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se servir de son cosmos comme à l'accoutumée. Voir et sentir Kilian ici était semble-t-il amplement suffisant à sa détente.

Pas encore revenu de sa surprise et le petit déjeuner fin prêt, il rejoignit la chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit pour capturer tendrement le corps tout chaud de son amour pour le couvrir de petits baisers papillons en murmurant :

- Bonjour mon cœur… Il est sept heures et je suis rentré…  
Le petit Bélier se mit à sourire et se lova contre son amant.  
- Encore des bisous… murmura-t-il en ouvrant doucement les yeux.  
Le médecin se trouvant la demande trop adorable s'exécuta.  
- Debout mon petit ange, je vais finir par te mettre en retard...  
- Mais tu viens juste de rentrer…

Kilian roula sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus de Shiryu. Et l'embrassa tendrement, c'est un peu à regret qu'il se détacha de lui.

- Fais de beaux rêves mon amour... fit Kilian.  
- Pas si vite mon ange, je t'accompagne!

Après le petit déjeuner, c'est apprêtés qu'ils sortirent de leur nid et se rendirent à la fac. Ils retrouvèrent Shun et Hyoga à l'entrée et discutèrent un moment puis les deux étudiants partirent pour leur cours.

- Tu as l'air heureux Shiryu ! remarqua Hyoga.  
- Je le suis, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point.  
- Si, j'en ai une idée! répondit le cygne en regardant le dos de sa moitié.

Ooo000ooO

Kilian était assis à sa place, il répondait aux questions de son interro surprise que le prof leur avait distribué. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut car il venait de lui caresser les doigts, mais peut-être était-ce une simple coïncidence.

Mais le reste du cours se passa dans une ambiance bizarre. Pas fâché que les petits mots diminuent de moitié, le prof semblait s'acharner sur le jeune homme. A la fin du cours il reçu un texto

_"Je t'attend à la sortie!"_

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se dépêcha de sortir, mais quand il eut presque atteint la porte la voix du professeur l'interpella :

- Monsieur Aries, avez vous lu Romeo et Juliette de Shakespeare ?  
- Non monsieur !  
- Et bien, lisez-le pour vendredi, nous travaillerons dessus ! Passez une bonne journée, fit le prof en lui envoyant un superbe sourire et Kilian crut même voir un clin d'œil.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle de cours presque au pas de course et quand il fut hors du bâtiment son cœur battit plus vite, son amour était effectivement là. Sans perdre plus de temps, il alla à sa rencontre. Ils n'eurent pas à échanger le moindre mot, leur regard était suffisant. Ils restaient ainsi à se contempler avant de reprendre la route de leur cocon.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda le Dragon voyant que Kilian était un peu préoccupé  
- A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Le prof de littérature m'a dit de lire un livre de Shakespeare pour vendredi, mais il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il l'a demandé…  
- Tu en es sûr et certain ? demanda Shiryu.  
- Oui, il me l'a demandé quand je sortais.

Shiryu fronça les sourcils et sentit une sourde inquiétude l'envahir. Ça, plus le texto de Shun tout à l'heure, le prévenant que le prof en question portait bien trop d'attention exclusive à Kilian vis-à-vis des autres étudiants, additionné à ce qu'il avait lui-même observé la veille, c'était bien trop pour être une simple coïncidence. Surtout après le message qu'il avait intentionnellement fait passer la veille. Sa vive réaction, que même avec toute sa maîtrise il ne put empêcher de faire passer dans son cosmos fut tout de suite perçut par le Bélier qui stoppa en plein milieu du trottoir :

- Shiryu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Ce dernier se reprit vite, mais pas assez pour que son jeune compagnon croie à une simple perte de contrôle accidentelle, il connaissait le Dragon et le savait maître de son cosmos :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista-t-il en reprenant tout de même sa marche à ses côtés.  
- A la maison, se contenta de répondre Shiryu avec une voix redevenue normale. Que t'a-t-il demandé de lire ?  
- Roméo et Juliette, il faut que je l'achète ! s'écria Kilian en cherchant une librairie des yeux.  
- Pas la peine, il est à la maison, je l'ai étudié il y a deux ans…

Le titre du livre confirma à Shiryu que ce n'était pas normal. Ce genre de littérature était étudié normalement dans des classes plus basses. Et même en considérant que Kilian était directement entré en troisième année de littérature, on ne lit pas et n'étudie pas une telle œuvre en si peu de temps…

Sur ces réflexions, ils parvinrent enfin à leur cocon et le Bélier ne laissa pas le temps à son amour de chercher une quelconque explication pour se dérober à ses questions :

- Explique-moi ! ordonna-t-il. S'il y a un problème je veux le connaître !  
- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Shiryu en l'entourant de ses bras. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, l'attitude ce prof me parait douteuse… répondit-il.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ange inutilement, mais était décidé à le mettre en garde. Kilian se serra contre lui et repensa à cette caresse inopinée sur sa main, à ce clin d'œil qu'il avait cru surprendre :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? demanda-t-il.  
- On va étudier ce livre ensemble, l'ayant déjà fait, ce n'en sera que plus facile, répondit le Dragon. Tu ne peux pas ignorer cette demande sans risquer un mauvais rapport qui risquerait de compromettre la suite de tes études. Je veux juste que tu restes méfiant à son égard, d'accord ?  
- D'accord ! Je ferai attention... fit très inquiet Kilian.

Le jeune homme se plaça derrière son amour et se mit à lui masser les épaules du médecin.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ton bento ? Et Kevin, ça lui a plu ? demanda le jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère sans cesser de dénouer les muscles de  
Shiryu.  
- Si je te dis qu'il voulait payer bien plus que les meilleurs restos de la capitale ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Comme je te dis! Et il vient mercredi soir ça te va ?  
- Oui bien sûr ! Tu as une idée de menu ? demanda le jeune homme abasourdi.  
- Je te fais confiance... hum… ça fait du bien, tu as d'autre talents cachés ? le taquina Shiryu pratiquement détendu.  
-Oui quelques-uns, dont celui-ci !

Il passa devant lui et l'embrassa de tout son amour. Le Dragon fondit sous cet assaut, il n'y avait rien à dire, son petit ange embrassait divinement bien. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés.

-Tu es obligé d'aller travailler ? fit Kilian qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir son homme partir...  
- Malheureusement oui mon cœur, répondit Shiryu, crois-moi je préférerais de loin rester blotti au chaud au creux de tes bras !

Mais le temps filait bien trop vite et Shiryu se détacha à regret de son amant :

- File préparé à manger, je vais te chercher le bouquin ! ordonna-t-il sans grande conviction et avec un ton où perçaient tant de regrets que cela fit éclater de rire Kilian qui alla néanmoins à cuisine, suivant les ordres.

Shiryu soupira à la fois de tristesse d'être obligé de le quitter ce soir et du plaisir de se sentir si bien chez lui maintenant qu'il était là. Puis, il commença à fouiller sa bibliothèque à la recherche du fameux livre qu'il trouva bientôt. Il s'assit, pensif en l'ouvrant, se remémorant parfaitement cette histoire évoquant un amour magnifique et si tragique… Qu'avait donc en tête ce prof ?

Pendant ce temps, Kilian préparait bento et dîner, espérant que son homme aurait le temps d'avaler un morceau avant de partir. Il était encore tôt, mais ils devaient aussi voir ce livre… Les propos de Shiryu l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître mais il n'arrivait pas encore à croire totalement qu'il attire tant l'attention… Cela relevait toujours de l'impossible pour lui, et pourtant… Ces gestes équivoques de son prof pouvaient tout aussi bien s'expliquer ainsi. Il décida de faire plus attention le lendemain et rejoignit Shiryu dans le bureau.

Ce dernier avait bel et bien retrouvé le livre et lui avait même ressorti ses propres notes faites il y a deux ans, quand lui-même avait étudié le livre avec un autre prof :

- Tu peux les lire, ça te donneras une idée, dit le Dragon en les lui tendant, et Shun a déjà dû le faire aussi, tu pourras en discuter avec lui. Il est bien plus calé que moi en littérature !

Kilian prit le tout et s'installa pour lire le résumé. Shiryu déposa un baiser sur sa tête et alla surveiller le repas et mettre la table.  
Apres la lecture rapide du résumé Kilian rejoignit Shiryu qui dressait la table.  
Ils mangeaient tranquillement en passant un agréable moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune médecin ne doive aller prendre son service.

L'atlante fit le rangement ferma la porte à clef, s'installa dans le fauteuil et ouvrit le bouquin pour commencer la lecture.

Ooo000ooO

De son coté Shiryu s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. De là où il était, il voyait son amour installé dans le sofa et livre a la main, concentré dessus. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, il était magnifique.

Un bruit d'un déclic attira soudain son attention. Il chercha quelques secondes avant de pouvoir repérer d'où le bruit provenait. Quand ce fut fait, il vit avec stupeur une personne prendre des photos et l'objectif était fixer sur leur appartement. Shiryu voulut l'arrêter mais une personne criait :

-Espèce de voyeur ! J'ai appelé la police criait une voisine faisant détaler le voyeur comme un lapin.

Shiryu lui remonta chez lui, ferma les stores d'un geste de rage. Kilian le regardait faire sans trop comprendre mais il était en colère, très en colère même. Il le vit prendre son portable et passer deux coups de fil. Le Dragon appela d'abord Kevin pour le prévenir qu'il serait en retard et le second fut pour Shun et Hyoga.

- Venez ! fit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

Ensuite il se précipita sur Kilian et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier laissa le livre pour se lover contre son amour et lui caressa le dos d'un geste apaisant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs deux amis arrivent, Shiryu leur expliqua ce qui venait de se produire. Ce qui inquiéta les deux autres et abasourdit l'atlante.

- Shiryu, va travailler, on reste ici, fit Shun.  
- Je vais faire une ronde au dehors on ne sait jamais, ajouta Hyoga.  
- Mais je ne peux pas...  
- Mon amour, je ne risque rien, d'accord… Je suis entouré et je sais aussi me défendre. Fais attention à toi mon cœur. Tu verras je serai la quand tu rentreras.  
- Allez je t'accompagne, fit le Cygne en poussant son ami vers la sortie.

Kilian derrière eux ferma la porte à clés.

- Tu lis Romeo et Juliette ? demanda Shun en voyant l'ouvrage et pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Je dois le lire pour vendredi... répondit Kilian en lui avouant aussi qu'il était le seul à devoir le lire.

Andromède fronça le sourcil et le téléphone sonna juste à ce moment. Kilian décrocha :

- Allo?

- Dohko ? Non il vient juste de partir, oui je sais que son cosmos a flambé... euh… c'est à dire qu'on a eu un petit souci ici. Mais rien de grave...  
Shun arracha le combiné des mains de Kilian.  
- Hey ! s'indigna le Bélier  
- Si c'est grave ! Il y a un devoir pour toi tout seul et un voyeur qui te photographie ! Dohko, ah Shion… Non ce n'est pas des histoires...

Ooo000ooO

Jamais son travail, qu'il adorait, n'avait paru si long à Shiryu que cette nuit-là. A chaque moment de répit qu'il lui offrait, soit par un travail nécessitant moins d'attention, soit simplement par le calme relatif de cette nuit aux urgences, son esprit revenait invariablement vers Kilian.

Oh, il n'était pas inquiet pour la défense du jeune homme, non. Il le savait bien assez fort pour terrasser n'importe quel ennemi, et puis Shun et Hyoga étaient à ses côtés. Non, ce qui le minait était plutôt ce qu'il ne connaissait pas des humains et que lui côtoyait au quotidien de par son travail.

Cette haine dont se servait les gens pour en détruire d'autres, les jeux et les pratiques cruelles ne servant qu'à assouvir un quelconque besoin de domination ou de vengeance, ou encore ceux parfois encore plus horribles de l'asservissement. Et tout était bon pour parvenir à ces fins extrêmes, les cocktails de drogue étaient alors tellement puissant que les médecins peinaient à en débarrasser l'organisme et se révélaient parfois impuissant à éviter les trop lourdes séquelles neurologiques ou psychiques de leurs patients d'infortunes.

Adolescent, victime d'une grande beauté ou femme battue par un mari malade. Les cas étaient légion dans une grande ville comme la capitale japonaise et Shiryu commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'emmener Kilian dans cette jungle.

Il avait beau se dire, que l'atlante avait connaissance des techniques médicales de part son enseignement de Bélier et de ses origines, qu'il savait utiliser son cosmos pour éventuellement annihiler l'effet d'une quelconque drogue dans son organisme, encore fallait-il qu'il la sente !

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand, vers minuit, Kevin l'obligea à l'accompagner en salle de repos pour avaler un morceau. Voyant le jeune médecin jouer avec son bento sans en avaler une seule bouchée alors que d'ordinaire il le mangeait avec tant de plaisir, il comprit qu'il avait un problème de taille :

- Quel est le souci Shiryu ? Est-ce Kilian ?

Ce dernier soupira tout d'abord sans répondre avant de lui faire un récit complet des derniers événements que son mentor écouta en silence, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois. Il se contenta juste de lui dire à la fin :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Rentre chez toi !  
- Kevin…  
- Je te rappelle que je n'aime pas qu'on discute mes ordres Shiryu ! La nuit est calme et si vraiment on se retrouve débordé, je t'appellerai immédiatement.

Shiryu murmura un « merci », mais le médecin était déjà sorti de la pièce avec un grand sourire, l'expression que son élève avait eu à son « ordre », lui avait amplement suffit comme remerciement.

Le Dragon ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre son appartement qui de l'extérieur ne laissait percer qu'une faible lueur à travers les stores baissés. Il se dépêcha de gravir les marches le menant à la porte et s'arrêta net en sentant plusieurs cosmos… bien trop de cosmos !

Il ouvrit la porte et franchit rapidement l'entrée pour s'arrêter sur le seuil du salon, éberlué et complètement stupéfait reconnaissant tour à tour Milo, Mu, Shion, Dohko, Jabu et bien sûr Hyoga et Shun. Son regard glissa sur chacun des chevaliers n'en cherchant qu'un qu'il trouva finalement assis dans le fauteuil et visiblement atterré. Il se précipita, inquiet, ne saluant même pas ses aînés en criant :

- Kilian !

Ce dernier releva la tête et sauta de son refuge improvisé pour atterrir dans ses bras qui se refermèrent sur lui dans un geste tendre et protecteur, et dans lesquels il se blottit bien volontiers, faisant stopper toutes les conversations en cours dans le salon.

Shion fut le premier à réagir alors qu'ils restaient tous figés devant ce spectacle attendrissant au possible, en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre à la cuisine où Shun les guida, pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amoureux. Il serait bien temps d'expliquer plus tard à Shiryu pourquoi une partie du Sanctuaire avait brutalement envahi son appartement !

- Ils ont tous débarquer après le coup de fil de Dohko, expliquait justement Kilian à son amour. Il a senti ton cosmos jusqu'au Sanctuaire. J'ai essayé de minimiser les choses, mais Shun m'a arracher le combiné des mains et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient au milieu du salon…  
- C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient là. Viens on va les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui paraissait soudain petite. Tous étaient autour de la table dégustant un thé. Kilian ne dit rien, Shun s'était fait un plaisir de tout raconter depuis le premier jour de cours.

- Mais ce n'était pas la peine que tout le monde vienne… fit Kilian. Il aurait fini par se lasser.  
- J'en doute fort p'tit frère, tu n'a pas idée jusqu'où j'ai dû aller une fois, répondit Jabu gravement. Kilian je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais tu as affaire à un maniaque.

Tous les visages c'étaient tournés vers la Licorne qui avait un visage très grave. A cette réflexion le petit atlante se mit à frissonner comme s'il y avait un froid sibérien dans la pièce, et Hyoga n'y était pour rien. Mu prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots en atlante qui le calmaient petit à petit.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir, demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui, vous avez cours. Il est grand temps d'aller se reposer, nous y verrons plus clair demain, déclara Shion.

Tous approuvèrent. Jabu partit avec Shun et Hyoga tandis que les quatre autres restaient chez Shiryu et Kilian, heureusement que le jeune médecin avait de quoi coucher tout le monde entre le bureau et le salon.

Kilian finit par s'endormir bien protégé entre les bras de Shiryu. Même s'il ne le disait pas, le petit Bélier était rassuré de voir ses proche près de lui. Le Dragon ne dormit pas de la nuit, l'esprit en alerte, serrant le corps de son ange contre lui.

- Je te protégerai mon petit ange, je te le promets, personne ne te fera du mal, murmura le médecin en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ooo000ooO

La sonnette d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement endormi vers six heures du matin. Dohko se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un inconnu qui resta abasourdi devant lui et qui vérifia le nom sur la porte avant de demander d'une voix incertaine :

- Shiryu est-il là ? Je suis Kevin.  
-Son mentor ? Dokho, son père, se présenta la Balance en souriant. Entrez je vous en prie.  
- Son père ? répéta Kevin en s'exécutant. Mais c'est impossible… vous êtes bien trop jeune !

Dohko sourit sans répondre en refermant la porte derrière lui :

- Ne t'y fies pas, il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'il en a l'air ! intervint Shiryu qui vint affectueusement poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la Balance s'étant lui aussi levé en entendant le sonnette.  
- Baka ! répondirent Dohko et Kevin dans un bel ensemble.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors une voix encore ensommeillée. Et où est ma chemise ? rajouta Shion en s'invitant dans l'entrée tout juste vêtu d'un boxer et de sa longue chevelure vert pâle, sous les yeux éberlués de Kevin qui repéra également sur son front les deux mêmes points rouges que portaient Kilian. Quelqu'un de sa famille ? se demanda-t-il rapidement  
- Voleur ! dit encore le grand Pope en découvrant la dite chemise sur le dos de son amant qu'il gratifia au passage d'un baiser sur les lèvres, en déposant un également sur le front du Dragon avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu et de lui ravir le sac de croissanterie qu'il tenait. Super ! Je meurs de faim ! s'écria-t-il, merci…  
- Kevin, répondit ce dernier en déglutissant difficilement devant cette nouvelle apparition de rêve, déjà que le père de Shiryu était splendide et qu'il ne portait lui, qu'une mince chemise, celle de son amant visiblement…  
- C'est mon collègue et surtout mon mentor à l'hôpital, ainsi que mon ami Shion, expliqua Shiryu en se faisant les présentations  
- Kevin ?

Ce dernier se précipita vers Kilian qui venait d'arriver et de parler, non sans remarquer un mouvement de l'autre côté de l'entrée où il se trouvait toujours :

- Comment vas-tu Kilian ? interrogea-t-il en examinant d'un œil critique de médecin le jeune homme. Je me faisais tellement de souci après ce que m'a raconté Shiryu hier !  
- Je vais bien, Kevin, rassures-toi ! répondit Kilian en lui souriant et en lui rendant affectueusement son accolade

Cette réaction spontanée suffit à rassurer Mu, qui avait lui aussi été réveillé par le bruit, sur les bonnes intentions du médecin :

- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? cria une autre voix, apparemment très contrariée, et qui c'est celui-là, chéri ? interrogea-t-il en entourant l'homme devant lui de ses bras.

Kevin eut un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant les deux hommes tendrement enlacés, le premier avait lui aussi deux point rouges sur le front, comme Kilian et celui que Shiryu avait nommé Shion, une longue chevelure mauve et on voyait nettement son corps dessiné à la perfection sous la chemise ample qu'il portait. Quand à l'autre, longue chevelure bleue et l'unique caleçon qu'il portait donnait à Kevin l'impression qu'une des plus belles statues de la Grèce antique venait de s'animer sous ses yeux :

- Si tous les mecs sont comme ça là d'où vous venez, dit-il d'une voix sourde, je veux bien y passer le reste de ma vie moi !

Réflexion qui déclencha un fou rire chez Kilian qui eut toutes les peines du monde à se calmer pour le guider à la cuisine, récupérant au passage les croissanteries encore dans les mains du grand Pope qui protesta d'ailleurs énergiquement.

Mais que cela lui fit du bien ce rire matinal au futur Bélier. C'était comme un baume se posant sur ses blessures et brutalement la journée lui parut bien plus lumineuse. Shiryu, tous ses proches et même Kévin étaient là pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui.

Il n'était plus seul : il avait son amour, ses parents, son frère et même ses amis… non il ne serait plus jamais seul, se dit-il en posant son regard sur tous ses proches.

Il se lança dans la préparation du petit déjeuner, aidé par Mu et Shiryu, tandis que les autres s'installaient en discutant. Hyoga, Shun et Jabu ne tardèrent pas à arriver et alors que tous savouraient ce petit déjeuner en conversant joyeusement, Kevin observa alors plus attentivement ce petit monde, se remémorant le prénom et la place de chacun.

Mu, que Kilian appelait papa, tout comme Shiryu avec Dohko, était visiblement l'amant du grec somptueux, maintenant vêtu un peu plus décemment, enfin comme si un simple tee-shirt pouvait suffire à cacher ce corps de rêve. Shion était lui le grand-père de Kilian, donc le père de Mu et semblait également être le meneur de cette troupe hors du commun et Dohko était son amant. Il connaissait déjà Shun et Hyoga, un couple tout à fait charmant quoique Hyoga puisse parfois se montrer très possessif, mais ils étaient tous deux adorables. Restait ce Jabu qui appelait Kilian petit frère, bien qu'il ne soit pas lié à lui par le sang, si Kevin en jugeait par l'absence de points rouges sur son front. Et tout ce petit monde semblait à mille lieux de savoir l'effet qu'ils pourraient provoquer face au commun des mortels, lui en tête

Il savait déjà que Shiryu n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire pour l'avoir surpris une fois et tout à fait par hasard, accomplir ce qu'aucun humain ordinaire n'aurait été capable de faire, même le plus costaud d'entre eux. Il s'en rappelait encore, un accident de train où ils avaient été obligés de se rendre sur place, comme cela arrivait parfois lors des grandes catastrophes. Ils avaient alors montés une tente pour organiser, trier, et évacuer les blessés, apportant sur place les premiers soins si nécessaire. Shiryu débutait alors, et n'importe quel débutant aurait paniqué devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Mais pas lui. Il était resté parfaitement calme et maître de la situation, guidant et organisant même les secours vers les blessés les plus graves, comme si tout ça n'était que monnaie courante dans sa vie.

Et puis, il y avait eu cet enfant, coincé sous un magma de ferrailles et que Kevin ne pensait pas pouvoir sauver, faute de l'atteindre au plus vite, vu son état déjà critique. Il s'était retourné un instant pour mander des sauveteurs mais ceux-ci étaient déjà tous fort occupés. Il avait déjà pris le parti de passer au blessé suivant mais Shiryu avait alors fait un truc qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas aujourd'hui. Il avait vu un éclair vert très rapide et l'instant d'après, il pouvait enfin atteindre l'enfant et le sauver. Sur le coup, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et fit ce pourquoi il était là. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, quand l'enfant fut affublé du titre de miraculé qu'il se remémora la scène et posa la question à Shiryu :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ce jour-là ?  
- Moi ? Rien du tout, c'est juste un miracle, c'est tout, avait répondu le jeune homme en souriant.

Il ne put rien lui tirer de plus mais avait compris qu'il n'était pas ordinaire. Comment et pourquoi, il l'ignorait mais tout ce petit monde semblait être comme lui, totalement extraordinaire. Il était impossible que Shion soit le père de Mu tout comme Dohko celui de Shiryu…

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une rose rose apparut au centre de la table, comme par miracle et comme pour confirmer ses pensées :

- Aphrodite arrive, dit Shion.

L'instant d'après entrait dans la cuisine le plus bel homme que Kevin n'est jamais vu de sa vie. Il avait une rose blanche entre les dents et le regardait en souriant, ses yeux turquoise plantés dans les siens comme s'il lisait au tréfonds de son âme.

Le suédois s'avança et du bout de son index, releva le menton du médecin.

- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, fit le poisson qui heureusement ne portait pas son armure.  
- C'est Kevin, le mentor de Shiryu, intervient Kilian. Tu veux petit déjeuner Aphrodite ?  
- Oui, je meurs de faim !

Shiryu revenait avec une chaise supplémentaire pour le nouvel arrivant qui s'installa entre Milo et Shion.

- Alors il se passe quoi pour que la presque moitié du... du… de la villa débarque ici au Japon sans rien dire ? demanda Aphrodite en attrapant gracieusement un croissant qui trônait au milieu de la table.  
- Killian a affaire à un maniaque, alors on est venu pour le démasqué... fit Milo encore grognon de s'être fait sortir du lit.  
- Chouette je me joins à vous! Je m'ennuie terriblement ces temps-ci ! Ça ne te dérange pas Kilian ? fit Aphrodite.  
- Pas du tout, et je suppose que changer d'air te fera le plus grand bien aussi, répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.  
- Bien vu! C'est trop ennuyeux depuis que tu n'es pas là et en plus, j'ai trop la rage d'avoir appris ce que j'ai appris...

Tous savaient que le chevalier des Poissons faisait référence à ce qu'il c'était passé durant leur mort.

- Bah tu vas pouvoir te défouler. Ici il y a un type qui prend des photos de mon bébé à son insu ! répliqua Mu des flammes dans les yeux.  
- Tout doux mon mouton, ce type va vite comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à un des nôtres. Il va comprendre sa douleur, fit Milo une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.  
- P'tit frère, je participe au cours avec toi aujourd'hui ! Je peux facilement passer pour un étudiant ! ajouta Jabu.  
- Kilian passe-moi ton horaire de la semaine ! déclara Shion ainsi qu'un plan de la fac. Marque-moi dans quelle classe tu te trouves.  
- Ainsi que les heures… renchérit Dohko.

Kevin bien qu'il regardait Aphrodite très souvent du coin de l'œil écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait autour de la table. Cette conversation était simplement hallucinante, sortant presque d'un scenario d'un film, et là Shion préparait un plan. A croire qu'ils partaient en guerre. Mais au vu des circonstances et du regard des hommes autour de la table le médecin ce dit que c'était le cas.

Une guerre, un plan de bataille… ces gars étaient des guerriers ! C'était la seule explication qu'il trouvait :

- Vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Une bande de mercenaires ?

Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour impressionner Kevin. Shiryu tenta :

- Ecoute Kevin… vite interrompu par Shion qui regarda longuement le médecin d'un regard étrangement perçant.  
- Qu'avez-vous appris au contact de Shiryu ? interrogea le grand Pope très sérieusement.  
- Qu'il était loin d'être ordinaire, répondit Kevin sentant qu'il passait un test quelconque, et j'en conclue que vous ne l'êtes pas non plus… tous autant que vous êtes ici.  
- Perspicace le toubib… commenta Aphrodite.  
- Vous appréciez Shiryu et Kilian et ça se voit au premier regard, continua Shion, et pour cela je vous respecte. Mais êtes-vous vraiment préparé à découvrir un autre monde que le votre ? Etes-vous réellement prêt à garder un tel secret qu'il ne devra jamais vous être arraché, même sous la torture, et qui pourrait bien vous mettre en danger ?  
- Réfléchissez bien Kevin, insista Dohko, une fois mis au courant, votre vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Kevin prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants avant de poser à son tour une question cruciale à ses yeux :

- Je pourrais continuer à exercer la médecine, si j'apprends votre secret ? Parce que tant que je peux soigner des gens et former des jeunes médecins moi, où que je sois, je serais heureux… et encore plus si je dois partager ma vie avec des gravures de mode telles que vous tous, rajouta-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère devenu bien pesante tout à coup.  
- C'est qu'il a bon gout le toubib ! fit Aphrodite appréciant tout de même le compliment.  
- Ça veut dire oui ? questionna Jabu.  
- Ça veut dire oui confirma le médecin. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu vous.  
- Il vous sera possible d'exercer votre métier sans aucun problème, intervint Mu en douceur.  
- Bien, quoi que vous ayez à dire, je suis prêt !  
- Kevin, tu me donnes quel âge ? demanda Shion passant d'instinct au tutoiement.  
- Bien trop jeune pour être grand-père ! Je dirais vingt-cinq ans tout au plus.  
- Très flatteur ! fit Dohko riant sous cape.  
- Je viens de fêter mes deux-cents-soixante-dix ans. Je suis mort par deux fois déjà. Je suis un atlante et je suis un chevalier d'Athéna.

Le médecin se mit à rire à gorge déployée mais il se calma très vite quand il vit le regard sérieux des autres.

- Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? demanda tout de même Kevin, incrédule.

Toutes les têtes hochaient positivement. Shion commença alors à raconter leur histoire dans les grandes lignes. Kevin pourrait poser toutes les questions qu'il voudrait mais plus tard. Là, ils avaient quand même d'autres priorités. Pourtant, le médecin n'eut aucun mal à les croire, il avait bien vu Shiryu, maintenant il en était certain, faire un miracle qui avait sauvé la vie d'un enfant et il voyait que les tasses virevoltaient dans la pièce et se ranger seule dans le lave-vaisselle…

- Je… J'ai besoin d'une minute pour encaisser tout ça ! fit tout de même le médecin.  
- Pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! fit Milo très sérieux.  
- Promis !  
- Bon si nous retournions à notre plan ? fit Dohko. L'heure tourne et Kilian va bientôt y aller.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Sunny : Merci pour beaucoup ! Shiryu est jaloux, même beaucoup mais que veux-tu, il est amoureux ! Quand au prof, comme tu dis, il oublie son statut de prof justement. Kevin est subjugué par Aphro et on verra dans la suite si tu es dans le vrai. Ils sont très protecteurs mais c'est normal, ce sont les leurs et Kilian est en plus un des futurs chevaliers d'or ! Merci encore et voici la suite, bisous !_

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Comme je le disais plus haut, tu verras dans la suite si tu as raison pour Kevin et Aphro. et oui, ils sont protecteurs, mais quoi de plus normal ? ils forment une grande famille ! Merci encore et bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le temps filait vite en effet et l'heure de partir pour les étudiants approchait à grand pas :

- Shiryu, tu reprends ton boulot quand ? demanda Dohko  
- Cet…- Shiryu est en congé depuis ce matin, intervint Kevin. Vu son attitude hier soir, j'ai préféré réorganiser les plannings de présences à l'hôpital en lui donnant les jours qu'il ne prend jamais. Je sentais bien qu'il avait besoin d'être auprès de Kilian. Il ne reprend que la semaine prochaine  
- Super ! s'écria Kilian se précipitant pour remercier le médecin.- Mais moi, je bosse toutes les nuits et je veux mes bento ! lui répondit Kevin.- Promis ! jura le jeune homme.

Shion le remercia d'un simple regard et fit revenir le silence :

- Bon, annonça-t-il, alors Shun, Jabu vous allez en cours avec Kilian et vous surveillez tout ce qui s'y passe, et je dis bien tout ! Shiryu, tu vas également à la fac mais comme tu n'as pas de cours prévus cette semaine, tu étudies à la bibliothèque et tu glanes tout ce que tu peux sur ce prof et son attitude à la fac vis-à-vis des autres étudiants. Hyoga, tu travailles toujours dans un cabinet d'avocat ?  
- Oui, répondit ce dernier qui poursuivait ses études de droit tout en travaillant.- Alors tu emmènes Aphrodite et Milo avec toi, ordonna Shion. Et vous deux je vous charge de découvrir le passé de ce prof, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Poisson et le Scorpion qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mu, tu vas demander un rendez-vous à ce prof pour savoir comment s'est intégré ton fils après son transfert, vu que logiquement il vient d'une fac de chez nous. Dohko, tu m'accompagnes chez le doyen, je représente la fondation Kido qui laisse une somme substantielle chaque année à cette fac et nous allons aller vérifier où passent nos donations.

La fondation Kido, pensa Kevin qui connaissait parfaitement cet organisme riche à million.

- Et nous serons sur place pour surveiller et enquêter également, rajouta le Balance, à peine surpris de l'efficacité de son amant.

Puis le grand Pope se tourna vers Kevin :

- Quand à toi Kevin, je sais que tu possèdes bon nombre de collègue à la fac…  
- Vous connaissez mon passé ? l'interrompit Kevin surpris.  
- A présent, tu fais parti des nôtres et tu peux donc tous nous tutoyer, intervint Aphrodite en regardant étrangement le médecin de son regard si pénétrant.- Et oui, nous te connaissons sûrement mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, répondit Dohko. Crois-tu que j'aurais laissé mon fils à tes bons soins sans faire un minimum d'enquête ? Nous ne laissons jamais rien au hasard quand l'un des nôtres quitte le Sanctuaire pour mener sa propre vie.  
- Alors ça veut dire… intervint Hyoga.  
- Que Camus s'est également permis d'enquêter sur tes employeurs, confirma Shion au Cygne. Vous êtes des chevaliers et des membres du Sanctuaire, bien trop précieux à mes yeux, pour que je ne garde pas un œil sur vous tous, où que vous soyez ! Mais, je ne pensais pas faire face à ce genre de problème à la fac pour Kilian…  
- Sinon, nous ne l'aurions jamais laissé venir ici ! rajouta Mu amer.  
- Eh ! s'insurgea le futur Bélier. C'était mon choix de venir avec Shiryu !  
- Oui Kilian, répondit Shion, et parce que nous respectons ton choix, nous t'avons laissé faire. Mais visiblement nous avons manqué de vigilance et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…  
- Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé Papy ! le coupa Kilian ému en se précipitant vers lui. Et vous êtes tous là maintenant !  
- Et heureusement que Shun nous a prévenu, murmura Mu en remerciant encore Andromède du regard.  
- Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi avec mes connaissances à la fac ? demanda Kevin, heureux d'être intégré, même dans la mesure de ses compétences qu'il devinait bien moindres de tous ces hommes, au plan de bataille en cours pour sauver Kilian.  
- Que vous cherchiez à en savoir plus des autres profs sur lui, si cela vous est possible, expliqua Shion.  
- Discrètement bien sûr, rajouta Aphrodite en lui souriant.  
- Cela va de soit… répondit Kevin que ce sourire subjuguait et troublait tout autant. Je ferai de mon mieux.  
- Alors tout le monde en piste ! conclut Shion en se levant suivi immédiatement de tous ses chevaliers et de Kevin. Rendez-vous tous ici dès que chacun à terminer, nous ferons le point à ce moment !

Aphrodite profita de la petite bousculade qui s'ensuivit pour s'approcher du médecin et caressa sa joue de la main :

- Fais bien attention à toi… Kevin

Ce dernier frissonna sous cette douce caresse mais déjà le suédois disparaissait à la suite de Hyoga et de Milo.

Ooo000ooO

En rentrant chez lui, Kevin passa quelques coups de fils. Il apprit ainsi quelques infos sur le prof. Il était célibataire, sans enfant et n'avait jamais fait la moindre vague. Les bruits de couloirs disaient qu'il était probablement homo et qu'en ce moment, il trouvait un intérêt très prononcé à Kilian car il était sans doute le seul élève de la fac à s'y connaitre si bien en littérature. Mais le médecin eut tout de même la confirmation qu'il n'avait demandé qu'à Kilian de lire Roméo et Juliette :

- Peut-être parce qu'il est nouveau, suggéra son interlocuteur. La plupart des autres élèves ont dû le lire en première.  
- Possible ! Merci !

Il parla encore quelques instants avant de raccrocher et se mettre au lit. Il était crevé. Sans oublier que ce soir, il était encore de garde. Un visage lui revint en mémoire, celui d'Aphrodite… Il était vraiment beau, était-ce son vrai prénom ? Après tout peu importait, il lui allait comme un gant. Et sa main, elle était si douce...

Ooo000ooO

**A la fac**

Shion et Dohko firent une entrée théâtrale dans le bureau de la comptabilité.

- Shion Aries et mon bras droit Dohko Libra, les présenta-t-il. Nous sommes de la fondation Kido et nous venons inspecter comment sont utilisées nos donations.

Les deux hommes se mirent rapidement à inspecter les livres de comptes qu'ils se firent présenter alors qu'une employée appelait le directeur qui arriva peu de temps après assez catastrophé. Il reconnut les deux hommes.

-Inoue apportez du thé pour nos invités s'il vous plait. Messieurs quel honneur de vous recevoir dans mon humble établissement, que puis je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-il.

Ooo000ooO

**Au cabinet d'avocat**

Milo et Aphrodite étaient efficaces. Le patron de Hyoga n'avait pas pu refuser la demande de son jeune employé, il ne lui refusait jamais rien d'ailleurs, le jeune homme était pour son jeune âge le meilleur avocat qu'il connaisse et il n'était encore qu'au tout début de sa carrière. Cela méritait bien quelques égards.

- Vous enquêtez sur qui ? demanda tout de même l'homme à Hyoga.  
- Sven Stenberg. Il a eu des drôles de manières auprès de mon cousin... fit le Cygne.  
- Le prof de littérature de la fac ? Ma nièce a dit qu'il était bizarre ces temps-ci, qu'il n'en avait que pour un élève qui se trouve deux années au-dessus d'elle. Le jeune homme s'appellerait Kilian... et monsieur Stenberg dit de lui qu'il est un élève très doué. Ne me dites pas que c'est lui ?  
- Si, et pour tout vous dire, hier soir un rodeur a pris des photos de Kilian à son insu... Vous nous permettez d'enquêter ?  
- Bien sûr mon petit, mais à une condition. Si ça va jusqu'en justice, c'est moi l'avocat du petit !  
- Je vais en parler à son père mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord, sourit Hyoga.

Milo et Aphrodite épluchaient toutes les infos, n'hésitant pas à hacker les deux ordinateurs du prof. Mais il était malin, il ne laissait rien trainer... Milo découvrit les notes.

- Kilian a eu zéro à la dernière interro ! fit le Scorpion. Et le sujet était les dieux grecs, leur fonction et leur lien de parenté.

Le Cygne et le Poisson relevèrent la tête. Il était impossible que le petit Bélier rate cette interro.

- J'y crois pas une seconde ! dit Hyoga qui commençait à s'énerver peu à peu… Mais il laissa sa colère de côté, il devait passer des coups de fils pour avoir plus d'infos.  
-Tu m'as l'air particulièrement ailleurs Aph', remarqua alors Milo un peu railleur. Un certain médecin t'aurait-il tapé dans l'œil ?

Le suédois vira à la couleur écrevisse.

- j'ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... tenta-t-il de convaincre son ami bien trop curieux.

Ooo000ooO

**Fac, salle de littérature**

Jabu prit place à côté de Kilian qui eut un sourire, Shun s'installa de l'autre. Il se sentait vraiment rassuré surtout que son amour n'était pas très loin, ainsi que son père et son grand-père. Le prof entra et posa ses affaires sur son bureau, il ne remarqua même pas les deux "intrus". Il fit passer des enveloppes dans les rangs. Dedans, il y avait les contrôles de la veille. Le prof procédait ainsi, sur chaque enveloppe il y avait le nom de l'élève, de cette manière, il n'y avait pas d'indiscrétions. Quand les élèves récupéraient le contenu, ils rendaient l'enveloppe au prof. L'atlante eut le souffle coupé en découvrant sa note. Il avait un zéro. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir répondu correctement... Il montra discrètement la copie à Shun et Jabu. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, les deux premières réponses étaient bonnes, il sentait le coup fourré arrivé.

- Kilian, j'aimerais vous parler en fin de cours ! fit le professeur.

Il débuta son cours, le jeune homme prenait des notes répondait aux questions, les deux autres chevaliers enregistrant tous les détails possibles mais rien de significatif ne se passa. La fin cours arriva et Kilian avança vers le prof, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

- Je suis très déçu, par votre interrogation, commença-t-il. Je vous donne un devoir supplémentaire pour que vous rattrapiez cette note affreuse qui n'est pas digne de vous ! Vous viendrez me trouver dans la salle des professeurs après...

Un coup fut frappé à la porte l'interrompant.

- Entrez !  
- Monsieur Stenberg, je suis le père de Kilian, se présenta Mu en entrant. Puis-je m'entretenir un moment avec vous ?

Le prof n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce jeune homme père de son coup de foudre ? Impossible ! Toutefois il vit le regard de l'homme se poser un instant sur Kilian et il était tout ce qu'il ya de plus paternel.

- Bien sûr ! fit-il tout devenu mielleux.

Mu entra plus en avant dans la salle de cours et vint se placer en face du prof qui lui tendit sa main. Le Bélier surmonta son dégoût pour la prendre et la serrer comme si de rien était, mais il en profita pour laisser filtrer son cosmos discrètement, inspectant ainsi les fonctions vitales du professeur. Un moyen simple et efficace de déceler le moindre mensonge. Kilian le sentit mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire à son père, comme n'importe quel enfant ravi de voir son géniteur prendre soin de lui :

- Alors vous êtes son père ? demanda le prof.  
- Oui. Je voulais savoir si mon fils s'intégrait bien à sa nouvelle fac et comme la littérature est sa matière principale…  
- Oui ! s'exclama Mr Stenberg légèrement mal à l'aise. Il est très doué d'ailleurs ! Un des meilleurs élèves que j'ai eu à ce jour !  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que cette note semble dire, constata Mu en prenant la feuille que Kilian tenait à la main et en l'examinant avec soins.

Le professeur déglutit avec difficulté devant cet examen attentif et tenta de détourner lamentablement l'attention en parlant de simples petites difficultés d'intégration mais fut vite interrompu par Mu qui relevait la tête, très sérieux :

- Je ne voudrais pas vous apprendre votre métier, dit-il, mais il me semble bien que cette correction soit quelque peu… fausse ?  
- Je… commença le prof en reprenant la feuille. Effectivement, il semble que j'ai commis quelques erreurs et je m'en excuse auprès de toi Kilian, je vais revoir cette correction…  
- Bien, nous allons vous laisser alors, conclut Mu lui tendant une carte de visite. Si toutefois vous avez besoin de me joindre, je suis à votre disposition Mr Stenberg. Viens Kilian, allons rejoindre ton grand-père, il nous attend sûrement avec impatience !  
- Oui papa ! s'empressa de répondre le futur Bélier en le suivant.

Quand la porte se referma sur son élève et son père, Mr Stenberg laissa éclater sa rage en donnant un grand coup de poing sur le bureau. Tout son plan échafaudé avec tant de soin venait de tomber à l'eau ! Mais son geste qui fut malheureusement surpris par un étudiant qui venait d'ouvrir la porte :

- On ne vous a pas appris à frapper ! lui cracha violement le prof.  
- La salle n'est pas occupée à cette heure-ci, répondit Shun avec son plus beau sourire, et j'avais oublié un livre, rajouta-t-il en récupérant le dit livre qu'il avait auparavant pris soin de laisser traîner sur une table. Vous avez un souci professeur ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
- Rien qui vous regarde ! Sortez d'ici !

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Shion et Dohko menait une enquête en règle sur les investissements de la fac sous l'œil du directeur.

Mais rien ne semblait aller de travers dans cette fac, au grand dam de Shion…

Et c'était pareil au cabinet d'avocat, malgré tous leurs efforts et leurs recherches, rien ne prouvait que le prof en question soit un habitué du genre…

Milo, Hyoga et Aphrodite étaient dépités mais pas mécontents de n'avoir rien pu trouver de bien louche dans la vie du prof… Après tout, comme leur expliqua le patron du Cygne, peut-être était-il juste vraiment sous le charme de Kilian ? Et qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal ?

- Pourtant, d'après ce que m'a dit Shun, ça tourne quand même à l'obsession ! protesta Hyoga  
- Alors surveillez et restez vigilants !

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu en était au même point de réflexions. Les étudiants trouvaient très drôle que Mr Stenberg s'intéresse tant à Kilian mais n'y voyaient que ce qu'ils y gagnaient, il était moins sur leur dos, et aucune méchanceté.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et il avait tous prévu de se retrouver à son appartement pour y manger. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit entrer le prof en question. Ce dernier se faufila vers une pièce au fond de la salle de lecture qu'il ouvrit avec une clé sortie de sa poche.

Shiryu patienta encore un long moment mais la bibliothécaire vint le chasser pour la pause-déjeuner pendant laquelle, la bibliothèque fermait. Il sortit mais Mr Stenberg, lui, y était toujours…

Il se hâta de rejoindre son appartement où l'attendait déjà Kilian, raccompagné par Jabu et Shun.

Ooo000ooO

Kevin de son côté était encore en plein sommeil, les ayant tous prévenus qu'il avait besoin de se reposer pour pouvoir pallier à l'absence momentanée du Dragon.

Et il souriait dans son sommeil, plongé dans un rêve d'une couleur turquoise...

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Shiryu et Kilian**

Ils mangeaient en donnant les infos qu'ils avaient reçues et entendues dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Mais au final il n'avait quasiment rien appris.

- Mais il y a une chose qui me chiffonne, fit le Dragon en réfléchissant. Le prof est entré dans la bibliothèque et n'en est pas ressorti pour midi… Je chercherai encore cet après midi.  
- Stenberg a eu un accès de rage quand vous êtes sortis. On dirait que quelque chose le contrariait grandement, ajouta Shun.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de repartir vers la fac sans Shion et Dohko qui restaient à l'appart pour analyser le peu d'infos qu'ils avaient. Milo et Aphro avaient pour mission de faire un tour dans le quartier pour essayer de trouver une piste exploitable.

- Dis Shiryu, n'oublies pas de téléphoné à Kevin, il est sensé venir dîner à la maison ce soir, lui rappela le jeune atlante.  
- Je l'appellerai, on ira faire des courses en rentrant, je crois que ça ne sera pas superflu, répondit le Dragon en regardant le frigo, qui s'était vite vidé.

Le suédois eut un petit sourire, le médecin resterait au moins une heure avant de partir pour son tour de garde.

Mu accompagna Kilian à la fac pour la suite de ses cours où Jabu resta sans cesse avec lui, et surtout pour ceux qu'il n'avait pas de communs avec Shun. Puis le Bélier rejoignit le Dragon à la bibliothèque comme s'il visitait les lieux où étudiait son rejeton, guidé par un autre étudiant.

Shiryu lui montra discrètement la pièce en question et Mu après avoir bien repéré les lieux, reparti vers l'appartement pour vérifier sur les plans avec Shion et Dohko ce qu'était cette pièce et si elle communiquait avec d'autres. Les deux aînés ayant pu pendant leur inspection subtilisée les plans complets de la fac et de tous les travaux y ayant eu lieu.

Pendant ce temps, Aphro et Milo allaient de découvertes en découvertes. Stenberg visitait régulièrement les boutiques du quartier depuis le premier jour de Kilian à la fac. Alors qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il habitait bien loin de là, en banlieue dans un pavillon. Les commerçants le reconnaissaient mais n'avait rien à dire de plus à son sujet, il traînait là c'est tout. Ah si, dit l'un deux, il a toujours un appareil photo à la main, sûrement un amoureux du quartier.

En clair pour les deux chevaliers, il espionnait le petit Bélier depuis son premier jour. Qui sait le nombre de photos qu'il avait pu prendre de lui à son insu !

Pendant ce temps, à la fac, alors que Kilian et Jabu changeait de salle de cours :

- Mr Aries !  
Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent dans un bel ensemble et se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec Stenberg :  
- J'ai dit Mr Aries, précisa ce dernier en faisant signe à Jabu de continuer son chemin.  
- Désolé, mais c'est aussi mon nom, répondit ce dernier.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est mon frère aîné, expliqua Kilian. Vous me vouliez quoi monsieur ?

Un frère maintenant ? pensa le prof en se demandant si son coup de foudre avait encore beaucoup de famille, mais peu lui importait après tout.

- Te rendre ça, dit le prof en lui tendant sa copie corrigé proprement cette fois et qui portait un vingt, et j'aimerais te voir pour ton étude sur Roméo et Juliette, embraya le prof.  
- Mais je n'ais pas encore fini ! protesta Kilian.  
- Justement, je t'y aiderai ce soir… après ton travail bien sûr ! Tu n'auras qu'à venir me rejoindre dans notre salle de cours habituelle, rajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Kilian sursauta. Comment savait-il qu'il travaillait le mercredi soir ?

Ooo000ooO

Loin de la fac, Kevin prenait une douche rapide avant de rejoindre au plus vite les chevaliers. Son collègue l'avait réveillé un peu plus tôt en lui révélant que Stenberg avait brusquement démissionné le jour même.

Kevin ne traina pas, il se hâta d'allez chez Shiryu. C'est Dohko qui lui ouvrit.

- On a un gros problème ! fit le médecin en guise de bonsoir.  
- De quel genre ? demanda la Balance en le suivant au salon.  
- Stenberg, il vient de donner sa démission ! expliqua Kevin.

Les autres chevaliers relevèrent la tête surpris par la nouvelle.

- En effet, c'est très mauvais, murmura Shion.

Ooo000ooO

**A la fac**

Il fallut un moment avant que Kilian ne réagisse en rattrapant le prof suivi de près par Jabu :

- Je suis désolé mais ce soir, ça va être impossible, ma famille vient d'arriver, dit-il. Ils ont fait un long voyage et je ne peux les abandonner ainsi. Et sans vouloir vous froisser Monsieur, la date limite est vendredi.  
Le prof retint de justesse une grimace et un éclat sauvage passa dans son regard très contrarié.  
- Tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas annuler quelque chose que tu as prévue et surtout avec ta famille qui vient de loin.

Stenberg tourna une nouvelles fois les talons. Il était vraiment contrarié, cette journée ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu.

- P'tit frère, il y a un souci ? demanda Jabu dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné.  
- Oui, à part Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga, personne ne sait ici que je travaille le mercredi après les cours...  
- On rentre ! ordonna Jabu.

Le ton de son frère était grave et finit d'inquiéter le jeune homme, aussi le suivit-il sans protester. Il envoya un texto à Shiryu lui disant qu'il rentrait en compagnie de Jabu.

Shiryu les rattrapa alors qu'ils atteignaient l'appartement. Kilian se jeta dans ses bras à peine la porte refermée. Il avait peur et avait besoin de se sentir rassuré dans les bras puissants de son amant, de le savoir là, près de lui.

Le Dragon l'entraîna dans leur chambre et referma la porte, les isolant un court moment du reste des chevaliers pour un long baiser. Pas que ça aurait choqué quiconque, mais un peu d'intimité leur fit le plus grand bien à tous les deux.

Dans la cuisine, Kevin observait, fasciné, l'aura dorée qui s'était déployé autour du Grand Pope alors que ce dernier continuait à converser avec Dohko comme si de rien était :

- Pas d'inquiétude, lui glissa Aphrodite à l'oreille, il se contente de surveiller le cosmos de ses ouailles.  
- Je ne suis pas inquiet… juste subjugué, répondit Kevin.  
- Il faut faire des courses, dit Milo en ouvrant le frigo.  
- J'y vais ! Ça c'est dans mes cordes ! répondit Kevin ravi de participer même un peu.  
- Et je t'accompagne, dit le Poisson en ajoutant à son oreille. J'ai la même aura tu sais toubib… Je pourrais peut-être te la montrer un jour… en intimité…

Le médecin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se hâta de sortir, accompagné d'un Poisson pas du tout mécontent de lui.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce secrète dont lui seul détenait la clé, le prof de littérature se préparait à passer à l'offensive. Puisque famille bien trop encombrante il y avait, alors il fallait la faire disparaître… et comme cette famille était étrangère et que les autorités japonaises étaient particulièrement méfiantes…

Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'immigration :

- Bonjour, je suis le doyen de la faculté de sciences et j'ai découvert une famille en situation irrégulière, annonça-t-il à son interlocuteur. Ils sont un peu…bizarres.

Dix minutes plus tard, il planquait devant l'immeuble de Kilian, attendant le doux bruit de la sirène et de son triomphe. Il était prêt à tout maintenant pour obtenir enfin ce qu'il voulait et puisque que la ruse n'avait pas marché alors autant passer à la force !

Ooo000ooO

**Dans l'appartement**

Quand ils entendirent les sirènes de police hurlant au bas du bâtiment, tous surent que c'était pour eux.

Les gens de lois toquaient violement à la porte, ce fut le maitre des lieux qui ouvrit la porte, abandonnant momentanément son amour :

- Monsieur l'agent, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Shiryu.  
- On nous a signalé que vous hébergiez des clandestins, nous venons vérifier ! fit le policier en forçant l'entrée, suivi de quelques collègues.

Ils entraient déjà dans le salon où ils découvrirent pas mal de personnes, aux physiques avantageux.

- Et bien et bien… Je vois qu'on ne nous a pas menti ! railla un bleu sortant déjà les menottes pour mettre tout le monde au trou.  
- Monsieur l'agent, il s'agit des membres de ma famille et d'amis très proches, pas de clandestins, protesta Kilian qui se tenait près de son père.  
- A d'autres ! continua le petit hargneux.

Shion ne dit rien mais se dirigea vers son manteau et sortit son passeport, billet d'avion et visa touristique puis tendit le tout à celui qui semblait être le chef. Les autres firent de même. Le policier téléphona au central qui leur confirma que leurs papiers étaient en règle.

- Messieurs, fausse alerte, on rentre ! fit le chef en les rendant à Shion.  
- Mais… fit le petit hargneux.  
- Mais rien tout est ok ! Confirmé par l'ambassade. On a plus rien à faire ici, alors dehors ! Messieurs passez un bon séjour au Japon et toutes nos excuses ! dit le chef en sortant le dernier.

Quand les voitures disparurent au loin, les quatre plus jeunes se tournèrent vers eux :

- Vous avez fait comment ? demanda Kilian.  
- Très simple on s'est rendu à l'aéroport, passé la douane, entré dans l'avion, et puis on a disparu discrètement, et on a fait l'inverse hier un peu avant l'atterrissage de l'avion, pour faire croire a notre débarquement, expliqua Jabu.  
- Seul Aphro ne l'a pas fait, heureusement qu'il est sorti ! fit Milo.  
- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu rentres si tôt ? demanda Mu.  
- Stenberg, il est au courant que Kilian travaille après les cours, or il n'y a que ses proches qui sont au courant, répondit Jabu.  
- Et il nous envoie la police… Il prépare quelque chose, remarqua Mu en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Ooo000ooO

**Au supermarché voisin**

- Alors depuis combien de temps tu connais notre petit Dragon? questionna Aphrodite alors qu'il pesait les haricots.  
- A peu près deux mois après le début de ses cours à la fac. Les profs organisent une journée visite à l'hôpital, pour mettre les futurs médecins devant la réalité. Ce qui permet à certains étudiants d'encore changer d'avis avant de s'engager plus en avant dans les études. Enfin bref, Shiryu était dans mon groupe avec trois de ses camarades qui changèrent très vite de couleur mais pas lui. Ce p'tit gars, il avait quelque chose au fond du regard que les autres n'avaient pas, ça m'avait marqué de suite. Puis, on a eu une grosse urgence, des gamins s'étaient blessés assez gravement en jouant aux samouraïs avec des katana. Shiryu m'a tout de suite secondé sans se poser la moindre question, il avait des gestes surs et précis alors que les autres étaient totalement affolés, à croire qu'il avait déjà vu ce genre de blessures... Le patient que j'avais en charge s'en est sorti, et j'ai demandé à la fac de me l'envoyer quand il débuterait sa formation pratique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais déjà à l'époque qu'il avait un grand potentiel. Et je suis assez fier de dire que je ne me suis pas trompé ! Shiryu est un des meilleurs médecins de notre hôpital ! expliqua Kevin alors que le chevalier le regardait et écoutait attentivement. Et toi, quel est ton domaine de prédilection ? Je veux dire après ton… emploi ? demanda le médecin cherchant des mots pour ne éveillé les soupçons des personnes dans le magasin.  
- Les roses, répondit le suédois. Et pas seulement pour mes besoins au travail, c'est une véritable passion, et il y en a de tellement de sortes !

Ils passaient justement dans le rayon des semences et il attrapa un paquet.

- Je te montre quand on rentre ! promit-il en souriant.

Le voyant amorcer un geste de départ, le médecin attrapa le poignet du chevalier et le fit tourner vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas expert en la matière mais je pense qu'il te faut tout de même un pot et du terreau...  
- Pas pour ce que je veux… commença le suédois qui se retourna soudainement en entendant les sirènes. Ne bouges pas d'ici ! ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître rapidement… dans un éclair doré.

Kevin soupira et continua tranquillement les courses tout en surveillant l'extérieur. Il aperçut Aphrodite légèrement en retrait de l'entrée du magasin, dans l'ombre et totalement invisible de la rue, qui semblait observer quelque chose. Le temps qu'il se dirige vers la caisse, le Poisson revenait brièvement à ses côtés pour lui délivrer le message suivant :

- Rentre au plus vite et préviens les autres que je suis notre suspect !  
- Fais attention… tenta de dire Kevin.

Mais seule une sensation de chaleur et de douceur sur ses lèvres lui répondit. Il passa lentement ses doigts dessus. C'était le plus doux des baisers qu'il n'avait jamais reçus. Le plus enivrant aussi, car accompagné d'un parfum de roses.

Il se reprit et passa à la caisse pour remonter au plus vite à l'appartement. A l'extérieur la rue était déjà redevenue calme.

Par contraste, l'appartement de Shiryu, semblait lui, plus vivant que jamais :

- C'était quoi ces sirènes ? demanda-t-il en entrant.  
- Où est Aphro ? lui répondit Shion.  
- Il m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il suivait notre suspect.  
- Alors c'était bien lui ! dit Dohko pensif. Il cherchait sûrement à éloigné la famille de Kilian…  
- C'était l'immigration, répondit Shiryu à Kevin en aidant ce dernier à ranger les courses. Ils ont reçu un message comme quoi j'abritais des clandestins.  
- Mais il veut quoi à la fin ce mec ? s'énerva Kilian.

Shiryu fit le tour de la table pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer aidé de Mu qui apposa ses deux mains sur la tête de son fils et lui fit passer son cosmos apaisant. Le petit Bélier se blottit dans les bras de Shiryu et se força à respirer calmement.

- D'un point de vue purement médical, commenta Kevin. Je dirais que ce prof est en pleine crise de démence obsessionnelle et qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut…  
- Soit Kilian, finit Shion.  
- Penses-tu qu'il puisse aller jusqu'à un enlèvement ? demanda Dohko.  
- Médicalement parlant toujours, et tant qu'il sera en pleine crise : oui sans aucun doute possible ! Voir même pire…  
- Pire ? s'exclama Jabu.  
- Le cerveau humain peut parfois prendre des détours assez… radical en psychiatrie, expliqua Shiryu voyant très bien où voulait en venir Kevin. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, mon cœur, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kilian toujours blotti dans ses bras, je te le promets…  
- C'est aussi bien que l'on sache à quoi s'en tenir, commenta Shion qui se tourna vers son petit-fils. Je ferrai tout pour que rien ne t'arrive mais si toutefois tu te retrouvais en danger, n'hésites pas à faire appel à ton cosmos !  
- Mais… protesta Kilian.  
- Mais rien du tout, ordonna le Grand Pope, je t'y autorise, c'est tout !

Ooo000ooO

Loin de là, Aphrodite espionnait, comme seul savent le faire les chevaliers Stenberg en pleine crise d'hystérie dans sa pièce secrète.

Pièce dont les murs étaient intégralement couverts de photos de Kilian… et là le prof fou, déchirait rageusement toutes celles où le petit Bélier n'était pas seul !

Aphrodite l'observa un long moment avant de rentrer faire son rapport laissant ça et là quelques pétales de roses qui l'informeraient si Stenberg sortait de la pièce.

Le prof sembla se calmer après avoir déchiré toutes les photos où Kilian n'était pas seul.

- Je suis désolé mon amour, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je ne veux pas.

Puis il ramassa tous les petits bouts où on ne voyait que Kilian et avec une paire de ciseaux il ajusta les bords et épingla de nouveau sur son mur. Le reste des photos, il se prit à les déchirer en tout petit confettis, que même le plus grand passionné de puzzle serait incapable de reconstituer, qu'il jeta ensuite dans la poubelle. Son regard, fanatique se posa sur un cliché de l'atlante.

- Ce que tu es magnifique ! fit-il en caressant la photo pendant que son autre main se baladait jusqu'a son bas-ventre. D'un geste il libéra son érection. Il se coucha sur le lit, qu'il avait installé dans la pièce et continua sa masturbation tout en regardant les photos du jeune homme jusqu'à sa libération.

Le prof repris calmement son souffle en nettoyant les traces de son orgasme.

-Tu as raison mon amour, cette pièce n'est pas assez digne de toi, je vais faire quelques course pour que tu t'y sentes bien... dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Stenberg sortit de la pièce ne se doutant pas qu'une petite alarme venait de se déclencher. Vérifiant que tout était bien fermé et hors de vue, il se rendit dans divers magasin pour acheter des articles de luxe, du petit dessous en en dentelle, en passant par les draps de lit en soie, et aussi par la rivière de diamant. Il n'oublia rien du tout, et chaque petite idée qu'il avait, il achetait ce dont quoi il avait besoins pour la réaliser. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, le prof avait mis le tout dans sa grande sacoche, qui en général contenait ses cours et les dissertes des élèves. Même s'il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour tout ramener à sa base secrète, il mettait tout en place pour accueillir le jeune homme.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Sunny : Merci pour beaucoup ! Il est hyper flippant comme tu dis, un fou ce prof ! Mu ne pouvait pas ne pas intervenir en tant que spécialiste sur la Grèce Antique... enfin si on peut dire ! et oui, tu as bien deviné, voyons de qui Aphro ou Kevin va prendre l'autre dans ses filets ! Merci encore et bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Appartement de Shiryu et Kilian**

Kilian avait fini par s'endormir. La courte nuit qu'ils avaient eue et l'inquiétude grandissante avait finalement eu raison de lui. Shiryu l'emmena dans leur lit et se coucha un moment à ses cotés, le regardant se détendre petit à petit. Mais l'atlante l'attrapa et se positionna de façon à ce qu'il lui serve de doudou et qu'il n'ait pas la moindre chance de s'échapper.

- Je ne te laisse pas mon ange, sourit le médecin avant d'embrasser la tempe du Bélier et de se laisser glisser lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans le salon tous réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils devaient faire jusqu'à l'arrivée du Suédois. Ce dernier sentit que Kilian et Shiryu étaient profondément endormis et qu'il pouvait donc parler sans crainte :

- Ce mec est taré ! fit-il. Il a une pièce par laquelle on a accès rien que par la bibliothèque. Ça devait être une pièce qu'il y avait au tout début, puisqu'elle ne figure sur aucun des plans. Bref, il a été même y mettre un lit ! Elle est tapissée de photo du petiot. Il a eu une espèce de crise et s'est mis à déchirer toutes celles où il n'était pas seul. J'ai laissé un truc qui me préviendra s'il bouge, termina-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil libre, le visage encore révulsé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Shion décida de le surveiller plus étroitement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la petite alarme prévienne le chevalier. Ce fut Hyoga qui le prit cette fois en filature. Il revint au bout d'une heure et expliqua où était allé le prof. Mais ce n'est que quand Dohko fut seul qu'il lui expliqua tous les achats que Stenberg avait fait.

- Tu as bien fait de ne rien dire aux autres… Je crois qu'ils auraient péter les plombs, fit la Balance n'osant même pas imaginer la colère de son amant s'il apprenait que le professeur avait acheté une ribambelle d'accessoire dans un magasin spécialisé SM.

Ooo000ooO

Plus tard dans la cuisine, Mu mit le dîner en route et alla réveiller Kilian pour qu'il se prépare pour aller au travail et qu'il confectionne aussi le bento de Kevin, comme il en avait émis le souhait plus tôt.

Aphrodite était plongé dans ses pensées quand il vit un petit paquet de semence se poser juste devant lui, il redressa la tête et vit le visage confiant de Kevin.

- Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de me montrer quelque chose ? fit le médecin avec un sourire en espérant que son petit geste permettrait à ce bel homme de chasser un peu ses idées noires.

Shun avait relayé Hyoga pour surveiller Stenberg qui pour l'instant, ne ressortait pas de sa base secrète. Shion avait ordonné qu'on ne le perde pas de vue un seconde dès qu'il en sortait.

En attendant l'ambiance était tendue dans l'appartement pour savoir si oui ou non, on devait laisser Kilian aller à son job. Mais ce dernier refusait de planter son patron à qui il avait promis de finir un travail. Il fut finalement décidé que Jabu l'y accompagnerait et après avoir inspecté les lieux, l'y attendrait. Les deux garçons partirent avec Milo en protection supplémentaire.

Shion et Dohko s'étaient enfermés pour passer plusieurs coups de téléphones, car le Grand Pope était bien décidé à passer à l'offensive avant que cela ne devienne incontrôlable, quitte à réveiller la terre entière s'il le fallait.

Du coup, Aphrodite broyait du noir et quand Kevin lui présenta les graines, il lui en fut reconnaissant, même s'il n'en dit rien. Mais l'éclat qui passa dans son regard suffit amplement à faire comprendre au médecin qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'attention malgré cette force insensée qu'il possédait.

Laissant Mu, Shiryu et les autres finir de préparer le dîner, Kevin entraîna le Poisson dans une chambre vide, celle qu'occupaient Milo et Mu, et ferma la porte :

- Montres-moi, demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Ce que tu vas voir est tout simplement impossible, répondit Aphro, et comme ta l'a déjà dit Shion…  
- Je ne devrais pas le révéler même sous la torture, finit le médecin à sa place. Je crois que j'ai bien compris le concept Aphrodite. Mais je veux voir quand même  
- Bien…

Le Poisson ouvrit le sac et délicatement en sortit une douzaine de graines qu'il garda dans sa main, refermant un à un ses longs doigts gracieux dessus.

Kevin retint son souffle et tenta de chasser une vision tout à fait déplacée, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, de ces mêmes doigts courant sur sa peau… nue.

Aphrodite laissa son cosmos filtré puis le focalisa dans sa main qui se retrouva pour le médecin plongée dans une lueur dorée si éblouissante qu'il dut cligner des yeux et fut même obliger de les fermer un instant.

Quand il les rouvrit, la lueur avait disparu et Aphrodite lui tendait un bouquet de douze magnifiques roses rouges :

- Elles sont pour toi Kevin…

Le médecin les prit dans une sorte de brouillard et ne put retenir un cri de douleur en se faisant piquer par l'une des tiges :

- Attention, les roses ont des épines, dit le Poisson en s'approchant pour constater les dégâts et en se félicitant de n'avoir pas inclus de poison à ses roses :  
- Et leur maître ? demanda le médecin sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :  
- Cela dépend avec qui…

Kevin pouvait sentir son souffle parfumé, il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de franchir la distance les séparant encore et s'empara des lèvres si tentantes.

L'instant d'après sa langue était capturée par son homologue et se retrouvait entraînée dans le plus merveilleux des ballets.

La porte s'ouvrant derrière eux ramena le couple sur terre alors qu'ils s'enivraient encore l'un de l'autre, cherchant leurs souffles, avant de replonger dans la plus merveilleuse des danses :

- Il me semblait que c'était ma chambre ! s'exclama Milo en les découvrant.  
- Sauve-toi ! lui cria le Poisson alors que le médecin rougissait.  
Milo referma la porte en riant et Aphrodite regarda Kevin :  
- Je suis désolé Aphro…  
- Aphrodite est mon nom de chevalier, mais tu peux m'appeler Lorcan, le coupa le Poisson.  
- C'est un prénom magnifique ! Mais je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras Lorcan, s'excusa quand même Kevin.  
Le Poisson caressa tendrement sa joue :  
- Tu es vraiment mignon, dit-il. Crois-moi, il en faudrait bien plus pour me mettre dans l'embarras… Je resterais bien avec toi mais notre charmant prof vient de quitter sa tanière, dit le Poisson en ressentant l'appel de Shun, et Kilian est dehors !

L'instant d'après il avait disparu, laissant un Kevin chamboulé avec une douzaine de roses rouges dans les bras et fou amoureux de cet être si mystérieux… et si beau.

A l'instant où Aphrodite arriva devant la boutique où travaillait le petit Bélier, Stenberg y pénétrait. Le Scorpion et le Poisson y entrèrent à sa suite.

Ooo000ooO

**Fac**

Pendant ce temps, les coups de fils de Shion avaient finis par porter leurs fruits et il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, avec le doyen et Dohko pour découvrir la fameuse pièce secrète :

- Mais ce n'est qu'une réserve, je vous assure ! protesta encore une fois le doyen.  
- Alors rien ne vous empêche de nous la montrer, insista Shion.

Le doyen haussa les épaules sur ce caprice et engagea la clé dans la serrure qui ne tourna pas. Il se tourna vers l'employé de maintenance, l'interrogeant du regard :

- Ben je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier, quelqu'un a dû changer la serrure.  
- Ça suffit, dit Shion excédé en les poussant tous les deux.

Dohko fit prudemment reculé les deux hommes et miraculeusement la porte s'ouvrit. Le doyen entra le premier et fut saisi de stupeur en découvrant la pièce. L'instant d'après il appelait la police.

Par contre, il fallut à Dohko beaucoup de maîtrise pour calmer son amant qui découvrait horrifié, les jouets SM, les dessous, les draps, les bougies et bien d'autres choses encore…

La police arriva vite sur les lieux, le doyen mal à l'aise répondit à toutes les questions. Quand les hommes de lois en eurent fini avec le directeur, ils questionnèrent Shion.

- Vous avez l'air de prendre cette affaire comme une affaire personnelle, remarqua l'inspecteur.  
- Elle l'est, le jeune homme sur les photos est mon petit-fils, répondit d'une voix blanche le Pope qui avait du mal à se remettre du choc.  
- Votre petit-fils ? L'inspecteur regarda de haut en bas Shion, avant d'ajouter, vous me semblez un peu jeune pour être grand-père...  
- J'ai effectivement l'air plus jeune que je ne le suis réellement, mais j'ai été père à vingt ans et mon fils aussi.  
- Ah la jeunesse ! fit l'inspecteur d'un ton rêveur. Comment avez-vous remarqué qu'il y avait un souci ?  
- Eh bien mon petit fils nous appelle très souvent vu que nous habitons en Grèce, et un soir il a essayé de minimiser des fais mais son cousin a vendu la mèche. Nous avons aussitôt pris l'avion pour le rejoindre.  
- Quelle mèche ? continua l'inspecteur.  
- Un homme rodait autour de chez lui et faisait des photos de lui à son insu.  
- Quel quartier ?

Le Pope lui répondit et l'inspecteur téléphona au central pour vérifier. Ils avaient bien reçu une plainte d'une voisine qui avait remarqué le voyeur. L'interrogatoire se poursuivit et Dohko s'éloigna un instant car son portable sonnait, il parla un instant, puis raccrocha et vint vers son amant.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Milo vient de me prévenir que Stenbreg venait de rentrer chez le bijoutier ou Kilian travaille.  
- Qui est Milo ? questionna l'inspecteur.  
- Mon gendre, répondit Shion.

L'inspecteur fut un peu surpris. Comment un homme ayant un petit-fils d'environ dix-sept ans, au vu des photos, pouvait virer sa cuti ? Mais il ne dit rien après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il envoya une patrouille à la bijouterie en question. Les véhicules étaient banalisé et les flics en civils. D'après le psy qui visitait la chambre, il ne fallait pas mettre le prof en colère. Ils devaient tout faire pour qu'il ne ressente aucune menace. Il en allait de la sécurité du jeune homme.

Ooo000ooO

**Bijouterie**

Kilian s'apaisait peu à peu à force de travailler le métal. Ce travail avait le don de le calmer, il mit aussi à profit les nouvelle technique que le maitre joaillier lui avait enseignée. Apres tout un bijou n'était ni une armure de chevalier ni une arme pour la protection de la planète.

De son côté le maître joaillier vaquait de clients en clients, jusqu'à ce qui se soit le tour du prof.

- Et pour vous monsieur ? demanda le vieil homme.  
- J'aimerais voir la chaine et le pendant qu'il y a en vitrine… celle où il y a écrit "nouvelle collection" , fit Stenberg.

L'homme alla la chercher, c'était une pièce de toute beauté, le métal ne brillait pas, il semblait resplendissant. La chaine était composée de deux petite maille suivi d'une grande, et le pendentif était un camée bleu dont l'ornement était travaillé à l'ancienne, comme s'il avait été consciencieusement nettoyé et amélioré par plusieurs générations.

- Quelle merveille ! fit le prof.  
- N'est-ce pas ? C'est mon nouvel employé qui est à l'origine de ce petit chef d'œuvre, expliqua le bijoutier très fier d'avoir déniché une perle rare.  
- Je le prends ! Mais puis-je vous demander de m'appeler le créateur. J'ai l'intention d'acheter autre chose et puis, je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux d'être félicité pour son travail, demanda le prof charmeur.

Le vieil homme prit le téléphone et appuya sur une touche, quant il eut son interlocuteur au bout du fil, il lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il vienne un moment.

- Il arrive dans un moment, si vous voulez bien attendre un instant, dit-il à son client après avoir raccroché.  
- Bien sûr.

Kilian arriva quelques minutes après et se retint de justesse de ne pas le gifler directement. Du coin de l'œil il vit Aphrodite et Milo, ce qui le rassura. Le prof finit de payer son achat.

-Voici le jeune homme qui est l'auteur du collier ! fit le joaillier en lui présentant Kilian.  
- C'est une pure merveille, vous avez un talant inouï ! le félicita Stenberg.  
- Merci monsieur.  
- Pouvez-vous me montrer vos autres créations ? fit le prof tout mielleux.  
- Je te laisse ce client, je vais m'occuper des autres, dit le patron à l'atlante.  
- Bien.

Kilian alla dans différents tiroirs et sortit les quelques pièces qu'il avait faites.

- Veuillez m'excusez, il n'y a pas grand choix mais je suis nouveau.

Le prof regardait une pièce très attentivement comme s'il était un féru d'art. Un couple entra dans le magasin visiblement heureux, Stenberg profita de leur entrée pour attraper le poignet de Kilian et le faire passer par au dessus le comptoir, avant qu'il n'ait pu le ramener contre lui, Il se retrouva avec deux flingues pointés sur lui.

- Lâche le petit ! ordonna la femme policier.  
- Non, il est à moi ! A moi tout seul ! Je ne vous le laisserai jamais ! hurla-t-il de rage en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Kilian.

Une brève lutte lui permit de prendre un révolver de l'homme qui n'osait pas tirer de peur de blesser l'otage. Stenberg le mit sur la tempe de l'atlante, avant de repartir dans son délire.

- N'approchez pas, il est a moi, c'est mon coup de foudre a moi !

Kilian perdit patience et lui fit une prise qui le mit à terre face contre sol lors qu'il lui maintenait le bras encore armé en l'air.

- Bouge pas si tu ne veux pas bouffé le sol ! menaça le Bélier en raffermissant sa prise.  
- Oh mon maître ! Je savais que c'était toi ! Punis-moi.

Les policiers le désarmèrent et lui passèrent les menottes avant de l'emmener dans la voiture. Il ne cessa pas un instant de délirer sur la beauté de Kilian, sur ses qualités et maintenant sa force...

L'inspecteur arriva et prit les dépositions de tout le monde avant de libérer les témoins. Après quoi, Kilian remit de l'ordre dans le magasin aidé de son patron encore sous le choc et vérifia si toute les pièces étaient là. Un agent revint et montra le paquet sous scellé.

- Chef, il n'arrête pas de répéter que c'est un cadeau pour un dénommé Kilian.  
- Pour l'instant, c'est une pièce à conviction ! Jeune homme voulez vous porter plainte ?  
- Evidemment, répondit Kilian alors qu'un médecin urgentiste lui faisait un bandage provisoire.

Il donna le nom du patron de Hyoga pour être son avocat, comme le jeune homme lui avait promis. L'ambulance emmena le jeune homme aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche, soit celui où travaillait Shiryu, mais ce dernier n'était pas là. C'est Kevin qui le prit en charge, passant une radio par simple précaution.

Après la radio, il retourna en consultation où le médecin, lui refit un bandage pour sa foulure. Stenberg n'y était pas allé de mains mortes.

- Joli la rose sur la blouse ! le taquina Kilian alors que le médecin devenait aussi rouge que la rose qu'il portait. Nouveau look ?  
- Oui, ça ne te plait pas ? fit le médecin qui n'avait pas perdu son sans de l'humour pour autant.  
- Si beaucoup ! Je suis sur que la personne qui te l'a offerte doit être heureuse de te la voir porter.

Le médecin ne répondit pas à la petite provocation.

- Tu es immobilisé pour deux jours, ce n'est qu'une foulure, rien de grave et si tu pouvais me rendre un service…  
Il donna un petit trousseau avec deux clefs dessus à Kilian qui le regardait sans comprendre.  
- Peux-tu les donner à Lorcan, j'ai une chambre d'ami, ce sera toujours plus confortable qu'un canapé... Voila, ton certificat pour les cours et pour ton boulot. Je ne te raccompagne pas car je crois que la police n'en a pas fini avec toi.  
- Merci ! fit Kilian avant de sortir, le précieux trousseau dans la poche.

La police voulut poser plein de question à Kilian mais l'avocat s'interposa en disant qu'il était tard, que son client était sous le choc de l'agression et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils reportent cette discussion au lendemain. Un rendez-vous fut donc fixé et l'avocat poussa gentiment Kilian vers la salle d'attente. Quand Mu le vit, il se rua sur lui et le prit dans ces bras.

- Tout va bien mon bébé ? demanda le Bélier.  
- Oui, je veux juste rentrer à la maison... Où sont les autres ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Chez toi, ils essayent de calmer Dohko et Shion. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont mais ils sont drôlement remontés. C'est vous l'avocat ? demanda Mu à l'homme qui attendait à quelques pas d'eux.  
- Oui, je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais...  
- Nous serons mieux à la maison pour discuter de tout ça, fit Kilian comprenant que l'homme devait faire son boulot.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Kilian et Shiryu **

Il régnait une ambiance bizarre quand il s y arrivèrent. Si Dohko et Shion n'étaient plus prêts à démonter la tête du prof, l'envie se lisait encore dans leurs prunelles. Après que tout le monde eut pris des nouvelles de leur protégé, Kilian répondit à toutes les questions de l'avocat et tous firent de même. Les deux doyens confièrent par contre certaines informations à lui seul.

Kilian prit Aphrodite à part dans la cuisine pendant ce temps et lui donna les clefs.

- De la part de Kevin, expliqua le jeune homme. Tu sais quoi, il portait une magnifique rose sur sa blouse blanche, des infirmières se demandaient d'où elle sortait...

Kilian laissa le suédois avec des rougeurs sur les joues et partit dans la douche, voulant enlever toute la "crasse" qu'il avait encore sur lui. Le Dragon entra dans la pièce peu de temps après qu'il se soit glissé sous la douche.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose mon ange ? demanda Shiryu en ramassant les affaires abandonnées par terre et en les fourrant directement à la poubelle.  
- Oui, j'ai besoin que tu me rejoignes et que tu me fasses un câlin, mendia Kilian.

Le Dragon ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et le rejoignit sous l'eau chaude.

Il enlaça son ange et le serra contre lui, le couvrant de baiser. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y était pour rien, il s'en voulait le Dragon. Et il avait aussi parfaitement compris qu'on leur avait caché des choses si ignobles qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer sur les intentions réelles du prof fou. Shion avait prit la précaution de les bloquer tous deux avec Mu dans l'appartement sous la garde de Shun et Hyoga, ne voulant pas risquer qu'ils ne se maîtrisent pas ni l'un ni l'autre et du coup et Shiryu n'avait même pas eu le droit de se rendre à l'hôpital où Kevin avait repris sa garde plus tôt pour s'occuper lui-même du jeune atlante.

Et bien qu'il pensât tout au fond de lui que le Grand Pope avait eu raison de réagir de la sorte, la colère de son père face à leurs trouvailles l'avait profondément affecté. Car si Shion pouvait parfois s'emporter, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Dohko.

Alors s'il n'avait pu être utile à rien tout au long de cette journée, il voulait au moins tout faire pour que son ange se sente mieux et oublie le plus vite possible tous ces affreux moments de leurs nouvelles vie, allant même jusqu'à craindre qu'il veuille repartir au Sanctuaire :

- Je ne partirais pas amour, dit soudain Kilian en oubliant de ne pas mouiller son pansement pour faire demi-tour et faire face au Dragon et saisir sa tête entres ses mains. Je t'aime plus que tout et jamais je ne te quitterai ! Ce n'est sûrement les délires d'un prof aigri qui me feront fuir alors que j'ai refusé de fuir devant des ennemis bien plus puissants !  
- Je sais tout ça mon cœur, mais je t'ai mis en danger, et ce, malgré toutes mes précautions ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !  
- Crois-moi sur parole, tu me mettrais bien plus en péril en m'obligeant à partir !  
- Alors crois-moi aussi sur parole, je n'en n'ais nullement l'intention !

Sur quoi le Dragon captura ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser qu'il s'enflamma bien vite. L'appartement était plein mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent même pas et ce fut Kilian qui arracha sauvagement les vêtements du Dragon pour le plaquer contre le mur de la douche et le dévorer littéralement avec fougue et passion, comme pour effacer ces longues heures de tension.

Shiryu gémissait et tentait de minimiser les cris s'échappant de sa gorge, car même si la douche couvrait une partie du bruit, elle ne suffirait probablement pas à couvrir leurs cris. Alors il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec la même fougue, étouffant le mieux possible leurs sons pendant que leurs deux corps laissaient libre cours à cet exutoire, en se frottant l'un contre l'autre, aidés par leurs mains jointes et unies pour un orgasme libérateur qui les ravagea au même instant et dans un même cri, heureusement vite étouffé par un nouveau baiser.

Et alors qu'ils se laissaient glisser à terre, enlacés et épuisés, Mu toussait fortement dans le salon pour reporter l'attention de l'avocat, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, sur les déclarations de Milo qui lui tentait, tant bien que mal de réfréner un fou rire.

Bref, aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître, ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain à cet instant sembla libérer chacun de la pensante tension de la journée. Lorcan, caressait déjà rêveur, deux clés au fond de sa poche, et Shion et Dohko eurent un sourire de connivence alors que leurs deux mains s'unissaient en cachette.

Il restait tant de choses à régler mais l'avocat préféra libérer ces hommes pour la soirée, promettant de revenir demain avec les suites de la procédure.

Quand Shiryu sortit de la salle d'eau il fut littéralement kidnappé jusqu'à la cuisine par un poisson qui demanda quelques infos sur son mentor.

Ils finirent par tous se restaurer, après avoir mit le lave-vaisselle à tourner.

- Ne m'attendez pas! Je ne rentrerais pas avant demain ! fit le suédois en sortant de l'appartement. Shun, Hyoga et Jabu suivirent peu de temps après, et les couples s'enfermèrent un à un dans leur chambre.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Kevin**

Lorcan y entra un peu tremblant. Il avança précautionneusement dans l'espace du médecin allumant les lampes pour voir où il mettait les pieds, il fut totalement subjuguer par les lieux. Il alla dans la cuisine et prépara un repas pour le médecin qui aurait sans doute un petit creux en rentrant. Il plaça l'assiette préparée dans le frigo. Ensuite il retourna dans l'entrée il fit un petit chemin avec des boutons de rose blanche. Apres quoi, il alla dans la chambre du maître des lieux et se coucha dans son lit.

Vers six heures du matin, Kevin s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble. Il était claqué, la nuit avait été longue et quand il ouvrit la porte il se frotta les yeux croyant rêver les roses par terre. Mais non, elles étaient bien là il les suivit jusqu'au frigo et découvrit l'assiette qui l'attendait. Il la mit au micro-onde et fit honneur au repas. Il mit sa vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle avant de rejoindre sa chambre, il était quand même heureux que Lorcan soit passé à son appart lui faire un petit encas. Mais quand il y entra il fut subjugué par le spectacle qu'il voyait devant lui

Il était ébloui par tant de roses. Comment Lorcan faisait-il pour en faire apparaître autant ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui. Mais il y en avait partout… et de toutes les couleurs, même aussi rares que des bleus ou noires, c'est comme si sa chambre avait été envahie par des milliers de roses, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Et sur le lit, trônant dans ce parterre de fleurs, dormait leur maître, sa longue chevelure turquoise répandue sur la couverture blanche.

Il s'approcha doucement, prenant garde aux fleurs et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. D'une main soudain timide et hésitante, il lissa doucement les longs cheveux, jusqu'à faire apparaître son visage. Lorcan… il dormait, sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur l'une de ses mains, ses lèvres entrouvertes… et ô combien tentatrices…

Kevin se releva pour ôter son jean et se glissa sous la couette en essayant de ne le pas réveiller. Peine perdue, ce dernier avait un sommeil bien trop léger pour ne pas le sentir. Ses yeux s'ouvrir pour fixer le médecin qui n'osait plus bouger et qui lui faisait face :

- Pas trop fatigué toubib ? demanda le chevalier.  
- Un peu… Merci pour le repas… et toutes ces roses, c'est magnifique…  
- Pas de quoi, toubib, c'est un plaisir, répondit Lorcan. Au fait, ça te déranges pas que je n'ai pas pris la chambre d'amis ?  
- Du tout… bien au contraire.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

Kevin rougit. Il était si direct que ça le déstabilisait totalement. Mais bientôt il repartirait pour la Grèce, vers ce Sanctuaire que lui, ne verrait sûrement jamais… alors :

- Que tu me le demandes, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement et en s'emparant enfin des lèvres si tentantes.

Lorcan gémit d'anticipation en se glissant dans les bras qui l'accueillaient enfin et s'y blottit avec délice, plongeant le médecin dans un état intense de mélange de confusion, d'envies, de hâtes et de craintes. C'est ce que son cosmos lui révéla en cet instant sur les émotions bien trop perturbées de Kevin. Alors il se laissa enivrer par ce mélange brutal le temps d'un baiser aussi magique que délicieux tout en plongeant le médecin dans un sommeil réparateur. Car il ne voulait ni d'un désir aussi violent qu'impérieux, ni d'une crainte de ne pas avoir de lendemain avec lui. Il était peut-être un chevalier d'Athéna mais parfaitement capable de maîtriser sa vie en dehors du Sanctuaire, où à part le plaisir de voir ses compagnons, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Non, il voulait lui aussi se construire un avenir, et pourquoi pas au Japon… Comme ça, il garderait un œil sur les jeunes. Ce qui ne devrait pas déplaire au Grand Pope.

Il referma ses bras sur le médecin qui s'endormait en se promettant d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Shion dans la journée avant de faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il se demanda en s'endormant à son tour, si c'était ça le coup de foudre dont parlait si bien les livres…

Ooo000ooO

Lorcan s'était réveillé en début de matinée en sursaut. Il se retourna et regarda Kevin dormir. Le chevalier eut un petit sourire car il murmura un truc incompréhensible avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Le maître des roses gémit de frustration. Il avait envie de son médecin, il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, d'être toujours dans ses bras, de partager des moments tendres comme le faisaient Shiryu et Hyoga avec leur partenaires respectifs. Il avait aussi envie d'un cocon douillet.

Et il avait aussi envie de toucher Kevin, de connaitre chaque parcelle de son corps, de les gouter. Dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui, il s'est senti totalement et irrémédiablement attiré. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. Doucement le suédois se mit à caresser le dos de l'endormi et à embrasser tendrement son cou. Sagement, sans le réveiller.

- Hum… Lorcan... murmura Kevin.  
Aphrodite eut un petit sursaut, jamais son prénom ne lui avait semblé si doux à son oreille.  
- Oui Kevin ? murmura-t-il pour ne pas le sortir de son sommeil.  
- J'crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi... confia le toubib dans les brumes du sommeil.

Tellement surpris par l'aveu, le chevalier resta sans bouger les yeux écarquillés un instant par la surprise. Il serra le corps du médecin contre lui avant de murmurer avec un sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi moi aussi…

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le médecin ne dormait plus quand il se déclara ainsi alors que le matin était maintenant levé.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Shiryu et Kilian**

L'avocat était revenu pour finaliser les choses. Il annonça à Dohko et Shion en privée que le prof avait toute une autre collection chez lui dans le but d'éliminer Shiryu. Ce fut autour de Dohko de sortir de ses gongs, il voulut se rendre au commissariat pour décapiter ce fou. Ce fut son atlante qui le calma cette fois mais, alarmé Shiryu entra dans le bureau. Il n'avait jamais vu son maître dans un tel état. Dohko voyant son fils sain et sauf se maîtrisa aussitôt.

Plus tard Kilian devrait se rendre au commissariat faire sa déposition et reconnaitre l'agresseur. L'avocat dit que le jugement serait vite prononcé au vu de toutes les preuves accablantes, et le prof ne sortirait pas de sitôt.

Après quoi, ils décidèrent de s'accorder une pause en faisant du tourisme.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, appartement de Kevin**

Kevin était sous le choc. Bien au chaud entre les bras du Poisson, il de demanda un long moment s'il n'avait imaginé ou rêvé ces paroles. Il devait savoir, être sûr... il se retourna doucement pour regarder Lorcan :

- Ai-je bien entendu ? murmura-t-il.  
Le Poisson eut un instant de panique en comprenant qu'il l'avait entendu :  
- Je… commença-t-il en s'arrêtant, que pouvait-il bien lui dire alors que ses yeux espéraient tant :  
- Tu ? insista néanmoins le médecin, bien décidé à savoir.  
- Ne me demandes rien maintenant Kevin, dit simplement le Poisson conscient qu'il risquait de le blesser mais refusant de risquer le faire encore davantage tant qu'il n'avait pas de certitudes. S'il te plait… ne me demande pas ce que je ne pourrais encore te promettre… Laisse-moi un peu temps.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait encore lui promettre ? Donc il avait bien l'intention de le faire ou du moins d'essayer ? Par tous les Dieux… c'était bien plus qu'en espérait le médecin d'un homme tel que lui. Un chevalier d'Athéna, un être unique et merveilleux qui lui avait volé son cœur juste en plongeant ses yeux turquoises dans les siens.

Lorcan le regardait légèrement inquiet mais Kevin lui fit un sourire rassurant :

- Je ne te demande rien d'autre que cela… c'est déjà tant pour moi, bien plus que tout ce que j'ai eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Puis-je simplement t'embrasser encore ?  
- Bien sûr et même plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Et c'est un Kevin apaisé qui cette fois prit possession des lèvres du Poisson, avec une douceur et une tendresse toute nouvelle et sans aucune crainte car il en était certain maintenant, Lorcan l'aimait tout autant que lui. Ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils auraient bien le temps de le découvrir plus tard. Seul importait maintenant de se découvrir enfin.

Les baisers s'enflammèrent tout aussi vite que leurs corps. Les mains se firent plus audacieuses et curieuses, les lèvres plus douces encore, plus gourmandes aussi. Les vêtements n'étaient déjà plus que des souvenirs alors qu'ils se découvraient, se dévoraient mutuellement, s'accordant un moment rien qu'à eux, loin de tous.

Au milieu des roses, enivrés et protégées par les armes incontestées du chevalier des Poissons qui pour l'heure s'épanouirent au même rythme que leur maître, ils goûtèrent à toutes les sensations. De la plus douce à la plus violente, de la plus tendre à la plus ardente, s'appartenant mutuellement, se mêlant intimement, partageant ensemble un espoir d'avenir encore incertain et pourtant si palpable dans leurs deux cœurs.

Et quand ils retombèrent une énième fois comblés et fourbus dans une gerbe de cosmos doré que le Poisson n'avait pu contenir, ils se souriaient encore, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, dans le corps de l'autre mais profondément heureux.

Ooo000ooO

A l'autre bout de la ville, au pied de la tour de Tokyo où mangeaient quelques touristes attirant vivement l'attention des passants, Milo releva la tête de son assiette en souriant :

- Je crois bien que le toubib à pécher le cœur de notre Poisson, dit-il.  
- Ils vont pouvoir se revoir ? demanda Shiryu déjà inquiet pour Kevin.  
- On ferra tout pour, le rassura Shion en souriant aussi. Il a lui aussi le droit d'être amoureux, même d'un humain.  
- Je suis heureux pour eux deux, conclut Kilian en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de son Dragon, c'est si beau l'amour…

Mu le regarda tendrement en se disant que non, décidément il ne pouvait pas lui demander de revenir au Sanctuaire malgré tout ce qui c'était passé. Pas en voyant toutes ces étoiles dans ses yeux quand il regardait Shiryu qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien ! En voilà une belle brochette de mecs ! dit soudain une voix méprisante que Shiryu et Dohko reconnurent aussitôt.

Mais Shion réagit bien plus vite qu'eux :

- Shunrei ! dit-il, mais viens donc te joindre à nous !

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Sunny : Merci pour beaucoup ! Nous sommes contentes que tu aimes toujours autant cette petite histoire. Le lien entre Kevin et Aphro est quelque chose qu'on voulait tenté, tant mieux si ça ne parait pas trop invraisemblable ! Merci encore et bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_- Shunrei ! dit-il, mais viens donc te joindre à nous !_

**Chapitre 13**

La jeune fille s'assit, bien qu'elle n'en ait eu à la base aucune envie, mais comme poussée par une force la dépassant largement et contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter. Car Shion venait de la prendre en son pouvoir, il était grand temps qu'elle cesse de tourmenter Shiryu et Kilian mais surtout Dohko. Car ce dernier ne se remettait pas de ce qu'elle était devenue, se demandant encore et encore ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour cela.

S'il ne s'en n'était jamais ouvert directement à son amant, ce dernier avait fini par comprendre que toutes ces nuits où il le retrouvait dans son temple à méditer au lieu d'être dans ses bras, que les cauchemars qui le hantaient nuit après nuit venaient bel et bien de sa fille adoptive et de ce qu'elle était devenue et il était grand temps de la remettre dans le droit chemin et de libérer son amour de ce fardeau. Car Shion était certain d'une chose après avoir sondé le cœur de la jeune femme, Shunrei n'était pas mauvaise au fond d'elle-même, tout juste s'était-elle laissée tourner la tête par la vie facile. Il suffisait juste de lui rappeler quelles étaient ses vraies valeurs :

- Justement j'avais à te parler Shunrei, dit-il en lui souriant.  
- A moi ? demanda la jeune fille.- Oui, il est temps que tu viennes nous rejoindre au Sanctuaire, j'ai là-bas quelqu'un qui t'attends pour te guider dans ta vie future.- Shion… tenta Dohko abasourdi.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, amour, j'ai déjà tout prévu…  
Il se tourna vers son fils :  
- Mu tu veux bien ? Je préviens Shaina de son arrivée…  
- Bien sûr papa, dit Mu en se levant et en cherchant des yeux un endroit discret. Je m'en charge tout de suite, si tu veux bien me suivre Shunrei.

Et la jeune fille se leva, le contrôle passant de Shion à Mu, déjà prévenu par ce dernier de cette éventualité. Ils disparurent à leurs yeux et Mu revint seul quelques instants plus tard, mais tout le monde avait senti son cosmos :

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? demanda Dohko encore sous le choc de la vitesse à laquelle s'était déroulée la scène.  
- Shaina a gentiment accepté de s'occuper un peu de ta fille et de lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Elle en sait bien trop sur le Sanctuaire pour qu'on la laisse en liberté et dans cet état d'esprit qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour nous tous.  
Argument imparable et qui minait tant le chevalier de la Balance :  
- Mais tout même Shaina… dit-il un peu inquiet.  
- Hey ! s'indignèrent l'amant de celle-ci et son beau-frère.  
- Shaina est très gentille ! fit Kilian.  
- Sauf si elle a des envies de meurtres, murmura Milo.  
- Quand bien même, elle est très gentille insista Kilian. Et puis, ca pourra pas faire de tord à Shunrei...

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire**

Shunrei apparut directement en face de la jeune femme et la regarda de haut et avec haine.

- Alors c'est toi la petite peste qui n'a rien dans le crâne ? demanda froidement Shaina.  
- Je ne te permets...  
- Rien du tout ! Tu te tais et tu vas commencer par me vouvoyer ! Je ne suis ni Dohko, ni Shiryu, et avec moi ma cocotte tu vas en baver ! la coupa le chevalier du Serpent. Tu vas commencer par m'enlever toute cette couche de peinture. Laisse ça à Picasso et ensuite enfiler cette tenue, après quoi on va commencer, termina Shaina en lui lançant une tenue d'entrainement informe.

Plus abasourdie qu'effrayée la jeune fille attrapa la tenue et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

- Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour ne rien te dire avant, s'étonna Shaina quand elle referma la porte de la salle de bain sur elle.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Kevin**

De leur coté les nouveau amoureux se dorlotaient.

- Tu as envie de rejoindre les autres ? fit Aphrodite.  
- J'ai surtout envie de m'assurer que tout s'est bien terminé et ensuite passer la journée avec toi avant d'aller bosser.  
- Hâtons-nous alors ! fit le maitre des roses en sortant du lit tirant son amant à sa suite.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils retrouvent tout le monde au pied de la tour de Tokyo :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! fit Aphrodite.  
- Tu es sublime ! Quelque chose aurait changé dans ta vie ? interrogea Milo malicieux.  
- Comme si tu ne le savais pas hein ? se moqua le Poisson en s'asseyant avec Kevin qui demanda inquiet en regardant Shiryu :  
- Ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Qu'on est tous au courant de la bonne nouvelle, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Et aussi qu'on est très content pour vous deux !  
- Mais…  
- C'est l'inconvénient du cosmos, on ne peut pas cacher ses véritables sentiments, lui expliqua Mu à ses côtés. Mais notre Poisson, il y a longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas senti aussi épanoui…  
- Merci, rougit Kevin.  
- A ce propos, commença Aphrodite en regardant Shion, on pourrait se parler un peu plus tard ?  
- Bien sûr, sourit le Pope. J'ai hâte de voir Kevin au Sanctuaire !  
- Je pourrais vraiment aller là-bas ? s'étonna ce dernier.  
- C'est même une condition non négociable, répondit Shion, si toutefois tu comptes continuer à fréquenter cette tête de lard ! Il va te falloir passer certaines épreuves !  
- Tout ce que vous voulez ! s'écria Kevin.  
- Eh ben, si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça ! se moqua Milo en riant.  
- Papy, arrêtes de lui faire peur ! intervint Kilian hilare. Laisse tomber Kevin, il te fait marcher là !  
- Mais je t'emmènerai quand même chez moi, le rassura Lorcan en posant un bras autour de ses épaules. Et j'y tiens beaucoup, rajouta-t-il à son oreille.

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire**

Quand Camus descendit de son temple cet après-midi là pour faire quelques emplettes en ville et qu'il découvrit la jeune fille, ancienne compagne de Shiryu, s'il se rappelait bien, s'entraînant durement sous la houlette d'une Shaina intraitable, il fut à deux doigts d'éclater de rire :

- Difficile de résister, lui dit Aïoros qui avait la responsabilité du Sanctuaire avec Saga en l'absence de Shion et qui venait de le rejoindre.  
- Tu l'as dit ! ricana Camus. C'est quoi ce délire encore ?  
- Une idée de Shion pour remettre cette charmante donzelle dans le droit chemin, répondit le Sagittaire. Et aussi je pense pour qu'elle foute une paix royale aux amoureux là-bas…  
- J'ai su par Hyoga que tout c'était finalement arrangé pour Kilian, ajouta le Verseau, désireux de vérifier les informations que son fils ne lui donnait qu'avec beaucoup de mal, pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement comme l'affirmait Shun. Mais à quoi bon, quoi qu'il fasse Camus s'inquiétait de le savoir si loin de lui.  
- Oui, ils doivent encore régler des détails mais seront tous bientôt de retour, lui répondit Aïoros, qui ajouta innocemment. Et si tu allais les aider à finaliser les choses ? Ton expérience peut s'avérer utile pour le procès. C'est de toi que Hyoga tient cette vocation qui est la sienne non ?  
- Tu penses vraiment que je peux les aider ? demanda le Verseau en tentant de pas laisser percer l'envie qu'il avait d'aller tous les rejoindre au Japon et de revoir Hyoga.  
- Bien sûr ! Prépare quelques affaires le temps que je prévienne Shion pour qu'il te réceptionne !

Camus dut faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise de chevalier des glaces pour ne pas se précipiter vers son temple et y remonter le plus calmement du monde. Mais son cœur se gonflait déjà de joie à l'idée de partager, même pour un temps, la vie de Hyoga et Shun. En préparant son sac, il se demanda si l'aîné de Shun serait également là… Bizarre que depuis sa dernière visite au Sanctuaire, il pensait à lui souvent. Mais il eut tôt fait de chasser cette idée pour ne se concentrer que sur une seule, revoir son bébé !

En apprenant sa venue, Jabu décida de rentrer. Il était inquiet pour Shaina, parce qu'une gamine comme Shunrei en pleine crise d'adolescence qui n'avait rien dans la cervelle pour l'instant que la mode, les stars et tout ce qui faisait le quotidien de milliers d'ados dans le monde, risquait quand même d'énerver sa femme. Et puis vu que Camus allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, il valait mieux qu'il laisse la place.

- P'tit frère si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, ou même de rien, tu appelles ! fit Jabu en le serrant dans ses bras.  
- Promis ! Fait un gros câlin à Shaina et dépêchez vous de me faire tonton, répondit le petit Bélier.

La Licorne disparu dans un halo de lumière et atterrit juste à coté du Sagittaire. Jabu pouffa dans sa barbe devant le spectacle, il prit son portable et fit une photo.

- A qui tu vas envoyer ça ? demanda Aïoros.  
- A Shion, quelle question, il faut qu'il voit que ma chérie prend son travail très à cœur.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon**

Le Pope reçu quelques instant après l'image numérique, il rit silencieusement et montra la photo à son amant qui eut la même réaction que Shion et qui fut un peu rassuré. Bientôt sa fille redeviendrait celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Et alors, Shiryu et elle pourraient se retrouver comme un frère et une sœur dans de bien meilleures conditions.

Hyoga ressentait un drôle de truc. Il se tourna et vit son maître, il quitta sa chaise pour bondir dans ses bras :

- Camus, te voila enfin ! fit le jeune homme en serrant fort son père d'adoption.  
- Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux ? fit Shun émus par la scène.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste de la troupe.

- Camus, je te présente Kevin le petit ami de Lorcan et le mentor de Shiryu. Kevin je te présente mon père Camus, dit Hyoga.

Après les politesses d'usage ils retournèrent chez Shiryu pour un diner. Ils étaient en plein repas quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Kilian alla ouvrir et revint avec un invité de dernière minute.

- Shun, c'est pour toi ! annonça l'atlante en faisant place au nouvel arrivant.  
- Ni- san! s'écria le jeune homme en allant à la rencontre de son frère.  
- Salut tout le monde ! fit le Phoenix en prenant place à coté du Verseau. Bonjour Camus, murmura le japonais en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Camus le salua également d'un sourire si discret, qu'il fallait s'appeler Hyoga ou Ikki pour le voir. Hyoga parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur, et Ikki parce qu'il l'observait depuis longtemps.

Il était heureux le Phoenix de le trouver là, avec tout le monde. Il avait suivi les événements au travers de Shun, l'appelant chaque jour, alors qu'une mission le retenait au loin. Et quand enfin celle-ci s'était terminée, il s'était précipité au Japon pour voir si le petit et Shiryu allaient vraiment mieux. Mais il ignorait la présence de Camus, sûrement arrivé depuis peu, car Jabu lui, n'était plus là :

- Tu peux me loger petit frère ? demanda-t-il à Shun, se doutant que le couple hébergeait déjà Camus.  
- Bien sûr, on se débrouillera ! répondit le Cygne à la grande surprise de sa moitié.

Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chambre d'ami ! Mais qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? se demanda Andromède qui acquiesça néanmoins, heureux d'avoir un peu son frère à la maison.

Camus aussi connaissait les lieux et se demanda un instant si son fils ne devenait pas un peu trop perspicace, mais tout cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire au fond… Il aurait enfin l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'aîné de son gendre, qui passait bien trop rarement au Sanctuaire tout comme son idiot de fils, qu'il voyait bien trop peu à son goût.

Il avait parlé un peu plus tôt avec Shion et Dohko pour connaître les détails de l'affaire et tout comme eux, en avait été horrifié. Il apporterait son aide autant nécessaire, leur promit-il, tout comme il se fit le serment à lui-même de faire plus attention à Hyoga et à Shun. Ce dernier n'avait plus ni père, ni maître et il voulait, à défaut de remplacer au moins essayer de combler le vide de cette absence. Surtout en découvrant les dangereux fous qui rôdaient dans le monde des humains.

Mais pour l'instant il se détendait, la soirée se passait au mieux, Kilian semblait heureux au possible et Shiryu ne le quittait guère des yeux. Tout comme le Poisson et ce médecin qui ne se lâchaient pas. Mais ça faisait plaisir de voir Aphrodite si heureux. Il remarqua bien qu'Ikki lui jetait de fréquents regards mais il voulait profiter de cette soirée au maximum, une véritable soirée en famille, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Hyoga et Shun souriaient et riaient sans cesse et cela le comblait largement. Même s'il n'en disait absolument rien.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Shun et Hyoga**

- Camus prends la chambre d'ami, fit le Phoenix une fois retourné chez son frère. Je ne voudrais pas que le Sacro Saint de Glace ait des courbatures au réveil... le charia Ikki.

A la surprise de tous, le français se laissa aller à éclater de rire, ce qui aux yeux de Hyoga prouvait à quel point il était heureux d'être là aussi.

La soirée avait été longue, ils allèrent tous se coucher rapidement.

Durant la nuit, Camus se réveilla, un peu chamboulé par le décalage horaire. Il se rendit à la cuisine afin de boire un verre d'eau et, pour se faire, dut passer par le salon où Ikki dormait sur le canapé-lit. Il prit le temps de le regarder un moment. Le jeune homme dormait sur le ventre largement découvert. Une jambe totalement visible, un boxer noir moulait parfaitement ses fesses. Son dos musclé et se bras offert à sa vue, le visage détendu. Le français se prit à sourire devant l'image du jeune homme. Il se détacha de sa contemplation pour se rendre à la cuisine et se préparer un thé. Il s'installa à la table et repensa longuement à la journée chaude en émotions, laissant son thé refroidir sans y prendre garde. Il vit soudain une main passer devant lui, se positionner au-dessus de sa tasse et donner un petit coup de cosmos. Le thé fut de nouveau fumant.

Camus redressa la tête et vit Ikki en petite tenue se servant une tasse de thé et prendre place devant le français. S'il avait aimé le côté pile, là, il avait du mal à rester de marbre devant le côté face :

- Merci ! fit Camus en soulevant la tasse.  
- De rien ! Ça ne te déranges pas que je te tienne compagnie un moment ?  
- Pas le moins du monde. Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda le Verseau.  
- Normal, et toi ?  
- Comme toi je suppose, répondit Camus. Rapide et instantané.

Ikki sourit sans répondre et but une gorgée de thé chaud tout en continuant d'observer le Verseau détendu. C'était tellement rare de le voir ainsi :

- Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir, reprit Ikki. Shun ne m'en a pas parlé hier soir.  
- Tu l'appelles tous les jours ? demanda Camus intéressé.  
Ikki lui jeta un regard surpris mais répondit tout de même.  
- En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui le fait. Mais pourquoi cette question ?  
- Après tout ce qui s'est passé pour Kilian, je m'inquiète… Peut-être un peu trop et comme Shun n'a que toi, expliqua Camus.  
- Et toi ! Il t'aime beaucoup, je le sais bien.  
- Moi aussi, mais je ne suis ni de sa famille, ni son maître… Vous deux vous n'avez plus personne.  
- Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus que nous Camus, pour lui comme pour moi ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Et Shun a Hyoga près de lui, Shiryu et maintenant Kilian pas loin et il peut m'appeler quand il le souhaite. Je ne lui ai jamais fait défaut tu sais…  
- Je le sais bien Ikki, le rassura Camus. C'est juste que…  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux deux peut-être ? termina le Phoenix pour lui. Tu sais c'est aussi pour ça que Shun t'aime beaucoup, parce que tu veilles sur eux deux, à ta façon.  
- J'aimerais tellement faire plus parfois, murmura le Verseau comme pour lui-même. Mais bientôt, ils n'auront plus besoin de moi, soupira-t-il avec regret.  
- Tu devrais peut-être penser un peu plus à toi, suggéra Ikki.  
- Parce que toi tu le fais peut-être ? le défia Camus. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec personne que je sache !

Ikki se leva pour mettre sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle, puis se retourna lentement, s'appuya à ce dernier pour fixer presque sauvagement le Verseau, capturant les yeux de glaces un instant dans les siens où Camus aurait pu jurer y avoir aperçu des flammes :

- Peut-être que j'attendais juste que cette personne soit un peu plus disponible, répondit énigmatiquement le Phoenix en souriant. Et peut-être bien que justement ce moment soit peut-être enfin arrivé… Va savoir Camus !

Il reprit nonchalamment le chemin de son canapé en concluant :

- Bonne fin de nuit, chevalier des glaces…

Camus mit un moment avant de redescendre sur terre et de retourner dans sa chambre, s'efforçant du mieux possible de ne pas poser son regard sur corps si tentant dans le canapé, se demandant une fois de plus ce que voulait dire les dernières paroles du Phoenix.

Ooo000ooO

Pas si loin de là, Shiryu et Kilian passaient enfin une nuit de détente après tous ces soucis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et parfaitement heureux.

Kevin, dans son hôpital, surveillait l'heure avec impatience car il savait que chez lui, l'attendait l'amour de sa vie.

Lorcan, lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se leva et s'habilla en hâte et se rendit à l'hôpital ou travaillait son amour. Il y découvrit beaucoup de monde mais pas celui qu'il cherchait :

- Parfait ! dit-il avant de faire apparaître d'un petit coup de cosmos un énorme bouquet de roses rouge.  
Il entra dans l'établissement et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui :  
- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une urgentiste.  
- Je voudrai voir le médecin titulaire, répondit-il à la jeune femme.

Elle fit vite appeler Kevin qui arriva très vite, pensant à une urgence. Il se retint de sourire de toutes ses dents en voyant son amant qui attirait toute l'attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aux urgences ? demanda le médecin en s'approchant de lui.  
- Eh bien, un certain toubib a volé mon cœur et je voulais lui apporter un petit présent pour qu'il pense à moi avant de rentrer... expliqua le suédois en lui tendant le bouquet de roses. Il en profita pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de déguerpir tout aussi vite que Kevin était arrivé.

Ce dernier se demanda s'il venait de voir un mirage, mais non les roses étaient toujours bien présentes dans ses bras. Il les huma avec un sourire béat avant de les disposer dans un vase qu'il mit sur le comptoir d'entrée. Il les reprendrait à la fin de son service.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, la nouvelle fit le tour de l'hôpital, le médecin, célibataire endurci, ne l'était plus.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Kevin**

Kevin ne put rentrer qu'à sept heures à cause d'une urgence de dernière minute. Il était si fatigué par cette semaine riche en surprise, magnifique car il avait rencontré Lorcan mais terriblement harassante pour le simple humain qu'il était, qu'il passa la porte dans un état second, ses roses bien nichées au creux de ses bras.

Il avait à peine refermée la porte qu'une bombe turquoise lui sautait dessus, le déséquilibrant complètement :

- J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! cria Lorcan en le rattrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Par tous les Dieux ! Mais dans quel état es-tu ?  
- Je suis désolé Lorcan, répondit Kevin d'une voix lasse, une urgence est arrivée au moment où je partais. Un gamin, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner… tu comprends….

Le Poisson, ou plutôt son cosmos, prit soudainement conscience que son compagnon était à bout de nerf. Et totalement épuisé. Quelques paroles de Shiryu lui revinrent alors en mémoire quand ce dernier lui avait parlé de Kevin à sa demande :

_« Fais bien attention à lui_, l'avait prévenu le Dragon, _il se donne à fond dans son boulot et contrairement à moi n'a que des moyens humains pour récupérer. Et les urgences sont particulièrement épuisantes à gérer certaines fois et très épouvantes pour les nerfs. Aussi solide qu'il soit, il a besoin d'attention parfois »_

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que voulait lui expliquer Shiryu, mais là ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens. Alors tout doucement il guida le médecin épuisé vers la salle d'eau, lui fit couler un bain qu'il parfuma de pétales de roses relaxantes et le força à tout lui raconter. Sa nuit de garde mais aussi ce petit garçon qu'il n'avait pu sauver malgré toute sa volonté. Appréhendant un peu mieux le quotidien hors norme de son amant, il se jura de faire plus attention à lui et quand le médecin s'endormit enfin dans ses bras, bercé par son cosmos, il se jura de veiller désormais à son bien-être.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Shiryu et Kilian**

L'habitude réveilla le petit Bélier vers sept heures. Shiryu, plus habitué aux horaires décalés, dormait encore. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se leva silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne mais fut surpris de trouver son père déjà à la cuisine qui regardait d'un air absent le spectacle de la rue :

- Papa ?  
Mu se retourna et lui sourit :  
- Bonjour Bébé, tu devrais encore être au lit !  
- Toi aussi, rétorqua Kilian. Tu as un souci ?  
- Non pas vraiment…

Le plus jeune vint se blottir dans les bras de son père :

- Je sais bien que tu préférerais que je rentre avec toi, papa, dit-il alors. Mais je ne veux pas quitter Shiryu et je commence tout juste à me construire une nouvelle vie ici.  
- Je le sais bien, répondit le Bélier en caressant doucement les boucles oranges de son fils, je le sais bien Kilian  
- Je serais plus prudent à l'avenir et je ferais bien attention à tout et tu peux venir quand tu veux ici. En te téléportant t'en as pour trente secondes ! J'ai même un portable maintenant, Shiryu me l'a offert, tu pourras me joindre à chaque instant, rajouta le petit Bélier. Mais ne m'oblige pas à rentrer à cause de ce fou… je suis heureux ici… vraiment heureux, tu sais.  
- Ça aussi je le sais Kilian, le rassura Mu. Mais je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi, je ne veux pas t'obliger à rentrer, mais promets-moi de prévenir si quoi que ce soit se passe de nouveau. Je ne veux plus apprendre que tu as des soucis par un autre, d'accord ?

Et Kilian promit et se jura de tenir cette promesse et même de venir voir son père régulièrement au Sanctuaire pour le rassurer.

A la porte de la cuisine, Dohko avait écouté sans se faire voir cet échange. Il comprenait d'autant mieux Mu, que lui aussi se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Shiryu. Et encore plus après avoir découvert les intentions de ce malade à son sujet.

En retournant à sa chambre rejoindre Shion, il s'arrêta un instant devant celle des enfants, laissée ouverte par Kilian et regarda son fils encore endormi, se demandant à quel moment il lui avait échappé :

- On n'y peut rien amour, murmura Shion à son oreille en l'enlaçant, un jour ils doivent voler de leurs propres ailes.  
- Parfois, je regrette le temps où il n'était encore qu'un enfant, répondit Dohko, même si je sais que je n'y peux rien.  
- C'est humain, conclut Shion, et c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour…

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Shun et Hyoga, le lendemain matin**

Ikki grogna un peu dans son sommeil, on le secouait doucement.

- Ni-san... appelait Shun.

En reconnaissant la voix de son petit frère le Phoenix se réveilla et s'assit sur son lit.

- Hyoga part au travail, expliqua son cadet. Quant à moi j'ai cours, tu voudras bien tenir compagnie à Camus ?  
- Bien sûr que je le ferais, le rassura son aîné en émergeant totalement. Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?  
- Oui. Et je n'ai rien pris pour midi, je rentre à la maison pour manger avec vous. Dis, Ni-san tu veux bien me préparer un ramen au poulet ? fit Shun avec ses yeux brillants.  
- D'accord, je te ferai ça. Hyoga rentres aussi pour midi ?  
- Il m'a dit que oui, mais avec l'affaire qu'il y a en ce moment...  
- Et bien nous lui apporterons un bento après ta reprise des cours, ainsi Camus pourra voir où son caneton travaille...  
- Ne dis jamais ça devant eux ! Ils vont te geler la langue ! reprocha Shun en pouffant. Je file, je vais être en retard. Hyoga est déjà parti !  
-Ok! Passe une bonne journée et sois prudent ! fit Ikki en lui embrassant le front.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, il se rendit à la salle d'eau et après avoir pris une douche, il sortit vêtu uniquement de son jean. Il remit de l'ordre dans le salon et replia son lit avant de rejoindre la cuisine où il se mit à faire des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner de Camus.

Ce dernier fut réveillé par la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine et se contenta de passer un pull et de la suivre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le japonais faire sauter des crêpes... Il ne s'attendait pas du tout attendu à voir le Phoenix aux fourneaux, décidément il était bien surprenant…

- Ikki ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Ce dernier ce retourna et il y eut un instant de flottement entre eux. Les yeux de Camus s'étant rivé à son torse nu, incroyablement hâlé et si bien dessiné, ceux d'Ikki aux longues jambes blanches et musclées découvertes :

- Bonjour Camus ! se reprit le Phoenix en s'arrachant à la vision enchanteresse pour retourner à ses crêpes. Bien dormi ?  
- Bonjour, s'excusa le Verseau en s'asseyant devant la table déjà garni. Ça va, et toi ? Tu as pu te rendormir ? Les enfants son déjà partis ?  
- Oui, à toutes les questions, répondit Ikki en lui servant un crêpe. Et nous sommes chargés des courses ce matin et je dois préparer le déjeuner. Une commande de mon petit frère ! précisa-t-il.  
- Et Hyoga ?  
- S'il ne rentre pas, nous irons lui porter un bento !  
- Ca serait parfait, je pourrais voir où ils en sont de l'affaire, approuva Camus.  
- Tu vas t'en occuper ?  
- Juste s'ils ont besoin de moi, mais Shion veut que je garde un œil sur tout ça…  
- D'où ta présence ici, en conclut le Phoenix.  
- Oui, mais j'avais aussi envie de venir, reconnut le Verseau, et puis ça me permet de te connaître un peu mieux !  
- J'ignorais que tu le souhaitais, se moqua Ikki en prenant un crêpe et en s'installant en face de lui. Il le vit alors lever sur lui un sourcil… ironique ? se demanda le Phoenix.  
- Toutes ces années à m'observer ne t'ont-elles donc rien appris Ikki ? demanda Camus qui avait longuement réfléchi à ses paroles avant de se rendormir.

La bouchée qu'avalait ce dernier faillit bien lui rester en travers de la gorge, mais déjà le Verseau continuait impermutable :

- Mettons donc ce temps à profit pour s'occuper un peu de nous, comme tu l'as si bien dit, et faire plus ample connaissance… si tu le souhaites toujours bien sûr !  
- T'es sérieux là ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ikki quand même estomaqué qu'il ait remarqué ses observations qu'il croyait pourtant discrètes.  
- Tu me l'as bien conseillé non ?  
- Oui, mais ce n'était qu'une suggestion.  
- Que je vais suivre, ne t'en déplaise…  
- Pas du tout, bien au contraire !  
- Mais attention Ikki, je ne suis pas du genre à promettre quoi que ce soit ! prévint tout de même le Verseau.  
- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, le rassura le Phoenix en souriant.

C'est donc dans une ambiance détendue qu'ils prirent ensemble le chemin des magasins et Ikki découvrit un Verseau bien différent du Camus qu'il avait pourtant si longuement observé, et qui lui plaisait encore plus.

Ooo000ooO

Shun rentra dans l'appartement à pas de loup, voulant surprendre son frère et son beau-père. Il avait promis à Hyoga de les espionner un peu voir comment se débrouillaient les deux chevaliers que tout opposait. Voir s'ils ne s'entretuaient pas par exemple, ou qu'ils ne se muraient dans les silences comme ils en avaient la parfaite maitrise tous deux.

Mais le jeune homme fut surpris de les voir dans la cuisine derrières les fourneaux tout en discutant tranquillement sourire sur les lèvres et une coupe de vin a la main pour Ikki, tandis que Camus tenais une coupelle de saké tiède.

- Bon à trois on goûte ! disait Ikki.

Le décompte se fit et chacun but une petite gorgée de leur verre respectif se regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est vraiment bon le sake, fit Camus en reprenant une gorgée. Je ne l'ai jamais bu de cette façon.  
- Je te l'avais bien dit ! fit Ikki sourire en coin. Par contre, le vin... on va dire que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé...

Camus se mit à rire, surprenant Shun.

- Donc, tu n'aimes pas ! reprit le français.  
- Je n'aime pas, confirma le japonais en se servant une coupelle de sake.

Le chevalier des glaces prit un verre d'eau avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Ok, t'as raison. Ce n'est pas comparable !

Shun étouffa une exclamation tandis qu'Ikki se contenta de rire.

- Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour te convertir !  
- Oh tu peux rire, j'ai encore la vodka à te faire goûter.  
- Si tu veux ! répondit simplement le Phoenix.  
- Et toi, tu n'as rien d'autre à me faire goûter ? demanda Camus.

Sans attendre Ikki embrassa le français, qui la surprise passée goûta sans aucune retenue à ce baiser féroce, chaud et passionné. Un baiser sans aucune retenue, tout feu tout flamme, comme celui qui le lui donnait. Quand Ikki se sépara de lui pour surveiller la cuisson, Camus avait un peu la tête qui tournait. Il dut même s'assoir sur une chaise, ses jambes en flanchaient encore.

- Salut tout le monde ! fit Shun ayant choisi ce moment pour faire son entrée.  
- Salut p'tit frère ! répondit Ikki. Bonne matinée ?  
- Pas mal, c'est plus calme depuis que le prof n'est plus là et tout le monde commente le sujet… expliqua-t-il en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Camus et venant voir ce que son aîné lui concoctait. Tu l'as fait ? s'exclama-t-il heureux.  
- Ben, tu le voulais non ?  
- Super, on va se régaler ! commenta Shun. Dommage que Hyoga ne puisse pas rentrer !  
- Il ne rentre pas déjeuner ? s'informa Camus qui avait eu le temps de se reprendre même s'il restait encore fortement troublé par ce baiser.  
- Non, il m'a envoyé un sms, trop de boulot…  
- C'était à prévoir, intervint Ikki.  
- Oui, mais faut qu'il mange quand même, grogna Camus.  
- T'inquiète, on ira lui porter un bento après et on lui gardera une part de ramen ! le rassura Ikki.

Camus le remercia du regard, mais Ikki put y lire tout de même une sérieuse inquiétude. Décidément le Verseau ne cessait de l'étonner aujourd'hui… Il le découvrait bien différent du froid chevalier que tous connaissait. Bien sûr, Shun lui avait déjà dit que Camus se cachait derrière cette attitude distante, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était à ce point-là.

Ils se mirent rapidement à table, Shun retournant en cours assez vite, et discutèrent de tout et de rien, sans revenir une seule fois sur l'affaire en cours. Ikki pour ne pas perturber plus son cadet et Camus parce qu'il voulait d'abord savoir ce que son fils savait exactement dessus et ne pas commettre d'impair.

Ikki et lui se retrouvèrent côte à côte autour de la table ronde et instinctivement, leurs jambes se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, pour finalement s'appuyer, puis s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, bien que rien ne le laisse supposer en apparence, si ce n'est le léger sourire qui ne les quittait pas tous les deux.

Puis Shun repartit, envoyant immédiatement un sms à Hyoga pour le rassurer sur les rapports des deux hommes, mais sans parler du baiser surpris. Ça, il préférait lui dire ça de vive voix.

Pendant ce temps, les deux chevaliers débarrassaient et rangeaient la cuisine, se frôlant imperceptiblement à intervalles réguliers, volontairement ou non. Mais la patience du Phoenix était bien loin de rivaliser avec celle du Verseau :

- Camus… dit-il d'une voix rauque, le bloquant lors d'un énième frôlage savant.  
- Je me demandais jusqu'où pouvait aller ta patience, se moqua le Verseau en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien et en laissant son souffle courir sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Je vois que ce n'est vraiment pas ton point fort… Je saurais m'en souvenir, rajouta-t-il en s'emparant avec douceur de la bouche de son compagnon.

Ce fut au tour d'Ikki d'être surpris, par la douceur et la force de ce baiser, mais aussi par sa fraîcheur et sa saveur, exquise et délicieuse et incroyablement passionné, bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait de part du si sage Verseau.

Ce dernier mit fin au baiser et se dégagea en disant, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées :

- Tu sais bien peu de choses sur moi Ikki, tu pourrais être surpris…  
- Je…  
- Allons-y ! le coupa Camus, avant que Hyoga ne meurt de faim !

Ikki acquiesça et prit le bento préparé un peu plus tôt pour le suivre dans la rue, encore légèrement chamboulé par ce baiser, mais profondément heureux que les choses évoluent ainsi.

Ils traversaient le parc en marchant, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées qui les ramenaient sans cesses aux baisers échangés dans la cuisine. Leurs yeux glissaient de temps à autre sur la bouche de l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'immeuble où Hyoga travaillait et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, suivi de tellement de personnes qu'ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Profitant de cette proximité inattendue, le Phoenix ramena les cheveux du Verseau vers l'arrière, faisant frissonner le chevalier et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix suave :

- Fais-tu l'amour de la même manière Camus ?

Le français sentit une douce chaleur lui envahir dans le ventre mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à leur étage. Ils sortirent de l'endroit confiné et trouvèrent vite le jeune homme qui les remercia pour le bento. Il parla un peu de l'affaire, alors qu'il le dévorait.

- Il veut plaider la folie, expliqua-t-il entre deux bouchées.  
- C'était à prévoir, répondit Camus avant d'ajouter. Mais tu as moyen de contrer ca.

Ikki eut un petit sourire, il était temps pour lui de laisser le père et le fils. Il se leva discrètement et reprit l'ascenseur. Ce n'est que quand Hyoga eut fini son bento qu'ils remarquèrent l'absence du Phoenix. Camus eut moue boudeuse, alors que Hyoga avait un petit sourire.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, le couple Ikki/Camus est assez rare mais sympa aussi. Tu es jalouse de Kevin ? eh ben ! Alors je n'aime pas non plus quand Aphro est représenté comme narcissique ou trop "grande folle", ce qui arrive fréquemment. Faire une fic sur centré sur ce perso, ma foi pourquoi pas à l'occasion, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, il suffit juste de trouver l'inspi. Merci encore._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup, comme je le disais plus haut, oui c'est une couple original mais désolé, on n'a pas poussé jusqu'au lemon, juste une petite mise en bouche. J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçue. Merci encore._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Ikki était un solitaire dans l'âme. Quand il sortit de l'immeuble de bureau, il prit la direction du centre ville où il erra longtemps, sans but précis et réfléchissant à ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa vie.

Il avait longuement rêvé de ce moment mais le craignait tout à la fois. S'étant toujours promit de ne plus s'attacher à personne hormis son frère et ses compagnons d'armes, depuis la mort tragique d'Esméralda, ce changement le terrifiait au fond de lui. Et puis, il en avait rêvé c'est vrai, mais toujours comme quelque chose d'inaccessible. Et que le Verseau se montrât soudain sous ce jour nouveau l'enflammait tout en le paralysant. Il crevait d'envie de le découvrir, de faire l'amour avec lui mais que cherchait réellement Camus ? Il doutait qu'il se contente d'une simple aventure, ce n'était pas son genre.

Ses pensées et ses périples l'amenèrent finalement à la fac alors que les étudiants commençaient à en sortir. Décidément quand il partait comme ça, l'heure lui échappait totalement ! Il sortit son portable pour mettre un sms à Shun le prévenant qu'il l'attendait. Il vit qu'il avait également un message arrivé une heure plus tôt d'un numéro inconnu. Il l'ouvrit et lut, horrifié :

_« La fuite est-elle la seule réponse que tu puisses donner à une proposition sérieuse ? Si c'est le cas, ne répond pas à ce message et je ferais comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas inquiéter nos proches._

_Camus »_

- Ni-san ! Ça ne va pas ? demanda Shun sortant des cours.  
- Si, si tout va bien petit frère ! Viens, rentrons.  
Il était blême Camus avait pris ça pour une proposition. Il réfléchit une demi-seconde avant de répondre.

_« Je n'ai pas fuis ! Je me suis retiré, vous étiez tous les deux plongés dans votre monde. Pour te répondre je suis sérieux, et toi? »_

- A qui tu envoie un sms ? demanda le cadet en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.  
- Au prince charmant ! fit Ikki en rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean.  
- Et il ressemble à quoi ce prince charmant ?  
- A la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue après mon petit frère !  
- Waouh… Tu me le présentes quand ?  
- Rien n'est encore fait Shun, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais j'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

Le regard qu'Ikki avait en ce moment, montrait à quel point il était sincère. Ils reprirent leur marche alors que dans un autre lieu, un chevalier ouvrait le sms qu'il avait reçu quelques secondes auparavant.

Camus sourit en le lisant. Il avait regagné seul l'appartement des enfants et avait été surpris de ne pas y trouver le Phoenix. Non pas qu'il comptait conclure tout de suite mais au moins, continuer à poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient si agréablement entamé.

Ne le trouvant pas, un doute l'avait saisi, et si le Phoenix n'était pas sérieux ? Si tout ça n'était qu'un simple jeu de séduction pour lui ? Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait alors envoyé le sms, signifiant que lui ne jouait aucunement. D'ailleurs, il ne jouait jamais et n'avait, jamais non plus, été plus sérieux que ce jour-là ! Et il était bien assez vieux pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait peut-être pas ce qu'il désirait vraiment, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer.

Camus ne le laissa pas attendre longtemps et répondit de suite au message tout en continuant son chemin vers le restaurant où Shion les avait tous conviés ce soir :

_« Je suis toujours sérieux et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais »_

Il avait tout juste fini que Milo lui sautait dessus pour le saluer à sa façon :

- Où sont les autres ?  
- Ils ne vont pas tarder, lui répondit le Verseau. Ça se passe où ?  
- Suis-moi ! Shion a réservé un salon privé, on sera en paix !

Quand Ikki lut le message de Camus, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son cœur battait la chamade, le français lui laissait une chance. C'était beaucoup plus de ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Le japonais ne répondit, pas, il lui donnerait sa réponse dans quelques instants, ils venaient également d'arrivés au restaurant. Hyoga les y accueillit. Ikki entra dans le salon privé et vit le Verseau assis entre le scorpion et Shiryu. Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard, il salua tout le monde d'un signe de la main, fit le tour de la table, se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Camus.

- Je suis tout aussi sérieux que toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de prendre place en face de lui.

Le geste surpris tellement tout le monde que personne ne trouva le moindre commentaire à faire. Camus, lui, se contenta de fixer un instant son vis-à-vis, un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de dire à Milo d'un air détaché :

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches !

Hyoga, de son côté souriait encore plus largement, ravi d'avoir finalement pu rapprocher ces deux solitaires et espérant que ça marche entre eux aussi bien qu'entre lui et sa moitié qu'il entoura de son bras. D'ailleurs ce dernier était tout aussi ravi que lui et ce, même si pour l'instant il lançait des regards furieux à son aîné pour ne lui avoir livré la primeur de l'officialisation de leur couple un peu plus tôt.

Shion se leva pour parler avant que le sake ou le champagne, au choix, ait trop embrumé l'esprit de ses chers chevaliers et du nouveau venu dans la famille qui avait pu obtenir une nuit de repos bien méritée :

- Je vous ai réunis ce soir pour que l'on prenne ce dernier repas ensemble avant qu'une partie d'entre nous ne retourne à leurs activités. Camus restera ici pour suivre les évolutions de la procédure avec le travail de Hyoga, ce qui d'après ce que je viens de voir, ne devrait pas trop lui peser, et nous reviendrons bien sûr tous pour le procès.

Je ne vais pas vous abrutir d'un long discours, mais après ce qui c'est passé, je vous en prie les enfants, dit-il en posant son regards sur les plus jeunes chevaliers, et ça vaut aussi pour toi Kevin, nous sommes une famille et nous sommes là pour nous entraider, alors plus jamais de cachotteries comme celle-là !

Sur quoi, il se rassit pour trinquer avec tout le monde. Et la soirée put commencer.

Et le grand Pope avait largement fait les choses, le dîner était somptueux, et ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient même danser.

Ooo000ooO

Ce n'est qu'après bien des embrassades que les aînés s'en allèrent laissant les plus jeunes et les nouveaux couples. Qui repartirent chacun de leur coté. Lorcan accompagna Kevin jusqu'à son appartement.

- Tu... tu fais quoi là toubib ? demanda le suédois alors que Kevin mettait un genou à terre juste devant lui.  
- Veux- tu vivre avec moi, je veux dire officiellement ? demanda le médecin.  
- Kevin, oui ! Oui ! bien sûr que je le veux !

Le médecin réceptionna le chevalier qui se jetait sur lui, ils étaient allongés à terre le Poisson embrassant le médecin à pleine bouche.

Ooo000ooO

Hyoga et Shun s'enfermèrent rapidement dans leur chambre, laissant le nouveau couple dans le salon.

- Tu as fait fort, fit Camus.  
- Et ça t'a plu.  
- Non. Ça m'a beaucoup plu, corrigea le français en s'avançant vers Ikki tel un prédateur qui lui reculait, poussant le Phoenix jusque dans la chambre d'ami dont il referma la porte.

Le regard que Camus avait en ce moment le faisait frissonner. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être dévoré tout cru et ça lui plaisait. Ikki fut déséquilibré et tomba sur le lit. L'instant d'après le français était au-dessus de lui.

- Ce lit est assez grand pour nous deux...  
- Il me semblerait en effet, répondit le Phoenix en caressant la joue de Camus.

Ooo000ooO

Et la vie reprit son cours pour nos jeunes et moins jeunes chevaliers.

Aphrodite fit quelques petits allers-retours avec le Sanctuaire ou plus exactement avec son temple pour ramener une partie de ses affaires et emménager officiellement chez Kevin. Ils eurent leur première dispute quand il osa parler de partager les frais. Ce que le médecin refusait catégoriquement tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé une activité lui convenant. Et le Poisson découvrit que son amant pouvait se montrer très entêté parfois, même pour un simple humain.

Camus réalisa vite qu'il devrait rester quelques mois au Japon pour mener à bien sa mission, surtout que le patron de Hyoga proposait déjà de l'embaucher, comprenant enfin d'où venait un tel brio chez son jeune prodige. Il décida donc, en accord avec Ikki, de prendre un appartement sur place où ils emménagèrent tous les deux. Le Phoenix acceptant enfin de poser ses valises, au moins le temps de cette affaire à la plus grande joie de son cadet et de Hyoga qui adorait travailler avec son père. Et bien que ce dernier n'est pas fermement accepté la proposition de son patron, il comptait tout faire pour le faire changer d'avis.

Kilian et Shun reprirent leurs cours et on leur annonça qu'un nouveau prof de littérature devait arriver arrivé à la fac le lundi suivant soit quinze jours après le départ de leurs proches.

Le petit Bélier qui commençait tout juste à retrouver le plaisir d'étudier en paix appréhendait fortement ce nouveau prof.

Shiryu avait également repris ses gardes, mais avait réussi à obtenir un week-end entier pour le passer avec Kilian en cumulant deux gardes d'affilé. Il n'était donc pas rentré le vendredi soir et Kilian leur avait apporté à l'hôpital leurs bento à lui et à Kevin. Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle à la fac mais n'avait pas voulu en parler au Dragon alors qu'il travaillait.

Résultat, Shiryu trouva son ange bien éveillé quand il rentra le samedi matin vers six heures :

- Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien de spécial, on nous a annoncé que le nouveau prof de littérature arrive lundi, et ça m'inquiète un peu, expliqua le jeune homme en regardant son amant qui prenait place à côté lui.  
- Mon ange, tu verras tout ira bien. Et je ne serais pas loin de toi mon amour. Allez lève-toi ou on va être en retard ! fit le Dragon non sans avoir câliné Kilian.  
- Mais tu n'as pas dormi ! lui fit remarqué l'atlante surpris.  
- Je dormirai plus tard ! Allez viens on va rater le train !  
- Le train ? Mais tu m'emmènes ou ? demanda le bélier curieux.  
- Surprise !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire Kilian était prêt ainsi que son amour.

- Mais je n'ai pas de sac moi ! fit Kilian en voyant que Shiryu en avait un.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu pour nous deux.

En hâte ils arrivèrent à la gare et prirent le shinkansen* direction Kyoto. Shiryu profita du trajet pour dormir un peu et Kilian se lova dans ses bras. Le trajet ne fut pas si long jusqu'à leur destination.

- Waouh ! On dirait un village de samurai ! fit Kilian en découvrant la petite ville qui avait su garder son patrimoine dès qu'ils eurent quitté la gare.  
-Viens, c'est par ici ! fit Shiryu en l'emmenant vers une petite auberge.

Kilian s'extasiait à chaque nouvelle découverte. L'auberge était charmante et articulée autour de sources chaudes si courante au Japon. Shiryu lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois, mais il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Ils furent accueillis et conduits jusqu'à un petit bungalow privé possédant son propre bain, plus petit que les communs mais lui aussi entièrement privé.

Shiryu était heureux, cette réservation lui avait coûtée une petite fortune mais le bonheur qu'affichait son ange en ce moment, en faisant le tour de leur petit cocon, valait largement cette dépense et il se mettait déjà à réfléchir comment le refaire au plus vite. Mais pour l'instant seul lui importait de parfaire ce week-end. Aussi attrapa-t-il Kilian, dès qu'ils furent enfin seuls et libérés de toutes les formalités administratives pour la suite du séjour en ces lieux enchanteurs, pour le soulever le porter vers leur bain privé :

- On doit nous apporter un repas dans une petite heure, dit-il en le reposant à terre et en commençant à le déshabiller. On a juste le temps de goûter à ce bain !  
- Tous les deux ? demanda le Bélier taquin ne n'était pas en reste et ôtait un à un les vêtements de son Dragon  
- Juste tous les deux… lui confirma ce dernier en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

A peine une minute plus tard, Kilian pénétrait en soupirant d'aise dans le bassin, juste à la bonne température, et complètement nu tout comme son compagnon qui fit de même juste à ses côtés, profitant tout comme lui de ce bienfait naturel de son pays.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait le visage de son ange, se détendre enfin totalement, chose qu'il n'avait plus vraiment fait depuis son aventure récente et qui avait bien failli tourner au drame sans l'intervention de tous leurs compagnons. Et même si Shiryu comprenait fort bien sa toute nouvelle méfiance, il n'en restait pas moins attentif à ce qu'il vive le mieux possible leur nouvelle vie et se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir enfin lui offrir un cadeau digne de lui. Ce qu'il avait prévu de faire le soir même après un repas en ville pour profiter du village traditionnelle.

Kilian profita longuement de l'eau bienfaitrice, ses muscles se détendant petit à petit.

- Je veux le même à la maison, soupira-t-il de bien-être. C'est beaucoup mieux que notre petite pataugeoire !  
Shiryu pouffa de rire.  
- Moi je l'aime bien notre bain ! Surtout quand tu le prépares avec plein de mousse...  
Kilian le regardait un peu septique, mais il vit dans le regard du Dragon qu'il était vraiment sincère.  
- Je suis tout fripé, on sort de l'eau ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant ses mains toutes froissées.  
- Oui, j'ai encore plein de choses de prévue pour toi et ce soir, y a un festival...  
- Y aura un feu d'artifice ? demanda le jeune homme les yeux brillant d'excitation.  
- C'est ce qui est de prévu.

Apres s'être sécher et habiller les deux hommes se restaurèrent et sortirent de l'auberge, Kilian se laissant porter par son guide touristique perso, et par les histoires qu'il lui racontait sur cette vile mythique.

L'après-midi s'écoula comme dans un rêve. Entre folklore et musique traditionnelle japonaise que la petite commune faisait revivre avec brio pour le plus grand plaisir des touristes. Ils assistèrent à des reconstitutions de bataille de samouraïs, dégustèrent des plats aux saveurs insoupçonnés, troquèrent leurs vêtements de tous les jours contre les traditionnels yukatas, se promenèrent sur le festival, et tellement encore qu'il était bien difficile de croire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un bond dans le passé.

Ils venaient de finir de manger quand on leur donna deux petits lampions pour qu'ils se rendent sur les lieux où serait tiré le feu d'artifice clôturant cette journée magique. C'était au bord d'un lac, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un buisson qui les abritait quelques peu des regards des autres spectateurs. Ils nouèrent alors leurs mains discrètement, un peu déçus quand même de ne pouvoir se glisser dans les bras l'un de l'autres mais sachant parfaitement qu'ils se rattraperaient dès qu'ils reviendraient à l'auberge.

Le feu d'artifice éclata alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux se promettant déjà mille et une choses et les surprit tous les deux. L'instant d'après et durant toute la durée que dura le spectacle, leurs mains ne cessèrent de se caresser doucement à l'image du bonheur qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils attendirent longtemps que l'endroit se vide pour se lever à leur tour et reprendre le chemin de l'auberge par des chemins moins fréquentés où Shiryu le guida sans lui lâcher la main. Ce qui amena un doute dans l'esprit de Kilian, est-il déjà venu ici avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et le jeune homme eut beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour chasser cette pensée, il n'y arriva pas. Comment le Dragon pouvait-il si bien connaître les lieux, sans y être jamais venu ?

Kilian n'était ni très patient et n'aimait pas avoir des doutes.

- Tu es déjà venu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il. Ne dis pas non, tu connais trop bien les lieux, même avec internet tu ne pourrais pas être si précis...

Shiryu s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers son ange et le vit au bord des larmes. Ça lui broya le cœur.

- Oui je suis déjà venu ici pour un voyage scolaire répondit-il. On y a passé une semaine et j'ai visité les lieux de fond en combles. Mais tu es la première personne avec qui j'y reviens mon amour.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- C'est vrai. Je voulais partager ce lieu avec la personne qui soit cher à mon cœur, et cette personne c'est toi...

Shiryu serra son amour dans ses bras, se moquant s'il y avait des passants ou non.

- Rentrons, j'ai envie de prendre un bain ! fit Kilian totalement rassuré.

Shiryu accéléra l'allure sans cesser de le tenir se reprochant amèrement d'avoir presque gâché un si beau moment en ne lui dévoilant pas ce détail. Heureusement que son ange n'hésitait pas à dire ce qui le tracassait ! Il se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir à ce genre de choses, mais déjà ils arrivaient à l'auberge.

Regagnant leur petit cocon personnel, ils se hâtèrent vers leur bain privé qui brillait sous la lune et reflétait les étoiles du ciel. Si prendre un bain à l'air libre et sous la lune était nouveau pour le Bélier, il n'en était rien pour le Dragon qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se dévêtir et se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Voyant que Kilian avait quelques hésitations, il se tourna vers lui :

- N'ais aucune crainte mon ange, prendre un bain en plein air est plutôt commun dans ce pays !  
- Ça change des thermes auxquels je suis habitué, répondit le Bélier en le rejoignant tout de même. Et la nuit, c'est encore plus…  
- Magique ? suggéra Shiryu pour lui le voyant chercher un terme adéquat à ce qu'il ressentait.  
- Non pas vraiment, dit l'atlante en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire face, je dirais plutôt plus…  
- Excitant ? murmura le Dragon en l'attirant dans ses bras et en lui volant un baiser passionné.  
- Hum… conclut Kilian en reprenant un peu son souffle. C'est même bien plus que ça…

Sur quoi, il partit à l'assaut du corps pourtant désormais si familier de son amant mais avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé.

Ses lèvres descendirent lentement dans son cou, faisant se cambrer et gémir d'anticipation le Dragon qui plaqua ses mains sur les fesses fermes et scotcha leur deux bassins l'un contre l'autre.

L'atlante ne résistait jamais aux assauts vorace de son amant, Kilian était très coquin... chose que Shiryu était le seul à savoir et dont il gardait jalousement le secret. Kilian lâcha le cou du médecin pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste totalement érotique, avant de se mettre à onduler doucement du bassin, alors que le Dragon attrapait leur virilité pour les stimuler encore plus.

- Hum... j'adore cette caresse, fit le Bélier surprenant le Dragon. Jamais Kilian ne lui avait fait de tels aveux.  
- Et qu'elles autres caresses tu aimes ? demanda Shiryu un peu plus excité par ses propos.  
- Je te montrerai hors de l'eau… fit le jeune homme le ton plein de promesses.

Le Dragon étouffa son gémissement dans le cou de son amant, tellement l'excitation était à son comble. Kilian ne cessait de le surprendre et d'attiser son désir renouvelant à chaque fois, le plaisir qu'ils partageaient. Il mordilla son oreille, accélérant légèrement le rythme de sa main, faisant gémir à son tour son ange.

Il avait peut-être l'habitude de se baigner à l'air libre le Dragon, mais restait typiquement japonais par son côté pudique qui ne faisait, au contraire, que monter le désir de son partenaire, bien plus libéré sur ce point particulier.

Un son ne laissant aucun doute sur les activités, similaires aux leurs, de leurs voisins les plus proches, leur parvint soudain. Kilian laissa alors sa main rejoindre celle de son amant tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque d'excitation :

- Je croyais les japonais bien plus discrets…  
- Ce sont sûrement… des étrangers, haleta Shiryu qui retenait à grand peine ses gémissements.

Mais l'atlante était bien décidé à l'entendre et accéléra un peu plus le mouvement de leurs mains :

- Oh... Kilian… gémit Shiryu en sentant venir la jouissance.  
- Mon amour… répondit l'atlante sur le même ton.

Cette première libération leurs coupa le souffle à tous deux, les laissant pantelants. Shiryu reprit lentement ses esprits et regarda son ange :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit-il en souriant. Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir toute la nuit… Dès qu'on sera rentré, rajouta-t-il en sortant de l'eau.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils rejoignent leur chambre, Kilian entra dans le petit bungalow et y attira sans attendre son amant. Là, il l'allongea tendrement sur le futon, défit la sortie de bain de Shiryu et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Alors, tout doucement Kilian embrassa son amour.

Le Dragon plongea sa main dans la chevelure du tibétain, il approfondit même le baiser en allant chercher la langue du jeune homme, qui se mêla directement à la sienne pour une danse sensuelle réveillant leur envie de l'autre.

Kilian se détacha des lèvres de son amant pour se placer entre les cuisses de Shiryu, dont il avait au préalable écarté les jambes. Kilian caressait son aine, oubliant exprès un petit endroit, ce qui avait le don de rendre fou le Dragon.

-Veux-tu que je te montre ma caresse préférée ? demanda sensuellement Kilian.  
- Oui, j'ai très envie... souffla Shiryu ayant du mal à retenir ses gémissement.

Le Bélier sourit avant de fondre sur la virilité de son amant et la prendre en bouche pour la goûter tendrement. Shiryu se cambra alors que la bouche de Kilian le rendait totalement fou.

L'écrin chaud et doux eut bientôt raison de ses réticences et un premier cri lui échappa, suivi rapidement par d'autres, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kilian qui n'en mit que plus que cœur à l'ouvrage.

Mais il était hors de question que le Dragon soit le seul à crier, alors, après un long moment de ce traitement de rêve, il repoussa doucement mais fermement son jeune amant le temps d'effectuer un rapide changement de position qui lui permettait à son tour, de lui faire subir le même sort, et de se rassasier des cris que l'atlante ne chercha même pas à retenir.

La première jouissance passée, leur condition leur permettait largement d'user et d'abuser longuement de toutes sortes de caresses toutes plus divines que les autres et ils ne s'en privèrent pas, devenant au gré de leurs envies bourreau ou victime consentante de cette nuit qui resterait gravée dans leur mémoire.

Il y avait bien longtemps que leur sorties de bains n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, que leurs corps en sueur avait été léchés et caressé à n'en plus finir, que leurs cris avaient envahi la chambre quand Shiryu eut un geste qui surprit tellement son jeune amant qu'il en resta abasourdi.

Alors qu'il se trouvait au dessus de lui le Dragon attrapa sa main et la porta à sa bouche, léchant lentement un à un ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux.

Kilian ressenti un long frisson parcourir son échine, il ferma à demi les paupières pour le regarder. Ce petit regard qui rendait totalement dingue Shiryu. Qui jugea que les doigts de son amant assez humide, il dirigea alors la main vers son intimité et d'un petit mouvement de bassin, il fit entrer le doigt de Kilian en lui.

Celui-ci surpris se releva un peu mais Shiryu coupa toute protestation avec un sulfureux baiser.

- Je veux te sentir en moi Kilian… Je veux être tien comme tu es mien ! Je veux que tu me fasses découvrir toute les sensations que tu ressens, aime-moi mon ange...

La petite déclaration ému tellement le tibétain qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux, il se redressa et embrassa Shiryu tout en continuant la caresse que son amant avait amorcée.

- Tu es merveilleux mon amour, je t'aime tellement...

Le Dragon s'arqua quand Kilian trouva le point qui allait simplement le rendre fou et doucement le Bélier le renversa sur le futon. Une fois Shiryu sur le dos confortablement installé, il introduisit un deuxième doigt en lui. Shiryu haletait, griffait les draps et embrassait Kilian, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit loin de lui...

Mais Kilian n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner même d'un cheveu du corps si excitant du Dragon. Ce qui était en train de se produire le mettait en totale effervescence et son propre corps s'embrasait d'impatience. Même au plus fort de leurs éteintes, il n'avait encore jamais ressenti cela.

Mais ce n'est qu'après avoir longuement préparé son amant à sa venue et pénétrer doucement dans l'étroit fourreau de chair, qu'il comprit la réelle importance de ce que ce dernier lui offrait ce soir. L'unique larme de douleur que Shiryu ne put retenir suffit à le lui faire entrevoir :

- Oh amour, ne me dis pas que... s'écria-t-il en stoppant net sa progression.  
- Mon ange, le coupa Shiryu. Je le veux aussi fort que toi tu l'as voulu… alors fais-moi tien…

Et c'est lui qui relança son mouvement pour que s'accomplisse enfin ce qu'il avait tant souhaité lui offrir.  
Le tourbillon qui les entraîna dès lors, devint totalement incontrôlable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'était une sensation incroyable pour Kilian.

- Je t'aime Shiryu... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à faire l'amour jusqu'à leur libération et ce n'est qu'après un long moment de récupération qu'ils purent enfin parler :

- C'est complètement dingue ! fit alors le médecin.  
- Oui! Complètement dingue ! confirma Kilian.

Shiryu distribuait plein de bisous sur le visage de son amant.

- Tu recommence quand tu veux ! fit le médecin en prenant les lèvres de Kilian.  
- Bien sûr que je recommencerai ! Mais pour l'instant mon amour, c'est ton tour !  
- Tu es gourmand mon petit atlante...  
- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit que tu me ferais hurler toute la nuit ? interrogea Kilian avec un petit sourire.  
- Et j'y compte bien, dès que j'aurais repris un peu de forces, répondit Shiryu en se levant pour aller à la salle de bain. Une douche d'abord ça te dit ?  
- Je te suis ! s'écria Kilian en refaisant leur lit et en leur préparant une collation avec leurs différents achats, qu'ils pourraient déguster ensuite. C'est que son médecin avait peu dormi, il devait prendre soin de lui.

A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait pour lui que de profiter au maximum de ce week-end de rêve. Qui sait quand ils pourraient s'en refaire un !

Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sous la douche où son amour se délassait sous un jet d'eau chaude. Ce dernier lui sourit en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Avec tendresse, il se lova dans ses bras avant de prendre le gel douche et de lui masser doucement les épaules.

Moment de tendresse et de douceur comme ils aimaient en partager, semés de baisers et de caresses légères, avant qu'ils ne regagnent la chambre où après s'être rassasié, le Dragon lui prouva que la nuit était loin d'être finie.

Et quand ils finirent par s'accorder un repos mérité, le Bélier se dit, que oui, tout se passerait bien…

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Kilian se réveilla, bien lové dans les bras de son amant. L'atlante eut un sourire, il était totalement heureux et il savait qu'il était à sa place, là juste entre les bras de Shiryu. Il pouvait aller n'importe où tant qu'il était auprès de lui. Il caressa la joue du jeune homme et déposa un tendre baiser avant de sortir doucement du lit et de la pièce. Il comptait bien profiter encore un peu de l'onsen avant de retourner chez eux.

- Un jour, on en aura un à nous mon amour, se promit l'atlante à voix haute.  
- De quoi mon ange ? demanda le Dragon prenant place à ses cotés. Je n'arrivais pas à continuer à dormir sans toi, expliqua-t-il sans attendre la question du plus jeune.  
- un onsen, et la maison qui va avec ! Je te promet que nous aurons tout ça !

A suivre…

* shinkansen : équivalent de notre TGV.


	15. Epilogue

_Disclamer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Masami Kuramada_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ce chapitre t'es plu, voici la fin de la fic et merci encore de ton soutien !_

_Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. A très bientôt j'espère, avec une nouvelle aventure, bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre soutien !_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Quatre ans plus tard…**

- Encore un carton ? s'écria Hyoga. Mais tu les sors d'où ?

Le jeune homme qui releva la tête du énième carton de déménagement n'avait plus rien du jeune atlante débarqué il y a quelques années plus tôt du Sanctuaire. Il était devenu un homme heureux, comblé et épanoui. Et cela transpirait dans chacun de ses gestes et dans ce sourire à faire se pâmer tous les saints de la terre. Il offrit justement son sourire le plus charmeur au Cygne et lui lança le carton, amusé :

- Déjà fatigué ? Tu m'étonnes là Hyoga !

Ce dernier aussi avait changé en quatre ans comme eux tous d'ailleurs. Avocat maintenant reconnu de tous, homme brillant et magnifique, chacun de ses procès attirait les foules. Il travaillait dur pour défendre pauvres et opprimés, victimes souvent innocentes d'une société toujours plus cruelle :

- Très drôle, râla ce dernier en réceptionnant le carton. Je te rappelle que je suis en plein procès moi !  
- Arrête donc, se moqua Camus en arrivant à son tour, prêt à charger quelques nouveaux cartons, et en faisant un clin d'œil au Bélier. C'est moi qui fais tout le boulot !  
- C'est ça oui… maugréa Hyoga. Que ferais-je donc sans mon père adoré ?  
- Tu pleurerais après pardi, railla Shun, lui aussi devenu bien plus sûr de lui depuis qu'il avait embrassé la carrière d'enseignant, et je serais obligé de te consoler !

Vaincu, Hyoga sortit sans rien dire de plus mais se jurant de les faire payer plus tard ! Enfin, s'il y arrivait, et puis, ils avaient raison au fond, il était si heureux que Camus est accepté de demeurer ici, même en tant que simple juriste et non avocat, comme il l'avait espéré. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble et cela le comblait.

Le Verseau le regarda sortir en souriant et se tourna vers Kilian :

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses ? demanda-t-il. Les autres ne vont plus tarder maintenant !

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais le bureau était, cette fois, bel et bien vide :

- Ici, c'est le dernier, mais Shiryu en a peut-être encore dans les autres pièces !

Camus le laissa donc et partit donc voir où en était le Dragon. Celui-ci finissait également, aidé d'Ikki, d'Aphrodite et de Kevin de vider le salon, les autres pièces étant déjà toutes faites :

- Kilian a fini ? demanda-t-il à Camus en le voyant arriver.  
- Oui ! Et de ton côté ?  
- C'est le dernier carton, annonça Ikki en le prenant des mains du Dragon.  
- Alors on va enfin pouvoir découvrir ce vous nous cachez si bien ? s'enthousiasma Lorcan.

En effet personne n'avait encore vu leur future demeure. Ils avaient soigneusement gardé le secret jusqu'à jour J.

Kilian venait justement d'arriver au salon et lança un regard complice à son Dragon. Leur maison était un rêve… un rêve fait quatre ans plus tôt, lors qu'un week-end aux alentours de Kyoto.

Mais aujourd'hui alors que Shiryu était devenu un médecin titulaire et que Kilian venait de vendre son premier bouquin, déjà best-seller après quelques semaines de publications, que sa collection de bijoux se vendaient à bon prix depuis déjà trois ans, ils avaient enfin pu s'offrir ce rêve. Et ce soir, ils le partageraient avec tous leurs amis, ceux d'ici bien sûr mais aussi tous leurs proches du Sanctuaire.

- Il y a une heure route avec le camion et les voitures chargées, alors dépêchons-nous ! conclut Shiryu.

Ikki aussi avait fini par rester, mais lui ne supportait pas d'être assis derrière un bureau toute la journée. Aussi avait-il choisi de travailler pour un tout petit orphelinat qui avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts, et dont bâtiment principal menaçait de s'écrouler. Il avait fait de nombreuses réparations, jusqu'à ce que le bâtiment devienne une petite merveille que bien des agences immobilières essayaient d'acheter à tout prix. Mais la directrice refusait tout net. Ikki travaillait toujours là-bas, aidant les jeunes à tête dure qu'il arrivait toujours à adoucir. Sa vie avec Camus avait commencé très vite, pourtant il croyait que le français allait se lasser vite de lui. Ils avaient tout d'abord vécu un mois chez Shun et Hyoga, mais le Phoenix se sentait déjà des fourmis dans les jambes. Un jour en allant au boulot il vit une petite pancarte qui disait « appartement à vendre ». Il avait prit les renseignements, l'avait visité et fut étonné du prix dérisoires que les propriétaires en demandait.

- Divorce difficile, avait expliqué l'agent immobilier.

Sans plus réfléchir plus Ikki l'acheta. Il referait la déco et s'il y avait des travaux, il pourrait s'en charger sans problème. Ce fut deux semaines plus tard, les murs repeints et mobilier monté qu'il annonça son départ. Il restait encore de menus travaux à faire, mais l'appartement était dors et déjà habitable. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait partir à l'autre bout de la planète, Camus lui-même s'y attendait un jour, mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si vite.

- Je vais habiter à quelques rues d'ici, dit alors le japonais. Si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre avec moi... avant de murmurer pour lui seul. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu vives avec moi.

Le Verseau fit volte face n'en croyant pas ses oreilles mais quand Ikki lui donna un trousseau de clefs, il réalisa que c'était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- J'accepte, du moins pour le temps de l'affaire comme ça je laisse aux petits leur petit nid, sourit le français qui pensait déjà à beaucoup plus loin. Mais Ikki n'était sans doute pas prêt à envisager le futur comme il le faisait. Apprivoiser un oiseau de feu n'était pas si facile. Mais Camus n'abandonnerait pas. Pas tant qu'il avait une toute petite chance de garder Ikki auprès de lui.

Quelques temps après leur installation, Camus était passé par la boîte aux lettres avant de regagner son nouveau chez lui quand il vit une enveloppe d'un cabinet notarial. Le français n'y résistant pas, ouvrit l'enveloppe grâce à la vapeur d'eau et découvrit qu'Ikki avait acheté l'appartement, et que l'argent qu'il versait pour le loyer était déposer sur un compte épargne à son propre nom. Le Japonais le bernait un peu pour l'argent du loyer alors qu'il le lui rendait sous une autre forme sans qu'il n'en sache rien... Camus en eut les larmes aux yeux. Etait-ce une petite preuve qu'Ikki l'acceptait autrement que comme colocataire et amant d'une durée limitée ? Camus replia la lettre, la remit en place et recolla le battant de l'enveloppe qu'il posa avec le reste du courrier sur la petite table.

Ce n'est qu'après trois mois de vie commune que le Phoenix lui avoua ses sentiments, le jour de la St Valentin... Ikki était un grand romantique, mais ça, seul le français le savait.

Lorcan, lui, avait fini par ouvrir une petite boutique qui ne vendait que des roses. Kevin fut surpris par le nombre de variétés qu'il pouvait exister. Pourtant le médecin ne se lassait pas de voir son amour au milieu des fleurs, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Beaucoup de gens venaient dans sa boutique et le suédois avait beaucoup d'hôtels, de restaurants comme clients. Même la maison Impériale lui passait commande quelquefois.

Shunrei était également revenue du Sanctuaire, assagie et repentante, et avait rendu visite aux amoureux pour s'excuser. Si Shiryu avait été content de retrouver l'amie d'autrefois, Kilian s'était montré beaucoup plus distant. Ils la voyaient néanmoins de temps à autre et surtout depuis qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'âme sœur, ce qui rassurait grandement le Bélier.

La route se termina enfin et ils arrivèrent dans un petit village. Ils firent un détour par la gare où toute la famille était déjà en train de les attendre. Il fallut encore un petit quart d'heure avant d'arriver à destination. Personne ne fut étonné par l'architecture typiquement japonaise de la maison. Une fois les cartons déchargés et posés dans ce qui allait être le salon, les propriétaires, firent une visite guidée pour finir par leur chambre. Shiryu fit alors coulisser la porte-fenêtre opaque pour laisser la vue sur une autre partie du jardin invisible depuis le salon.

- Onsen ! dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.  
- Et très grand Onsen, ajouta Kevin.  
- On peut l'essayer ? demanda Lorcan.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Kilian. Faites-le avant qu'on mange ! Il est tout à vous !  
- Mais soyez sage, rajouta Shiryu avec un sourire entendu.

Disant cela, il fit un signe les invitant à y aller. Lorcan, Kevin, Milo, Jabu et Shaina ne se firent pas prier plus et commencèrent à se glisser tour à tour dans le bain bienfaisant, leurs hôtes ayant prévu des maillots de bains pour éviter tout qui propos ou malaises :

- C'est vraiment magnifique, commenta Mu en entourant Kilian de son bras. Je suis si heureux pour toi mon fils.

Laissant son compagnon avec son père, Shiryu rejoint le salon où Hyoga, Shun, Ikki et Camus commençaient à remonter la table pour qu'ils puissent tous dîner mais le son caractéristique d'un carillon retentit. Etonné dans un premier temps, Shiryu réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et s'y rendit pour découvrir ses deux derniers invités :

- Entrez ! dit-il en les invitant dans la maison. Je croyais que finalement vous aviez renoncé à venir !  
- En fait, nous avons juste eu du mal à trouver le chemin…  
- C'était quoi ce… les interrompit Kilian en arrivant dans l'entrée et qui s'arrêta net en y découvrant Kanon et Shaka.

Le Gémeau ne lui laissa aucune échappatoire et fonça sur l'atlante pour le soulever du sol et le plaquer contre le mur :

- Dis-moi Kilian, demanda-t-il. Tu comptais vraiment pendre cette crémaillère sans inviter ton vieil ami ?  
- Je…  
- Alors toutes ces soirées où Milo et moi on vous a accompagné toi et Jabu dans vos sorties nocturnes et vos délires ne sont vraiment rien à tes yeux ? le coupa-t-il sur un ton amer. Je pensais qu'on était devenu ami depuis tout ce temps ! Et toi tu pars à l'autre bout du monde sans un seul coup de fil en quatre ans !  
- Tu n'as jamais appelé non plus ! rétorqua Kilian qui pourtant s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir pris plus souvent de ses nouvelles. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait plus vu après cette soirée tragique où ses secrets avaient été révélés. Mais perdu alors dans ses propres problèmes, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention :  
- Si, il l'a fait, démentit Shiryu. Un nombre incalculable de fois, mais toujours quand tu étais absent. Un choix délibéré n'est-ce pas Kanon ?  
- Vois-tu Kilian, intervint Shaka en s'avançant et en libérant le Bélier d'une main de fer, ce grand nigaud-là a très mal réagi à ce qu'il apprit ce soir-là quand Jabu à révélé ce qui c'était passé et ce que tu avais dû affronter. Et comme toujours, il a agi très bêtement. C'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire à présent !  
- Shaka… tenta de le couper Kanon mal à l'aise.  
- Chut mon amour, dit ce dernier en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du Gémeau. J'en ais assez de te voir te reprocher des faits auxquels tu ne peux rien changer !

Si Shiryu ne fut pas surpris de ce baiser, il laissa par contre Kilian abasourdi. Il ignorait même que ces deux là partageaient une relation quelconque, alors amoureuse, encore moins !

- Y a longtemps vous deux ? demanda-t-il.  
- Presque quatre ans, répondit Shaka. Et je te dois mon bonheur Kilian…  
- A moi ?  
- Laisses-moi te raconter, dit Shaka en l'entraînant vers une pièce tranquille que Shiryu leur ouvrit, après tu décideras si tu veux bien pardonner sa conduite à ce gros nigaud qu'est Kanon !

Ce dernier baissa la tête mais Shion et Dohko vinrent le chercher pour qu'il se joigne à eux et Mu lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Il doit le savoir ! Laisse-le comprendre la raison de ton silence…

C'est ainsi que Kilian appris que Kanon avait quitté, la nuit même de cette fameuse soirée, le Sanctuaire. En colère et remonté à bloc. Et qu'il avait fallu toute la patience de Saga pour le localiser enfin dans une dimension parallèle où il lui fut pourtant impossible de l'approcher, le cadet ayant éventuellement prévue la tentative de son aîné. Car le Gémeau s'en voulait. Pourquoi, personne ne le savait… et seul un être avait alors réussi à entrevoir qu'il se reprochait tout simplement de n'avoir rien pu faire et surtout de n'avoir rien deviné avant. Car à force de suivre le jeune homme dans ses frasques, de veiller sur lui et sur son frère de cœur, il s'y était beaucoup attaché. Il avait fallu alors tout le savoir faire de Shaka pour déceler les blessures encore si présentes dans le cœur du cadet des Gémeau et ignorées de tous.

Chaque petit événement allant de travers au Sanctuaire était obligatoirement sa faute, parce qu'un jour lointain, dans une autre vie, il avait trahi les siens. Il ne pensait en rien à lui mais uniquement à ses autres compagnons et dans ce cas précis à Kilian en particulier.

Cette abnégation de soi, ce désir profond et sincère de voir tout le monde heureux avait profondément touché et troublé la Vierge qui avait alors entrepris de faire revenir Kanon parmi eux pour l'aider à mieux se comprendre. Leurs séances communes avaient abouti à un profond sentiment qu'ils partageaient maintenant et Shaka était parvenu à résoudre presque tous les doutes de Kanon. Sauf celui-là, le Gémeau refusait d'affronter Kilian malgré toutes ses suppliques et ses arguments. Il téléphonait régulièrement à Shiryu, s'informait par son intermédiaire des dernières nouvelles du Japon à chaque fois que Shaka voyait son ami Mu, mais refusait de le voir directement, persuadé que le Bélier lui en voulait d'une façon ou d'une autre :

- Voilà, tu sais tout à présent Kilian conclut Shaka. Si tu désires qu'on parte, nous le ferons sur le champ.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidez finalement à venir aujourd'hui ? demanda encore le Bélier.  
- Shiryu a insisté, répondit la Vierge. Il a dit que tu ne serais pas pleinement heureux si tous tes amis n'étaient pas présents aujourd'hui, c'est finalement ce qui a décidé Kanon.  
- T'as raison, ton homme est un grand nigaud ! fit Kilian ému aux larmes.

Ils retournèrent au salon où Kanon aidait les autres à monter les meubles. L'atlante prit dans ses bras l'ex général des mers qui fut très surpris et ne sut pas trop quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son étreinte au jeune homme.

Les témoins de la scène virent deux cosmos scintillés. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ils s'étaient pardonnés.

- Je vais finalement l'essayer ce bain ! déclara Kanon en prenant doucement la main de sa moitié pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Le reste des invités suivit peu après. Seul Shiryu et Kilian allèrent en cuisine préparer de quoi remplir les estomacs affamés.  
-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une journée magnifique et parfaite ? demanda l'atlante en se lovant dans les bras de son Dragon un peu plus tard au clair de lune.

Fin.


End file.
